Una visita al pasado
by lady karen
Summary: "Un invento de el inventor Stear ¿Puede unir a dos personas a travez del tiempo?¿Una visita al pasado puede cambiar el futuro?"Un albertfic con historia alternativa no pierden nada con entrar.GRACIAS Chicas! CAPITULO EXTRA! GRACIAAAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy**

**NO ME PERTENECEN si no **

**A sus respectivas autoras…**

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Lady Karen

Capitulo I "La ventura"

Los rayos de sol alumbraban la habitación y acariciaron el rostro de la joven de cabellos rubios y tez blanca. Por un momento quiso evitarlos y seguir con lo que era su profundo sueño. Cuando alguien irrumpió en la paz de su habitación.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice! ¡Despierta!- Saltando sobre su cama.

-¡Stear! ¡Déjame!- Aventándole una almohada.

-¡Vamos!¡Vamos tengo algo realmente maravilloso por mostrarte!

-¿Qué es tan emocionante que mi bello sueño?- Acurrucándose en su cama.

-¡Vamos! Ya no te servirá de nada dormir, Estas demasiada vieja.- En ese momento Candice se levanto de un golpe.

-¿Que has dicho? Déjame decirte querido que diecinueve años no es vejez… Candice ¡No es vieja! ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?- diciendo al ir a su tocador para arreglarse ¡Ya que! El pequeño Stear la había levantado de su trance no tenia caso seguir durmiendo cuando sabia que cuando su hermano se propone algo lo cumple. Respiro resignada.

- ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! ¡Sera una aventura!- Lo miro por el espejo muy emocionado sin duda tener 7 años era algo maravilloso. Aunque ella grande y el pequeño no dejaba de acompañarlo a sus aventuras que sucedían casi a diario y mas estando en sus merecidas vacaciones en la vieja mansión de Lakewood.

-Esta bien…- Tomando su bolsita de "Aventuras" como decidió llamarla Stear.

-¡Siiii!- tomándola de la mano.- Pero tendremos que salir quedamente, mama y papa aun siguen durmiendo y ya sabes como son al oír hasta el mas mínimo ruido cuando están dormidos.

Stear y Candice bajaron tranquilamente por las escaleras tratando de que no fueran vistos. Recordando que si su madre los tomaba por sorpresa les cancelaria la aventura, con eso que los modales eran muy importantes para ella no dejaba que ellos disfrutaran… el único consentidor de aventuras era su padre.

Cruzaron por el jardín de rosas, Candice solo pudo admirar su aroma…era su lugar preferido de toda la mansión. Tan exquisito. Quiso por un momento estar allí pero Stear la tomo mas fuerte de su brazo al ver que ella ya se había quedado a oler cada rosa nueva.

-¡Vamos Candice! ¡Luego les vienes a hablar!

-¡Esta bien!- Resignada.

Stear la condujo a través del pequeño bosque a las afueras de la mansión. Cuando no tardaron mucho en toparse con lo que Stear llamaba "su aventura"

-¿Lo ves?- Señalando un muro lleno de naturaleza. Enredaderas, flores, hojas marchitas.

-¿Stear que es esto?- Acercándose un poco mas.

-Es una puerta mira…-Arrancando enredaderas que se habían formado con el paso de los años. Candice decidió ayudarlo al ver que su avance era mínimo. Cuando después de un arduo trabajo pudieron divisar algo realmente asombroso.

-¡Mira Stear! ¡Es el escudo que esta en la mansión!- Limpiándolo mejor. Desde pequeña había sido su fascinación saber la historia de ese maravilloso emblema.

-¿si?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que esta en nuestras habitaciones?

-¡Oh cierto!- El pequeño Stear alzo su vista al ver que la inmensa puerta de piedra era gigante y empezó a idear una forma de abrirla.

-¿Candice? ¿Crees que se pueda abrir?

-Mmm…parece impenetrable pero al parecer si…-Buscando a los alrededores en busca de una manera fácil de abrirla. Cuando el pequeño Stear vio un objeto fuera de lo común, quito lentamente la enredadera que lo rodeaba.

-¡Mira Candice! ¡Lo he encontrado! Mira…- Jalándole su fina blusa que había quedado cubierta de polvo. -¿Qué es?

-¡Es una palanca!- Tomándola y jalándola para que esta fuera su medio para entrar hacia aquella "aventura".

Después de hacer un poco de fuerza entre los dos, al final lograron su objetivo; ante ellos la puerta se habría imponente se notaba que tenia años cerrada. Una pequeña nube de humo se levanto y comenzaron a toser.

-Cof..cof….¡Mira Candice!- Señalando el interior obscuro.

-¡Hay que entrar!- Sin duda "aventura" era su segundo apellido.

-Este…las damas primero…-Decía con una gran sonrisa para disimular su miedo a la obscuridad.

-¡Ja! Solo cuando les conviene…por eso nosotras SIEMPRE- Recalco- somos valientes.- Dijo con orgullo para ver la acción de su hermano.

Poniéndose enfrente de la gran entrada -¡Soy Valiente!- haciendo que el eco sonara fuertemente.- Pero pensándolo mejor voy detrás de ti.- Tomándose de un pedazo de su blusa.

-¡Hombres!- dijo al prender una pequeña linterna para alumbrar su camino. Al ir entrando la gran puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Lo primero que divisaron fueron telarañas, consecuencia de los años transcurridos. Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una luz al final. Para su sorpresa parecía ser un tipo de "laboratorio", la luz provenía de una pequeña ventana subterránea que alumbraba perfectamente cada parte del laboratorio, quien la hubiera diseñado, había sido una gran idea. Candice apago su pequeña linterna mientras curioseaba.

-Candice… ¿Crees que él sea el dueño?- Señalando un retrato.

-No lo se…-Limpiando la pequeña placa que al parecer tenia el nombre.- Alistair…Cornwell… ¡Mira Stear! ¡Tiene tu nombre!

-¿Qué?- Acercándose a ver la inscripción.

-¡Si! Dice…Alistair Conrwell…Solo con la diferencia que tú te apellidas Granchester.

El pequeño Stear miro atónito el retrato tratándose de comparar con aquel retrato pero ningún aspecto de él era igual al del chico del retrato. El tenía los ojos verdes y grandes y su rostro estaba lleno de pequeñas pecas y su cabello era castaño. Mientras que Alistair era de piel morena clara y de ojos negros y sin ni una peca.

-No creo que sea de nuestra familia.-Dijo resignado y siguió curioseando por el laboratorio.

Mientras tanto Candice admiraba el espacio que tenia el pequeño "laboratorio-subterráneo" era fascinante. Lleno de inventos y de curiosidades que a ella nunca se le hubieran ocurrido; aparte de lo que serian su fascinación "herramientas", aunque era una chica fina (como la había calificado su madre) tenia su lado aventurero y creativo; aunque no siempre lo desempeñara. Daba vueltas por el cuarto que no era tan grande pero si espacioso, acomodado estratégicamente. Dio vueltas por la mesa que estaba colocada en medio, cuando cierto cuaderno llama su atención. De pasta ya vieja y con las hojas amarillentas sopla la cubierta para dejar ver que decía.

-Alistair Cornwell- Leyó en voz baja.

Lo abrió curiosa y noto que era un libro de apuntes. Diversos inventos por hacer y sus respectivos planos así como dibujos sobre distintas cosas, pensamientos y pequeñas cartas no entregadas. La última página del pequeño libro llamo su atención y comenzó a leer en su mente…

_1 Enero de 1915_

_Hola mi pequeña Candy…si bien no se como empezar pero si se lo que debo de decir. Espero encuentres este pequeño cuaderno de apuntes que es una de mis mas valiosas posesiones mientras yo estoy en acción y seas tu quien lo tenga hasta mi llegada. Escribo esto último antes de mi partida._

_He tenido un extraño presentimiento al respecto de estas fechas puede ser que sea yo nada mas quien lo sienta pequeña Candy, pero un destello en mi corazón me dice que las cosas no están del todo bien por eso hice la pequeña cajita de música que al abrirla te dije soñaría esa dulce música que te haría sonreír. Fue todo un triunfo construirla. Recuerdo que con delicadeza tome cada pieza y la puse en el lugar correcto, para que este invento tuviera éxito. Tal vez te preguntaras porque la hice… veras una tristeza profunda me invadió y me preocupe por ti. No podía nada más que pensar en ti. Puede que no leas esto y que nadie sepa donde esta mi escondite o si quiera se atrevan a entrar. Pero aquí te declaro aquel amor profundo que tanto te tuve o tal vez te tengo. Pero has sido una de las personas más importantes en mi vida Candy…pero este no es el verdadero punto a donde quiero llegar con esta última página de mi viejo cuaderno. Si no que anhelo enormemente tu felicidad pequeña gatita (como te llama Archie). Por eso me di a la tarea de después de inventar la pequeña caja de música…invente una maquina del tiempo, aun no tengo el tiempo de probarla pero con el mismo amor que hice la cajita espero y sirva ¿Qué porque la invente? Porque quiero Candy que si algún día estas triste la uses ¿Para que? Para que puedas revivir cada momento donde fuiste realmente feliz. Como con Anthony. Te veía tan reluciente y tus ojos denotaban tanto amor. Tu decidirás a que momento regresar o que parte de tu vida te hubiera gustado disfrutar aun mas. La maquina del tiempo es mi mejor invento Candy, cuando la pruebe te traeré aquí mismo donde estoy, lo prometo. Tal vez digas que soy un tonto por inventarla pero un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para sacar una sonrisa a quien pertenece dicho corazón ¿No? Sabes Candy cierto miedo me invade con esta Guerra. Tal vez cuando regrese me persigas por toda la calle diciéndome "Stear ¡Tonto! ¡Nos has dado un gran susto!" Rio al imaginar tal escena. Aunque algo en mi pecho me dice que tal vez no vuelva ¡Seré positivo! Tal y como me lo enseñaste ¡Lo prometo! ¡Volveré! Y te mostrare la maquina del tiempo. Sin querer decir adiós…_

_Siempre tuyo _

_Alistair Cornwell_

Cuando Candice termino de leer dicha página su corazón de repente latió rápido. Algo le decía que aquel inventor no volvió de dicha misión. Su corazón se encogió por un momento al ver que aquel joven con delicadas y tiernas palabras se le declaro a "Candy" como conocía el nombre de la chica. Volteo a ver a los alrededores para ver si la "maquina del tiempo" estaba allí. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando choco con algo. Volteo para ver la gran figura que estaba ante ella. Cubierta por una sabana llena de polvo quiso quitarla pero la voz de Stear la interrumpió.

-¡Candice!- Le dijo.- ¡Oigo a mama llamarnos!- Ella se freno en seco, volvería otro día se prometió.

-¿Dónde la escuchas?- Viendo el cuarto para ver de donde la oía.

-no lo se pero se escucha cerca…-Cuando el vio una puerta que al parecer era un pequeño pasadizo.-¡Mira! ¿A dónde nos llevara?

-De seguro es una salida…mejor salimos antes de que mamá empieza a gritarle a la servidumbre diciéndoles que no nos cuidaron.- Si. Su madre aun los trataba como sus bebes y le molestaba perderlos de su vista. Así la habían criado para pasar a su siguiente generación ciertos modales que con el tiempo se habían perdido.

Al ir caminando dentro de aquel pasadizo notaban que la voz de su madre estaba aun mas cerca por lo que decidieron de caminar lentamente y al final divisaron una pequeña puertita que estaba cerca de sus cuartos. Salieron silenciosamente sin que fueran vistos y cada uno se metió a su respectiva habitación. Candice y Stear se vistieron rápidamente, no querían ver la cara de su madre cuando viera lo sucios que estaban los dos. Pero la mente de Candice recordaba cada palabra leída en ese cuaderno de apuntes y tenia deseo de volver. Algo en ella sentía que cambiaria al saber un poco mas sobre aquella maquina del tiempo y sobre Candy ¿Quién era ella?

Algo sin duda cambiaría en la señorita Candice Granchester.

_Continuara…._

_Palabras de la autora…_

_Hola pequeñas y grandes lectoras hoy me he vuelto a aventurar con mi antiguo fic llamado "una visita al pasado" tal vez algunas lo hayan leído y me digan ¿Estas segura de que eres tu? O si señores yo soy la autora y ama de esta historia pero de los personajes no :/ ni de la misma Candice que se menciona en esta historia a lo mejor me cataloguen de loca por esta historia pero es bueno saber un final alternativo ¿No? Esta historia en especial es mi favorita…si leyeron la versión original era muy novata por lo que le aumente le quite haya por eso si la leyeron antes la vean cambiada jeje pero sigue siendo la misma solo que ahora con una autora mas madura (Tenia entre 13 o 14 años cuando la hice) para aclaración Candice la que aparece aquí no es nuestra pecas ehhh! Espero y le hayan captado cuando pueda (Prometo pronto) actualizar dejen un review si les gusto me gustaría saber su opinión._

_Ahh! Recuerdo un review que me hizo reflexionar y hacerme sacarle mas jugo a la historia recuerdo que me dijo "a ver corazón ¿Cómo te explico que puedes sacarle mas jugo a la historia?" jajaja eso es lo que recuerdo y no se me ha olvidado eso hace mas de 3 o 4 años…¿Mucho tiempo no? Bueno las quiero lectoras! Hacen feliz mi corazón! _

_Besos y abrazos_

_By : Lady Karen_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de CANDY CANDY**_

_**NO ME PERTENECEN…PERTENECEN **_

_**A SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS…**_

_**GRACIAS.**_

"Una visita al pasado"

Capitulo II "El retrato"

Durante la cena Candice aun seguía con sus antiguos pensamientos y los nombres de "Alistair" y "Candy" No dejaban de rondar en su mente.

-Candy…Candy… ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?- Cuando un recuerdo súbito vuelve a ella. Su padre a edad muy tierna la empezó a llamar de ese modo, le decía "Candy" por lo dulce que era. Su mente empezó a tomar diferentes nombres de los cuales podrían coincidir con el nombre de "Candy", pero el recuerdo no la dejaba en paz. Jugo con su comida y su madre le llamo la atención.

-Candice…deja de jugar con la comida…-Dijo su madre notando que aun no había probado bocado.

-¿Eh? Mamá en este momento no tengo hambre ¿Me podría retirar?- su madre la miro extrañada, ella era la primero en sentarse y la primera en irse con el plato vacío.

-¿Querida estas bien?- Su padre noto cierta perturbación. Conocía esa carita muy bien, cuando algo rondaba por la cabeza de Candice afectaba todo en ella.

-Si, solo quiero descansar.- Retirándose del comedor.

Subió a su cuarto y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, después de todo estaba exhausta. Tantos pensamientos, toda la aventura vivida con Stear, el quitar enredaderas era un trabajo arduo.

Se pregunto ella misma ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto saber de Candy? Si, de todas maneras era solo una persona del pasado. Tomo una almohada y la llevo a su rostro, en señal de resignación. Durmió durante unos minutos, cuando alguien decide volver a interrumpir su amado sueño.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice! ¡Despierta!- Decía saltando sobre la cama haciendo que el movimiento la sacara de lo que era su trance para desconectarse del mundo.

-¡Stear! ¡No!- Abrazándose aun más a la almohada que aun estaba en su rostro.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tengo algo nuevo que mostrarte!

-¡¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?

-¡Si! Pero esta vez es dentro de la mansión.- sonrió pícaro.

Al instante Candice se levanto esperando que tal vez la pequeña "aventura" de su hermano disipara ciertas dudas al respecto de las dos personas que no había sacado de su mente.

-¡Esta bien! ¿de que se trata?- dijo resignada.

-Muy bien ¿recuerdas el cuarto "prohibido"?- sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera hallado un verdadero tesoro.

-Si, es… ¿el cuarto al cual le tenias mucho miedo?- Recordando tal habitación, años atrás se retaban el uno al otro para entrar en aquel cuarto que les causaba cierto miedo a los dos, podría ser porque era el ultimo cuarto o simplemente porque estaba obscuro. Añadiendo que su madre les había prohibido entrar diciéndoles que "era un cuarto muy antiguo y con cosas muy valiosas".

-Pues bien…-Carraspeo- Para mostrarte mi valentía-Recalco- He tomado el valor de entrar y he encontrado cosas realmente ¡maravillosas! Pero no quise ir mas haya para que exploraras conmigo.

-¡Stear! mamá nos matara! Pero… ¿Cómo que?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Es mejor que tu lo veas, sé que te gustara.

Los dos salieron del cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno. Después de cuidarse de que no fueran descubiertos Candice y Stear al fin llegaron al cuarto, el cual algún tiempo habían tenido cierto temor pero ahora no parecía tan tenebroso como antes. Tal vez el regresar después de cuatro largos años ella ya había cambiado. Solo tal vez era eso. Pero ahora causaba un efecto contrario, ahora mas que nunca llamaba la atención de ella, por un momento sintió que su corazón se aceleró un poco y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Como sintiendo que descubriría algo que la afectaría.

Al estar frente a la puerta, Stear dio un ligero empujón para abrir la puerta; lo primero que les sucedió fue una ligera ceguera por la iluminación del cuarto, los rayos del sol alumbraban a la perfección la habitación. A sus ojos todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas. Una cama con dosel enfrente, dos ventanas a la derecha y algunos cuadros y de lo que al parecer parecían más retratos y otras cosas en la pared de la izquierda. Todos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo consecuencia de los años. Un pequeño baúl frente a la cama. Candice se adentro a la habitación mientras Stear curioseaba por todo el lugar buscando "cosas para el" o como llamaba "cosas para el aventurero o simples souvenirs".

Ella no inmutaba palabra alguna, si no que sus ojos examinaban cada rincón de la habitación.

-Ves te dije que te gustaría…-Le repitió Stear mientras el investigaría los retratos.

-Gracias Stear.-Fue lo único que dijo.

Ella por su parte fue hacia el baúl que estaba frente a la cama. Cuidadosamente lo abrió.

En el interior encontró objetos muy curiosos. Una pequeña muñeca de rubios cabellos y grandes ojos verdes y pequeñas pecas en su nariz, le pareció curiosa por un momento pensó que la muñequita se parecía ella. Luego sus ojos brillaron de lo que al parecer era un hermoso vestido, lo tomo con cuidado para evitar que se lastimara, ella notaba que estaba muy viejo y le sorprendió que las polillas no lo hubieran roído. Era de un verde esmeralda, la vejez no le quitaba lo hermoso fue hacia el espejo que se encontraba cerca de allí, aunque opaco aun podía mostrar el reflejo de quien se parará enfrente de él. Quiso solamente sobre ponérselo y vio como se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo.

-Es hermoso….-Se dijo. Parecía ser de esos vestidos que una vez se usaron hace menos de un siglo.

Con delicadeza puso sobre la cama. Siguió curioseando en el baúl, encontró un pequeño broche y se impacto al ver que era como el emblema que tanto le había causado fascinación desde pequeña. Decidió guardárselo en la bolsa de su pantalón, nunca había tenido uno propio.

Debajo de tal escudo; algo mas llamo su atención, un pequeño cuaderno de pasta dura, cuidadosamente soplo la portada para visualizar las letras grabadas.

-Diario de… ¡¿Candice…White Andrew?- Se sorprendió al ver que ese pequeño diario tenía su nombre pero ¿White Andrew? Le eran totalmente desconocidos.

Cuando Stear de nuevo lo interrumpió.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice! Mira…-Diciendo para sacarla de su pequeño trance que tenia al analizar cada silaba del nombre de "Candice Andrew."

Al voltear un pequeño escalofrió la invadió, ante ella estaba un retrato de ¿Ella?

Abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo articular palabra.

-¡Candice! ¡Es igual a ti!- Señalo el pequeño Stear.

Se acercó a la bella pintura para poder verla mejor. No recordaba que alguna vez la hayan retratado.

Entonces ¿Quién era la joven de la bella imagen? Ella era de cabello rubio, al igual que ella; Sonrisa que te dejaba pasmada al mirarla, unos ojos verdes de profundo color esmeralda, tez blanca y unos labios color carmín. Ella reflejaba cierto dejo de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo de una felicidad inimaginable. Era sumamente hermosa. Candice no se sentía realmente bella como la chica del oleo, pero todo el que estaba cerca de ella pensaba lo contrario, ella era de una belleza que ninguna chica común podría tener, era especial. Tenían mucha similitud pero no eran para nada iguales. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Candice al ver dicho retrato. Noto que dicho cuadro tenia una placa por lo que la limpio y de nuevo encontró el nombre de "Candice White Andrew".

-¡Candice! ¡Tiene….tu…Nombre!- El pequeño estaba sumamente sorprendido. Solo veía a Candice con gran a sombro y la chica de la pintura y trato de ver alguna diferencia.- Lo único que no se parecen es el color de ojos…-Los ojos de su hermana eran verde azulados y se distinguían por que todo el tiempo sonreían aunque ella no sonriera de manera literal.

Se le quedo viendo largo tiempo al retrato mientras su hermanito la miraba pensativo.

-¿En que piensas?- Al fin se atrevió a decir después de verla tan perturbada por tal retrato. Ella era un revoltijo de preguntas ¿Por qué ella era tan parecida? ¿Acaso era una causalidad que ella se llamara igual? ¿Por qué estos retratos nunca habían sido mostrados? ¿Era normal lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era la historia de ella? ¿Andrew? ¿Tenían algo que ver con los Granchester?

-En que es igual a mi…- dijo sin voltear a ver a Stear, después de darse por vencido de tratar de platicar con su hermana decidió seguir curioseando en las pinturas. De una en una fue sacando las que mas le llamaban la atención, aunque eran de un tamaño mucho mayor a él, las tomaba con mucha fuerza para poder apreciarlas mucho mejor. Cuando volvió a notar que el retrato del chico de cabello negro llamado "Alistair" estaba allí mismo.

-¡Mira Candy! ¡Es Alistair!- Candice al fin quito los ojos de la otra pintura. Stear la distrajo con todos los retratos que había tomado y poniéndolos por separado. Varios llamaron su atención distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Como el de un joven de apuesta apariencia de mucha similitud a su padre cuando era joven, esos mismos ojos azules, cabello castaño obscuro y una sonrisa hermosa. Tal y como era su padre.

-¿Cómo es que ellos se parecen a nosotros?- Volvió a limpiar la pequeña placa y leyó el nombre.- Terrence Granchester (1916).

-¡Candice! ¡Tiene el mismo apellido!- De pronto vieron que aquel joven era parte de su familia, pero no era ni su abuelo, ni su bisabuelo entonces ¿Quién?

-¡Puede ser de nuestra familia!

Quedaron aun más confundidos, a decir verdad nunca les habían contando la historia de el apellido Granchester.

Candice sonreía ante los descubrimientos de su pequeño hermano. El entrar a la habitación había sido una gran revelación y aunque estaba confundida tenia una sonrisa en el rostro al menos ya no tendría que investigar ella sola. Una gran pista que tenia eran que los retratos tenían menos de un siglo.

-¡Es increíble que duraran tanto!- Dijo ella al contar con sus dedos los años de cada retrato.

-Si…es….in…-Decía mientras que con mucho esfuerzo sacaba el siguiente de donde estaba.- creibel…-termino al sacarlo.- ¡Mira este retrato!- Le dijo con gran entusiasmo.

Ella volteo y algo aun más revelador le pasó mas que con Candy. Sus ojos verdeazulado habían sido capturados por unos ojos color zafiro. Candice quedo aun mas perturbada al ver el rostro del joven que se encontraba en la pintura, tenía esa facción juvenil pero al mismo tiempo de madurez, el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, labios finos, nariz perfilada, cada línea de su rostro era perfectamente bella. Su corazón latió con fuerza y extrañamente tuvo nervios. Limpio la placa.

-Albert…William…Andrew (1917)- Dijo con una sonrisa- Es realmente bello…-Toco delicadamente el retrato pasando sus dedos por la comisura de los labios de el.

-¿Candice?- Stear estaba un poco confundido.

-¿Si?- Algo extrañamente sucedió en ella al ver aquella pintura.

Parecía una tontería pero ¿Por qué esta tan absorta? Todos los que estaban pintados en al oleo eran hermosos pero este en especial era de una belleza aun mas notable, era inexplicable. Pero los ojos color zafiro denotaban cierto destello de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo esta parecía ocultarse tras esa expresión que tenia en sus ojos. Era totalmente una controversia.

Cuando la voz de su madre los alerto.

-¡Candice! Si mama nos ve aquí… ¡Nos castigara!- Stear la movía para que reaccionara. Rápidamente tomo el diario de Candice tal vez averiguaría un poco más sobre "Albert" y "Candy".

Abandonaron la habitación pero Candice no perdía de vista el retrato de aquel joven que la había dejado capturada totalmente. Volvería en otro momento, este lugar estaba aun mas prometio a ella misma. Sin duda esta pequeña aventura la habia dejado aun mas afectada pero...¿Porque extrañamente sentia que el ver aquellos retratos cambiaria algo en ella? ¿Acaso sucederia algo? ¿estaba bien lo que estaba sintiendo al respecto? Era un cumulo de preguntas y necesitaba respuesta ahora mismo. Y por alguna extraña razon el leer el diario de candy le responderia algunas preguntas o por lo menos la guiaria.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora…

Chicas bellas preciosas hermosas y todo lo que las describa como son (hermosas) jeje MIIIIIIIIL! Gracias por cada bello review que recibí espero que este capitulo no las haya aburrido si no que las intrigue a saber mas jijiji ya viene lo bueno y mis partes favoritas! Por favor no dejen de darme su review que me hacen inmensamente feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo…ahh y gracias a los lectores que no dejan (si a ti te estoy hablando) Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta pequeña locura_**… kelianot2, anon (lind), granchester es un amor, mayela, Ana B, lore de brower, luna2 **_niñas me hicieron super archirecontra mega feliz! Y vi que algunas hasta me corrigieron se los agradezco! Gracias por considerarme su amiga!

Besos y abrazos!

Perdón por usar retratos y diarios pero son importantes para el desarrollo si me equivoque en algunas fechas marquenme el error y por los horrores de ortografía TAMBIEN!


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS **_

_**PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORAS  
**_

_**UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA...ES MIA!**_

_**NO SE ABURRAN! & GRACIAS!**_

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen L.

Capítulo III "Sorpresas"

Al siguiente día, dando vueltas sobre su cama pensaba y pensaba, ¿Por qué la había dejado tan cautivada Albert? Sin conocerlo, sentía un gran sentimiento que no podía explicar.

El diario de Candice estaba junto a ella. Lo abrió y en la primera página encontró una pequeña frase…

"_Si el amor es tuyo volverá, pero si no lo es solamente déjalo ir…"_

Y comenzó a leer entretenida…

"_Yo Candice White Andrew, guardare en estas páginas de lo que serán maravillosos y otros no tanto; experiencias… mi intención es poder desahogarme…la pluma y el papel son grandiosas. …Inicio escribiendo este día 27 de enero de 1916…"_

_28 de Enero de 1916_

_Querido diario…_

Hoy ha sido un día tan agridulce…he ido a Nueva York con Albert por motivos de negocios ¿Yo? ¿Acompañándolo? Bueno, el me ha pedido que fuera, al parecer no le gusta estar solo y esta ocasión dijo el que sería una buena oportunidad para que se tomara en serio el que yo era toda una dama y una Andrew, sabes casi tengo 18 años (a 4 meses de cumplirlos) en mi siento que he cambiado bastante, de una niña a una mujer totalmente formada…claro, no tengo atributos muy reveladores; pero tengo lo mío. Ya no soy la niña llorona de antes, los golpes que me ha dado la vida me han hecho madurar.

Hoy he visto a uno de esos "golpes", si. Terrence Granchester. Allí estaba el, en esa importante fiesta. Mi corazón se paralizo al instante y tantos recuerdos vinieron de golpe a mí. En su mayoría tristes y otros no tanto, donde fui realmente feliz. Sentí mi corazón latir a gran velocidad y un nudo en la garganta se me formo. Baje la mirada al instante en que el sintió mi mirada.

Una fugaz lagrima salió sin siquiera quererlo. Albert me miro desconcertado y busco cual era la razón de dicha perturbación y su semblante se volvió duro al ver a Terry. Desconozco la razón de eso.

Terry se acerco a nosotros y otra vez volví a escuchar esa voz que me hizo enamorar, esta vez tampoco lo pude evitar; sentir otra vez ese sentimiento me dejaba totalmente débil.

-Buenas noches Albert…Buenas noches…Candy- Dijo, por un instante el momento se volvió lento. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya era tiempo sin verlo. Al final decidí retirarme y sin contestarle me marche al tocador. Sé que fui realmente grosera pero si me quedaba un momento más…lloraría amargamente.

_Sin más que contar…_

_Siempre tuya…_

_Candy_

…

Candice hizo una pausa, poco a poco digirió las palabras, ¿Granchester? ¿Acaso no era el chico que se parecía a su padre de joven? Al hacerse ese cuestionamiento, prosiguió con su lectura.

…

_30 de enero de 1916_

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy no sé cómo explicarte…como están mis sentimientos; pero aun traigo el corazón mil por hora ¿La razón? ¿Recuerdas hace dos días?

Después de ese día Terry hablo con Albert. Aun no se dé que hablaron, Albert no me ha querido decirme. Pero esta tarde Terry ha venido, sin siquiera yo enterarme. En el momento en que comencé a bajar las escaleras, lo vi entrando y por un momento casi tropiezo al entrar en shock al verlo en la entrada principal, quise regresar pero me fue imposible, ya me había visto. Trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo y baje con el porte de una dama, no esboce sonrisa y me limite a decir "buenas tardes"; cuando estuve por irme, me tomo del brazo…una corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Me suplico que habláramos en privado.

Oír su voz me hizo temblar y la idea de hablar, me partía el corazón pero tenía que hacerlo era ahora o nunca. Yo tenía que definir si realmente lo amaba a pesar de todo este tiempo que había transcurrido. Era algo necesario.

Nos sentamos en el jardín de las rosas en aquella banquita de mármol, necesitaba aire, si no sentiría desfallecer. Estaba tan cambiado. El tiempo le había asentado bien; era extremadamente apuesto. Sus ojos siguen siendo de un inmenso azul que aun me embargan y me bañan de amor. Al parecer poco a poco mis sentimientos se estaban poniendo en claro.

Al fin me atreví a hablar, preguntándole la razón por la que había venido. El solo se limito a sonreír y a decirme que había dejado a Susana. Recuerdo que le conteste fríamente si eso me incumbía. Pero por dentro algo en mi comenzó a cambiar y mi corazón se acelero. Recuerdo que me dijo "_verte desaparecer en la inmensidad de ese espacio me hizo recordar los momentos tan hermosos que pasamos juntos...quise ir detrás de ti...tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte al oído tantas cosas…-¡Candy!-Solo ese nombre pudo salir de mis labios...y aunque te dije -No quiero perderte-debí de haberte seguido…_Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron querer abrazarlo pero me contuve y mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas encogió mi corazón. Le recrimine el hecho de no haber ido tras de mi…pero al mismo tiempo me repudie yo sola. Nunca debí de haberlo dejado. Fui una tonta. Si su amor era mio, no se porque no luche por el. Me confeso que había soñado esa despedida tantas noches y despertaba a la mitad llorando amargamente. Desgraciadamente yo también padecía del mismo mal.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, tratando de calmarnos; era algo realmente importante verlo allí conmigo y decidí decirle lo que había callado durante algún tiempo, cerré los ojos y comencé a decir…

-Y _te dije tantas cosas mi amor...tu silueta desapareció en ese momento...tuve que dejarte ir. Las piernas no me respondieron mas sin embargo avance a paso firme, tu ahora estabas con ella...Ya no eras mío...nunca saldrías de mi corazón, perdóname por ser cobarde y no decirte por pensar en los demás antes que mi, debí de haberte dicho "¡Quédate conmigo!" Perdóname y no llores.. _Apretó mi mano y me sonrió melancólicamente. Sin siquiera decirlo aun sentía algo por mi… ¿y yo? Yo también sentía lo mismo a pesar de el tiempo que había pasado. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al momento de volverlo a escuchar, pero esta vez diciendo 2 palabras con un gran significado "Te amo" y yo correspondí de la misma manera su sentimiento, admitiendo que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

El solo pudo sonreír. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar unida a él, en un beso que me dejo sin respiración, tanto amor acumulado estaba en aquella dulce y tierna muestra de amor. Siempre nos amaremos…Fue lo que prometimos.

_Sin más que contar._

_Siempre tuya…Candice Andrew._

…

Candice había pasado de un encogimiento de su corazón al ver los sucesos a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la reconciliación.

Leyó un poco más y noto que "Candy" era inmensamente feliz; escrito en el diario estaban las tardes que pasaba con Terry y lo alegre que era ese momento en su vida. Sus anécdotas, absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver con su felicidad.

Por un momento sintió envidia_.- ¿Qué es el amor?-_ Se pregunto. Nunca lo había conocido. Volvió a su lectura.

…

_27 de Marzo de 1916_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡¿Hoy como te digo? ¡¿Qué estoy rebosante de felicidad? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Me lo ha pedido! ¡Me lo ha pedido! ¡¿Qué? ¡Que me case con él!…_

…

Candice hizo una pausa y como si ella viviera el momento, empezó a saltar sobre su cama de felicidad, si bien no era ella, se había adentrado tanto a los momentos que Candy pasaba con Terry que sentía como si los estuviera presenciando. Siguió leyendo…

….

"_Estoy tan feliz…que no sé cómo expresar esto que estoy sintiendo…Se arrodillo y conteste sin dudarlo, dulcemente me tomo de mi cintura para dar vueltas en el aire y nos reíamos de tanta felicidad…Estoy tan feliz…mañana hablaremos con Albert para ver qué opina después de todo soy su "hija" pero primero hablare yo primero…_

_Sin más que contarte con una enorme sonrisa…_

_Siempre tuya Candy_

…

Leyó ansiosa el siguiente día…

…

_28 de Marzo de 1916_

_Querido Diario:_

Albert ha dicho que si. Pero algo en el me pareció sumamente raro, no era el en ese momento… ¿Qué le pasara? ¿Le habrá disgustado? O ¿Tenía demasiados pendientes? No tengo la menor idea pero… ¡En dos meses será la boda! Me dirás ¿Por qué tan rápido? Realmente querido diario…es la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro, no quiero tener más tiempo perdido… ¡Estoy realmente feliz! Aun tengo mi sonrisa; pronto seré…Candice White Granchester.

_Sin más que decirte…_

_Siempre tuya Candy._

…

Un leve retortijón se apodero de Candice, al mencionar el nombre de Albert y esto que había contado Candy. Al mismo tiempo que quiso seguir leyendo su estomago demandaba con fuertes sonidos, ¿Cuántas horas había estado leyendo? Miro su reloj y noto que eran las seis de la tarde, recordó la advertencia de su madre ¡La cena! Al parecer se había salteado la comida, pero había dado el aviso que no bajaría.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Seré castigada!- guardo todo bajo su almohada y decidió bajar rápidamente las escaleras antes de que notaran su ausencia.

Al llegar al comedor noto que el único en la mesa era su padre, sonrió y le deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola papa ¿Y mamá?- Pregunto tomando su asiento.

-Ha ido con Stear de compras y al parecer se ha demorado un poco, la llamare a su celular-Pero al momento de sacarlo medito un poco mejor.- o pensándolo bien mejor no la llamamos así comeremos pastel de chocolate…-Su padre hizo una mueca graciosa.

-¡Ay papá! ¡Tú nunca cambias!- Decía entre risas.

Su padre era un hombre consentidor. Richard Granchester a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios era padre y cómplice de aventuras sobre todo. Un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos azules como la inmensidad del mar y una tez blanca, acompañado de una cálida sonrisa. Mientras que su madre, Katherine de Granchester, era dura de carácter y con fuertes costumbres arraigadas. La tez blanca al igual que su esposo, ojos ligeramente aceitunados, cabello castaño claro con rizos gruesos y de finas facciones. Era sumamente hermosa, había afirmado tantas veces su esposo. Candice, no se parecía del todo a sus padres; ninguno de los dos tenía tanta hermosura como su hija. Era parte de la herencia, aseveraba Richard a su esposa cuando esta decía que no se parecía en nada a ella; ni siquiera en los modales.

Candice comenzó a disfrutar sus alimentos, mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que había leído; así que sutilmente decidió preguntarle a su padre.

-Papá… ¿Sabes algo sobre nuestro apellido"Granchester"?- Tenía que empezar desde las raíces.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas querida?- Bebiendo su copa de vino.

-Bueno, es que me he encontrado en la biblioteca un libro sobre los orígenes de familias y esas cosas pero… me dio curiosidad sobre el nuestro y me pregunte que tal vez tú sabrías algo…-Estaba mintiendo, no podía permitir que descubrieran el secreto de ella y Stear al entrar al cuarto "prohibido".

-Pues bien querida…el apellido Granchester remonta desde hace mucho tiempo, empieza desde duques, pero esa historia es aburrida así que te la contare hasta donde me conto mi abuelo…¿está bien?- Candice asintió y dirigió su atención total sobre lo que contaba su padre.-Pues bien mi querida Candice, Mi Abuelo Leonard Granchester me contaba la historia de su familia…Leonard era el hijo de el duque de Granchester, si no mal recuerdo era…-Pensó largamente hasta recordar el nombre.- ¡Terrence Granchester!- Candice se quedo con el bocado que había tomado de su plato a la mitad del camino hacia su boca. Abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego se fue calmando.- Si, ese era el nombre…Terrence Granchester era su padre, me contaba que yo tenía la fortuna de tener a mi madre cerca…al nacer mi abuelo, había perdido a su madre al momento de darlo a luz…cada vez que me contaba esa historia se le nublaban los ojos al recordar…

-¿Así? ¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

-Pues bien… en memoria de mi abuelo, yo y tu madre te pusimos Candice así se llamaba su madre de él, recuerdo que me miro agradecido al hacerle el honor de llamarte así- Candice abrió aun mas lo ojos al saber que Candice White Andrew era su tatarabuela, ahora no tenia duda. Si bien era algo que tal vez se esperaba se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer el tenedor en el plato y recordó lo leído en el diario, era más que suficiente para saber que ella era parte de su familia. Entonces encajo todas las piezas por ese parecido casi idéntico a Candy.

-¿Te pasa algo querida?- Dijo su padre extrañado.

-No, solamente tome mal el tenedor…-Antes de que notara su sorpresa.- ¿Y que mas?

-Pues bien El duque de Granchester que era mi bisabuelo fue una de las personas con tener primero el apellido, así que al ir naciendo hijos varones fue pasando el legado…recuerdo que mi abuelo decía que mi bisabuelo aun seguía enamorado de su esposa, me conmovía tanto esa historia que me sacaba lagrimas de los ojos al ver a mi abuelo añorando ver a su madre y sobre todo tener la compañía de su padre todo el tiempo posible, debido a que el estaba en su trabajo casi todo el día, tratando de darle lo que era necesario a su hijo…

-¿No lo quería o que?- Pregunto Candice.

-¡Amaba a su hijo! Muchísimo…él me decía que mi bisabuela le hizo prometer a mi bisabuelo que lo cuidaría y lo amaría con todo el corazón ya que era el fruto de su amor…por lo que él trabajaba arduamente para que el tuviera todo y los momentos que pasaban juntos eran inolvidables….pues bien de mi abuelo nació tu abuelo quien era Adam Granchester , aunque no alcanzaste a conocerlo fue un buen padre con los valores de mi abuelo, permitió que todo lo que tenemos siguiera prosperando y poniendo a la familia primero…Así que llegamos a nuestros días donde tu eres mi primogénita y Stear seguirá el legado del apellido…-Termino de decir, para ser sinceros no le gustaban las historias largas por lo que resumía a grandes rasgos.

-Papá… ¿Esta casa es de tu abuelo? O ¿De quien?

-Claro, la familia de mi bisabuela se la heredo a mi abuelo… se apellidaban…-Volvió a cerrar los ojos para recordar.- ¡Andrew!- La segunda vez que aporreaba algo en su plato esta vez la victima había sido el cuchillo.- ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto de nuevo su padre.

-Si…solo que hoy tengo los dedos de mantequilla.-dijo tranquilamente- ¿Entonces de allí son los emblemas que están en las recamaras?

-Exactamente, un Águila dorada debajo de una "A"…recuerdo vagamente sobre esa familia…ya que mi bisabuela era adoptada…pero extrañamente no se me olvida el nombre del patriarca de esa familia, se llamaba William Albert Andrew…-Candice sintió casi caerse de la silla al mencionar ese nombre, decidió poner mas atención.- De el, mi bisabuelo me contaba que era un hombre que se preocupaba por su bienestar, le heredo esta mansión ya que fue donde nació…y tiempo después se le perdió la pista y debido a eso no recuerdo mucho al respecto de el…¿o sí? –Se rasco la cabeza -Bueno, bueno…esos son los orígenes que "yo"-Recalco- Conozco porque sinceramente…nunca me ha gustado la historia pero como lo contaba mi abuelo era algo fenomenal…- Viendo hacia enfrente, recordando con añoranza su niñez.

-Papá… ¿Cómo era tu bisabuela?- Pregunto curiosa tratando de aclarar todas las dudas aunque ahora por lo que decía era lógico lo que respondería su padre. Estaba noventa y nueve porciento segura de que la describiría como la chica de la pintura.

-Pues bien, recuerdo un retrato que había de ella aquí en esta mansión…era casi igual a ti…solo que extrañamente tú tienes los ojos verdeazulados…y era realmente hermosa, pero tú eres aun más hermosa mi niña…-Apretó uno de sus cachetes tratándola como una pequeña. Solo pudieron reír los dos.

-¡Papa!- Dijo con reproche. Ahora ya sabía que "Candy" era su tatarabuela y que Terry era su tatarabuelo…pero algo encogió su corazón, ella había muerto al dar a luz a su bisabuelo. Aunque fue hace años la tristeza aun así la embargo, después de haberse reconciliado…ella había perdido la vida. Quiso saber más, así que después de cenar subió a su cuarto a terminar de leer el diario.

Tomo las cosas, el diario, su reloj, una almohada y emprendió su camino hacia el "cuarto prohibido", aprovecho el tiempo en el que su madre estaría fuera por unas horas y al entrar el retrato del joven Albert la esperaba en el mismo lugar. Como si supiera que llegaría. Sonrió al imaginarse y frente a tal retrato se recostó.

-Tal vez si estoy en un lugar del pasado… me haga revivir aun mas los momentos que paso mi tatarabuela…-Así que prosiguió su lectura.

…

_27 de Mayo de 1916_

_Querido diario:_

Hoy será el día más emocionante de mi vida…me uniré a la persona que tanto amo, estoy feliz. Sé que esta es una buena decisión, por vez primera veré por mi felicidad. Tengo una sonrisa en mi rostro y es difícil quitármela. Estoy nerviosa…soy un mar de emociones. Te escribo esto en la mañana posiblemente no pueda escribirte dentro de 15 días, porque estaré de viaje con Terry. Sin más que decirte que estoy realmente feliz…

_Siempre tuya Candy…_

….

Candice sintió esas mismas cosquillas al pensar que la boda se acerco y los nervios casi podían ser de ella y siguió leyendo, su tatarabuela contaba el viaje a detalle, exceptuando la noche de bodas. Al parecer le había ido bien, Candy era una magnifica escritora y aunque fueran sus vivencias hacían transportar a la chica al momento. Candice seguía leyendo los meses que seguían, pero los días eran salteados al parecer a su tatarabuela no le quedaba tanto tiempo como cuando era soltera. Al fin llega al año de 1917.

-¡Tan rápido llegue!- Pensó la chica.- Esto si se llama picarse en la lectura…

…

_1 de Abril de 1917_

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy a sido un día muy feliz…este día se queda como uno memorable me he enterado de una gran noticia…desde hoy dedicare estas páginas al ser mas especial que tendré en mi vida…Si, estoy embarazada…estoy feliz, es una felicidad que me embarga totalmente, no es como en el día de mi boda es aun mas….es algo que no puedo explicar en papel y pluma, estoy muy contenta. Terry está muy contento y no deja de acariciar mi vientre. Este ser tan hermoso ha llegado especialmente en un muy buen momento de nuestras vidas ¿Qué cómo me entere? Ese es un secreto. Solo las mujeres podemos sentirlo y comprobarlo. Después te explico. Pero te aviso que desde ahora no te dedicare los días, si no que será para la vida que crece dentro de mí. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin nada más que decir…

_Siempre tuya_

_Candice Granchester_

….

-Ese debe ser mi bisabuelo…-Al leer las paginas Candice sentía el amor que su tatarabuela le demostraba a su bisabuelo, sin si quiera conocerlo. Sin duda el ser madre era un maravilloso don que las mujeres solo pueden sentir.

Iban pasando los días y en lugar de un "querido diario" estaba un "Querido hijo" o un "A mi amor", palabras cariñosas usaba para dedicar lo que serian sus días. Pero a Candice le perturbo algo en el sexto mes que Candy describía de su embarazo.

…

_25 de Septiembre de 1917_

_A mi pequeño:_

_Querido hijito…hoy nos hemos llevado un gran susto tu padre y yo, tuve una amenaza muy grande. Me caí de las escaleras…tu madre ya no es tan fuerte como antes. El doctor ha dicho que pude haberte perdido pero para no ponernos en riesgo ha preferido que tome reposo los siguientes tres meses para que puedas completarte. Eres muy pequeño y yo te cuidare, lo prometo. Le hare caso al medico. Por eso iremos a la mansión de Lakewood. Tu padre le ha pedido a Albert que nos acepte allí, cuando nazcas conocerás la bella mansión que alguna vez fue mi hermoso hogar. Pórtate bien y no me despiertes a media noche como siempre lo haces, te canto para que te arrulles y puedas dormir. Mañana partiremos. _

_Con amor _

_Tu madre Candy_

…

De nuevo la mansión de Lakewood, su padre no estaba para nada equivocado. La historia que le conto y la del diario eran iguales, solo que contados por diferentes personas. Candice reanudo su lectura, al parecer a su tatarabuela la habían recibido gustosos. Todos en la mansión, el diario mencionaba que Albert la había tratado con delicadeza, Candy describía "Como una muñequita". Volteo a ver el retrato de aquel joven y sonrió. Cuando cierto día llamo su atención.

…

_25 de noviembre de 1916_

_Sabes mi pequeño hoy me he llevado cierta sorpresa al estar aquí en la mansión y yo y tu padre hemos decidido algo. Tu estas estupendamente bien, has crecido y mi vientre aun mas. Me siento como una pelota. Pero contenta de sentirte adentro, solo falta un mes para tu nacimiento. Hoy tengo que contarte que Albert quien en cierta forma es tu "abuelo" o "tío". Me ha confesado algo realmente impactante. Te lo cuento mi pequeño porque eres mi único confidente y el único que ha estado conmigo este tiempo. Se ha sincerado de una manera en que por poco hace cambiar mi corazón pero el amor que le tengo a tu padre es aun más fuerte. Me ama, ¿Puedes creerlo? Al principio me sentí nerviosa y al fin entendí porque eran todas las atenciones que el me daba. Después de un largo tiempo le dije que yo no correspondería esos sentimientos, su cara, mi pequeño me hizo encoger mi corazón. Sin decirme nada desapareció de mi habitación y aunque lo llame no se volvió a verme, pero algo en mi quedo tranquila; el comprendía. Dejando de ese rato amargo tu padre llego y como era normal se puso a hablar contigo. Tu te empiezas a mover como si le respondieras. Le he dicho que me gustaría llamarte "Leonard" el me ha mirado sorprendido y le digo la razón…Leonard significa "fuerte y protector" ¿Por qué? Por que así has sido y así serás mi pequeño y si eres una pequeña (Lo cual dudo un poco) tu padre a decidido llamarte Katherine… Bueno mi bebe sin mas que decirte…_

_Siempre tuya _

_Candy_

…

A Candice se le revolvió el estomago de pensar en lo que había sentido Albert. Estaba enamorado de su tatarabuela. Pero porque al mismo tiempo sentía una gran impotencia, algo raro paso en ella de alguna manera quería…¿Consolarlo? Las mejillas se le tornaron carmín al pensar semejante cosa ¿Por qué? Si el era una persona del pasado ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro a la pintura avergonzada y con el rubor salió de la habitación encaminándose a la de ella sacudiendo la cabeza y enojada con ella misma…¡Por dios! Se sentía tan impotente…era un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos y para despabilarse decidió adentrarse en su lectura…

…

_12 de Diciembre de 1917_

_A mi amor:_

Mi pequeño…hoy te escribo esto con un gran miedo. Algo en mi me dice que algo no anda bien…estoy tan extraña. Ese miedo se cuela hasta mis huesos sin poderte explicar pero trato de ocultarlo porque tu estas en mi. Mi pequeño tengo la necesidad de decirte cuanto te he amado durante este tiempo, han sido unos meses maravillosos. Hoy te he llevado al jardín de las rosas para que sintieras la paz que da. Mi amor, si algo llegara a pasar ven a este jardín y te sentirás mejor, yo cuando solía ser pequeña venia a ver las rosas para poder admirarlas. No sabes cuanto te amo, no tienes una idea. Eres tan maravilloso, mi bebe. Quisiera en estos momentos sostenerte entre mis brazos y arrullarte como cuando te canto para que duermas en las noches. También me he llevado ratos graciosos contigo, eres mi mejor confidente y el único en el que puedo confiar que no dirás nada. Quisiera extender esta pagina hasta acabar mi diario pero todo lo que quiero decir te lo diré en persona, mi vida. Sin mas que decir…-Tu madre…Candice White Granchester. Sin siquiera conocerte físicamente ya eres el amor de mi vida.

_Siempre tuya._

…

Candice sentía un enorme sentimiento en esas palabras y al mismo tiempo un aire melancólico la invadió. Quiso leer más pero noto que el diario no tenia mas paginas. Era raro ¿Ya había muerto? Su corazón se sintió sumamente triste y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. De todo lo que había leído en aquel diario su tatarabuela fue una gran mujer, paciente, animosa, amorosa y había sido una gran madre. Lloro por un rato, poniéndose en el lugar de su bisabuelo al no conocer a la persona que le dio la vida. Se recostó en su cama y aun con los ojos mojados comenzó a pensar. Quería saber mas sobre ella…sobre la familia Andrew que había quedado inconclusa…quería detalles…Saber un poco mas. Cuando la idea cruzo por su mente. Vio su reloj…eran las dos de la mañana y a esa hora nadie estaría despierto. Por lo que tomo su bolsita de aventuras y unos jeans y salió presurosa de su habitación. La historia de su tatarabuela había causado en ella sentimientos inexplicables pero algo la llamaba a saber mas…no solamente sobre Candice si no también sobre Albert. Recordó que su padre le había dicho que le habían perdido la pista. Por lo que una idea cruzo su mente y tomo el pasadizo que encontró hace un día. Ella sentía que algo iba a cambiar aunque seguramente lo que tenia en mente no tendría resultado.

Bajo por ese camino que había encontrado con Stear adentro de la mansión y encendió la linterna. Extrañamente no tenía miedo. Cuando llego a su destino, el laboratorio estaba impregnado de la luz de la luna. Alumbrando todo y en especial aquel mueble que estaba cubierto por esa sabana blanca.

Se coloco enfrente de el y decidida de si misma lo descubrió. La maquina del tiempo estaba intacta. La admiro un poco y noto el botón que estaba arriba de un pequeño tablero, el presionarlo la encendería.

Lo presiono. Marco en el pequeño marcador la fecha.

-Si esto sirve iré un mes después de lo que paso…-Oprimió los números.- 12 de enero de 1918.- En ese momento, el gran arco que estaba en la maquina parecía tener energía y esta empezó a abrirse dejando ver un pequeño túnel fuera de lo común. Por un momento sintió miedo y quiso apagarla. Pero la maquina tomo fuerza y la succiono.

Candice sintió la adrenalina, el túnel tenia colores azules que iban en espiral y ante sus ojos imágenes pasaban de golpe. En unas se reconoció a ella misma, en otras a Stear y ciertos recuerdos también pasaron ante ella. Todo era algo fuera de lo común. Sintió miedo a lo desconocido. El camino no tenia fin y grito liberando su frustración. Quiso llorar como una niña pequeña ¿Qué había hecho? Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de convencerse a ella misma de que era un sueño. Paso largo tiempo.

Cuando…despertó de súbito. Su respiración agitada y se levanto de golpe. Vio a su alrededor… ¿La mansión de Lakewood? Sonrió al saber que había sido un sueño.

-¡¿Mama? ¡¿Papa?- Grito. Pero no hubo respuesta.- ¡¿Stear?- Gritó aun más fuerte. El miedo que había sentido en el túnel se apodero de ella de nuevo. La mansión lucia descuidada, veía por los alrededores tratando de ver si había alguien. Al parecer estaba vacía. Algo le dijo que lo que había pasado no era un sueño. Volvió a llamar fuertemente a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano. No hubo respuesta.

Casi estaba al borde de las lagrimas al sentirse completamente insegura, cuando alguien la abraza por detrás…

-¡Dime que no es mi imaginación! ¡Dime que realmente eres tu!-le dijeron y ella solo se paralizo...

_Continuara…._

_Bueno chicas hermosas y preciosas mil gracias por pasarse a leer espero y este capitulo no las haya aburrido estuvo largo D: tengo que admitir que me fue difícil escribirlo tuve que ver fechas, cosas por el estilo, genealogía, tiempos, diarios, Albert, Candy, Candice… mil y un cosas! Pero de aquí empieza lo bueno jijiji espero y no las haya aburrido dejen un review! Y si a ti te estoy hablando también que lees anónimamente y no te animas a dejarme tu opinión….gracias por pasarte a leer! Arigato! _

_Gracias a estas chicas hermosas!_

_**.montesdeoca**__**: **_Espero amiga que haya resolvido tu duda!

_**Lore de Brower**__**:**_ ¿Más intrigada quedaste? Diste Spoilers! Jajaja Gracias por tu comentario linda y por seguir la historia! Un besote y un abrazote!

_**Rose de Adry:**_ Gracias por tu coment y no la dejo inconclusa amiga! Espero y te haya agradado este cap! Y me digas que te pareció! Un besote!

_**Ana Burch or Ana B**_: déjame el link mujer! A mi también me gusta leer sobre el príncipe! Gracias por tu comprensión y tu coment! No se te olvide dejar en este jojojoj! Gracias! Amiga abrazos y besos!

_**Noemi Cullen:**_ ahhhhhhhhh! Grite con tu coment! No puedo creer! Eres una de las que leyó el fic! Anterior y ¿Qué opinas? Se parece o lo estoy exprimiendo de mas? Jajajajajajaja Gracias por tu comentario! Un abrazo y un beso espero y te haya gustado el capi! :D

_**RVM85:**_ Listo lo prometido es deuda!:D! Espero y te haya gustado gracias por tu review me inspiro y me ínsito a seguir escribiendo! Un abrazototote!

_**Alejandra:**_ Intrigadisisisiisma! :D! Quedaste con este cap? Gracias por este review tan bonito! GRACIAS! Espero y me sigas diciendo que te parece Vale? Gracias linda!Besos y abrazos!

_**Fany**_: Amiga Gracias por tu comentario y yo quería verlo porque te considero mi amiga! Y mi sensei! Dirían xDDD quien como tu que has leído casi miles de libros y te seguiré recomendando! Tqm!

_Las quiero! Soy inmensamente feliz! Piquen donde dice Review! Hoy estoy contenta por todo lo que me dijeron en sus coment los aprecio DEMASIADO!(:_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS **_

_**PERTENCEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA!**_

_**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE! (:**_

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo IV "El encuentro"

-¡Dime que no es mi imaginación! ¡Dime que realmente eres tu!- La voz de aquel extraño se oía realmente triste y ella solamente estaba paralizada. Candice no supo qué hacer en ese momento, la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Decía desesperada, tenía miedo; todo era tan confuso.

-¡Por favor no me pidas eso! Si te suelto…tu…te irás….y yo…y…yo no sé qué hare…-Con desesperación.

Candice trato de zafarse de aquellos brazos que la tenían aprisionada. Todo esfuerzo era en vano, sucedía todo lo contrario entre mas intentaba escapar mas la abrazaba y pegaba contra su cuerpo.

El, ante semejante forcejeo la toma con la misma fuerza para ponerla frente a él. Ella solo pudo quedarse un tanto muda y un escalofrió fugaz recorriéndola de pies a casa llego hasta sus huesos.

Ante ella, un hombre de aspecto un tanto descuidado, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por aquel cabello rubio mojado, facciones finas pero al mismo tiempo tan varoniles y una ligera barba que comenzaba a surgir. Al principio no tenia idea de quien era, no lo reconocía. El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, uniéndose en un abrazo aun más efusivo. La abrazaba con desesperación; tanto que a Candice se le hacia difícil respirar.

-No quiero perderte…no de nuevo.- Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Esta llorando…-_Pensó Candice. Cuando en ese instante el peso del hombre se deja venir sobre ella; por poco se quiebra la columna, era realmente pesado. Así que lo recostó en el suelo poco a poco. Subió rápidamente a lo que ella recordaba era "su" habitación, tomo una almohada para ponerlo cómodo y bajó con la misma velocidad con la que había subido.

Lo pudo admirar mejor y poco a poco una imagen en su mente se fue formando haciéndola sentir que lo conocía de algún lado, ¿Dónde había visto ese rostro? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

Toco la frente del extraño y noto que ardía en fiebre. Fue hacia la cocina y rápidamente tomo diferentes paños y remojándolos en agua fría los puso sobre la varonil frente. Algo en ella deseaba cuidarlo.

-_Que bueno que ayudo a mamá cuando Stear enferma.- _Pensó.

Poco a poco lo fue examinando como le habían indicado en aquel curso de enfermería que ella había odiado tanto. Menos mal que su madre la hizo ir casi a rastras. –_Algún día te servirá…-_Le decía repetidamente.

Así que recordando todo lo que aprendió pudo notar que él estaba bien y que la razón de la fiebre era que todo él estaba completamente mojado y al parecer había pasado varias horas con la ropa de ese estado. Con delicadeza lo fue despojando de la camiseta totalmente empapada.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Mi papa me mataría!- Decía al voltear hacia otro lado, tratando de no ver semejante torso bien moldeado. Se tapaba los ojos repetidamente pero al mismo tiempo viendo el abdomen totalmente formado. Repetidas veces se abanicaba para calmar ese rubor que tenía en su cara hasta su cuello. Nunca había visto a un hombre de esa manera, tomo aire y con mucho respeto comenzó a secarlo. No podía permitir que el siguiera de esa forma. Aunque no lo conocía, algo en ella la llamo hacerlo; con suma delicadeza y cariño.

El resto del día estuvo junto a el, esperando a que la fiebre bajara. Esperando que despertara y pudiera aclarar las dudas que tenia. Cuando habla y despierta por un pequeño momento. Candice se acerca para escucharlo mejor.

-Candy…-Toca el rostro de la chica con sus manos dando un toque cálido y afectuoso.- dime que no estoy soñando…-Ella no sabe que responder.- No te vayas de mi...por favor…

-No me iré…me quedare aquí contigo…-Le dice delicadamente y el vuelve a dormir.

Ahora ya sabia donde estaba…la fecha que había marcado, era el tiempo en que su tatarabuela había muerto, pero ¿Quién era el? Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle porque se desvaneció de nuevo pero si le prometió que no se apartaría de su lado. Fiel a las palabras que le hizo al extraño se quedo a su lado toda la noche vigilando que la fiebre no subiera. Miles de preguntas se le formularon a Candice como ¿Por qué la mansión estaba sola? ¿Por qué esta persona también estaba sola? ¿Cómo es que llego a la mansión? ¿Por qué nadie de la servidumbre estaba? La mansión de Lakewood estaba descuidada… Pero los mismos pensamientos también la agotaron así que por no dejarlo solo, volvió a su habitación tomando otra almohada para recostarse junto a él, velando su sueño. Al verlo dormir Candice sentía cierto sentimiento extraño, era como si lo conociera. El cansancio la venció.

OOO

Despertó. Lo vio aun dormido, toco su frente. _– Menos mal que la fiebre se ha ido.- _Se dijo a si misma. Comenzó a quitarle los paños que aun permanecían en su frente, cuando la fuerte mano la detiene.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Decía el extraño aun confundido.

-Estas en la mansión de Lakewood…- Respondió Candice con delicadeza.

- _Esa voz…-_ Pensó; abrió los ojos para ver quien estaba allí con él. Se impacto al ver la imagen que tenia ante si.- Eres…Eres…-Se había quedado sin palabras.

Candice se había quedado muda al verlo. Al fin pudo ver los ojos del extraño…ese azul zafiro…era tan familiar. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago…acaso era…

-Déjame explicarte…yo soy Candice…-El interrumpió.

-¡Candy!- La abrazo de nuevo.- Creí que había soñado…pero no te he perdido… ¡Sigues viva! ¡Eres tu!- Candice no supo que hacer, pero tenia que sacarlo de su error.

-Este…señor…Yo soy…

-¡Tu eres mi Candy! ¿Y de cuando acá me dices señor? ¿Qué paso con llamarme Albert?- Candice se paralizo completamente. Ante ella estaba Albert. El joven del retrato; se sintió sumamente nerviosa y un rubor se apodero de sus satinadas mejillas.

Lo separo bruscamente.- ¡No soy Candy! Yo soy Candice Granchester…-Levantándose de donde estaba.- Candice White Andrew era mi tatarabuela…-Le decía con cierto enojo.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- Albert se coloco frente a ella.

-¡Yo soy la tataranieta de Candice Andrew! ¡No soy ella!- Le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Albert" Como se había llamado el, la examino de pies a cabeza conocía perfectamente a "su" Candy así que no perdió tiempo para examinar a esta chica. No tenia la vestimenta típica de una dama, como lo era su Candy, no tenia ese anillo de matrimonio en su mano izquierda, no poseía esa altura de "su" Candy y más impactante aun no tenia ese color de ojos esmeralda que tantas veces había visto.

-¿Quién eres?- La miro confundido.

-Soy Candice Granchester, mi tatarabuela era Candy…soy del futuro…-Le dijo firmemente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu del futuro? ¡Eso es imposible!-Se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, estaba realmente confundido- Pero tú…tú…no eres como ella.

-¡Eso estaba tratando de decirte!- Con reproche.

-¡No estoy entendiendo nada! ¿Cómo se yo, que eres del futuro? Y no una broma…-Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Ella respondería a cualquier pregunta que él le hiciera.

-¿Quién gano esta guerra que aun vivimos?-No pensó nada más.

-Los alemanes perdieron y acabo si no mal recuerdo el 11 de noviembre de 1918…-Albert la miro incrédulo, dudando de la respuesta y ella al ver tal reacción decidió decirle ciertas cosas del diario de su tatarabuela.

-Bien…como no me crees….que me dirías si te digo que tu le confesaste lo que sentías a Candy…la amabas…-El la vio preocupado y recordó que los únicos que habían estado en ese momento eran ella y el.

-¿Dónde lo supiste?

-Lo leí en su diario…en el futuro.

-¿Cuál diario?- Albert pensaba y pensaba caminando de un lado al otro sin siquiera notar que aun no tenia cubierto su torso. Por minutos el silencio se hacía presente.

Candice sintió su corazón desbocarse al verlo de semejante forma, si bien era cierto que había ansiado en algún momento conocerlo esto era mas de lo que ella pedía. Su cara se torno roja y el volteo a verla y noto su perturbación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le dijo.

-Este…-Carraspeo.- No llevas camisa…-Al instante Albert noto que su pecho estaba desnudo por lo que sintió mucha vergüenza enfrente de aquella muchacha que decía ser del futuro.

-Lo siento si te incomodo…espérame aquí…-Subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación sacudía la cabeza pensando que tal vez era una de esos espejismos que había tenido durante el tiempo en la mansión. La partida de Candy le había afectado en gran manera, tanto que había dado fuertes instrucciones a toda la servidumbre mandándolos a diferentes mansiones del país y a George, su mano derecha, le dijo con mucho cuidado que nadie lo molestara hasta que el estuviera listo para salir de su encierro. En soledad, el lloraba, lamentándose una y otra vez haberla cuidado mejor o haberle confesado mucho antes sus sentimientos, solo tal vez así ella hubiera seguido viva. Se repudio tantas veces, liberando toda esa frustración. Sumido en su tristeza pensando que pudo haberla enamorado…y así hubiera vivido con ella hasta el último de sus días. Demasiado tarde confeso sus sentimientos. El día que Terry hablo con el ese sentimiento de culpa y de ineptitud se apodero de el ¡Y qué decir cuando se propusieron matrimonio! No sabía qué cara poner.

Una noche antes fue al jardín de las rosas donde a Candy le gustaba pasar la tarde y creyó que por un momento bajo la lluvia la había visto como tantas tardes. Pero una voz que se oía dentro de la mansión cautivo su atención y abandono el jardín con la fuerte esperanza de que tal vez fuera "su" Candy. Ante el estaba ella de espaldas, tan hermosa y su corazón se acelero de gran manera por lo que la abrazo por detrás no queriéndola dejar ir. Lo ultimo que recuerda fue ver obscurecer todo y pedía que no se fuera de su lado y ella lo prometió; sin embargo, algo le decía que no era ella, esos toques que le proporcionaba tratando de bajar su fiebre eran tan distintos a los de Candy…estos eran con suma delicadeza y cariño al igual que llenos de amor…mientras que los cuidados y caricias que proporcionaba Candy eran de una simple amistad. Recordó como había sido rechazado por la pecosa que tantas noches le robo el sueño. Tomo la camisa y bajo pensando que era uno mas de sus sueños que tenia por las noches.

Candice estaba sentada en el suelo esperando que bajara. Una sonrisa se le formaba de oreja a oreja. Por un momento había dejado de pensar en sus padres y en Stear y ahora solamente pensaba en que conoció al chico del retrato; para sacarse de dudas preguntaría su nombre. Estaba sumamente nerviosa ¿Por qué? Se cuestiono ella misma cuando lo ve bajar por las escaleras.

El la volvió a ver…no era un sueño, entonces… ¿Qué era?

-Lamento si te asuste…-Se disculpó el.

-No te preocupes…el perder a un ser amado es algo duro ¿Cierto?

-Si…-Su mirada se perdió por un momento.- Pero dime… ¿del futuro? ¡Sigo sin creerte!

-_Allí vamos de nuevo_…-Pensó ella.- ¡Te mostrare algo! Posiblemente así me creerás…- Lo tomo de su mano y corrió hacia el exterior, el mismo camino que le había mostrado Stear para llegar el laboratorio era el mismo que estaba tomando.- _Solo así me creerás…-_ Se dijo a ella misma.

Tal vez, solo tal vez mostrándole el invento de Stear llegaría a creerle. Al fin, llego ante la inmensa puerta de piedra y busco la misma palanca que había tomado en su presente. Albert la miraba desconcertado ¿A dónde iba a ir ella? O ¿Qué hacia?, La puerta inmensa de piedra se abrió ante ellos dejando una gran nube de polvo que los hizo toser. Candice se adentro, ya se conocía el camino mientras Albert la seguía de cerca. Llegaron al laboratorio, el ni en sus locos sueños pudo imaginarse del escondite de Stear, por un momento se encogió su corazón al recordarlo, el y sus locos inventos. Miraba a Candice extrañado y aun más cuando ella se coloco enfrente de un gran monumento cubierto por una sabana blanca.

-Ahora me creerás…-Se volteo a verlo y descubriendo la máquina del tiempo.- ¿Ves?

-Y exactamente ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo al acercarse al extraño armatoste.

-Pues bien Alistair conrwell invento esta maquina…es una maquina del tiempo que invento para Candy… ¿ahora me crees?- Pregunto esperando la respuesta obvia.

-La encenderé y me creerás y…-Medito un poco.- Nos despediremos ¿si?- Con cierto dejo de tristeza.

-Claro.- Algo en él le decía que era cierto lo de la maquina pero no creía que tal vez ella se iría.

Candice la encendió con el mismo procedimiento de antes y marco el día en el que se fue. Todo iba bien hasta que el gran arco no quiso funcionar, al principio hecho algo de chispas pero no sucedió nada.

-¡No puede ser! ¡La he dejado obsoleta!- Tratando de hacer reaccionar el invento.- Ahora no volveré con mi familia…-Se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar de la desesperación. Eran tantas cosas, no volvería a ver a su familia, no sabía cómo portarse en esta época ¡No sabía nada! A excepción que estaba con Albert y que estaban en su hogar de verano.

Albert le creyó, esas lágrimas y su voz era de esa desesperación que pocos experimentan. Se acercó a ella y le levanto el rostro.

-Te prometo que encontraremos la forma en que regreses ¿Si?- Le prometió tiernamente y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de el al conmoverse de aquellos ojos azul verdoso. Limpio sus lágrimas cariñosamente, Candice sonrió ante tal promesa y aquellos toques de dulzura que sintió le dieron esa seguridad.

Durante el resto del día siguieron buscando la causa de que esa maquina se volviera de un invento con éxito a un invento obsoleto; como se volvían todos lo inventos de Stear. Por horas quisieron desarmar la maquina para ver el mecanismo, esta no se dejaba. Tenía cierto defensa en su exterior que repelía cada herramienta que intentaban introducir.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Stear pensó bien en esto!.- Dijo Albert con cansancio.

-Mejor volvemos mañana…ya falta poco tiempo para que anochezca…-Vio hacia el exterior porque el reloj que tomo antes de irse de su hogar se había detenido y parecía obsoleto.

-Está bien…-Albert quiso tomar el mismo camino que habían tomado pero Candice le indico uno mejor, el mismo que había descubierto Stear hacia la mansión. El se quedaba impresionado ya que ella conocía con exactitud "su" casa, entonces ahora le creía fielmente y quiso saber más sobre ella.

-¿Candice?- Pregunto el.

-¿Si?- Decía ella alumbrando con la linterna.

-¿Eres tataranieta de Candy?

-Si, eso intente explicarte pero no me creías…

-Bueno, ahora si te creo…-Saliendo los dos del pasadizo.- ¡Vaya si conoces la casa!- Le dijo asombrado.

-Si… este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo…cuando vengo de vacaciones es un refugio de paz para mi….así me alejo de toda la tecnología que hay a mi alrededor.

-Ya veo…-Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento cuando cierto ruido interrumpe. El estomago de Candice demandaba con crujidos, ella se coloro a un rojo intenso.

-Lo siento… Mi estomago no perdona nada…-dijo avergonzada.

Albert rio.- ¡Eso es de familia!- Recordando a Candy. – Ven te invitare a cenar… solo espera 15 minutos y hare algo delicioso ¿esta bien? – Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin cenar en la compañía de alguien; eso lo emociono, antes de que todos abandonaran la casa por ordenes de el, se aseguro de tener suficiente comida para los meses siguientes que pensaba pasar en la mansión. Entro a la cocina gustoso.

Candice después de estar 5 minutos sentada en el comedor en total silencio; decidió entrar a la cocina sin previo aviso. Por un momento lo admiro y vio el esmero que hacia en cocinar, cuando el sintió la mirada de la chica le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto curioso.

-Nada simplemente odio estar sola…- Al responder ella revivió ese sentimiento que sintió al verlo en el retrato y una confianza como si lo conociera de años fue lo que se apodero de ella, si bien no lo había visto en su vida era demasiado extraño, a decir verdad, los dos sentían lo mismo. Ella notaba cada movimiento que hacia al cocinar y el esfuerzo que ponía. Al fin termino.

-La cena esta lista…-Dijo señalando el manjar que había preparado.

-Mmmm…-Saboreo la comida.- ¡Se ve delicioso! ¿Qué es?

-Tendrás que probarlo para saber…

-¡Ya que!- Le dijo.

Si bien después de degustarlo no pudo decir que era porque no había dejado de comer ni un minuto por maravilloso sabor, fue agradable cenar con Albert.

-Gracias…estuvo delicioso…

-De nada Candice…fue un placer.-Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Albert…-Pregunto dudosa.

-¿Si?

-¿Me ayudaras a regresar a mi hogar…verdad?- Con cierto miedo a la respuesta que le daría.

Un cierto dejo de tristeza se apodero de él…tal vez porque se parecía a chica que tanto amo o ¿Era algo más?- Si…si te ayudare.- ella no pudo más que sonreír.

-¡Gracias!

Al termino de la cena los dos decidieron subir a sus habitaciones, el pasillo hacia las recamaras estaba lleno de retratos, tan cambiado y absolutamente todos los retratos que había ella visto en el "cuarto prohibido" estaban allí. Albert se detuvo a admirar uno en particular y a Candice le llamo la atención. Cuando estuvo en la misma posición que él, pudo ver que era el de su tatarabuela.

La mirada de Albert estaba perdida. Sumido completamente en la pintura, Candice no quiso molestarle por lo que le aviso que iría a recostarse.

-Albert…entrare a este cuarto…No es tuyo… ¿Cierto?- El solo asintió. – Buenas noches…-No hubo respuesta.

Entro a su habitación y el ver a Albert así con esas facciones en su rostro la dejo inquieta. Por un momento quiso volver a pensar que lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño pero algo al mismo tiempo le decía que era su realidad. El mismo cansancio la volvió a vencer sumiéndola en un sueño profundo.

Mientras aquel rubio seguía estático ante aquel cuadro y al mismo tiempo pensando en la chica que se había ido a su habitación. Era tan similar pero no eran iguales… ¿Cambiaria algo en el la presencia de Candice? Después de un buen tiempo, decidió irse a dormir. Recostado en su cama, recordó los tiernos toques de Candice al estar perdido en la fiebre ¿Por qué lo había hecho con tanto amor sin siquiera conocerlo? ¿Por qué esos ojos azul verdoso no abandonaban su mente? ¿Por qué tenía esa confianza con ella en tan solo horas de conocerla? Era como si la conociera…como si algo le dijera que ella se convertiría en algo importante… Le resultaba extraño, tal vez la almohada lo haría reflexionar…

Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

_Chicas bellas guapas y lindas al igual que hermosas! Hoy si me adelante a como lo normalmente estoy actualizando pero me llegaron esas ganas de saber que pasaba con estos dos jejeje me imagino que varias ya sabían que era Albert ¿Cierto? Espero que siii!:D! Mil Gracias niñas lindas! Espero y este capi les haya gustado porque a mi me dejo suspirando y queriendo saber mas jijiiji amm amm y yo quería ser Candice en ese momento que lo curo de la fiebre! Jajajajajaa :D! Gracias o quien no hubiera querido?_

_Gracias por pasarte a leer (si a ti te estoy hablando a quien lees anonimente y no te animas a dejarme un review chiquito) TE agradezco que leas…_

A estas chicas hermosas….

_**Tefa-Sakura**_: ¡Gracias por tu coment! Mira que salte cuando lo lei! Que linda! Espero y te siga interesando! Un abrazote!

_**Kelianot2:**_ Amiga! Shhh hahahahahaha GRACIAS! Espero y sepas a que me refiero jiji mil gracias por tus review! Un abrazote y un beso amiga!

: Espero que te haya gustado y ahora sabes a quien se encontró!:D! Gracias por el review tan lindo te lo agradezco!

_**Lucero**_: no tarde amix! Gracias por tu review! :D! me sirvió mucho de inspiración!:D

_**Ana B:**_ Hola linda! Que triste A veces hacen esas cosas y no saben cuanto trabajo nos cuesta a nosotras las autoras de estas locuras escribir ): pero te creo fielmente! Me dare una vueltecita lo prometo nada mas deja tengo chance! Jeje y te gusto? :D! Espero tu opinión!

_**RVM85:**_ ahhh ne sacaste una sonrisota con lo que dijiste! Gracias por no aburrirte!me encanto eso de lectora fiel grite de la emoción!:D un besotote y un abrazotote!

_**Rosi White:**_ Sus deseos son ordenes!:D! jajaja actualice rápido amiga! Gracias por el review que linda!*-*

_**Claudia!:**_ Amiga jajajajaja no recuerdo porque mate a Candy jajaja pero es un necesario si no Candice y Albert ejem ejem…me callo jijiji GRACIAS! Por leer! Un abrazotottototote! Y ya ves lo que haces cuando eres pequeña xDD! Jajajaja

_**Rose de Andry:**_ Amiga! Ana B me dejo su review con los links si quieres checarlos allí vas a ver si no mándame un mensaje aquí a FF para que te diga bien bien! Y sobre el otro fic me parece haberlo leído deja investigo va? GRACIAS por tu review! Y por considerarme una fuente de información! Me halagas!

_**Angie:**_ Mí querida centi! Gracias por pasarte! Espero y te haya gustado aprecio muchísimo tu Review!

GRACIAS CHIQUILLAS! NOS VEMOS LA PROX! BESOS Y ABRAZOS! BY Lady Karen!


	5. Chapter 5

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_**  
**_PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS_**

**_AUTORAS! LA IDEA ES MIAAAA!_**

**_Disculpen si alguien se siente ofendida ehh!(;_**

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo V "Conociéndose"

Albert dormía profundamente. Cuando ese sueño que tantas noches tuvo lo despertó en súbito. Su frente empapada de sudor y su respiración agitada. Lo mismo cada noche, ver a su amada Candy fallecer en sus brazos, una y otra vez esa escena se formaba en su mente. Lo tenía fuertemente abrumado; era su pesadilla de media noche, todos los días desde que vivía en la mansión, completamente solo.

Decidió abrir la ventana que daba al balcón para dejar correr el aire, necesitaba respirar bien. Al abrirlo se asomo para ver la inmensidad de la noche y las pequeñas chispas que iluminaban el obscuro cielo. Voltea al lado izquierdo y allí mismo se encontraba Candice en la misma posición que el, admirando el anochecer en su esplendor.

Candice había dormido pocas horas y algo en ella no la volvió a dejar dormir, ¿Nervios? ¿Preguntas? ¿Pensamientos?, no sabia realmente lo que era. Tal vez el estar en otro tiempo le estaba afectando de gran manera o el saber que compartía su hogar con un extraño que le daba tanta familiaridad y confianza al mismo tiempo. Cuando se topo con la mirada fija de Albert ella solo sonrió. El correspondió.

-¡¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Le dijo de un balcón a otro.

-¡No!- Le contesto el.- ¡Candice! ¡Te importaría si…¿Puedo hacerte compañía?- Después de todo no tenia nada mas que hacer y seria una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a su invitada-intrusa.

Ella medito un poco, luego asintió. - ¡entonces Allí voy!- Le decía el abandonando su habitación.

-Pero… ¡Albert!- Se asomo el de nuevo.

-¡Ponte una camisa!- Le dijo ruborizada y el volvió a notar que no llevaba de nuevo, esto se estaba volviendo habitual.

-¡Lo siento!- sumamente avergonzado.

Al cabo de un par de minutos tocaron la puerta de Candice.

-¡Pasa!- Ella aun seguía en el balcón.

-Hola Candice…lamento lo sucedido hace un momento…-Decía jugando con su cabello y acercándose a donde se encontraba, tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba allí mismo y Candice del otro lado.

-No te preocupes…-ella misma había deseado volverlo a ver de semejante manera, sacudió su cabeza al pensar semejante cosa… si su madre la viera ¡La abofetearía! Por eso decidió sacarse de su mentecilla tal idea.- Suele suceder….-No supo que mas decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora?- Le pregunto curioso.

-Dormí unas horas pero antes cuando te vi, viendo aquel retrato te avise que me iría a dormir temprano pero al parecer no me escuchaste…-Dudosa de lo que decía.

-Lo siento…pero hoy no vine a verla temprano…-Sonrió. Ella solo callo, no quiso profundizar mas en ese asunto; pero si una pregunta le surgió ¿Verla? ¿A que se refería?...El la saco de sus pensamientos de nuevo .- Candice…cuéntame de ti…si te voy a tener como mi inquilina intrusa…por lo menos debo saber algo de ti ¿No?

-¿Intrusa?... ¿Cómo que quieres saber?- Curiosamente ante tal pregunta.

-Todo lo que quieras contarme…tenemos el resto de la noche.

-Lo resumiré…mi historia es demasiado aburrida…

-¡A mi no me lo parece!- al verla de pies a cabeza y ver su "moderna" vestimenta.

Ella solo pudo recorrer su cuerpo y noto que llevaba jeans y su fina blusa blanca que vestía casi todos los días, con Stear a su lado no se sabía que aventura se vivirá así que para cualquier momento estaba preparada. Rio.- ¡Esto es normal en mí tiempo! Los pantalones los vestimos las mujeres casi a diario…

Albert solo pudo imaginarse a varias damas de sociedad vistiendo lo que era en su época únicamente para hombres, las imagino bailando en los pantalones con tanto espacio sobrando y rio ante el pensamiento.

-¡No te rías! Porque esta es la moda en el futuro…

-¡Ya me las imagino! Pero a ti te quedan diferentes…-Estos eran un poco entallados dejando ver la forma de sus bonitas piernas.

-Es que las hay de todas las tallas…pero bueno no debo de darte detalles… ya lo veras.- Le guiño el ojo.

-Está bien, continua…dime sobre ti…-Le daba tanta curiosidad sobre el presente de ella.

-Pues bien…Soy Candice Granchester tataranieta de Candy, pero eso me imagino que ya lo sabrás porque te lo dije la primera vez que te vi…tengo 19 años, tengo un pequeño hermano de 7 años llamado Stear…-el la miro sorprendido, igual que su sobrino.

-¡Igual que Alistair!

-¡Si! Sinceramente no se porque le pusieron ese nombre… es un travieso y aventurero de primera, el es quien en un principio me metió en este lio, mostrándome la gran puerta y conduciéndome al laboratorio y al cuarto "prohibido" donde encontré el diario de mi tatarabuela y uno que otro retrato…

-Me imagino…en esta familia todos son aventureros…

-Si …-Recordando que las aventuras eran su especialidad, sonrió con picardía- Bueno prosigo… mi madre es una "dama" que se queja de mi a todas horas porque no soy como ella, pero aun así la amo, mi padre es un consentidor de primera, es cómplice de nuestras aventuras y nos salva de ciertos castigos que nos imparte mi madre…vivo con mi familia en Nueva York y en los veranos venimos aquí a Lakewood…- Cuando contaba su historia no pudo evitar que cierto dejo de tristeza la invadiera, algo en ella le preocupaba, el no ver a su hermano, madre y padre le estaba partiendo el corazón. Tenia que admitir que los extrañaba en gran manera. Se perdió en sus recuerdos por un momento.

-¿Candice?- Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento…me quede pensando.

-Si…Candice…-Esperando que lo dejara continuar.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu madre es igual a ti o tu padre?- Tenia que hacer tal pregunta, el parecido a Candy era algo realmente asombroso aunque no eran iguales, el mismo había notado sus diferencias pero aun así el verla le hacia pensar en su dulce pecosa; era como si las hubieran calcado pero con diferencias muy notarias, notorias para alguien que conocía de pies a cabeza a la Candy original.

Ella se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y decidió dar respuesta.- No…mis padres no se parecen a mi…ellos son de cabellos castaños y yo soy rubia, mi padre tiene ojos azules y mi madre aceitunados…tenemos muchas diferencia y si alguien nos viera juntos dirían que no somos padres e hija…pero mi padre le decía a mi madre tantas veces que mis "diferencias" notorias con ellos son de herencia… hasta hace unos días vine a comprender por que…

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Albert.

-Porque descubrí que mi tatarabuela es casi idéntica a mi… Viene de parte de mi padre… Veras…en la aventura que tenia con Stear entramos a un cuarto que lo llamamos el "Cuarto prohibido" porque de pequeños nos daba cierto temor pero ahora extrañamente me llamo fuertemente era como algo que tenia que ver-Perdiéndose por un momento y continuo-…y curioseando descubrimos el retrato de Candy… debo decirte que me lleve tremendo susto al pensar que me habían retratado pero luego leí la placa que mencionaba su nombre completo y me quede sumamente intrigada por lo que investigue e investigue para saber si en verdad pertenecía a mi familia… Ahora comprendo mucho mejor las palabras que mi padre le decía repetidas veces a mi madre… "Es de familia" Así que…allí tienes tu respuesta…por así decirlo soy… "El legado de mi tatarabuela".- Viendo al cielo estrellado.

El solo asintió y la observo de nuevo de pies a cabeza. Tantas similitudes pero tanta diferencia a la vez, era como una unión inimaginable. Las dos tenían una hermosura muy diferente, difícil de explicar. Los ojos azul verdoso parecían aun más profundos que los de su Candy; tratando de revelar cosas pero al mismo tiempo ocultándolas.

-¡Ahh! A excepción… que yo no tengo pecas…eso también.- guiñando un ojo y Albert soltó una carcajada.

-¡A ti no se te escapa nada!- Terminando de reírse ante tan expresivo comentario.

-¿Y tu que me contaras de ti?- Pregunto al fin.

-Bueno…yo soy William Albert Andrew-Allí estaba su nombre completo, el nombre solo hizo que saltara su corazón de alegría si le quedaba alguna duda de que si era de los Andrew ahora estaba mas que cien porciento que si era y siguió escuchándolo-…tengo 27 años, no soy tan viejo como dice mi edad, sigo siendo un joven de 20 años en mi interior, soy aventurero, intrépido me encanta la libertad…tenia una hermana…

-¿Tenias?-interrumpió ella.

-si, falleció hace años…

-Lo lamento…- al parecer a Albert la vida le había dado varios golpes demasiados duros.

-No te preocupes… Me encanta la naturaleza, amo a los animales, soy bastante paciente, creo en el amor o tal vez creía…- Con cierta tristeza.

-¿Creías?- Intrigada.

-Si…desde que conocí a tu tatarabuela…debo admitirte que me enamore de ella…aunque era muy pequeña… pero desde esa vez no deje de sentir algo…un sentimiento que es "inexplicable", cuando murió…-Se le formo un nudo en la garganta.- Era mi vida…aunque no fue mía… así que no creo encontrar otra mujer como ella…o alguien mejor…es muy difícil sabes…dejar de amar a una persona que amaste por tanto tiempo por alguien "nuevo".- Nostálgicamente.

Un sentimiento se apodero de Candice, pero decidió no hacerle caso ¡ella y sus tontas cosas! Y Hasta ver el amanecer siguieron platicando de sus vidas, sin perder detalle ni un solo momento, entre rizas por ciertas anécdotas que se contaban. Decidieron prestar atención a la bella escena que se formaba frente a ellos.

-Albert… El cielo se pinta tan hermoso…-Aspirando el aroma del aire.

-si…esos toques amarillos y anaranjados dan una espectacular vista…-al parecer por lo que habían platicado tenían tantos gustos similares. Contemplaron por un poco tiempo el ver como el sol despojaba a la luna de su respectivo lugar, sumiéndolos en una atmosfera un tanto sentimental y esplendorosa.

-¿Albert?

-¿Si?- Mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas a tu vida normal?- La vio confundido.- Me refiero… ¿Qué harás con todos los negocios que tienes? Si tanto tiempo te piensas quedar aquí…

-No lo se Candice…realmente no tengo ánimos de regresar a los negocios, son tantas presiones, me gustaría ser libre…- Cerro los ojos y respiro el perfume que despedían las rosas en esa mañana especialmente bella- Pero tal vez tome la decisión cuando te ayude a regresar a tu tiempo…-Lo miro dulcemente.

-Sabes… yo en el futuro también deseo lo mismo…saber que cuando tenga mas edad heredare ciertos cargos en las empresas de mi padre para seguir teniendo prosperidad me invade de cierto miedo… también quiero ser libre…_libre como el viento_…- imitando a Albert en la misma posición.

OOO

Al salir de la habitación; los dos, tenían una amena conversación y compartían risas por las experiencias contadas del uno y del otro. Cuando Albert se para en seco ante el retrato y el silencio se hace presente.

-¿Albert?- Pero el no responde, es como si el retrato lo absorbiera, como si el tiempo lo arrastrara a sus mas profundos recuerdos; sus ojos zafiro se convertían en un tono mas oscuro. Ella decidió guardar prudencia y bajar sola. Los espero unos minutos, pero para Candice le parecieron horas; por lo que sin pensarlo se quedo dormida en la mesa del comedor. Cuando ligeros empujones la hicieron reaccionar.

-¿mmm?- con los ojos entrecerrados.

-disculpa…- con un tono de arrepentimiento y sinceridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-No tengo idea…yo apenas baje…-Le admitió.

Ella bostezo, volteo a ver el reloj; era mas de medio día y su estomago comenzó a reclamar de nuevo.- Perdón.-expreso avergonzada.

Albert rio por el rápido rubor que subió a las mejillas de la chica.

-Entonces ¿Qué desea la dormilona chica?

-mmmm…a estas alturas cualquier cosa es buena…- El compartió una sonrisa de complicidad y entro en su cocina, Candice lo siguió por detrás para verlo manejar los utensilios con maestría.

Mientras el preparaba la receta que estaba en su cabeza, ella hacia preguntas.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?

-Hace algún tiempo trabaje en un restaurant…cuando perdí la memoria…- Haciéndola recordar esa parte la historia que había contado.

-Cierto…-dijo quedamente mientras una idea cruzo por su mente.- ¡Un día de estos me tocara cocinar! ¡Lo prometo!

-¿No quemaras la cocina…cierto?

-¡Por dios Albert! Soy toda una chef…- Era cierto, platillo que se proponía salía a la perfección, pero no se había animado a cocinar algo para Albert.

-Está bien…está bien…-No podía objetar nada.

OOO

El desayuno fue de lo mas agradable, aun seguían conociéndose y platicándose mas de sus vidas. Cuando terminaron, era momento de volver al laboratorio.

-¡Albert! Tenemos que ir al laboratorio…aun no encontramos la forma en que pueda regresar…-Le dijo un poco apenada, aunque estaba totalmente en confianza y cómoda aun no le dejaba de preocupar el hecho de no volver a ver a su familia si la maquina del tiempo no se arreglaba.

-Bien… ¿tienes la bolsita de aventuras?- Ya concia el la historia de dicha bolsa.

-¡Si! Aquí la llevo…no la suelto.- mostrándosela con una sonrisa.

-Bien…pues ¿Qué esperamos?- Recogiendo todo lo que habían usado, se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio, tomando el pasadizo de la mansión al laboratorio y volvieron a hacer las mismas cosas que habían hecho el día anterior, pero aun la maquina no dejaba de pelear. Pasaron horas y horas, aunque Candice leía de arriba hacia abajo e inclusive al derecho y al revés el cuaderno de Stear, no podía descifrar los planos de la maquina.

-¡Esto es imposible!- Dejando caer el cuaderno bruscamente en la mesa.

-Calma… si leemos de nuevo…- Albert abrió los ojos como platos al ver semejantes apuntes revueltos por toda la página, parecían jeroglíficos y eso que él había ido a Egipto en uno de sus tantos viajes y leído VERDADEROS JEROGLIFICOS pero esto era ¡Una locura! Bien estructurada por su sobrino. Noto esa desesperación en Candice por lo que le hizo una propuesta. -¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?

Francamente su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar.- ¡Me parece bien!- Salieron del laboratorio, abandonando su trabajo por el momento, tal vez regresarían mañana; el día estaba muy avanzado.

Llegaron a la mansión por el mismo camino que habían tomado.

-¿Qué te parece si te das un baño y luego te muestro lo que quería mostrarte?- La tomo por los hombros, ella estaba nerviosa, por lo que decidió hacerle caso. Solamente asintió.

Entro a su habitación y fue directo al baño. Nada la preparo para el reto que tendría ahora.

-¡¿Una tina?- Se dijo, en el futuro usaban regaderas y hasta con termostato. Este baño era demasiado viejo para su época. Intento idear una manera de como llenarla pero los apuntes de Stear la habían dejado sin ideas y eso que ella era de las chicas más inteligentes y a las que las ideas no las abandonan. Después de 30 min infructuosos, se trago el orgullo y con cierta vergüenza le preguntaría a Albert ¿Cómo se bañaría? Si bien se sentía una inepta por no encontrar manera de ponerle agua, su mente no estaba para pelear con una simple tina de baño.

Toco a la puerta de Albert y su voz dio permiso de pasar.

-Albert…-Frecuentemente se había estado poniendo colorada, era uno de los males de los que sufría, donde expresara vergüenza u otra clase de sentimientos salía a relucir en su blanca piel y esta no fue la excepción. Ante ella un Albert sumamente guapo, aun mas guapo de hace horas, la fina barba ya no estaba, el cabello rubio lucia aun mas rubio al estar mojado, la piel blanca del joven estaba aun mas reluciente…se notaba que hacia unos días que no se bañaba, si ya de por si era guapo ahora era como ver a la séptima maravilla. Se volteo para controlarse y respirar, ¡Rayos! Ni el mismísimo aire le servía de algo, estaba impregnado del perfume del joven Andrew.

-¿si Candice?- Pregunto el, acercándose a ella.- ¿Por qué estas de espaldas?- ella regreso a su posición anterior.

-no por nada…- Al parecer no lo había notado.- vengo a hacerte una pregunta….

-Si dime…- Notando que el rubor en sus mejillas de la chica la abandonaba.

-Albert… ¿Me ayudarías a llenar la tina?- Mirando hacia el suelo.

Una carcajada se oyó por toda la habitación.-¿Candice con que se bañan en el futuro?

-Es casi lo mismo…pero no tengo idea de como llenarla…aparte Stear agoto mis ideas…después de leer semejantes GEROGLIFICOS no quiero que una simple tina me agote la existencia…-Jugando con sus dedos.

-Esta bien… ¿Te parece si te bañas en mi baño?

-¿ehh?- Sorprendida y parpadeando repetidas veces.

-¡Si! Aquí hay una manera mas fácil de llenarla…disculpa no tendríamos tinas de no ser por la tía Elroy que le gusta lo rustico y antiguo…usaríamos algo mas moderno pero…no podía objetar nada ante la tía…-dirigiéndose al baño para poderle llenarla.

-¡Albert!- Hablo ella, mientras estaba sentada en la cama del joven.

-¿Si?- Respondió.

-¿Qué ropa usare?- Noto que su vestimenta no era muy apropiada que digamos, su pantalón estaba desgastado y su blusa fina estaba cubierta de polvo con manchas de un poco de aceite; casi no se notaba, pero era realmente un desastre…no tenia nada que ponerse.

-¿Mmm?- Le pregunto el secándose las manos.- Ya esta lista…

-Gracias…te decía ¿Qué ropa usare?- Un poco avergonzada.

Albert se rasco la cabeza por un momento. -¡Ya se! Recuerdo que a la servidumbre le pedí firmemente que no quitara nada de la habitación de Candice y entre otras cosas que tenia antes de casarse se quedaron aquí… espera unos minutos ¿Si?

-Esta bien…-Dijo ella. Albert salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Candice se puso a inspeccionar cada rincón que veía con sus ojos.

-¿Con que aquí duerme?- Viendo la inmensidad de la habitación y recostándose en la misma cama de él. Volteaba de un lado al otro, sintió curiosidad de abrir aquel closet que estaba frente a ella y sin pedir permiso lo abrió. Dentro encontró cosas realmente fascinantes, entre colonias y desde simples camisas hasta finos trajes, todas impregnadas del perfume de Albert.

Mientras tanto, Albert buscaba en el baúl de Candy, buscando algo que se pusiera su inquilina. Entre tantas cosas que encontró, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas, al ver la ropa interior abrió los ojos al ver semejantes prendas, nunca creyó que las mujeres se pusieran tantas cosas debajo de esos vestido que ceñían sus figuras a la perfección, la tomo con sumo cuidado y no haciéndose una imagen mental de como se veía Candy con dicha indumentaria. Eligio uno de los vestidos mas cómodos para Candice, después de todo ella no era de esa época así que le seria un poco difícil caminar con semejantes vestido que eran impuestos por la tía Elroy para Candy cuando era mas joven. Los tomo con delicadeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Candice ya había dejado de curiosear. Por lo que retomo su asiento en la espaciosa cama del rubio. Cuando vio que Albert entro con lo que parecía un closet.

-Aquí esta…-Poniendo la ropa sobre la cama.

-¿Todo esto me pondré?- Le decía con cierta sorpresa.

-Si… en esta época las mujeres usan todo esto…-Extendiendo cada prenda a excepción de la lencería.

-¿Qué?-impactada.

-Si…bueno te puedes poner cómoda yo estaré abajo preparando algo de cenar ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien… ¡Albert!- Antes de que saliera.

-¿Estos para que son?- Mostrándole una de dichas prendas que ella ni se imagino que eran de lencería.

Carraspeo y sin poder evitar que un cierto rubor y ternura subiera a su rostro Albert respondió.- Candice…es la ropa que llevan las mujeres debajo de su ropa normal…- ella rápidamente entendió y con velocidad la guardo.

El solamente rio, cerrando la puerta y ella con avergonzada decidió inspeccionar cada prenda de vestir. Conocía varias porque en algún momento de su joven vida le habían hecho ponerse alguna, el incomodo corsé; por ejemplo y las enaguas; lo único que no reconoció fueron esos extraños pantaloncillos que parecían tener una forma muy graciosa.

El vestido que había escogido Albert era espectacular, era casual y se notaba que era muy fresco. De un color blanco y de un escote poco pronunciado, lo indicado para ella. Se tomo el baño gustosa, le hacia falta uno; exactamente llevaba 3 días en la mansión, habían pasado tan rápido.

El agua la relajo en sobre manera; haciéndola olvidarse por un momento de todos sus problemas y de sus preocupaciones. Después de estar allí dentro, ahora iniciaría lo que seria su batalla, vestirse.

Primero tomo esos pantaloncillos raros y se imagino para que serian usados por lo que ni tarda ni perezosa decidió usarlos; ahora seguía el incomodo corsé, después de 45 arduos minutos logro al fin amarrar la ultima cinta ¡No sabia como, pero lo había logrado! De algo sirvió que observara a su madre ponérselo en repetidas ocasiones, se miro en ese espejito que tenia Albert dentro y lo que vio realmente le agrado. Todo su cuerpo lucia realmente delgado, su pequeña cintura lucia aun más y sus "atributos" se notaron un poco más. Ahora para finalizar, el vestido. Al terminar, una imagen muy diferente a ella se hizo presente… la época de Albert le asentaba realmente bien, haciéndola lucir en opinión de ella; aun mas hermosa. Se revolvió un poco su cabellera, dejando que tomaran los rizos esa forma divertida.

Al principio le costó un poco caminar, debido al largo del vestido pero era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Tomo su ropa sucia y decidió ir a su cuarto para guardarla y ya le daría tiempo después de lavarla, uso los zapatos que traía del futuro, bajos y por casualidad blancos.

Bajo la escalera de escalón en escalón por miedo tropezarse a causa de que el corsé no le permitía caminar del todo bien, le harían falta unos cuantos días, si es que cumplía más días en el pasado.

Albert estaba a punto de subir al notar su demora, la cena se enfriaría; cuando esta por subir las escaleras esa bella forma de una mujer se presenta ante el.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Dándose una vuelta para que pudiera apreciar lo que había escogido.

-Te ves…-El quedo mudo al instante y de su boca escaparon ciertas palabras.- Realmente hermosa…-Ella sonrió y sentía como los nervios la invadían poco a poco, pero estos se quitaron al oírlo decirlo siguiente.- Candy…- Allí estaba ese nombre de nuevo, no la reconoció por "Candice"; si no por su tatarabuela. Eso la molesto de una manera y su semblante se torno serio; siguió bajando las escaleras sin poner atención a Albert quien la seguía con la mirada aun sumido en un trance.

Albert salió poco a poco de su turbación al verla así y analizo lo que había dicho, se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y medito en lo que había dicho… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llamar a Candice por "Candy"? Cuando claramente ella esa noche en que estuvieron contándose de su vida le recalco que no le gustaba que la compararan con las demás personas, si no que le gustaba el reconocimiento por ser "ella", ¿Cómo le pediría disculpas?

_Continuara…._

_Notas de la autora:_

_Chicas…no me maten! Jajajajaja a ver si no me dicen que ridícula al poner en esa situación a Candice pero es que en verdad me dio curiosidad si no es de ese tiempo ¿Qué ropa iba a usar? Incluida la interior *ruborizándose* Así que no me maten! Por fas! Jejeje Espero y les haya gustado como habrán notado este es para conocerse… me encanta como los dos a 3 días de conocerse se tienen tanta confianza jeje… ¿Quién no podría tenerle confianza al bello príncipe? ¿Verdad? :D jeje Gracias por sus reviews :3 los atesoro en mi corazón chicas bellas guapas y hermosas! No saben como salte al leer cada uno! & a ti…si….a ti que lees anónimamente Te agradezco el que leas! A ver si te animas a decirme que te parecio ¿Va?_

_A estas chicas hermosas…._

_**Kelianot2:**_ GRACIAS! Por ese hermoso review espero y este cap te haya gustado :D! A ver si no me ahorcas! Jeje

_**Lucero: **_Amiga! Jeje mira no tengo pensado que Terry aparezca pero ya vere con el transucrso de la historia aunque creo que no es problable y no me molestas para NADA! :D! tu pregunta y yo respondo va?

_**Cyt: **_AMIGA! Que bueno que te gusto!:D! No tardo jeje no puedo dejar de escribir estos dias por lo que actualizo a velocidad jeje espero y te haya gustado y dejes un review :D!

_**Annimo:**_ Me hiciste saltar de felicidad y abrir mis ojitos de sorpresa! Jajjaja me encanto tu review! Y el reto me parece muy curioso te lo agradezco!:D! Prometo no tardar lo prometo lo prometo!:D! Aunque claro si los quieres dejar jijiji! Jaja ntc (: Ya queda a tu decisión TE LO AGRADEZCO! POR DEJARME SEMEJANTE REVIEW!

_**Luna:**_ Muchas de nosotras amiga nos quedaríamos con el papucho! Jajaja pero vamos a ver que dice Candice :D! Gracias por tus reviews! Muchas gracias!:D! un besote y un abrazote!

_**Aynat:**_ Gracias por el mega abrazo me sirvió de mucho! Me animo mucho tu review es un honor!:D! GRACIAS! Un besotototote y un abrazote!

_**Val rod:**_ Gracias linda!:D! Espero y este Cap también te haya gustado! Un gusto conocerte y que te guste la historia! Un abrazototototote!

_**Tefa-Sakura**_: Espero y te haya gustado en serio!:D! Espero! Jejeje Gracias por el review te lo agradezco hasta el mas profundo rincion de mi corazón!

_**ALEJANDRA**_: Amiga! Salte de emoción con tu review! Te lo agradezco en gran manera! Para mi es un placer escribir de Candice y me alegra el corazón enormemente que te haya gustado! Un abrazo y un beso!:D

_**Rose de Andry:**_ Hola amiga! Gracias por lo de lectora fiel tengo una pregunta estas en algún grupo? Para que te localice mas rápido yo estoy en ALSS y en centinelas de iluciones! En Facebook también digo por si tienes! (; Jajajaja gracias por tentadora proposición jiji pero prometo no tardar siii? :D! Lo prometo me encanto el reto que lanzaron las dos! Un abrazototote!

_**Alejandra:**_ Shhh…shhhh…cercas cercas estas pero shhh…jajajajjaja no se valen dar spoilers! Que bueno que te gusto me has sacado una sonrisota! Te lo agradezco! Un besosotototote!

_**RVM85**_: Linda! Hoy me agarraste de buenas aquí te traigo el siguiente Capitulo! Justo cuando lees el 4 espero y sea de tu agrado! Un abrazotototote! Y espero y enserio te haya gustado!

_Bueno chicas guapas y hermosas espero y les haya gustado como ven tenían que conocerse porque ¿Cómo tienes a una persona viviendo en tu casa sin conocerla? O por lo menos llegar a… eso ya lo veremos ¿Va? Un abrazo y un beso!_

_By : Lady Karen_


	6. Chapter 6

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS**_

_**PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS **_

_**AUTORAS! LA IDEA ES MIAAAAA!**_

_**NO SE ABURRAN!**_

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo 6 "Meses"

Sentada en su recamara viendo como amanecía se encontraba Candice, meditando tantas cosas que rondaban por su mente. Ya era un mes en la mansión…la nostalgia más que nunca la invadió y percibiendo el olor al rocío de la mañana la hizo tener los sentimientos a flor de piel. Un mes. 31 días sin estar con Stear, sin los besos de su padre, sin los regaños de su madre… sin su familia. Sonrió agridulcemente. Pero había un lado positivo en todo esto, había conocido a Albert William Andrew… el chico que invadió sus pensamientos instantáneamente cuando vio el retrato de el en cuarto prohibido. Tomo sus rodillas con las piernas juntas, se puso a repasar lo que había vivido durante ese mes en la mansión, pero especialmente ese pequeño incidente con Albert al confundirla.

"_Después de aquel incomodo incidente con Albert, al usar la vestimenta de esa época… la cena había sido sumamente silenciosa… Candice era un mar de pensamientos y ciertos sentimientos como el enojo se hacían relucir. Albert no sabía como decirle a su inquilina que lo disculpara ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿En que cabeza cabía? La vio realmente seria…no era algo que había visto en ella en los días que habían compartido la mansión. Siguió buscando la manera más fácil de disculparse…pero todo era imposible. _

_-Bueno Albert…me retirare a mi habitación…-Le dijo con un tono de indiferencia. A decir verdad… ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ella también? ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto? Debió de haberse sentido halagada, ya que era su tatarabuela; pero posiblemente fue por lo incomodo que ella se sentía al saber que Albert aun amaba a Candy._

_-¡Candice!- La tomo sorpresivamente por el brazo. Ella solo lo vio un tanto sorprendida.- Discúlpame por lo que te dije…no fue realmente mi intención decir lo que dije-Tartamudeando-…es decir…luces hermosa…siendo como tu eres realmente…soy un tonto al haberte dicho eso…pero…tu…sabes…que te pareces…tanto a ella…que realmente lo siento…-Cada palabra de su disculpa fue difícil de salir, Albert sentía mucha vergüenza por lo sucedido. Candice sentía esa corriente eléctrica que había sentido con el la primera vez que la abrazo, era inexplicable por lo que ocultaba su nerviosismo y sonrío para sus adentros; había sido un gesto tierno el pedirle disculpas, otra persona no hubiera pedido perdón. _

_-Esta bien…Albert ya no te preocupes…-Pero el brillo de sus ojos aun seguía igual._

_-¿Candice? ¿Me perdonas en serio?- ella lo miro tiernamente._

_-si Albert, no te preocupes…te comprendo puede sucedernos a cualquiera…- sonriéndole.- Cambiando de tema Albert…¿Dónde puedo tomar mas ropa? Esta es un poco incomoda y un tanto formal…_

_-A lado de mi cuarto… hay una habitación, esa era la de Candice…allí puedes tomar toda la ropa que quieras…_

_-Gracias…Buenas noches Albert…-Le dijo sonriéndole, abandonando el lugar._

_-¡Candice!_

_-¿Si?- Volteando a verlo._

_-Luces realmente hermosa…buenas noches.-Al instante Candice sonrió aun más ante semejante halago de Albert. Las cosas habían sido arregladas."_

Su mirada se perdió por un momento. También recordó ese día que se estaba asfixiando con el corsé que se había puesto…

"_Mientras platicaba con Albert como cada mañana extrañamente empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire por lo que tomo de la mano a Albert y la apretó con fuerza._

_-¡Ahhhhhhh!-Grito Albert al sentir semejante fuerza de la chica- ¿Candice? ¿Qué sucede?- Levantándose de la mesa al ver que hacia expresiones con su rostro con ademanes desesperados.- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_-No…puedo…respirar…-Sus palabras eran entrecortadas y sus ojos se hacían aun mas grandes tratando de explicar._

_-¿Por qué?-Con un tono de desesperación._

_-El…el…-No completaba la frase._

_-¿el que? ¿El que?- Preocupándose enormemente._

_-¡El corsé!- Logro decir. – Llévame…llévame Arriba…-Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y antes de que se pusiera morada la llevo al baño de la habitación de ella._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- ella solo hizo el gesto de no._

_Entro apresuradamente._

_Al momento de entrar lo primero fue quitarse el vestido a toda marcha y conteniendo el aire, desamarraba las cintas a gran velocidad; parecía que le había salido fuego a sus dedos de lo frenética que estaba._

_-¿Candice estas bien?-Tocando la puerta, se le notaba un tono preocupado._

_Cuando termino de quitar la ultima cinta logro responder a la pregunta y tomo una gran bocanada de aire-¡Si! ¡Ya estoy mejor!- El Respiro aliviado. _

_-Menos mal…pensé que ya no te iba a ayudar a volver al futuro…- Tocando su pecho al ver que por un momento se había llevado un buen susto.- ¿Necesitas algo? _

_-¡No Albert! Ahora estoy bien…- Le dijo con mucha vergüenza, ninguna fuerza ¡La haría abandonar el baño! Se había puesto en ridículo, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así… se contuvo la risa de si misma, pero ese característico rubor carmín se le estaba subiendo hasta las orejas._

_-Bueno…si estas bien…me iré ¿Esta bien?- Acercándose a la puerta._

_-¡Si estoy estupenda!- ¿Estupenda? Se dio con la palma de su mano en la frente.- ¡Candice Granchester a ti nada más se te ocurre decir eso!¡Estupenda!- Reprochándose por la embarazosa escena._

_-Te veo abajo…- Albert al instante de salir de la habitación, soltó la carcajada guardada y después de reír sin parar decidió bajar con suma tranquilidad, si bien era cierto que se había llevado tremendo susto nunca le había pasado algo parecido con cualquier otra chica ¡Ni con la mismísima Candy! Nunca se le olvidaría esto."_

Sonrió y aun con cierto tono de vergüenza al recordar semejante escena; algo bueno había sacado. Estar en los brazos de Albert por un momento y ver como se preocupo por ella. Siguió recordando.

Cierto día habían arreglado las imperfecciones que tenía la mansión debido a la falta de mantenimiento. Recordó como se había lastimado el dedo con aquel martillo que no supo maniobrar del todo bien, si, era cierto que usaba herramientas casi a todas horas…pero nunca conto con la presencia de un rubio que la hacia sentir nervios de repente. Aun le dolía un poco su dedo. Otra escena que recordaba era que Albert a cierta hora del día veía el retrato que estaba en el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones, las primeras semanas no le había molestado; pero ahora se incomodaba enormemente y era como si la mansión estuviera vacía, sin nadie mas que ella. También recordaba sus intentos fallidos por reparar la maquina del tiempo y noto las horas perdidas e infructuosas para repararla ¡Era un fastidio! ¡Una desesperación! No había dormido en toda la noche divagando en cada uno de sus recuerdos y días vividos en la mansión. Cuando al fin escucha que alguien toca a su puerta; pero le toma menor importancia.

Albert llevaba tocando ya 15 minutos, le estaba preocupando el hecho que no bajara en las mañanas los últimos 3 días y por su actitud seria que estaba tomando. A él le preocupo enormemente, si seguía de esa manera; ella enfermaría de tristeza. Por lo que al no obtener respuesta para que pasara, se armó de valor y entro en la habitación. Allí la vio, sentada, con la mirada se encontraba aun perdida. Se acercó a ella y se hinco para hablarle.

-¿Candice?- ella no daba respuesta.-¿Candice?- Tomando su mano e inmediatamente la joven volteo.- No puedes seguir así…- Se limitaba a responder.- Candice…-Quitando uno de los risos traviesos que estaban en el rostro de ella.- Tienes que seguir igual de feliz como lo habías estado siendo…la mansión se siente muy extraña sin una de tus risas…ven baja conmigo para que desayunemos y luego te mostrare algo ¿Esta bien?- Ella asintió; Albert la llevo de la mano por si se le ocurría no bajar o escaparse.

Candice era un manojo de nervios ¿Cómo es que él la podía tomar de la mano sin siquiera ruborizarse?- _Tal vez, por que me ve como su hermana pequeña_…-Pensó. Le pareció un gesto tierno el que la llevara abajo y casi le diera de comer en la boca.

-A ver vamos…-Albert estaba levantando la cuchara para hacer un tipo avioncito, lo que quería realmente era hacer reír a la chica.

-¡Albert!- Se empezó a reír.- ¡No es necesario!- Decía entre risas.

-Jajaja…sabes Candice…eres mas bonita cuando ríes…así que no dejes de sonreír…-Le compartió una mirada que ella no había conocido. Eso solo la hizo sonreír aun más. Terminaron el desayuno.

-¿Albert a donde me llevaras?

-Es un lugar…en el que estoy seguro que te vas a poner aun mas contenta.

Terminando de levantar la mesa y de lavar unos cuantos utensilios de cocina; la volvió a tomar de la mano para guiarla a donde irían.

-Ven Candice…pero te pediré algo…

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañada.

-Que no abras los ojos…

-Esta bien…-Obedeciendo sin objetar nada.

Cuando él estuvo seguro que no veía nada, empezó a llevarla al exterior, primero pasaron por el jardín de las rosas, después se adentraron al pequeño bosque que tenían, tuvo cuidado de que no hubiera nada en el camino de ella. La joven Granchester se imaginaba el lugar a donde la llevaría…por los aromas que despedían la fresca yerba y el oír de las hojas que hacían sonidos armoniosos por el juguetón aire. Estaba disfrutando de esto.

Después de caminar un poco más hasta casi salir del pequeño bosque Albert se encontró con lo que querían ver sus ojos.

-Candice…-Dijo soltándola.

-¿Si?

-Ahora puedes abrir los ojos…

Ella obedeció al instante, primeramente una ligera ceguera al sentir los rayos del sol pero la vista se le fue calibrando poco a poco para dejar ver semejante paisaje. Ante ella, un hermoso lago que reflejaba a su esplendor los rayos del sol haciéndolo brillar de gran manera, a los lados rodeada de esa fresca yerba, decidió quitarse los zapatos que ahora le parecían incomodos. Las flores lucían hermosas, siendo de diferentes colores y exhibiendo sus glamurosas prendas. Detrás de ella un árbol que parecía tocar el cielo. Se recargo en el, dejándose llevar por la magnitud de paz que le transmitía cada pequeño detalle de esa escena.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Albert.

-Mucho…-Nunca había visto semejante paisaje, en el futuro, no le habían permitido alejarse de más. Volteo a verlo.- Muchas gracias Albert…- Posiblemente esto era lo que le hacia falta. Se sentó cerrando los ojos. El joven Andrew también estaba recostado, observando el cielo y las graciosas formas de las nubes.

-¿Candice?

-¿Si?- Dijo ella sin perder su posición.

-No estés triste…ya veras que si encontraremos la manera que regreses…-Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese color zafiro.- Yo te lo prometí… - Mirándola de una forma tierna.

-Gracias Albert…-Ella solo pudo sonreír. Tomo la misma posición que Albert y se recostó de la misma forma observando esa inmensidad que tenia el cielo y ese azul que parecía nunca acabarse. Algo en ella extrañaría esos momentos que pasaba con Albert, desde los graciosos hasta los que tenia paz y tranquilidad. Se regreso a verlo y observarlo. El lucia tan cómodo, recorrió cada línea de su rostro, pero al ver que Albert sintió su observación; regreso a donde estaba su mirada originalmente y cierto rubor color rosa subía a sus mejillas pero decidió disimular nombrando las formas que tenían las nubes.

-Candice una ultima cosa mas…-Dijo cerrando los ojos.- Hagamos este lugar especial…-Solamente lo miro sorprendido y asintió, los dos se dejaron llevar por los sonidos y el aire. Un lugar especial. Su lugar especial.

OOO

Y así pasaron los siguientes dos meses, Candice no había faltado a la promesa de no dejar de sonreír con Albert. Aunque habían sido difíciles los siguientes 3 meses en la mansión debido a las laboriosas costumbres que ella quería aprender, aunque Candice no saliera al exterior por ningún motivo; le había pedido de favor a Albert que le enseñara cada una. Tal vez era para pasar los días rápido o tal vez para un buen motivo o en un futuro, se decía Candice. Realmente no sabía que la había impulsado a aprender tantas reglas para ella misma, pero contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Albert para seguir aprendiendo. Las protocolos eran diferentes para cada rango de clase social pero Albert le había dicho que le enseñaría lo que la tía Elroy le había enseñado a Candy, pero con un poco mas de paciencia. Se habían tomado un pequeño descanso ese día al no ver que avanzaban con la maquina en el laboratorio ¡Esa maquina les sacaría canas verdes! Asi que Candice le imploro a Albert que siguieran con sus lecciones de como "ser una dama".

-Candice… ¿Qué te parece si nos rendimos por un momento?- Decía Albert apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-Señor Andrew, no me parece bien visto que este en esa posición.- fingiendo un tono de voz y sentándose erguida mente en el respaldo de la silla. Albert solo volteo a verla riéndose-¿Qué?- ella también hizo lo mismo.- Lo siento Albert…pero es que es tan difícil aprender, sobre los cubiertos, el sentarse de manera correcta, claro mi madre me ha enseñado la manera correcta pero me desespero…lo siento si te estoy agobiando.

-No te preocupes…- Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con Albert aprendió desde hacer una pequeña reverencia cuando se le presentara a alguien, el saludar cortésmente y cuando un varón la saludara ella diera su mano, el conocer a alguien debía llamarlo por usted desde un joven hasta un señor ya mayor… ¡En fin! Había aprendido tantas cosas, para acostumbrarse a esta época.

-¿Albert puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Saliéndose por completo del tema de los protocolos.

-¡Claro!-Decía cortésmente Albert.

-¿Por qué mi tatarabuelo se marcho de aquí?- Reflexiono en su pregunta y se llego a la conclusión de que por esas razones había viajado al pasado, en gran parte esa curiosidad por conocer a Albert pero también el saber que fue de su familia. Los primeros días no quiso llenar de preguntas la mente de Albert y que tal vez lastimarían su corazón aunque la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro; las heridas del joven Andrew no habían cerrado del todo. A el solamente se le obscurecieron los ojos dejando relucir un brillo de tristeza.

-Porque no quería estar donde ella murió…decidió llevarse a Leonard y mudarse a Nueva York…Le implore que se quedara un tiempo, yo tenia muchas ganas de ver crecer a Leonard…pero al final –Guardo un poco de silencio.-pienso que fue mejor así…

-¿Albert?

-¿Si?- Perdido en su mirada.

-¿En realidad la amabas?- Quiso desear cierto tacto al hacer esa pregunta pero le fue imposible. Prefirió del modo directo.

El asintió.- Era mi vida entera… con el hecho de verla me hacia los días felices aunque por dentro me carcomía el hecho de que no era mía…- Albert se perdió por un momento, recordando cada escena que vivió con ella desde pequeña. Mientras que una pequeña punzada fue lanzada al corazón de Candice…miro a Albert agobiado y extendió su mano a la de él.

El la vio un tanto perturbado. El reloj sonó rompiendo los pensamientos que tenían cada uno anunciando el medio día, Albert quito su mano lentamente y esto hizo sorprender un tanto a Candice, él se levanto de la mesa y se excuso.

-Con permiso Candice…estaré arriba ¿Esta bien?- Abandonando la habitación mientras los ojos verdeazulado lo seguían, ella sabia a el lugar a donde iría exactamente. A la misma hora sin faltar, él iba a ver a su tatarabuela. Desde las primeras veces en que lo vio hacer esto a diario se pregunto ¿Qué tanto pensaba el? ¿Por qué todos los días? ¿Qué hay en ese retrato si no una vieja imagen?

Otras preguntas también golpeaban la cabeza de Candice haciéndola poner un tanto melancólica otra vez… ¿Por qué le había puesto su mano sobre la de Albert? ¿Fue un signo de apoyo o de algo más? ¿Por qué se sorprendió al ver que Albert delicadamente quito su mano? ¿Ella esperaba algo mas_?- ¡Que tonta eres Candice! ¡Ni modos que él te respondiera de la misma forma! Pero… ¿Por qué algo en mi no se siente bien del todo?_- Se quedo en la mesa del comedor pensando y pensando, noto que poco a poco la tristeza la estaba invadiendo. Por lo que decidió ir al lugar de ellos dos. Ese lugar especial.

Tomo el mismo camino que las demás veces, lo hizo para que ese sentimiento la abandonara se había prometido a ella misma sonreír ante cualquier cosa. Sonreír siempre. Cuando por fin llego a su destino, se recostó en la fresca yerba dejándose envolver por el vaivén del verde pasto, bajo esa gran sombre del árbol que producía sonidos armoniosos. Sonrió ligeramente y perdió la noción del tiempo al quedar completamente dormida. Despertó súbitamente al recordar el lugar donde se encontraba un viento frio empezó a arreciar, casi anochecía. Rápidamente tomo sus zapatos y _se encamino a la mansión a toda velocidad._

_-Ojala Albert no se haya preocupado…-_Fue lo único que pensó.

Cuando llego al portal de las rosas, noto que las luces en el interior estaban encendidas y dos figuras imponentes y al mismo tiempo varoniles estaban detrás de la cortina. Se escondió entre las rosas que estaban junto a la ventana. Reconoció una de ella, indudablemente era la de Albert pero la otra ¿De quien?

En el interior una acalorada discusión estaba en trance…

-¡Me niego George! ¡No saldré aun!- Decía Albert enfadado.

-¡William! ¿Qué no ves que estar aquí te hace daño? Sin compañía…sin nadie.

-¡Así estoy bien!- Cruzando los brazos.

George era la mano derecha de Albert era mas que un simple asistente era casi como su padre, lo había tenido de tutor por mucho tiempo y George le tenia un profundo cariño al joven William, preocupándose por el a cada instante.

-¡No estamos llegando a ningún lado!- Dijo resignado, sentándose en el pequeño sillón de la sala de estar.

Habían estado discutido hace mas de dos horas, al respecto de que el estuviera solo en la mansión. Si bien le había pedido a George que no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a los sirvientes, el aun seguía preocupado por Albert; debido a eso no dejo de ponerle vigilancia a la mansión. Los informes decían que aun no la abandonaba y que estaba con alguien más. George había ido para cerciorarse de que el patriarca de los Andrew no hubiera enloquecido y tuviera alguna alucinación. Pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Albert estaba en sus cabales, por lo que antes de que se hiciera daño lo persuadiría a salir cuanto antes de la mansión para volverse a encargar de las empresas Andrew.

-¡William! La tía Elroy esta sumamente preocupada por ti…

-¿Si?- Volteando a ver como el atardecer se volvía anochecer.- _¿Dónde estará Candice? Si esta bien…que no vuelva…aun_.-Pensaba para sus adentros. Había tratado de convencer cien porciento a George para que se marchara aun más rápido.

-William…te lo imploro…regresa a la normalidad…vivir en este estado no es normal, necesitas volver.- Levantándose para ir con el y poner su mano en el hombro del joven Andrew.

Albert solo se limito a verlo.- George…comprende…no puedo volver, aun no.

El dio un suspiro de total derrota.- Esta bien…pero considerarlo… te harás mas daño en el corazón…- Dejándolo en la misma posición que había tomado.- Te dejo esto… la tía Elroy te ha ordenado que asistas…no es una petición, es una orden.- Dejando en la pequeña mesita junto al pequeño sofá una invitación, lo dijo con un tono de voz que Albert no podría objetar. El solo asintió y George abandono la habitación.

Mientras tanto Candice había escuchado la conversación atentamente, cuando un estornudo se le escapa.

-¡Achu!- Se escucho algo estruendoso.- _¡Madre mía! Me dará una gripe…-_ Decidió movilizarse al no escuchar la segunda voz. Moviéndose sigilosamente cual gato sin ser descubierto, se paro en seco al ver al que parecía ser el segundo hombre dentro de la mansión dándole instrucciones a ciertas personas que ella misma desconocía y subiéndose todos juntos en el auto negro frente a la mansión. Cuando otro estornudo se le escapa.- ¡Achu!- Esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo George curioso y viendo como los rosales se movían bruscamente. Decidió acercarse.

_-No por favor no….que no se acerque…por favor…-_Pensaba Candice temblando como gato acorralado.

Cuando estuvo apunto de acercarse y apunto de descubrirla, la voz de Albert se escucho.

-¡Asistiré! Pero llevare a la acompañante que yo quiera… ¿De acuerdo?

Inmediatamente al curioso asistente se le olvido lo que estaba buscando. Solo asintió y regreso a donde estaban los extraños de traje, subió al auto con ellos; abandonando la mansión.

_-¡Ufffffff!-_ Pensó Candice, cayendo de espaldas al salvarse.

-¿Candice? ¿Estas ahí?

-¡Albert! ¡Achuu!¡ Aquí estoy! ¡Ayuda no puedo salir!- Al estar en un grave aprieto al sentir como sus rizos se enredaron con las ramas del rosal. Estornudo una y otra vez.- ¿Me ayudarías?

Él se acercó inmediatamente y notando como su inquilina se encontraba en semejante problema.-¡Candice! ¡A ti nada mas te suceden estas cosas!- No se le olvidaban todas las cosas que les habían pasado juntos como esa vez del martillo, el corsé, entre otras. Soltó una carcajada.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Achuuu! Ayúdame…-Casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Esta bien…esta bien…- Ayudando a la pobre rubia que se encontraba atrapada.

Después de 30 minutos arduos de tratar de desenredar el cabello de Candice entraron a la mansión.

La pobre Candice tenía la punta de su nariz completamente roja y el rubor de sus mejillas no bajaba y el cabello enredado con algunas hojas y pétalos ¡Estaba hecha un desastre! Pero sonreía y tambaleo un poco. Albert toco su frente al ver que ella estaba un poco débil.

-¿Candice? Tienes fiebre…-Preocupado.

-¿Si?-estornudo.- Perdón…

-No te preocupes…ven.-Tomándola entre sus brazos. Candice al instante sintió mariposas invadirla. – Vayamos a tu habitación… te recostaras y te llevare un te ¿Esta bien?-Sonriéndole. Ella asintió. Al subir las escaleras, a Candice se le hizo infinito el tiempo, disfrutaba tanto poder verlo de esa manera tan cerca, su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

_-¿Qué me esta pasando?-_ Pensó. Si bien era cierto que Albert la ponía nerviosa pero ahora estaba sintiendo algo completamente diferente; poco a poco algo empezaba a cambiar en ella. Examinaba cada línea del rostro del caballero que la sostenía. Era como ser cargada por el príncipe azul de sus sueños. Albert volteo a verla y esto hizo ruborizarla, menos mal que el rubor ya estaba.

-Ya llegamos…-La bajo delicadamente.-Vuelvo en un momento…-Le dijo Albert, bajando las escaleras de nuevo.

Lo vio desaparecer y abrió la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente se cambio a una ropa más cómoda para recostarse en su cama. No paso mucho tiempo cuando un Albert sonriente entra con todo lo que necesitaría.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Al ver las cosas que traía.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?.- Observando porque se sorprendía.- ¿Acaso crees que cenare solo?- Sonriéndole.- Así que la cena esta servida… y toma este te y te pondré esto…así….-Poniéndole un paño mojado para bajarle la fiebre.

-¡Albert no te tienes que preocupar! Es solo una pequeña fiebre.

-¡Claro que me preocupo! Tu me cuidaste la primera vez ahora me toca devolver el favor…además eso hacemos los amigos ¿No?

Ella asintió… ¡Rayos! Allí estaba la palabra que freno el corazón de Candice de un latido sin controlar a uno normal.

-¿Albert quien era ese hombre?- Él se sorprendió.

-¿Nos escuchaste?- Tomando un tono serio.

-Un poco…pero no oía del todo bien.

-Él es George…ya te he hablado de el…

-¡Ahhh si! Lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con el?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Me ha pedido que vuelva…creo que esta preocupado por mi de que viva "solo" aquí.

-Pero…-ella iba aclarar cuando el no dejo que terminara su frase.

-Si lo se…tu también vives aquí…pero ellos creen que vivo solo…no puedo permitir que te vean…- Eso solo hizo entristecer a Candice y el noto el cambio repentino de humor.- ¡No Candice! No quise decir eso… me refiero ¿Qué dirían si eres del futuro?

-¡Cierto!- Haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Me quiso persuadir de volver como antes pero no me iré hasta que hayas vuelto a tu tiempo… lo prometí ¿No? Un caballero jamás rompe sus promesas.- Dando la cena que había preparado a Candice.- Otra cosa que también me pidió es que…

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto curiosa.

-Que quiere que vaya a una importante fiesta…pero…acompañado…

-¡¿Qué?- Se imagino sola en la mansión por una noche ¡Era realmente horrible!- ¿Con quien iras?-Le pregunto resignada.

-Pues estoy pensando en invitar a alguien…-Incitándola a dar una respuesta.

-¿Cómo es ella?- Pregunto curiosa, tomando un bocado.

-Es de cabello rizado que parece oro, tez blanca, bonita figura, ojos realmente bellos de un verdeazulado…-Dándole las pistas. Candice trago súbitamente.

-¡¿Yo?-Dijo sorprendida.

-¡Bravo! ¡Tenemos una ganadora!- Animosamente.

-¡Albert! ¡No se bailar, no tengo un vestido, todavía no avanzo con eso de los modales!- Al alterarse; los estornudos se le acrecentaron.

-Tranquila Candice…Tranquila…-Dándole un pañuelo.

-Eso significa que no iré ¿Verdad?-Volteándolo a ver.

-¡No! Tenemos suficiente tiempo…dos meses exactamente para enseñarte todo eso…el próximo mes iremos por el vestido…¿De acuerdo?

-¡Albert!- El miedo de dejarlo en vergüenza y la imagen mental la hacían ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba. Tenia temor a enfrentarse a la tía Elroy y presentarse ante ella pero le surgió una curiosidad.- Pero…si no quisiste que George me viera ¿Cómo haremos para que vaya y no me vean?

-¡Fácil! La fiesta es de antifaces…es algo que suele hacer la tía una vez al año…-Tomando un bocado. –Para anunciar algo importante…

-¡Albert! No creo estar lista…-Dudosa.

-claro que lo estas…yo te seguire ayudando ¿Esta bien?- Infundandole valor.

-Esta bien…-Despues de que ella aceptara. Ella no tuvo apetito por lo que solamente tomo el te.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre…-Le decía temblando de frio.

-Candice…-Volviendo a tocar su frente.- La fiebre no baja…

-Si bajara ya veras…-Aun temblando.

Albert tomo todas las cosas que había traido al cuarto de Candice y las puso aun lado. Salio por un momento y regreso con una almohada.

-¿Qué es eso?- No sabia las intención de Albert.

-¡Una almohada!

-¡Eso ya lo sabia!- Haciendo gesto de enfado.- ¿Para que?

-Me preocupa que la fiebre no este bajando asi que dormiré en el piso y te observare para que no suba…¿esta bien?

-¡Pero Albert!

-¡Nada de peros! Tu hiciste lo mismo por ti…aparte ¿Qué hare si enfermas mas de lo que ya estas?

-Esta bien…-Cruzando los brazos y titiritando mas. No había nada que hacer. Tendría a Albert observándola toda la noche ¡Detestable enfermedad! Ahora el vería las incomodas posiciones que tomaba ella por la noche ¿Y si roncaba? Stear la atormentaba con eso ¡No! Pensaba en sus adentros. Por lo que relajando su mente, trato de no pensar en nada más y el sueño la venció.

_Continuara….._

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Hola niñas! Pffffff mantenme mátenme! Ahora si las hize esperar mucho! Pero pfff tenia cosas que hacer aquí en el mundo real -.-' y bueno entre una ligera crisis de inspiración que logre superar y una loca aventura que sucedió con mi cel (Lo perdi .) pero lo volvi a encontrar n-n! jejeje entre muchas otras cosas mas D: que para que les cuento jejeje ¿Qué les parecio este cap? Jijiji para sufrir mi mini crisis creo que me divertí haciéndolo y disfrutándolo espero que ustedes también! Gracias a las chicas lindas que me dejaron tantos reviews animantes en especial a aquella que quería el capi 6 jijijij hahhaha no crei que lo chicieras! Jajajjaa y bueno aquellos que leen anónimamente (¡Si a ti te estoy hablando! A ti que no quieres dejar un review y decirme que te parece :P te agradezco que leas esta locura! )_

_A estas chicas hemosas: _

_**Jessy White:**__ ¡Que bueno que te divertiste! Alegras mi corazón con tu comentario enserio lo aprecio muchisisisiisimo! GRACIAS! Un beso_

_**Luna!:**__ Linda! Tarde un poco pero aquí lo traigo! Gracias por leer! Un abrazototote amiga!_

_**Val rod:**__ ¡Que bueno que descubres ese lado! Albert siempre a sido tierno jijij gracias por leer el fic y dejarme semejante magnitud de lindo comentario! Un abrazototototote!_

_**Anon(anónimo):**__ jejeje no se quien seas linda! Pero Gracias! Un beso! Que bueno que te guste!_

_**PATY:**__ ¡As si es linda! Creo que si vas a tener para leer :P! jijijiji espero y sigas leyéndolo y dejes coments va? Un abrazote! Espero y no te decepcione ni nada por el estilo GRACIAS! Un besote!_

_**Ana B:**__ jojojo ana! No se valen spoilers! Jajajajajjaa todavía veras ya veras…. Espero y te guste como acabara jijij gracias por ofrecerte! Ayudarme! No sabes como lo aprecio en gran manera! Y para cuando lo subes sigo esperando! Perdona el no ver los otros pero DDDD: prometo que los vere! Lo prometo! Jijiji Es un placer escribir sobre el wero precioso espero y te siga gustando!_

_**RVM85**__: (aplausos de pie) Linda! Que lindo one shot escribiste jeje creo que ya leíste mi comentario me sorprendiste! Jijijji espero y la emoción ahora te haya durado un poqito mas!:D lo hize un poqis mas largo porque ya lo debía! :P! un abrazotototote de oso amiga! Cuídate! _

_**Lucero: ¡**__Ya se! No sabes las sorpresas que me di al averiguar la historia de la ropa interior (por que lo tuve que investigar para ponerlo) D: nos moriríamos de calor y con estos climas ¡Uf que barbaro! Pero bueno :P! Espero y te hayas divertido con este…un besote amiga!_

_**Annimo**__: ¡MUJER! Jajajajajja me hiciste pensar ¿En serio? O-o mira que me sorprendi con el reto no pensé que lo hicieras pero te lo agradezco y un lindo regalo ehh! Me parecio muy emocionante y lindo de tu parte! Y para nada me presionas! Aquí esta el capi! Lo prometido es deuda!:D! GRACIAS! Un besototote!_

_**Luna White:**__ ¡No se vale! Jajajaj no digas… shh shhh! Capaz y si es lo que piensas jajajajajjaja Gracias por tu review! Y si deje una pequeña pista en ese capi :P! Gracias por leer! Un abrazototototote!_

_**Kelianot2:**__ ijijijijij el corse! xDDDDDD a mi también me dio risa! Espero y en este también te haya causado risa! A mi en lo personal si! Pero pobre Candice yo que la meto en todos esos problemas XD Gracias kelianot! Por leer!:D Un besote!_

_**Rose Andry**__: Ntp! Linda! Yo espero con calma! Y ya tendras tiempo para leer ya veras!:D! Un besote!ahh y te busque en face pero me aparecen muchas D:! luego te doy mi face yo ¿Vale? Un besote amiga!_

_**Rosy White:**__ jejeje siii :S ya me los imagino allí batallando con los planos de Stear ¡Ya ves! El inventor con sus invenciones (Sabias palabras :P) jajajjaaja espero que este capi también te haya gustado!:D Lo traje un poco tarde pero lo traje! Besos! Y un abrazote!_

_**Lluvia de noviembre:**__ Mira lo he estado pensando y posiblemente POSIBLEMENTE jijiji hagamos una pequeña aparición pero ya lo veras ya lo veras….jijij ¿Va? Gracias por leer linda! Un besote!_

_**Fanny R C**__: mori a reir! Con lo de APURALE! A ti nada mas se te ocurre Fanny! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tqm! Amiga! Nos vemos! Ya esta ya esta ya lo subi jejeje!Besos!_

_**Raquel Santos Calixto**__: Niña bella gracias por leer! Aunque te agradeci por face! Pero también por aquí! Alguien que leyó la antigua locura espero y te este gustando esta nueva edición :P besos!3_

_**Claudia alemán:**__ ¡Listo amiga! Aquí lo tienes espero tu coment! Un besote que bueno que te guste!:D_

_**Tomiko Murphy:**__ Linda espero y te guste este capitulo! Gracias por leer esta locura!Besos!_

_**Abigail Terrazas:**__ ¡Listo linda! Aquí lo tenemos te agradezco el que lo hayas comentado! Espero y te siga gustando amiga! Besos!_

_**Betzabe G:**__ ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Me emociono mucho lo que dijiste! Espero y este también haya sido de tu agrado un besote!nos vemos!_

_Ahora si chicas preciosas Lady Karen-off! Espero y les guste este cap! Un besote y abrazotes a TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! _

_PD: YA verán el siguiente cap…jijijijijijijiji (Risilla planeando algo)_


	7. Chapter 7

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo VII

La noche había sido inquietante para Albert. La fiebre no bajaba ni siquiera un grado, al contrario se incrementaba haciéndolo tener cierto temor.

-Vamos Candice…-Tocando su frente y cambiando los paños que estaban sobre la frente de la chica. Candice empezó a hablar sin coherencia_.- Esto es una mala señal…-_Se dijo así mismo. Tuvo fe en que si continuaba vigilándola y cambiando repetidamente las compresas podría bajar la fiebre.

-Albert…Albert…-Decía entre sueños Candice. Esto hizo al chico verla de forma rara. Ella hablaba sin coherencia pero el nombre de él le salía a la perfección.

-¿Candice?- La movía para ver si reaccionaba un poco. Ella solo seguía balbuceando, el nombre del joven Andrew, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aun con fiebre y alucinando era linda. Siguió en su cuidado durante horas.- _Candice…a ti nada mas se te ocurre enfermarte así…-_Pensaba mientras seguía en el arduo trabajo de cuidarla.-_Si enfermas gravemente y no puedo curarte…no se lo que hare…-El_ hecho que la situación se le saliera en sus manos le causaba pánico. Ella era del futuro pero ¿Un resfriado del futuro era igual a uno del pasado? Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de pensar con optimismo.-_Ella se pondrá bien…-_Una y otra vez se repetía.

Al cabo de un par de horas de angustia, la fiebre de Candice al fin comenzó a bajar.

Mientras Albert retiraba una de las compresas la observo por un momento, examinándola detenidamente. La había tenido por 3 meses viviendo con el en la mansión y nunca se percato durante todo ese tiempo la belleza envidiable de Candice; si, él lo dijo en alguna ocasión pero nunca la vio de esta manera, tan cerca. Recorrió cada línea del rostro de Candice, las mejillas teñidas de un ligero color rosa a causa de la fiebre, su nariz perfilada y respingada, el cabello rubio, jugo con los rizos por un momento y con su mano toco delicadamente el rostro de ella sintiendo la tersa piel. Sin siquiera pensarlo poco a poco el rubio se fue acercando al rostro de la joven Granchester, observándola mas cerca y mas cerca, sin pensarlo. Algo en él lo llamaba; cuando se paro en seco y al parecer la cordura volvía a el_.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué rayos te sucede?-_ Pensaba dentro de si. Sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Candice. Sintiendo esa necesidad de probarlos.

_-¡Rayos Albert! ¡Contrólate! ¡No es Candy!-_ Su corazón estaba desbocado, su respiración aumentaba.- _¿Qué rayos te esta pasando?-_ Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un impulso por terminar con la separación_.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Albert!-_ Se regañaba así mismo. Antes de unir los labios de uno y el otro, se desvió a la blanca mejilla de Candice ¿Por qué el mismo fue impulsado a robarle un beso? Tal vez el que estaba enfermando era el, ¿Por qué trato de hacerlo?- _¡No es CANDY! ¡NO ES CANDY!-_ tomando su cabeza con las manos y tratando debatir su corazón y su mente. Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, ¿Un beso? Sin siquiera amarla_.- ¿Qué te pasa William? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de hacerlo? Ella no es Candy…-_ ¿Por qué de pronto quiso besarla? Su corazón seguía descompensado enormemente, haciéndolo sentir algo que nunca sintió.

Se quedo sentado por un momento en el borde de la cama, tratando de darse una explicación razonable. Ninguna apareció. La vio dormir por un momento, ella aun se encontraba en un sueño sumamente profundo. Menos mal, que ella no había visto nada. Por un momento se repudio, se había traicionado a el mismo y el amor que tenia reservado aun… con todo a demás trato de tomar algo que no era suyo, algo que nunca seria suyo.

La idea de abandonar la habitación de inmediato le cruzo por la mente, pero razono al pensar que Candice aun no estaba fuera de peligro. Se recostó en el suelo y tomo la almohada, tomando una posición cómoda; necesitaba dormir para pensar bien lo que haría… Respiro profundamente y se dio por vencido. El mar de pensamientos y emociones que experimento lo habían dejado mareado y con dolor de cabeza.

OOO

Los ligeros rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana acariciaban el rostro de la joven chica que lentamente la hizo despertar. Se sentía un poco débil pero mucho mejor que el día anterior. Busco con su mirada al joven guardián que la tenia en vigilancia. Nada a la vista. Al parecer había desistido. Una gran sonrisa se asomo a su rostro, pensando que se había salvado de los ojos azul zafiro de Albert al no ver sus incomodas y embarazosas posiciones; bueno ella no sabia realmente si eran embarazosas, pero con las cosas que decía Stear no podía objetar nada; casi todas eran correctas. Se estiro y dando una gran bocanada de aire volvió a acomodarse en su cama. Cuando la voz de Albert la hiso recuperar la compostura.

-¿No me digas que creías que te deje sola?- Era Albert entrando a la habitación, había estado largas horas en el balcón, cuando se percato que alguien ya había despertado.- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que iba a faltar a mi promesa?

Candice lo miro atónita ¡Se había quedado a cuidarla! ¡Si se lo cumplió!

-Pues como…no…te…-Tartamudeó ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? ¿Acaso era un efecto secundario de la fiebre? O ¿Nervios? ¿Quizás? ¿Por qué?- _¡Rayos Candice! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Nerviosa?- _Tratando de calmarse por dentro…era quizás porque ¿La había visto dormida? O ¿Por algo que ella desconocía? Para salir del tema decidió inventar un pretexto- Albert necesito ir al baño…así que date la vuelta…- La anoche anterior el no vio la vestimenta nocturna de Candice, por lo que ahora le pediría que se volteara para poder pasar tranquilamente. El joven Andrew obedeció la orden.

Candice se sentía aun débil pero creyó tener las fuerzas de poder caminar hasta el baño ella misma, cuando en el primer paso que intento dar sus fuerzas le fallan e inmediatamente Albert la sostiene entre sus brazos. Los dos se miran atónitos y extrañamente ella recuerda una escena ¿Parecida? ¿Un dejavu? ¿Tal vez? Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín y una fugaz corriente eléctrica se apodero de ella.

Albert se perdió en la inmensidad del verdeazulado, haciéndolo revivir el mismo momento hace unas horas antes. Carraspeo, para romper la atmosfera que se estaba tornando, no confiaba en si mismo ahora ¿Qué pasaría si la besaba sin mas ni mas? Aunque no sentía lo mismo de la noche anterior… o ¿Tal vez si? Tal vez lo disfrazaba.-. Ven déjame ayudarte…- Tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola hasta la puerta del baño.

-Gracias…-Dijo ella quedamente. Le sorprendía la actitud de Albert, ahora su rostro se había endurecido un poco, quiso descifrar lo que pensaba pero le fue imposible…pero algo lo tenia sumamente perturbado.

-Iré abajo ¿Esta bien? Si necesitas algo no dudes en gritarme ¿De acuerdo?- Ella asintió.

Al abandonar la habitación, Albert se tomo del barandal de las escaleras, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, sintiendo ese sentimiento de culpa que lo carcomía. No podía siquiera mirar a Candice.

Al dormir el también, un sueño lo perturbo en demasía, haciéndolo salir de su descanso temporal. Ese sueño que lo lastimo una parte de su corazón, sin siquiera ser real.

"_Se encontraba en la mansión… a lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de lo que era ¿Candy? Corrió rápidamente hacia ella, tratando de evitar a toda costa que escapara, pero esta desvanece, haciéndolo transportarse a otro recuerdo doloroso, esta vez real. _

_-Albert….sabes que yo….no…puedo…- La rubia quito la mano sutilmente. _

_Perdió su mirada por un momento y razonando lo que hiso decidió disculparse tal vez había herido a la rubia-¡Candy! Perdóname si te he ofendido…mi intención no era esa…quise decir…que…-Cada palabra era difícil que saliera, revivió uno de los momentos mas doloroso de su vida. El rechazo de su amor. Aunque no esperaba que Candy dejara a Terry, tenia que hacerlo.- Solo quería que lo supieras…- Levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta._

_-¡Albert!- Fue lo ultimo que oyó y sin voltear se marcho. Esa fue la última vez, la última vez en que oyó la voz de Candy. _

_Rápidamente transportándose aun vacío sin color y volteando a los lados al ver que nadie estaba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndolo llorar amargamente. No comprendía si era la realidad o su sueño, no había llorado de esa manera desde hace dos meses. Una rubia aparece ante el, la ve y la reconoce._

_-¡Candy! Por favor no me dejes…quiero que estés en mi mente cada día, sin abandonar tu mi pensamiento…-La abrazaba fuertemente.- Tal vez….si yo hubiera sido mas valiente ¡Mas valiente! ¡Estarías conmigo! ¡Quédate conmigo Candice! ¡Quédate conmigo!- Ella lo volteo a ver sin ninguna emoción en su rostro._

_-Lo siento Albert…Haz fallado a la promesa que me hiciste…- Separándolo de su abrazo.- Lo siento…Lo siento…- Desapareciendo en la inmensidad._

_-¡No la he roto! ¡Te sigo amando! ¡Amando!- Corriendo tras ella. "_

Se había levantado en súbito y queriendo tener una salida, decidió estar bajo la noche estrellada. Eso lo calmaría. El amanecer y el olor del rosio lo habían relajado en gran manera haciéndolo debatirse entre si mismo y escucho a su inquilina levantarse; le diría que había estado con ella toda la noche, vigilándola. Cuidándola. No mencionaría lo sucedido, se imaginaba la reacción de el mismo al verla despierta y sintió que ahora tendría una nueva manera al verla sus ojos, no como antes.

Volviendo a la realidad, camino un poco más hacia su habitación y allí se freno en seco, se quedaría un tiempo observando el retrato de Candy, mirándolo y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos y sentimientos, haciendo brotar las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto Candice estaba un tanto perturbada, recordando algo que le pasó el día de ayer ¿Habrá sido un sueño? Tal vez la fiebre la había hecho alucinar, recordó una silueta sobre su cara, apenas la pudo distinguir, se la habían nublado los ojos y difícilmente podía ver con claridad. Sintió el respirar de quien se estuviera acercando, su corazón había latido rápido, reconociendo ese perfume que lo caracterizaba tanto. Estaba cerca de sus labios y extrañamente ella quiso que se acabara con esa pequeña separación, pero él se había frenado y sintió una cálida sensación en su mejilla, después todo se fundió en la nada.

_-¿un sueño? O ¿Delirio?_- Sin duda sabia de quien era ese perfume. Albert.- _Creo que fue un sueño…Albert nunca haría eso… ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera me ha demostrado nada y yo tampoco…pero extrañamente hoy me ha puesto nerviosa y con ese sueño…aun mas…pero ¿Que hubiera hecho yo si fuera realidad?_- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa, dejándola en un estado perturbador.- _¿Candice? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente te sientes como flotar en el aire?_- Tomando sus mejillas con sus manos.

OOO

Después de aquel incidente Albert tenia mucho cuidado en como se dirigía a Candice, aunque tal vez no lo hubiera visto, decidió mantenerse un tanto al margen. Por días no le dio la misma confianza era cortante con Candice. A ella le perturbaba esto, no platicaban como siempre, Albert estaba muy distraído y trataba de terminar la conversación a cada momento; eso la hiso sentirse un tanto triste. Su único amigo ¿Ya no era su amigo? Ahora no sentía el apoyo que estaba sintiendo días atrás. El joven Andrew ponía pretextos para no ir a ver la maquina del tiempo, las clases de modales eran canceladas; todo era cancelado y sin justificación. Notaba como Albert pasaba aun más horas frente al retrato de la tatarabuela. Dos semanas, así pasaron rápido. Ella trato de investigar por su cuenta y siguió trabajando en descifrar los apuntes de Stear, la propuesta de ir al baile con el, al parecer se estaba declinando al ver que no la ayudaría en nada. Candice se había hecho la promesa de ayudarlo durante ese tiempo y suspender por un corto plazo la manera de volver al futuro, eso haría un amigo o en este caso una amiga, al no ver interés volvió a sus rutinas diarias en busca de su regreso a su tiempo.

Cierto día, después de 3 semanas de que se enfermo. Se dirigió al lugar especial y buscando no entristecer aun mas su corazón, se despejaría con la luz del lago y la inmensidad de la yerba. Recostada dejándose llevar por los sonidos y los carismáticos olores de las flores.

-¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué te portas de esa manera? ¿Te he hecho yo algo?- Dijo en voz alta. Segura de su misma al saber que nadie estaría. Suspiro profundamente.- ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Si he hecho algo!- Era la única en el pasado, los amigos se le habían agotado. Un solo amigo. Abandono el lugar y con el corazón aun lleno de nostalgia y una gran carga de sentimientos se dirigió al laboratorio de Stear. Encontraría la forma de volver al futuro ese mismo día, no le importaría si se desvelaba; en cierta forma le dolía no poder tener alguien con quien platicar. Decidida tomo el cuaderno de Stear, leyéndolo una y otra vez. La impotencia poco a poco se apoderaba de ella y al leer una y otra vez los apuntes, la vista se le iba nublando debido a las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos.

Con fuerza aporreo su puño en la mesa del laboratorio y con gran frustración comenzó a decir-¡Tonto Stear! ¡Tonta Maquina del tiempo! ¡Tonta Aventura! ¡Tonto tiempo! ¡Tonto Albert!- Las lagrimas fluían como un rio, haciéndola sumirse en un dolor inexplicable. Se sentía abandonada, triste, frustrada, impotente, vacía, sin amor, lastimada, herida. Descargo todo lo guardado durante meses. Se sintió como tonta al prometerle al mismo sujeto que la había lastimado sin siquiera darle una razón, el sonreír fuera lo que pasara.

Lentamente sintió como alguien la fue abrazando tiernamente e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para caer en esos brazos.

Albert salió de su encierro en la mansión y fue al lugar especial donde solía desahogarse cuando se detuvo al ver una figura familiar, decidió quedarse un tanto lejos cuando oyó decir:- _-¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué te portas de esa manera? ¿Te he hecho yo algo?... .- ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Si he hecho algo!-_ Se sintió culpable en gran manera. Recapacito en su comportamiento durante esas semanas. Era demasiado duro con alguien que no recordaba lo que les había sucedido. Solo él lo sabia. Quiso ir a donde ella para aclarar las cosas pero cuando al fin se decidió ella se dirigía a otro lugar. La siguió silenciosamente y vio que entraba al laboratorio. La observo por un tiempo, sin ser detectado, ella totalmente concentrada cuando vio las lagrimas ya corrían por las satinadas mejillas de la joven Granchester y algo que llego al fondo de su corazón fueron las aseveraciones que hiso Candice y ver como su llanto iba cargado de emociones. El, no era el único con problemas. Se olvido de su propia promesa, encerrándose en si mismo. La abrazo tiernamente para hacerle saber que estaría con ella, era necesario.

-Lo siento Candice…no quise ser así…perdóname…- Ella solo se dejaba llevar por aquel abrazo y oía las palabras de Albert las cuales solo hacían acrecentar sus lagrimas.- Si te ayudare…me he comportado como un tonto… sé que no te he dado una explicación y no puedo dártela…-No le diría lo sucedido.- Pero no te hare sentir mal de nuevo…lo prometo…lo prometo…- Abrazándola con fuerza, los sollozos de Candice solo se escuchaban. – No llores pequeña…no llores…-Tratando de consolarla. Ver a una mujer llorar era su peor castigo ¡Y que mujer estaba llorando!

Después de unos minutos ella dejo de llorar y las lágrimas habían parado.

-Lo siento Albert si he mojado tu camisa…-fue lo único que pudo decir, alzando su mirada para verlo, sin soltarlo del abrazo mientras aun sollozaba un poco.

-No te preocupes…-tomando su barbilla y viendo como esos ojos verdeazulados estaban llenos de tristeza, ligeramente hinchados por el llanto. Ella sonrió, lo cual hizo conmover el corazón de Albert, embargándolo de una calidez inexplicable.- Así es mejor…sonríe.

-Perdón…- Separándose lentamente de él.

-¿Por qué?- Extrañado.

-Si te he hecho algo…perdóname…no ha sido mi intención.- Mirándolo fijamente.

-No Candice…yo debo pedir disculpas…perdóname tu a mi… no debí de haberte tratado como te trate…fui egoísta al encerrarme en mi mundo y faltar a mi promesa…- Se disculparía las veces que fueran necesarias para no ver una lagrima mas en su rostro.- Vayamos a la mansión…-Le dijo sutilmente.- Preparare lo que a ti mas te gusta ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña que había llorado por que alguien la había lastimado y que ahora era consolada, para no verla llorar más. Se dirigieron a la mansión juntos y sin decir una palabra Albert preparo la cena, viendo lo seria que ella aun estaba. La mirada de Candice se encontraba aun perdida. Tomo su mano, en signo de apoyo y disculpa. Ella sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Que bien huele!

-¡Claro! ¡Yo soy el chef!- Animosamente y ella rio de inmediato.- _Así Candice…así debes de ser…-_Pensó para si mismo, observándola detenidamente.

La cena como era habitual era de lo mas animosa y de gran agrado.

-Albert…

-¿Si Candice?

-¿iremos al baile aun?- Pregunto dudosa.

-Candice…no estoy en posición de pedirte ayuda pero ¿Me haría el honor de ir conmigo?- Diciendo con galantería. Se había olvidado por un momento de la fiesta a la que tendría que asistir, francamente no quería ir con una estirada dama de la sociedad…¿Quién mas que ella? Ella era la indicada.

-Me encantaría ir…- Sintiéndose halagada, mas no comprometida.

-Gracias…-Le sonrió.

-¡Albert! ¡Pero! ¿Cómo? ¿Me seguirás enseñando modales? ¡Aun no se bailar! ¡No tengo vestido!- Preocupándose enormemente ¡Todo le hacia falta!

-Tenemos un mes y una semana Candice…no te preocupes…te ayudare ¿Esta bien?- Haciéndola sentir segura de si misma.

-Esta bien…pero Albert… ¿y la maquina del tiempo?

-Seguiremos trabajando en ella…pero queda a tu decisión el dedicarle el tiempo que creas pertinente ¿De acuerdo?- No podía exigirle que desistiera por un tiempo de reparar la maquina bien hecha por Stear.

-Esta bien… por ayudarte Albert…la suspenderé por un momento…-el la miro extrañado ¿ella era capaz de eso? – No me mires así…sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi…- Le sonrió.

-Gracias Candice…- Disfrutando de su mirada y la sonrisa que le regalaba…algo en el…comenzaba a cambiar, decidió continuar disfrutando sus alimentos, ignorando lo que le sucedía por dentro. Hoy había sido un día un tanto agridulce. Tal vez…los días que siguieran serian mejores.

OOO

-¡No, no, no Candice! ¡Así no!- Decía un tanto desesperado pero al mismo tiempo sutilmente.- ¡CANDICE!- Poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro en signo de no querer ver, ya toda paciencia estaba perdida con esa chica.

-¿Qué?- Dijo riendo.- ¡Así se baila en mi tiempo!- Haciendo movimientos extraños, moviendo los codos frenéticamente y la cabeza de un lado al otro al igual que su cintura…uno que otro paso imitando a los egipcios.

-¡Para! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Me torturas!- Fingiendo estar desesperado.- ¡La hemos perdido!

Ella solo rio.- ¡Por dios Albert! ¡Esto se baila!- Volviendo a hacer todos su extraño baile, la verdad, había nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

La verdad era que el joven Andrew estaba sumamente divertido con cada posición que hacia la joven Granchester y por dentro reía y reía. Se acercó a ella con galantería.

Candice estaba en su mundo escuchando la canción que era del futuro, un tanto graciosa y cada vez que la bailaba le recordaba a Stear. Cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-Me permitiría esta pieza…- Extendiéndole la mano.

Lo miro sorprendido…Hiso una reverencia y tomo la mano. Rápidamente Albert la posiciono, el tomándola de la cintura firme pero delicadamente y extendiendo el otro brazo con su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

-Pero no tenemos música…-Dijo un tanto sorprendida.

- No te preocupes solamente cuenta conmigo… la música vendrá por si sola-guiñando su ojo-…un…dos…tres…un…dos…tres…un…dos…tres…

Candice realmente no escuchaba las palabras de Albert y se dejaba llevar por el apuesto compañero de baile. Dejando que sus pies siguieran por insitinto los pasos de Albert, haciéndola ir al ritmo del rubio. Parecía flotar en una nube y sintiendo ciertas cosquillas en su estomago, bailar con Albert se había convertido en toda una revelación. Lentamente se dejo envolver por la música que llegaba a sus oídos, descubriendo que no hacia falta.

-Baila muy bien señorita Granchester…-La halago.

-¿Eh? Gracias…nunca había bailado realmente…- Se distrajo por lo que perdió el ritmo de los pasos de Albert y solo se dejo oír un quejido.

-¡Auuuuuu!- Era Albert sobándose el pie y deteniendo todo el baile de lleno.

-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!- Poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

El solamente rio y aunque le producía dolor el pisotón que le proporciono Candice. Rio al ver su reacción.- No te preocupes Candice…apenas estamos empezando…continuemos… ¿Si?- Extendiéndole de nuevo la mano. Seria el primero de muchos.- Ahora tú contaras ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien…-Con una sonrisa.- A ver…1…2…3- ella marcaba el tiempo mientras el definía los pasos.

Ahora el turno de él, de contemplarla, veía realmente hermosa y verla tan concentrada. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro despejando sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo hice mal?- ella se había dado cuenta.

-¡No! Lo hiciste muy bien…continua así….-Ella solo encogió los hombros y prosiguió.- ¿Candice?- No perdiendo la concentración.

-¿si?- contando los pasos en su mente.

-Te parece si mañana vamos por tu vestido…-Freno en seco y dejo ir un pisotón sobre Albert.

-¡Auuuuuuuuu!- Ahora este le había dolido aun más que el primero.

-¡Perdón!¡Perdón! pero tu, tuviste la culpa al asustarme…

-¿Asustarte?- Sobándose.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque será la primera vez que veré tu tiempo afuera de la mansión…- La idea de salir y no saber comportarse de la manera correcta la hacia palidecer.

-¡Vamos Candice! ¡Ya solamente quedan tres semanas! Tenemos que escoger un vestido de inmediato…

-Pero…pero…

-¡Pero nada! Vamos juntos mañana…- si no se ponía firme, nunca irían por el vestido que tanto les urgía, las siguientes semanas se les pasarían volando.

-Esta bien…-Cruzando los brazos.

-Muy bien pequeña…- Revolviendo la cabellera de Candice como juego.- ¡Ey!- Los dos rieron, desde esa vez que se disculparon los dos se estaban llevando de maravilla, ahora eran mas unidos. –Pero Albert… ¿Cómo le haremos para que no nos reconozcan?

-¡Fácil!- Encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Fácil? ¿Cómo?

-Yo me disfrazare de tu chofer y tu serás la dama… ¡Fácil! Nadie me reconocerá en traje negro y con una gorra de chofer…antes de que todos se fueran pedí un auto en particular para mi propio uso nunca pensé que lo usaría ¡ah! y tu te vestirás como una gran dama y con un sombrero que cubrirá tus rasgos mas importantes…creo que la tía tenia uno, lo buscare…-Pensativo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Dama? ¡Madre mía Albert todavía no apruebo tu clase de modales ¿Ya piensas ponerme así?

-¡Si! Es el momento de practicarlos…la prueba de fuego será la fiesta…

-Bueno eso si…esta bien…mañana iremos…-Animosamente.- ¿Ahora podemos volver a las clases de baile?

-¡Ah! ¡Si claro!- tomando posiciones.

Mañana seria un día importante para los dos rubios, Albert le daría a conocer el exterior afuera de la mansión de Lakewood, viajarían por unas pocas horas o minutos para ir a la lujosa boutique donde comprarían el vestido. Ella nunca había conocido fuera de las paredes de la mansión así que eso la hacia sentirse emocionada, no tanto por el vestido, si no por conocer nuevas cosas ¡La aventura la esperaba! Pero recordó que tendría que comportarse como toda una dama…una dama.

OOO

La rubia de ojos verdeazulado se había levantado temprano, buscando el gran ropero que tenia para su uso buscando un vestido indicado… no podía llevar su ropa del futuro. Los vestidos de Candice eran realmente hermosos pero buscaría uno que la hiciera lucir aun más, tendría que representar muy bien su papel. Cuando uno complacía a su vista. Uno en especial, un rojo satinado. Se lo probó, se ajusto a la perfección a su cuerpo.

-¡Este es!- De un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero el largo de las faldas ya se le había hecho costumbre. De un hermoso color rojo que resplandecía con el sol deslumbrando y dejando a relucir su belleza, estilizaba su figura y se ajustaba a la cintura con una banda de color negro amarrándose en un moño, con un ligero escote coqueto pero no revelador, las mangas un poco sueltas, haciendo relucir su blanca piel. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por el resultado logrado.- ¡Realmente me veo bien!- Dándose vuelta ante el espejo que tenia.- Revolvió su cabello y dejo sus rizos tomar formas naturales y juguetonas. Por ultimo un pequeño toque de maquillaje, sus labios un poco rojos. Todo hacia resplandecer a Candice, sus ojos verdeazulados eran contrastados haciéndolos ver de un azul un poco mas oscuro pero no perdiendo su originalidad. Salió de la habitación y esperaría a Albert fuera. Bajo las escaleras y para su sorpresa un Albert se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar, con traje y la gorra de chofer sobre sus ojos. Como si la estuviera esperando y esta hubiera tardado mucho. Se acercó a él y con ligeros toquecitos lo despertó.

-Creí que nunca bajarías…-Aun con el característico sombrero en sus ojos, lentamente levanto la mirada y ante el, toda una dama de sociedad. Todo en Candice encajaba a la perfección, el color, el talle, el escote, el maquillaje, toda ella estaba hermosa. Se quedo sin palabras y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido haciéndolo sentir como no podía hablar.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Dándose vuelta y sonriendo, dejando ver su sonrisa perfecta.

-Luces…maravillosa…-Fue lo único que salió de su boca.- _¿Maravillosa? ¡¿Albert como pudiste decir eso? ¡LUCE MÁS QUE MARAVILLOSA! Hermosa, bella, linda…-_ Pensó.

-Gracias….-Se reverencio ella.- Albert… ¿Dónde esta el sombrero de tu tía Elroy?- Era el toque final.

-¡Oh aquí esta!- Recuperando la compostura y entregándoselo en sus manos.

Candice lo tomo y vio como este completaba con todo, era realmente grande, lo cual hacia cubrir su cara para la gente quien la vería de frente pero ella podía ver sin ningún problema.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?- Levantándose del sofá. En ese momento, Candice pudo ver un Albert sumamente guapo. El traje le quedaba un poco ajustado al cuerpo, lo cual hacia relucir su figura bien formada, realmente apuesto. Sonrisa picara se asomo a su rostro al pensar que tendría el chofer mas guapo que alguien pudiera tener. - ¿Por qué sonríes así? Nunca había visto esa sonrisa.

-Por nada…por nada…-Encaminándose a la puerta y el nada más encogió los hombros.

OOO

Habían llegado a la boutique donde comprarían el vestido, el sitio estaba algo retirado de Lakewood, era la única tienda que cumpliría con las expectativas de la tía Elroy, Albert le abrió la puerta y como si fueran a esperar a la reina ya la gente se había reunido alrededor del extraño auto negro. El extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias…-Dijo quedamente.

Por fin veía hacia el exterior, todo era totalmente diferente. La gente estaba vestida casi igual que ella, con esas largas vestiduras y con graciosos sombreros.

Se sorprendió enormemente y noto como la gente empezaba murmurar.

Los _"¿Quién es ella?"_ no se dejaban esperar, _"Que linda es"_ también se escuchaban, _"¿Quién será? ¿Pertenecerá a una familia rica?",_ entre otras cosas que decían a su persona, otros criticaban su forma de vestir y demás.

-No los escuches…-Albert susurro a su oído.- No saben lo hermosa que eres…- ¿Eso había dicho Albert? Su corazón se descompenso enormemente y un cierto rubor apareció en su rostro, ella seguía caminando hacia las puertas de la boutique.

Pero no todo era sobre Candice si no que también los halagos a su chofer no se hacían esperar, por las jovencitas y las no tan jovencitas.

"_¡Que guapo es!" "¡Yo quiero un chofer así!"_ se escuchaban entre la multitud. Eso hizo sonreír a Candice sabiendo que tenía a la séptima maravilla con ella. Entraron y todos quedaron en silencio y las miradas en el interior no se hicieron esperar tampoco. Algunas damas de sociedad se encontraban allí y rápidamente como si estuvieran en formación, se juntaron para discutir en círculo. Candice las vio de reojo, de seguro eran de las que también critican a la gente.

-Buenos días…-Se acercó una de las ayudantes de la boutique.- ¿Busca algo en particular?

-Buenos días… busco un vestido de fiesta…-Oyendo los susurros que causaban las mujeres del fondo.

-Sígame por favor…-amablemente.

Albert la seguía por detrás y también noto a las estiradas damas que de seguro estarían criticando a Candice, pero al llevar su mirada Albert para ver si podía intimidarlas lo único que consiguió fue que ellas le hicieran gestos coquetos y que unos cuantos pañuelos cayeran como en la época antigua. El rubio se ruborizo y volvió su vista hacia a Candice.

Candice se maravillaba de todos los vestidos que había ¡de todos los colores! buscaba uno que concordara con su estilizada figura, su tono de piel, el color de sus ojos, entre otros rasgos físicos de ella. La amable vendedora la ayudaba a cambiarse.

Mientras Albert tomaba asiento en los pequeños sillones que tenía el elegante establecimiento, al parecer los dueños sabían lo que los choferes sentían al estar de pie durante horas. Ya llevaban más de una hora en la tienda.

_-¡Dios mio! Que tardado es esto…compadezco a ¡nuestros choferes!-_ Las miradas hacia el apuesto chofer seguían y los cuchicheos no habían parado. ¡Rayos que molestia! Si no estuviera disfrazado… ¡Las callaría en segundos!

Mientras tanto Candice aun estaba en el probador. Estaba exhausta no encontraba un vestido que le quedara bien. La amable vendedora la vio decaída.

-Tranquila…a ver mírame…- levantándole su barbilla y ella sonrió.- ¡Ya! ¡Ya se cual es!- abandonando el espacioso probador. A los minutos regresa ella con un vestido parecido al de una princesa. –Este es…- Extendiéndolo.

Era de un color verdeazulado claro, de una tela fina y delicada al tacto, parecía las mismísima vestimenta de una princesa, la sonrisa en el rostro de Candice no se dejo esperar ¡Era realmente maravilloso! La falda llegaba hasta el suelo, entallado de la parte del busto para abajo hasta su cadera alta, de un escote coqueto pero no tan revelador y era de tirantes gruesos que caían dejando ver sus hombros y su piel. La tela era deliciosa al tacto y estaba conformado por varias capas de tela para verse un tanto abultado y la caída de la tela lo hacia sublime. El color verdeazulado claro hacia relucir sus ojos y sus labios color carmín.

-¡Este es el vestido!- Dándose la vuelta para estar completamente segura.

-La vieja Mildred ¡Nunca se equivoca!- Dijo contenta la amable señora.-Toma estos también…-Entregándole unos guantes blancos.

Quiso mostrárselo a Albert pero mejor se detuvo, no sabia exactamente si seria bien visto que una mujer de sociedad mostrara su vestimenta al chofer. Así que mejor decidió no mostrarlo, se lo mostraría el día de la fiesta. Salió del probador con una sonrisa, mientras Albert se le acercaba.

-Este será…Por favor pague a la señora.- Dijo Candice actuando como si estuviera realmente con su chofer, Albert solo guiño el ojo.

-Si, señora…-Siguiendo a la vendedora y esta guardo el vestido en una espaciosa caja.

Albert pago el precio del vestido, Candice casi se cae al saber el precio pero Albert la hacia sentir segura, él podría pagar la cantidad. No era algo para asustarse ¡Cuantos vestidos no había pagado antes! ¡Mucho más caros! La curiosidad lo invadió. Quiso ver el vestido que Candice se llevaría a la fiesta, lo dejaría en incógnita. Al salir, Albert se detuvo un poco para quedar al frente de las señoras que aun no paraban de platicar y estas solo lo miraron coquetamente.

-A ver que hace…-Pensó Albert y este les guiño el ojo. Al instante las mujeres parecieron caer y una en especial callo, mientras las otras trataban de hacerla reaccionar y proporcionarle aire.

Albert solo sonrió y abandono la tienda junto con Candice.

Al salir, la gente aun estaba allí reunida preguntándose ¿Quién era ella? Nunca la habían visto. Ayudo a Candice a subir al auto.

-Lo hiciste muy bien…-Diciéndoselo al oído y ella solo le compartió una sonrisa.

Su pequeña aventura en el exterior había sido del todo reveladora, la gente era totalmente diferente a la del futuro. Todo, absolutamente era diferente. Ahora se dirigían a la mansión, Albert solo la veía por el retrovisor distraída, mirando hacia la ventana. Trato de pensar lo que ella estaría pensando pero la profundidad de su mirada no le permitía revelar mucho.

-Lo hizo muy bien jovencita Granchester…-Salió de su trance.

-¡Albert!- Riendo.- Ya podemos dejar de fingir…-Quitándose el sombrero.

-Volvamos a la mansión…

-Si…volvamos a casa…-Volviendo a fijar su mirada en el camino.

OOO

Los siguientes días pasaron en un suspiro, los dos rubios se habían sumido tanto en las practicas de baile y los modales que no dedicaron ni un solo minuto a la compostura de la maquina del tiempo. Por las tardes, aunque Albert no ensayara con ella, Candice cerraba los ojos y ensayaba. Albert la veía de lejos y la admiraba, poco a poco sintió que verla y ver esa sonrisa lo dejaba sin aliento, noto que empezaba a causar un efecto en el. Las pesadillas que tenia meses atrás, habían desaparecido, desde esa vez que se disculpo con Candice. Todo había cambiado por completo a excepción de ver cada día sin falta el retrato, pero cada vez se quedaba menos tiempo.

Es que acaso…¿Le estaba gustando Candice Granchester?, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. No podía ser. Se negaba a creerlo pero ¿Por qué estaba causando tantos dilemas en el? ¿Por qué no salía de su pensamiento ni un momento?

Su convivencia se había vuelto aun mas fuerte, todas las noches subían a la biblioteca para escuchar un relato de Albert. Sus viajes por el mundo, sus vivencia, recuerdos, todo con la intensión de conocer un poco mas de su vida.

Mientras Candice también sentía lo mismo que Albert, ahora aclaro mas que nunca sus pensamientos ¿Acaso también le gustaba William Albert Andrew? ¡Todo el día pensaba en el! aunque vivía con el, vivir y pensar era realmente diferente. Las atenciones del joven Andrew eran aun más especiales, haciéndola sentir de una manera inexplicable.

Los días para la fiesta de la Tía Elroy ya se habían agotado.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Es mañana!- Caminando de un lado al otro.

-¡Candice Tranquila! ¡Nos saldrá bien!- tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Pero y si se me olvida? ¡¿Y si se me olvida? ¡Te dejare en ridículo!- Estaba realmente preocupada, los nervios la traicionaban enormemente.

-¡No! Piensa positivamente…yo sé que te saldrá bien-Enfundándole confianza.-…ahora sube a tu habitación y duerme…mañana será un día muy importante…-Guiñándole el ojo.

-Esta bien…-Suspiro.-Nos vemos mañana en la mañana…

-Si pequeña…-Descansa.

Los dos subieron a dormir, esperando que los nervios bajaran. Albert estaba nervioso por ver a la tía Elroy y por miedo a que alguien reconociera o mejor dicho confundiera a Candice con Candy. Se recostó en su cama, cuando al cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos. Ya había amanecido.

-Fue realmente rápido…-Estirándose.

Candice se había levantado temprano, preparando todo para llevar a la fiesta. Aunque era temprano y la fiesta seria casi al anochecer, preparo las cosas.

-¡Mujer precavida vale por dos!- Se repetía una y otra vez. –las horas se pasaran rápido, si no me preparo desde ahorita…no tendré tiempo ¡y llegaremos tarde!

Efectivamente, lo que dijo la joven Granchester no era mentira; las horas se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los dos rubios se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose. Candice se había duchado y preparándose con toda la ropa interior que llevaba una mujer de esa época, se emociono al ver el vestido extendido sobre la cama.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Es hermoso!- Viéndose frente al espejo con el vestido puesto. Se acomodó el cabello y con un ligero maquillaje, ya estaba lista.

¡Lucia como una princesa! El vestido le quedaba aun mejor que el día que se lo probó. Marcando su fina silueta, su cabello medio recogido; dejando su cabello en una cascada de rizos. Los labios retocados dejándolos ver de un rojo carmín. El color de sus ojos resaltaba aun más. Su sonrisa brillaba dejando ver la blancura de sus dientes, su piel lucia de un blanco fino. Por ultimo tomo los guantes. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Hasta que estuvo satisfecha, salió de la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, un Albert la esperaba bajo las escaleras. Le sonrió.

El joven Andrew al instante se quedo perturbado, viendo lo hermosa que lucia ¡Que va! ¡Mas que hermosa! El color, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel, sus labios ¡Todo! ¡Todo era maravillosamente hermoso! Parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones para estar seguro de que no era un sueño.

Candice bajo segura de si misma y cuando llego al final con un gesto coqueto pregunto.- ¿Cómo luzco?

-¡Maravillosa luces hermosa!- Carraspeo ¿Qué había dicho?- ¡Luces maravillosamente hermosa!- viendo como su cara se tornaba roja.

-Gracias…-Reverenciándose. – Usted no luce nada mal déjeme decirle Señor Andrew…¡Luce fenomenal!

-¿Enserio?-rio.- Gracias señorita Granchester.- Tomando su mano para besarla.

-Señor Andrew…por favor déjese de formalidades…- riendo.

-¡ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Toma…-entregándole una pequeña caja.

-¿Qué es esto?- Extrañada.

-Ábrelo…

Al abrirlo, se encontraba un antifaz, blanco y adornado de finos detalles dorados, tenia una pluma blanca al extremo y de su medida ¡Era realmente hermoso! Y al final de la caja, encontró un hermoso pendiente. Abrió bien los ojos para ver si no estaba soñando, lo tomo.- ¿Y esto?

-Bueno, como no te he dado ni un regalo de bienvenida…-Acercándose a ella y tomando el pendiente para ponérselo.- Decidí comprarte este…-Era un hermoso pendiente en forma de corazón, parecía ser realmente caro.

-¡Pero Albert! ¡Me compraste el vestido también!

-Si Candice, pero realmente quería regalarte algo aparte…así que no me niegues nada ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien…muchas gracias…-Viendo lo hermoso que le quedaba.- Es realmente bello…

-De nada…ahora ¿Nos vamos?- Dándole su brazo, al instante los dos se pusieron los antifaces.- Luces realmente hermosa…-Termino de recalcar.

-Gracias…-Encaminándose a la entrada.

Un auto ya esperaba por ellos. Ahora ya no podían dar vuelta atrás… La fiesta.

¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué pasaría? Candice suspiro y los nervios no la abandonaban ¡Era ahora o nunca!

_Continuara…_

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola mis chicas hermosas no tengo perdón! Ahora si me tarde ¡Me excedí! Jeje de días… bueno vengo rapidito! Jejeje Aunque no podre agradecerles una a una saben que lo hago D! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS TAN BONITOS!_

_**ALEJANDRA, grandchester es un amor, lluvia de noviembre, luna, lucero, RVM85, Ana Burch or Ana B, val rod, PATY, Jessy White, Luna White 29, Rosi White, FANY R C**_

Me dan inspiración!:D! Por favor no dejen de comentar lindas!:D Y a ti…si a ti…que no me dejas review pero lees! TE LO AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE pero anímate ;)! Jijijijiji Espero no tardar con el próximo capitulo aunque me enfrentare a cierta batalla medieval con la escuela (Examenes :P) Nos vemos!

BESOS!

By : Lady Karen


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes NO son míos**_

_**Pertenecen a las maravillosas autoras **_

_**Que crearon la serie de Candy Candy**_

_**La idea ES MIA y de nadie mas! **_

_**No se aburran!^^**_

Una visita al pasado

Por Lady Karen

Capitulo VIII "Baile"

Candice se mordía los labios y no había dejado de jugar con sus dedos por más de una hora. Estaba nerviosa, preocupada, algo le diría que no saldría bien ¿Presentimiento? ¿Sexto sentido? O ¿Simple y llana preocupación demás? Miro atreves de la ventana sin ver lo que realmente quería ver.

-¿Candice?- Dijo quedamente Albert.

-¿si?- Pregunto.

-No estés nerviosa…todo saldrá bien…-Tomando su mano. Ella solo volteo a verlo y le compartió una sonrisa, su mente no dejaba de crear escenas ¿Cuáles? Como el hacer el ridículo frente a la tía de Albert o tropezarse con el vestido, entre otras.

-Esta bien…-Suspirando. Albert no soltaría su mano el resto del viaje a la mansión de la tía Elroy que se encontraba a dos horas de camino. Las residencias de los Andrew se encontraban en casi todo el país, debido a que sus empresas eran famosas y siempre hacían viajes de negocios. -¿Albert?

-¿Si?- Volteando a verla.

-Gracias…-Apoyando su cabeza en el varonil hombro. Albert se sorprendió ante tal gesto, una sonrisa surco su rostro y su corazón se aceleró un poco. Poco a poco se estaba dejando doblegar por el cariño que sentía por Candice. Mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el momento, le gustaba la forma en que se recargo en el. No lo pensó, pero necesitaba sentir ese apoyo especial que él le proporcionaba, por instantes se sentía flotar en el aire…parecía como si fuesen algo mas que simples amigos. Sonrió ante tal idea pero pronto se desvaneció al saber que seria imposible.

El chofer observaba discretamente con miradas fugaces a sus pasajeros en la parte trasera. Su tarea era llevar al Joven Andrew a la fiesta de la Sra. Elroy, pero por encargo de George investigaría quien seria la acompañante. Para su mala suerte, la joven acompañante llevaba el antifaz puesto ¿Quién era? No lograría saber, pero vaya que se había paralizado tan solo al ver el color brillante de sus ojos, era realmente hermosa. Para el, hacían la pareja perfecta. A sus ojos los dos rubios parecían tener un lazo único y especial.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Candice se separo delicadamente de él, viendo a través de la ventana como todos los demás lujosos autos iban en fila, dejando a sus galantes invitados. Los nervios se apoderaron aun más de ella. Albert se dio cuenta de esto por lo que apretó su mano, la cual no había sido separada aun.

-Tranquila…-Le susurro. Candice solamente asintió.

-¿Cómo luzco?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Simplemente hermosa…-susurrando a su oído. Eso hizo ruborizar a Candice.

Por fin, después de dos meses de espera, un par de horas de viaje y unos minutos de estar en la gran fila de autos, era la hora de salir. Respiro profundo.

-_Muy bien Candice…es ahora o nunca…-_ Preparándose para salir, ella seria la primera.

El chofer abrió la puerta y rápidamente unos cuantos flashes la dejaron segada por un momento. Al parecer la noticia de que el joven Andrew llevaría a una nueva compañera a la fiesta, se había extendido como el viento. Los periodistas curiosos se habían acercado enérgicamente haciendo preguntas como "¿Cuál es su nombre?", "¿De donde es?", "¿Qué familia pertenece?", "¿Es prometida del Señor Andrew?"…Ella no inmutaba palabra y estaba completamente paralizada. Albert le había advertido de quienes estarían allí, como los entrometidos reporteros que esperan conseguir la primicia. El, sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaría al hacer una aparición pública con su misteriosa "invitada".

Albert la tomo por la cintura, ella solo se sorprendió.

-_Vamos…avanza…yo estoy contigo…-_Le volvió a susurrar. Avanzaron a paso firme, ignorando que eran fotografiados y como si nadie estuviera a sus lados, entraron a la residencia.

Candice se asombro al ver el tamaño de la mansión. Era más grande aun que la de Lakewood. Todos los invitados estaban cubiertos por los antifaces, entretenidos con sus amenas pláticas. Cuando anuncian su llegada, como si estuvieran coordinados, todos los invitados voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a los dos rubios. Candice trago en seco; ahora no podía volver atrás. Fingió sonreír, al mismo tiempo que hiso este gesto, poco a poco la tensión y las miradas hacia ella dejaron de ser.

_-No es tan difícil…-_susurro al oído de Albert. El solamente rio.

Candice estaba maravillada. Todos en el gran salón principal, estaban vestidos de elegantes trajes y vestidos. Los había de todos colores. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos finos, de colores pastel y de tonalidades fuertes y desde ostentosos hasta discretos. Los varones contaban con elegantes trajes que no pasaban de negro a blanco. Se escuchaba una ligera música que ponía el toque refinado a la reunión. Tuvo curiosidad de donde salían los melodiosos sonidos y a lo lejos diviso un quinteto los cuales tocaba distintos instrumentos. Allí se encontraba su favorito, el violín.

-Es el grupo de músicos favorito de la tía…- Le asevero Albert al verla extasiada con el sonido del violín.

-¿Enserio?... Tocan realmente bien…-Perdida en notas musicales que emanaba el instrumento.

-Sabes…-Albert iba a comenzar a decir algo cuando una voz a poca distancia interrumpió su conversación.

-¡Tío!- Un galante joven sin antifaz se acercaba a ellos. Albert lo miro con gran familiaridad y extendió sus brazos.

-¡Sobrino! ¡Archie!- Fundiéndose en un abrazo fraternal.

-¡Tío! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho?- Separándose.- Tienes a la tía Elroy…realmente preocupada…-Con un tono de preocupación.

-Lo se…pero tengo mis razones y hasta que estas no estén terminadas no volveré…- Respondiendo firmemente y volteando a ver brevemente a Candice.

Candice solamente escuchaba la amena plática de lo que al parecer era tío y sobrino. Archie, como se había llamado el galante chico, lo reconoció en ese mismo instante, si no mal recordaba era unos de los "Cornwell"; el hermano de Stear para ser mas exactos. Se sorprendió al ver que era mucho mas guapo en persona que pintado al oleo. Solamente se deleito viendo a los dos platicando de manera tan agradable y su mirada se perdía entre la belleza de los dos jóvenes. Cuando Archie la observa detenidamente.

-Tío… ¿No me presentaras a tu acompañante?- Dijo coquetamente.

-Lo siento…Archie ella es… Ca…-Freno su lengua en ese mismo instante, volteando a ver a Candice preocupado; pidiendo auxilio.

-Katherine…encantado de conocerlo…- Extendiendo su mano. No se le ocurría otro nombre. Menos mal que había intervenido.

-Mucho gusto Katherine…-Besando coquetamente la mano de Candice. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-El gusto es mio…-Sonriéndole.

En ese mismo instante, Archie se perturba.- _Esa sonrisa…-_Piensa.-_Tiene meses que no veo una sonrisa así de pura…_- fijando su vista en "Katherine". La examina desde los pies hasta la cabeza, de elegante porte, tez blanca, altura no tan normal para una chica, recorre cada línea de su rostro…- _sus labios se parecen…la nariz…el cabello…pero…los ojos…¡los ojos son tan diferentes! y esa forma de mirar…no…no es ella ¡Rayos Archie! ¡¿Que te sucede?-_ Se repetía en su interior. Si no fuera por el estúpido antifaz, disiparía sus dudas por completo.- Pues tío…tienes aquí a una hermosa acompañante…-Guiñándole un ojo a Candice.

Candice solo se ruborizo en ese mismo instante y Albert noto su turbamiento y las miradas de Archie llenas de coquetería y refinamiento. Carraspeó.- Y bien Archie… ¿Para que ha hecho esta reunión la tía?

-Aun no lo se tío…no me han informado.-Extrañado.

-Dime Archie…y ¿Annie?- Preguntó curioso, tratando de cambiar de tema al ver que Archie no renunciaba al observar a Candice con detenimiento.

-Tío, preferiría no tocar ese tema ¿De acuerdo?-susurrando a su oído, el solamente asintió.

Los 3 estaban casi al centro del salón, por lo que estaban a la vista de todos los invitados.

Al igual que la primera vez que salió de su "no" encierro, los "¿Quién es ella?" no se dejaban esperar, algunos con desprecio y oído, otros con simple y llana curiosidad.

Pero de algo estaban de acuerdo todas las mujeres del salón ¡Envidiaban a la chica que estaba junto a William Albert Andrew!

La presencia de ella tampoco no paso desapercibida por los varones de edad casamentera; no se pasaba por alto… hubieran dado lo que sea por acercársele- _¡No todos lo días te encuentras con una belleza de mujer así!- _Decían entre ellos_._ Todos se frenaban debido un gran obstáculo y esa era la gran presencia de Albert, sentían los huesos temblar siquiera al pensar pararse junto a la imponente figura del patriarca de los Andrew, estaban seguros; no había competencia con el.

Al otro extremo del salón unos ojos marrones los miraban con recelo y odio, pero en especial estaban posados en la chica que acompañaba a uno de los Andrew.

_-¿Quién será esa mosca muerta?-_ Pensaba con gran rabia. Se acercó a paso lento, de todos modos se tendría que acercar ya que le daría un mensaje al patriarca Andrew.

-Buenas noches…- interrumpiendo conversación del trio.

-Buenas noches…-Sonrió Candice y quedo impactada ante la imagen que vio. Una bella pelirroja de ojos marrón obscuro que aun siendo obscuros brillaban haciéndola ver aun mas bonita, piel morena clara, sonrisa coqueta, una antifaz que no dejaba ver su rostro por completo y un vestido que completaba su ornamenta.

-Hola Albert…-Acercándose sin ningún tipo de pudor. Beso la mejilla de William.

La actitud de Candice cambio por completo de estar serena paso a un estado perturbador, por un momento sintió deseos de quitar a la pelirroja a rastras del beso que le estaba plantando a Albert. Decidió voltear a ver a otro lado.

-¡Eliza!-Sorprendido, reconocería esa voz chillona a donde fuera.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Tomando el brazo de el joven Andrew.

Para estos momentos el rostro de Candice había conseguido una pigmentación rojiza ¡Estaba hecha una furia! ¿Celos acaso? Albert volteo a verla notando su inquietante estado. El, no podía hacerle un desplante a Eliza para que lo dejara tranquilo. No, ante la sociedad; no podía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Tratando de zafar su brazo disimuladamente.

-La tía Elroy también me ha invitado…naturalmente tío…yo también soy de la familia.-Aferrándose aun mas.

_-¿Tío?_- Pensó Candice. La vio de pies a cabeza por un momento se sintió inferior, ella no era ninguna competencia para la sensual pelirroja, volvió a repasar todos sus rasgos. La opacaba en gran manera, Eliza tan Voluptuosa y ella sin ningún atractivo en especial pero ¿Qué hacia la sobrina coqueteando con su tío? Era una situación que francamente no entendía, pero ese calor que sentía al verla aferrada al brazo de Albert no cambiaba.

Los minutos que pasaba Albert con Eliza se hacían eternos para la joven Granchester, Archie intentaba platicar con la rubia pero ella estaba mas al pendiente del rubio y de la sensual pelirroja.

-¿Katherine?- Decía Archie tratando de llamar su atención.- ¿Katherine?- Candice no reconocía su nombre falso. Archie pasó su mano frente a su rostro, captando su total atención.- ¿Katherine?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Recordó que ese era su nombre ahora.

-Te preguntaba ¿De donde eres?- Pregunto curioso.

-Ohh…pues vera…naturalmente no soy de aquí, he venido desde muy lejos a conocer todo lo que los rodea…-Sin perder de vista a Albert.

-Ya veo…-Tocando su mentón, en una posición de pensativo.- Hablas como si fueras de otro tiempo…- Candice volteo a verlo instantáneamente ¿La habían reconocido? Abrió grande sus ojos y sintió temblar por un momento ¡Lo que no había querido! – Pero eso es totalmente imposible…-Riéndose, le jugo una broma. – Háblame de tu…me siento demasiado viejo.- Dijo sinceramente, Candice asintió.

Ella respiro profundamente y cuando regreso su vista a Albert, el ya no estaba. Lo busco desesperada entre todas las personas de la fiesta, pero ninguno estaba a la altura del patriarca de los Andrew. Ella lo reconocería donde fuera.

-Bueno…srita. Katherine…-Tomando su mano y besándola.- Me retiro… Mi presencia es requerida en otro lugar… si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme ¿De acuerdo?-Despidiéndose.

-Gracias…Archie…-Sonriéndole. Sintió deseos de decirle que se quedara con ella ¿Qué haría sola? No tenía ni la más mínima idea por lo que emprendió su búsqueda de Albert. Justo en ese momento, como si estuvieran esperando que estuviera sola. Un grupo de varones, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se juntaron alrededor de ella.

_-¡Esto no por favor!-_ Pensó. Rápidamente todos comenzaban hablar al mismo tiempo esperando saber su nombre. Candice no sabía ni que palabras usar o si decir su nombre falso era buena idea. Suspiro.- _Esta será una larga noche…-_Diciéndose así misma. Tendría que encontrar una forma de distraer a cada uno de los hombres que se le habían acercado para investigar su vida mejor dicho ¡Su biografía! ¡Eran peor que los mismísimos reporteros! ¡Un fastidio! La embargaron con mil y un preguntas, así como saludos y besos en su mano. Menos mal que llevaba el antifaz, no la reconocerían si la verían en la ciudad.

_-¿De donde eres Preciosa?-_ Decía galantemente uno de los de aquel grupo.

_-¿Preciosa?- _Pensaba indignada.-Soy de muy muy lejos…-Tratando de cortar con la conversación a cualquier costa_.- ¿Albert donde estas?-_Pensaba afligida.

OOO

Mientras ella lidiaba con los invitados que la acosaban con miles de preguntas; Albert había sido llevado a otra habitación de la gran mansión.

-Veras tío…La tía Elroy quiere verte.- Aun sin soltar su brazo, cuando por fin estuvieron solos. Albert soltó su brazo con brusquedad.

-¿Qué pretendes Eliza? ¡Suéltame!- Acomodando su traje.

-¿Yo? Nada- En tono burlón y fingiendo inocencia.- Solamente estoy tratando que por fin algo sea mio…-Llevaba años tratando de seducirlo, desde que se entero que era el tío abuelo William y por lo tanto patriarca de los Andrew. Uso mil y un maneras para atraerlo pero ninguna funcionaba. Todas evadidas por el rubio.

-¿Cuántas veces evadiré tu propuesta? Lo nuestro ¡No sucederá!- Levantando la voz.

-Bueno…pero seguiré intentando.-Con determinación y acercándose peligrosamente para robarle un beso en los labios.

-¡He dicho que no!- Frenándola. Esto, solo hizo que Eliza hirviera de coraje ¡Primero Anthony! ¡Luego Terry! ¡Después Albert! ¿Qué no tenia ella para conseguir a alguien? ¡Lo tenia todo! ¡Lo había comprobado! ¡¿Pero que rayos no veían ellos en ella? Más de una vez comprobó que conseguir a cualquier hombre que se propusiera era sencillo pero ¡Los Andrew acabarían con su paciencia!

Le abrió la puerta a la habitación donde se encontraba Elroy Andrew y el entro.

-Adiós…- Guiñando su ojo.

Albert solo la ignoro y eso causo en ella un gran enojo por lo que cerró la puerta con gran fuerza.

El interior se encontraba un tanto obscuro pero divisó una figura muy familiar cerca del gran ventanal. Si, la tía Elroy. Trago en seco.- _Es ahora o nunca Albert William Andrew.-_ Pensó.

OOO

Candice aun seguía abrumada con los jóvenes de edad casamentera. Al lugar que ella iba, ellos la seguían. No encontraba una excusa realmente buena para separarlos de ella.

_-¡Dios mio! ¡Por favor sácame de aquí! ¡Prometo portarme como toda una dama! ¡No hagas que mi boca diga cosas incoherentes!¡Albert por favor sálvame!_- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y ¿Quién no?

La acorralaron. Candice estaba apunto de explotar. Nunca en su vida despertó tantas pasiones y tantos pretendientes como en ese momento. Cuando alguien la toma por el brazo, se sintió salvada ¡Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas! Estaban fuera del gran salón, en uno de los balcones.

-¡Albert gracias a dios! ¡Creí que iba a morir asfixiada!- Abrazándolo. Pero el misterioso salvador hizo que guardara silencio al poner su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh…nos descubrirán…-En susurro.

_-Esa voz…esa voz… ¡No es de Albert_!- Abrió los ojos enormemente. -¿Quién eres?- Dijo soltándolo.

El solamente rio. Su risa causo en Candice escalofríos que calaron hasta sus huesos.

-¿Yo? Soy Neal Legan…encantado de conocerla…-Tomando su mano y besándola.

Algo no andaba bien, lo podía sentir.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

-Soy sobrino de Albert…no soy muy diferente a el linda…-Tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! –Decía frenéticamente.

-Vamos…después de todo yo te salve.- Su voz causaba en la joven Granchester pavor estaba sumamente desesperada, casi al borde de la lagrima ¿Quién se atrevía a tomarla de tal manera? ¿Sin ninguna clase pudor o respeto?- Después de todo eres la acompañante de mi tío ¿Cierto?- soltándola, le gustaba cada rasgo de terror que denotaban sus ojos.

-¡Si! Pero tu no eres nadie para tomarme de esa manera…tan impropia…¡Estoy gravemente ofendida!

-¿Ofendida?-rio de nuevo- ¿Lo escuchaste Eliza?-Dirigiendo su mirada hacia un rincón lleno de obscuridad.

_-¿Eliza?-_ Pensó.

-Si hermano…ya lo escuche…-Esa voz chillona ¡De nuevo! Hizo que su sangre hirviera. De entre la obscuridad salía una impactante figura con una copa en la mano, la pelirroja que unos momentos atrás conoció. Ahora mostraba un lado un tanto aterrador infundiéndole miedo, de pronto empezó a temblar.- ¿Ofendida? ¡Por dios! ¡Si eres una las tantas que ha tenido mi tío! Mírate…¡solamente te tiene lastima!- Acercándose a ella. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y aborrecimiento.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- No oiría cosas que no eran verdad, después de todo Albert no era nada de ella, pero si le surgió la duda de la razón por la que la había invitado al baile.

-Si te trajo al baile ¡Para presumir su nuevo trofeo! Así es mi tío… regresara en unos días a las empresas Andrew- Esas palabras calaron en Candice y abrió los ojos.- ¿No lo sabias?- Con una sonrisa de cinismo.

_-¿Albert? ¿Volver? Pero si no hablo de nada de eso… ¡No Candice no creas en sus palabras_!- Movía la cabeza de un lado al otro al pensar.

-¿Creías que te iba a ayudar en lo que necesitaras? ¡Por dios que ingenua eres! ¡El solo ayuda a las mujeres por conveniencia…¡No es quien tu piensas!

-¡No lo conoces!- Alego Candice pero ¿como sabia ella que Candice necesitaba ayuda? ¿Acaso era cierto lo de las demás mujeres?¿La había ayudado por conveniencia? ¡No era imposible! Albert le dijo tantas veces que aun seguía amando a Candy.

-¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡¿No, notaste cuando lo bese? ¡El no puso objeción! – Decía con descaro.

_-¡Rayos! ¡En eso tiene razón! ¡Pero Albert no es nada mio!-_ Pensaba.- ¡No es nada mio!- Tenia que sacar algo a su defensa.

-¿Nada tuyo? ¡Eso no es lo que piensa la sociedad! Todos saben…que eres su "acompañante" pero eres algo mas ¡Todos lo saben! Lo siento…tu reputación ha sido manchada y sobre todo el no llegara a ser tuyo ¡Te abandonara! ¡Como lo hizo con todas! ¡Te dirá que no puede estar contigo! ¡No es una blanca paloma!-Las palabras de Eliza eran como fuego que hacían que el corazón de Candice se hiciera cenizas, eran veneno puro.

_-Para ser una "Dama" o sobrina de la tía Elroy, no tenia nada de refinada.-_ Se repetía Candice, sin siquiera pensarlo su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sentía pequeñas punzadas en su corazón…-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- Le repetía una y otra vez, sus ojos empezaban a llenársele de lagrimas eso la perturbo en gran manera ¿Por qué estaba llorando_?- ¡Candice! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué? ¿Sera cierto? ¡Pero si tu no estas enamorada de Albert William Andrew! ¡No! ¡No lo estas!- _En el fondo de su corazón toda esperanza que se le acumulo en algún tiempo ahora era terriblemente pisoteada por las palabras de Eliza Legan.

-Solamente tienes miedo de oír tu verdad… ¡Tu verdad!- Con gran recelo. Eliza la odio desde el primer momento que entro en la residencia Andrew acompañando a su tío.

-Ahora mi querida hermana me invade la curiosidad que clase de chica escogió esta vez el tío...-Se acercaba Neal.

-Tienes razón Neal…veamos a quien "engaño" el tío ahora…-en tono burlón.

-¿Acaso no quieres ver quien es la humillada?- Con una sonrisa de descaro en su rostro.

-¡Claro! ¡No me lo perderé!-Secundo Eliza.

Candice intento escapar - ¿A dónde vas preciosa?- Era Neal quien la tomaba entre sus brazo acercándola obscenamente a su cuerpo y con una sonrisa burlona que solo hizo temblar a Candice, llenándola de miedo.

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Le aterrorizaba la forma en que los dos la intimidaban. Eliza se acercaba peligrosamente extendiendo su mano para poder ver su rostro. Movía su cabeza de un lado al otro para arruinar los planes de los legan.

Sin previo aviso alguien interrumpe.- ¡Neal déjala!- Proporcionándole a Neal un golpe en la cara que lo dejo gravemente aturdido haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Candice solo cayó de rodillas, no pudo moverse.

-¡Tu no te metas!- Decía Eliza con gran rabia.

-¡Me meto en donde yo quiera!- Vocifero defendiendo a la chica que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

-Vámonos Neal…nuestro trabajo esta hecho…-Vaciando sobre Candice la copa de vino que llevaba aun en la mano. Esto hizo reaccionar a la rubia que se encontraba en su trance.

El extraño salvador de Candice se hinco ante ella al sentir que estaban completamente a salvo, con los Legan se podía esperar cualquier cosa.- ¿Estas bien?- Extendiéndole su mano. Ella lo examino detenidamente, no lo reconocía; no sabia quien era.

-¿No me harás daño cierto?- Pregunto con cierto temor.

-No, yo no te hare daño…-Sonrió.

-_¡Esa sonrisa! ¿Dónde la he visto?- _sintió tanta familiaridad con esa sonrisa. Tomo su mano para incorporarse y ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Preocupado.

-No…no estoy bien…-afligida y viendo como su vestido había sido arruinado en tan solo unos minutos.

-No te preocupes… ¿Me permites?- Esperando su respuesta, Candice solo asintió.- Veras…alguien una vez bueno…-Rio al recordar.- Muchas veces me enseño…que los Legan nunca deben amargar una fiesta…-Tomando la falda del vestido de Candice.- Ahora…-Rasgando un pequeño pedazo.

-¡No!- Tratando de detenerlo. El, volteo a verla directamente a los ojos. En ese instante, sintieron como si se conocieran.

-No te preocupes…quedara bien…-Sin perder de vista sus ojos. Termino de desgarrar la parte del vestido manchada del vino derramado.- No quedara así…espera…- Como si hubiera tenido practica, retiro la tela de forma en que el vestido no quedara de una manera deplorable; lo dejo aun mejor.

Candice se sorprendió al ver la gran habilidad que tenia.- ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-¡Fácil! Mi esposa me enseño…-Perdió su mirada atreves de la vista del balcón y recargándose en el barandal.-solía pasarle muy a menudo cuando veníamos a las fiestas de las sra. Elroy… así que por ella aprendí esto…realmente nunca pensé volver a utilizar esta técnica…-Sonrió.- A decir verdad, aunque me llenaba de coraje siempre decía "Solamente es tela…no debe amargarnos la existencia"…

-Pues su esposa ¡Es toda una mujer!

-Era…-Despegándose del barandal- Falleció…

-Lo siento mucho…- Se sintió una entrometida. Aun así no dejo de sentir algo especial con aquel gentil hombre.

-¡Pero que descortés soy! Mi nombre es…-Despojándose del antifaz para presentarse.- Terrence Granchester…-Los oídos de Candice fueron aturdidos con solo la mención de ese apellido. GRANCHESTER. ¡Su tatarabuelo! Palideció. -¿Señorita?- Repitió Terry.

Candice trago en seco ¿Qué debía de decir? ¿Si la reconocía?- Ehh…ehh…le agradezco la ayuda pero tengo que irme…- Yéndose a prisa, pero el la tomo del brazo.

-Por favor no se vaya aun…dígame su nombre…-Suplicante.

-Katherine…Soy Katherine.-Soltándola al instante de comprobarle su nombre.

_-Mucho gusto Katherine…-_Pensó. Volvió a ponerse su antifaz. Desde el momento en que el grupo de solteros se acercaron a ella, se acercó curioso al ver ahora a quien habían atrapado. Para su gran sorpresa una hermosa joven… ¿Quién era? Se pregunto. Noto su victorioso escape y paso unos minutos buscándola, algo no andaba bien. La vio en brazos de Neal y eso lo lleno de un sentimiento protector. Le pareció tan extraño. Regreso a la interior.

_-¡Dios mio! ¡Albert! ¡Cuando te vea!-_ Al mencionar su nombre las palabras de Eliza golpearon su mente, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera atestándolo con un sentimiento que pasaba mas haya de la tristeza. Se sostuvo en uno de los grandes pilares del salón, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Mientras estaba perdida en sus sentimientos y pensamientos alguien toca su hombro.

-¿Katherine?- Pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?- volteando a ver al chico que la estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo. - ¡Archie!- Abrazándolo inesperadamente.

-¡Ahh! ¡Katherine!- Subiéndosele un rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Que bueno que te encuentro! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Para estos momentos todos los que asistieron a la gran reunión los habían visto.

-Katherine…seria mejor que me soltaras…-Susurro a su oído. Ella abrió los ojos al recordar que no estaba en cualquier lugar.

-¡Lo siento!- Escondiendo sus brazos_.- ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué hiciste?-_ Pero necesitaba de alguien a quien conociera y Archie aun que paso minutos de conocerlo sentía como si fuera de su familia.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Te he buscado por toda la fiesta!-Examinando su estado, un poco despeinada y con el vestido un tanto lleno de arrugas, resultado de algún forcejeo. Archie era un experto en cuanto a la elegancia y se preocupo al ver su estado.

-Este…-Alguien interrumpió su explicación.

-Pregúntale a tus primos Legan…- Era Terry de nuevo.

-¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Archie.- ¡_Tenia que ser el! ¡Aristócrata engreído!-_ Pensó Archie.

-¡¿Eliza y Neal?- Candice comenzó a sollozar, había sido humillada, aplastada, avergonzada, ofendida, de todo sentía en esos momentos. -¿Katherine que te han hecho?

-Nada…algo sin importancia…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Terry preocupado.

-La han humillado…- Intentaba Terry hacer reaccionar a Candice pero solo gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdeazulados. Esto hizo que Archie sintiera coraje en su interior, iría por Eliza y Neal ahora mismo para pedirle disculpas a "Katherine" nadie humillaba a una dama y ¡Menos alguien como ella! Si, llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla pero era la acompañante de su tío.

-¡Ahora me van a escuchar!- Salió deprisa pero Candice lo detuvo.

-No por favor… yo no quiero causar problemas… por favor…-Dijo apenada y dándole una sonrisa un tanto agridulce a Archie, esto hizo recordar a alguien muy familiar.

-¡No Katherine! ¡Esto no se hace!

-Por favor…te lo ruego…-Aun sollozando. Archie no pudo más que desistir. Ese carácter de pensar en los demás; aunque se tratara de Eliza y Neal, hizo recordar a Candy. Siempre haciendo que las cosas marcharan sin ningún disturbio o problema.

-Está bien…-Resignado.

-Gracias…

Terry solo veía tal escena, estaba realmente confundido. Al igual que Archie ese carácter hizo referencia a su amada Candy ¿Por eso le recordaba a ella? Tal vez…tal vez…era eso.

OOO

Mientras tanto una acalorada discusión se llevaba acabo en la biblioteca de la inmensa mansión.

-¡He dicho que no tía!- Golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

-¡William! ¡Tienes que entender! ¡Entiende!

-¡Me niego! ¡Siempre he hecho lo que me has pedido! ¡Para no darte disgusto! ¡No puedo darte las razones por las cual no puedo volver!

-¡Entiende hijo! ¡Te estas haciendo daño! ¡No puedes vivir completamente solo!- Albert la estaba sacando de sus casillas.- ¡Tienes que acatar tus responsabilidades en las empresas!

¡Cuanta verdad había en las palabras de la tía Elroy! No podía correr de todo con su responsabilidad.- ¡No volveré en unos días! Sera cuando yo lo decida…George se puede hacer cargo…-Intento disuadirla.

-¡Albert! Por favor vuelve…No sabes lo que causas en este viejo corazón…-Tal vez así lo conmovería.- ¡Candy! ¡A muerto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Terry a estado preocupado por ti!

-¿Terry? ¿Qué sabe de mi?- Pregunto un tanto alarmado.

-Se ha enterado gracias a George de tu comportamiento y el aferramiento que has tenido por quedarte donde murió Candy…Vuelve hijo…nos tienes preocupadas.- Dijo afligida.

-Lo siento tía…pero tengo mis razones.- No podía abandonar a Candice hasta que ella volviera a su tiempo_.-¿Terry? ¿Habrá venido al baile?-_ Se pregunto y algo se alarmo dentro de el_.-¡Candice!-_ Se repitió.

-¿Cuáles razones? ¿Acaso es la joven a quien invitaste al baile? ¡¿Es ella?- Con repugnancia.

-¿Por qué pregunta así de ella? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Especifique cuando recibí la invitación que vendría que con quien quisiera…- Noto el tono de voz de ella.

-¡Es pobre! ¡Eso es un insulto! ¡Traer alguien de un rango inferior es una calamidad! –Nada se escapaba de la vieja Elroy.

-¡¿Cómo sabe usted?

-¿no la ves? ¡Claramente no pertenece aquí!- La tía Elroy tenia un muy buen ojo para inspeccionar.

-¡No la conoce!- Era capaz de cualquier cosa pero con Candice no se meterían.- ¡Tal vez nunca la conozca pero si lo llegan a hacer!- Saliendo enérgico de la habitación, era tiempo perdido el discutir con la tía Elroy.

La anciana solo cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, sintió aun mas enojo al ver que su sobrino no reaccionaba ¿En que había fallado? Invirtió en su educación y nunca la había hecho enojar como esta vez ¿Qué le pasaba a William? ¡¿Que le sucedía? Trato de persuadirlo de mil maneras para que volviera a la su vida "normal" y que formara una familia. Todo era en vano en cambiar sus ideales de su sobrino, el encaprichamiento de estar solo en la mansión la preocupo meses atrás gravemente, la gente comenzaba a murmurar que estaba perdiendo la cordura y unos cuantos que había tenido un amorío con Candice White Andrew; su propia hija adoptiva y ¿Quién era esa chica que trajo al baile? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Lo que mas le importaba era el apellido "Andrew" no decayera del gran rango de estatus en el que se encontraba. No permitiría que se manchara de tal manera. William no seria capaz de deshonrar a la familia. El toque de la puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Adelante! – Sin abrir lo ojos aun, la conversación enérgica la había dejado sin fuerzas.

-Señora… ¿Dara comienzo al baile?

-Anúncialo George…en estos momentos estoy debatiendo con mi mente…no diré el motivo del baile…-Sin dar más explicaciones.

-De acuerdo…-Se excuso George.

A decir verdad, la fiesta fue un simple pretexto para traer a William. Sabía que no se negaría a un baile y más si la comidilla de la sociedad iría. Sabía que le daría el gusto a la tía Elroy. Suspiro resignada.

OOO

Candice tomaba asiento, estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos y su mente era un revoltijo de recuerdos que paso con Albert. Eliza la había infectado con sus palabras y ¿Si era cierto? ¿La ayuda era por conveniencia? Otra persona la hubiera corrido en el momento que invadió la mansión, pero Albert…Albert era diferente…No parecía como aquellos hombres que solo tienen una mujer como un objeto. No, él no.

Dieron el anuncio del baile, las parejas que desearan tomar sus posiciones eran invitadas. Alguien extendió su mano hacia ella.

-¿Me permite este baile?- Era Terry extendiéndole su mano galantemente. Por un momento lo quiso rechazar. A final de cuentas, tomo la mano de su tatarabuelo.

-Claro…-Dijo quedamente.

La música poco a poco iba cobrando fuerza y ella se dejaba llevar por ella. Haciéndola olvidar de todos los pensamientos que tenía. El bailar con su tatarabuelo la conmovió en sobre manera ¿La razón? Parecía estar en los mismísimos brazos de su padre.

-Baila usted muy bien…-Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias…un gran amigo me ha enseñado. -Recordando a Albert. Su cara entristeció por un momento.

Al otro lado del salón, los ojos color zafiro miraban con celo al castaño y la rubia que bailaban. Se impacto el momento que los vio y una gran preocupación sobre vino. Noto la mirada triste en ese momento de ella. Se había prometido que la primera pieza de baile la bailaría con ella. Camino hacia el centro pero rápidamente fue interceptado por varias damas de la alta sociedad, haciéndolo estar en un lio. Alguien lo tomo de su mano haciéndolo ir a la pista de baile.

Candice solamente volteo a ver y reconoció inmediatamente esa varonil figura, para su sorpresa la misma chica que la lleno de esas ideas bailaba con el. Represento una estocada en su corazón que se sentía lastimado. Aun mas lastimado de lo que ya estaba.

_Continuara…. _

_Notas de la autora:_

_Jijiji espero y este capitulo les haya gustado…como a muchas les surgió la curiosidad si iba aparecer Terry jiji pues a mi también me pico así que lo metí :P espero que para algunas no haya sido malo XD pero alguien tenia que salvarla de la víbora de Eliza…bueno paso rapidin y les digo GRACIAS a estas chicas tan preciosas!_

_**Milady Romina, PATY, Val rod, Alejandra, Rosi White, fanny R C, luna, Luna White 29, keilanot2, ALEJANDRA, Rose de Andry (No se me olvida lo de los fics ;) ), Ana B…**_

_**Chicas preciosas! Mil gracias por los reviews! GRACIAS enormemente pensé que no la iba a librar cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo estaba en blanco :'( y entre otras cosas que tenia en la vida real! :S perdón por el atraso! Mi batalla medieval aun sigue u-u pero actualizare lo prometo! **_

_**& a ti que no me dejas un review pero lees esta locura! GRACIAS! Anímate un dia de estos!;D! **_

_**Bueno besos y abrazos! De oso!**_

_**BY: Lady Karen :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Una visita al pasado

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo IX "Aclarándose"

Albert solo veía como Candice bailaba con Terry. Algo en él, le inquieto mucho, tal vez era el miedo a que fuera descubierta o solo tal vez eran ¿Celos? Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Eliza vio esto y atrajo su atención haciéndole cualquier tipo de preguntar pero Albert no volteaba ningún lado simplemente "Bailaba" pero no con todo la extensión de la palabra.

Mientras Candice tenia ante sus ojos a Albert, bailando con la voluptuosa pelirroja. Su corazón se comprimió y la tristeza la invadió completamente, las palabras de Eliza comenzaban a tener valor.

-¿Katherine?- Le hablo Terry distrayéndola.

-¿Si?- Con un dejo de tristeza.

-No permitas que nadie arruine tu felicidad ¿De acuerdo?- Las palabras de Terry fueron un tanto inesperadas al mismo tiempo que acogedoras. Lo miro confundido. En ese momento Terry con los mismos pasos de baile fue acercándose a donde estaban el rubio y la pelirroja. Candice se inquieto un poco y comprendió las palabras de Terry. Sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

Albert, estaba harto de las acciones tan descaradas de Eliza. En ese mismo momento la dejaría a la mitad de la pista de baile, en cualquier momento que tuviera oportunidad.

-¿Bailo bien verdad?-Decía la pelirroja sonriéndole coquetamente y cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la suave música. El, no inmuto palabra. Albert estaba siguiendo los pasos de baile mecánicamente y el momento en el que él le dio la vuelta a Eliza, alguien le roba o mejor dicho le hace el gran favor de quitarle su pareja de baile. El misterioso salvador, solamente guiña un ojo.

Por un momento duda de quien fuese pero luego comprende_-Gracias Terry…_-Piensa para si mismo. En ese momento mira hacia su lado izquierdo, una joven de ojos verdeazulado se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas, no la había olvidado ni un momento en el pequeño lapso que estuvieron separados. La noto nerviosa al ver como por medio de miradas fugaces se fijaba en el.

- ¿Me permitiría esta pieza de baile?- Acercándose galantemente a ella. La noto un poco dudosa pero al final ella accedió. Tomaron posiciones, justo como habían ensayado tantas veces en la mansión de Lakewood, entrelazo su mano con la de ella, al instante sintieron una pequeña corriente eléctrica se miraron sorprendidos y junto con la música que daba inicio a una nueva canción, comenzaron.

-¡Albert! ¡Nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola! ¡Por favor!- dijo al estar bailando con el, teniendo su mirada encima ella necesitaba contarle por las humillaciones que había pasado. Eso hizo que Albert se preocupase.

- Perdóname Candice…-susurra a su oído.- No fue mi intención dejarte sola…-Apretando su mano en signo de apoyo, no sabia realmente por lo que había pasado la rubia.

-¿Lo prometes?- Quería estar plenamente segura que no faltaría a su palabra.

-Lo prometo…-Mirándola directo a los ojos.

En ese instante todo lo que Eliza había dicho paso por alto, ahora solo disfrutaba de la mutua compañía de Albert. Estaba segura que todo lo que Eliza vitupero era totalmente falso. Lo sintió al ver los ojos de Albert, ella mejor que nadie lo conocía, era el resultado de vivir con el durante meses. El, era incapaz de tales cosas que Eliza había dicho. Incapaz.

Se dejo llevar por la música, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del azul de sus ojos. Los dos sintieron por un momento estar completamente solos, sin nadie a sus alrededores, sintiendo su compañía, su cercanía. Los dos bailan al paso del otro, sin errores. Los que estaban a su alrededor se conmovían al verlos con las miradas perdidas, aun con antifaces, sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo ¿Qué era? ¿Qué sentimiento parecían demostrarse mutuamente? Archie veía a su tío como nunca creyó haberlo visto. Una mirada que nunca tuvo en su rostro, ni con la mismísima Candy ¿Qué hacia la chica que bailaba con el para tenerlo así? Trato de buscar una explicación razonable pero no la había, el con sus propios ojos vio como él amaba a Candy sin siquiera decir una sola palabra y ahora trataba a esta joven como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás y de una manera tan distinta. Volteo a ver al aristócrata de Terry que se encontraba tomando del brazo a Eliza para que no escapase, rio, imaginando la rabia de Eliza que sentía en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto Terry sentía un sentimiento muy parecido a lo que había sentido con Candy en un pasado…al verlos juntos, se transporto a los momentos mas felices que paso con su amada esposa.

Cuando compartió la pista de baile con "Katherine", sintió ese sentimiento de nuevo pero de una manera muy distinta, como si ella fuera parte su familia, quiso protegerla y que nada le pasara. Al verla sintió ver por un momento a su difunta esposa pero esta chica era tan diferente a su Candy, tan diferente ¿Qué había en ella que hacia despertar aquellos recuerdos que el oprimía para que no sufriera? Suspiro al sentir un vacío enorme en su corazón.

El baile casi llegaba a su fin. Candice se sentía flotar en una nube, casi al finalizar se apoyó en el hombro de Albert.; dejándose llevar aun mas por el momento y por los sonidos que emanaban los instrumentos. El corazón de Albert comenzaba a latir rápidamente, una sensación que nunca pensó volver a sentir volvía lentamente al sentir la dulce cercanía de Candice; nunca pensó volverlo a sentir.

Lentamente un sonido diferente a la música empezó a traerlos a la realidad, un sonido hecho por las palmas de los invitados. Aplausos. Se habían perdido en el tiempo. Saliendo de aquel pequeño trance en el que se encontraban, el sonido de los aplausos aun no dejaba que se mirasen como si vivieran un sueño.

Se fueron alejando de entre los invitados lentamente, algunos preparándose para bailar de nuevo y otros conversando, sin perder el toque refinado, pero a eso no prestaban atención los dos rubios. Llegaron al gran balcón, donde hace unos momentos Candice paso algunas de las cosas más detestables que alguien le pudiera hacer. Humillación.

Pero esta vez fue distinto de humillación paso a algo mas, poniéndole un significado mucho mejor. Los dos necesitaban salir de toda la aristocracia que sentían en la gran fiesta, necesitaban la estrellada noche que tantas veces compartieron, con el cielo iluminándolos recordando las noches en vela que habían disfrutaron contándose sus desventuras y sus vivencias. Se miraron uno al otro fugazmente sin decir nada, un silencio cálido se hacia entre ellos. El, esbozo una sonrisa y sin pensarlo la fue tomando entre sus brazos, sin que ella se opusiera, le sorprendió de el mismo ¿Por qué la abrazaba en ese momento?

–_Necesito su cercanía…algo…algo en mi…quiere tenerla cerca…¿Me estaré enamorando?-_Pensaba una y otra vez, aspirando el aroma de Candice. Ella lo veía fijamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar algo que por fin parecía tener respuesta ¿Respuesta? ¿A que? A algo que se había estado encubando en su corazón desde hace meses.

El corazón del joven Andrew comenzaba a latir fuertemente, al fijarse en los ojos de la chica que tenia entre brazos, ese color verdeazulado le traía tanta paz al mismo tiempo lo descompensaba enormemente. Cuando la vio por primera vez, sintió pasar ese sentimiento en un santiamén al sentir que era Candy pero ahora todo había cambiado, vez tras vez se fue apoderando mas de el ese mismo sentir. Tal vez el encontrarla ya estaba escrito, todo era parte de su futuro…pero negaba a creer que estaba enamorado, negarlo seria mejor a lo inevitable.

Las palabras de Eliza pasaron como el soplar del viento, sin ningún valor, pero habían cavado en lo más profundo de su corazón haciéndole ver lo que sentía. Al fin ella, se ponía en claro. Había sentido algo por el desde esa vez que lo vio en el retrato, ahora conocía el nombre; Amor. Si bien no conocía en toda la extensión de la palabra "Amor" lo había visto tantas veces con sus padres y en las películas románticas que la hacían soñar ¿Por qué negarlo? Se lo negó tantas veces por miedo a sufrir lo que veía con sus propios ojos…el, aun seguía enamorado de su tatarabuela…entonces ¿Por qué la abrazaba con tanto afecto en estos momentos? ¿Por qué de un mes ha la fecha del baile había cambiado tanto? _-¿Podría haber una posibilidad?-Pensó, _era un revoltijo de emociones, sus esperanzas eran poco a poco levantadas mientras transcurrían los minutos en los brazos de Albert.

-¿Candice?- Rompiendo el silencio quedamente.

-¿Si?- Respondió ella con el mismo volumen de voz. Acaricio la mejilla de Candice, haciéndola cerrar los ojos para sentir el delicado toque de sus manos. Sin pensarlo como la primera vez, se fue acercando lentamente a ella. Ahora no se reprimiría, quería saber si era verdad lo que su corazón le decía. Los segundos parecían ser minutos, Candice sentía aquel acercamiento aun con los ojos cerrados. Quedando poca distancia entre los dos. Con la respiracion un poco agitada, los latidos de su corazon eran los culpables.

Cuando alguien interrumpe su momento.

-¡Tío!- Se freno al ver el momento intimo que compartían.- Perdón lo siento…

Albert recupero la compostura y carraspeo.- No te preocupes- Alejándose a tres pasos de Candice, recuperando su respiración normal. Se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Candice estaba ruborizada, sentía como si fuese descubierta en algo que no debió de haber hecho.

-Disculpen si interrumpí algo…Me iré de inmediato…-Decía Archie sumamente avergonzado.

-No, no te preocupes… ¿Qué pasa? Te noto un tanto preocupado…-Tratando de olvidar el pequeño "incidente" de un beso infructuoso.

-¡Tío! Tienes que decirle a Neal y Eliza que…

-¡Archie calla por favor!- Interrumpió Candice alarmada.

-¡No Katherine! Mi tío tiene que saber…-Albert lo miro consternado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mientras estabas un tanto desaparecido…Neal y Eliza se dieron a conocer a Katherine

-¿Explícate?- No estaba entendiendo del todo.

-Neal y Eliza la han humillado…-Apareció Terry en ese momento.

-¿Cómo dices?- Viendo a Candice que se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas y con unas cuantas lagrimas en su blanca mejilla. Ahora entendía porque su vestido estaba un poco maltratado y su cabello mínimamente despeinado.- ¿Qué te han hecho Candice?- Susurro a su oído. Ella le fue explicando lentamente y quedamente. No se percato que dijo el nombre de ella con un volumen un poco alto, el único que alcanzo a escuchar fue Terry.

_-¿Candice?- _Se repitió mar de recuerdos se agolpó en su mente al mencionar ese nombre, la examino de pies a cabeza, volvió a pensar lo mismo que la primera vez. Tan parecida a su "Candy". Se tuvo que sostener de algo, sintió caerse por un momento.

-¿Terry estas bien?- Dijo Archie al verlo en una turbación que ni el conocía.

-Si…si estoy bien…-Trago en seco, posando su mirada de nuevo en ella.

-Candice… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- Pregunto Albert preocupado viéndola directamente a sus ojos.

-Porque no quería que tuvieras problemas…por mi culpa, bastantes cargas te he dado…además si alguien se entera si… ¡Tu tía se entera!- Respondia ella con sollozos al recordar la verguenza por la que habia pasado.

-No es justificación Candice… ahora mismo vamos arreglar este problema…-Tomándola de la mano y llevándola al salón de nuevo.

Archie y Terry se dieron cuenta de esto y ni tardos ni perezosos los siguieron. Estuvieron siguiéndolos un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a la misma habitación donde había estado Albert una hora atrás. Para su gran conveniencia los dos hermanos estaban hablando, tal vez tramando sus siguientes pasos.

-¡Neal!- Vocifero Albert con un tono que hizo temblar los usos de los legan. Neal solamente abrió los ojos al ver como un hombre enojado se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué pasa tío?- Dijo Eliza coquetamente alzando una mano para tocar el rostro de Albert. En ese instante el rubio la detiene.

-Dile a Katherine lo que tienes que decirle…pídele disculpas… ¡En este momento!- Albert estaba realmente molesto ¡¿Cómo eran capaces de hacer algo así? ¡Sin siquiera conocerla! Claro, no se llevo ninguna sorpresa pero esta vez no dejaría pasar nada y menos tratándose de ella.- ¡Vamos Neal compórtate como un hombre!- Por lo que le había contado Candice una impotencia se apodero de él, se sintió sumamente culpable al no haber estado con ella en esos momentos ¡No debió de haberse separado! Ahora entendía las palabras de Candice mejor. -¡No seas cobarde!-Quitándose el antifaz.

-¿Nosotros que tenemos que pedirle perdón a esta cualquiera?- Decía Eliza con desprecio, Albert estaba a punto de explotar y alzo la mano. Desde hace mucho tiempo había estado guardando ese desquite, tanto como por Candy como por Candice.

-Albert…es suficiente…- Candice lo tomo del brazo tratando de calmarlo, ella también estaba enfadada y sumamente ofendida; pero algo le decía muy dentro de ella que esto se estaba escapando de las manos.

-Pero…Ca…-Albert se quedo mudo ante la actitud de la chica. Por un momento todos se les hizo conocida esas actitudes. Todas relacionándolas a la misma chica.

-Los perdono Albert…pero si no quieren disculparse algún dio tendrán su consecuencia lo que se hace con mal… algún día regresara…- Mirando a Neal como esbozaba una sonrisa de total cinismo mientras Eliza aun se recuperaba del pequeño shock que estaba teniendo. – Vamos…-Lo tomo por el brazo guiándolo alejandolo un poco para que se calmase, Albert no era así.

Al ver la reacción de la rubia todos se quedaron sorprendidos, otra chica les hubiera pedido que se disculparan de rodillas…pero ella, ella era diferente. Todos los que estaban presentes pensaron fugazmente en la chica que en un pasado no muy lejano hizo lo mismo, no le gustaban las humillaciones, eso era seguro; tampoco dejaba que las demás personas se humillaran. No, no era dejada, trataba de mantenerse en paz con todos.

Los 3 caballeros que acompañaban a Candice se preguntaron ¿Cómo ella no reaccionaba de una manera distinta? Esa era la respuesta, ella era distinta a todas las demás mujeres, inclusive a la misma Candy.

Albert se sintió un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta que por poco toca a una mujer. Aunque Eliza no podría llamarse "Mujer" como tal, era mejor darle otros sinónimos. Pero aun así en aspecto físico y biológico, lo era. Vio como el rostro de Candice tenia un dejo de temor. Se sintió mal. Pero nadie mas que Eliza legan lo hacia perder los estribos cuando se trataba de lastimar a alguien. En especial a quien lastimaba en este caso "Candice".

Ella leyó su mirada, estaba avergonzado-Albert… no te preocupes…tu no eres así…-Tratando de calmarlo.

-Es que…siento tanto coraje por dentro… ¡Se han excedido! Ahora contigo y antes con tu…-Se freno en seco. Al sentir la especial atención de Eliza sobre ellos.

-Pero no hay que responder de esa forma…-sutilmente.

¡Las palabras de Candice era verdad! El, no podía devolver mal con mal, pero la impotencia lo invadía enormemente. Se sintió culpable por haberla dejado sola en esos momentos, hubiera dado lo que fuera por regresar un poco el tiempo. Solo un poco. Así la primera vez que ella saldría no hubiera sido mortificante.

-Albert es demasiado…regresemos a casa…-Sin notar que Eliza estaba poniendo suma atención a su platica.

_-¿Casa?-_Pensó ella- _Con que esta mosquita muerta al parecer vive con mi tío…_-Arqueo una ceja con gran intriga. La mente de Eliza comenzaba a ingeniar cosas, era tanto el deseo de conseguir al patriarca de los Andrew que esto…serviría.

Los dos se retiraron dejando a los demás completamente a solas Terry se acercó amenazante a Eliza quien se encontraba ingeniando algo.

-Cualquiera de los dos que se les vuelva acercar…no respondo…- Decía Terry sumamente enfadado.

-Cuenta conmigo Terry…es la acompañante del tío…no es cualquier persona…-Archie también defendía a "Katherine".

-Claro que no querido…-Esbozando una sonrisa que a Archie lo lleno de escalofríos.- _Estúpido…-_Pensaba para si. Pero ninguna intimidación de ningún tipo, mermaría la idea que tenia en su cabeza.

Los cuatro se enfocaron como los rubios salían de allí a paso lento, dándose explicaciones uno al otro.

OOO

-Candice…discúlpame-Tomándola de sus manos-…yo…no debí de…-Ella soltó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Albert, eso hizo que el callara.

-No te preocupes…también estoy molesta…pero ¿De que serviría? Ellos son personas que seguirán haciendo lo mismo a quien quiera…algún día vendrán sus consecuencias…-Esa gran lección. Eso hizo recordar a Candice ¿Cuántas veces no se la había enseñado su padre? ¿Cuántas tardes después del colegio y de un día agotador había platicado con el sobre el mismo tema? Sonrió al recordar las mismas palabras. Sintió la nostalgia embargarle por un instante pero esta se disipo. Si bien, no fue una noche espectacular había pasado momentos inolvidables. Albert estaba maravillado, descubrió una faceta totalmente nueva de ella.

Le dio su brazo caballerosamente. Estaban encaminándose hacia la salida cuando un aritocrata y un elegante los detienen.

-¡Tío!

-¡Albert!- Se oía a lo lejos, era Terry y Archie juntos.

-¿Se irán sin despedirse?- Guiñándole un ojo a Candice coquetamente Archie.

-Por supuesto que no…-dijo Albert abrazando fraternalmente a Archie. Mientras ellos platicaban Candice miraba fijamente a su tatarabuelo, Candy no se había equivocado al elegirlo. En el poco tiempo que compartió con el, se dio cuenta de las cualidades en las que se fijo su tatarabuela, tal y como lo describía el diario. Se acercó a él.

-Fue un gusto haberlo conocido Señor Granchester…-Haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Terry solo se quedo sin palabras y acercándose aun mas inesperadamente para darle un afectuoso abrazo. Esto asombro de gran manera a Candice.

-El gusto fue mio…recuerda no dejes que nadie, ni nada arruine lo que tienes…¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió.- Nos volveremos a ver…Candice…-Separándose lentamente de ella.

Candice Abrió los ojos, temiendo que una grave confusión, el guiño un ojo. Albert vio esta escena y la tomo por su brazo sutilmente para hacerla volver en si y para acércala a sí mismo. El hecho que Terry no supiera que era su tataranieta no le impediría nada ser coqueto con ella.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo en susurro.

-si...si estoy bien- Regresando su mirada a Terry y este solo sonrió.

Algunas preguntas de Terry habían tenido respuesta .La primera vez que la vio entrando con Albert, su corazón se detuvo por un momento. La pudo reconocer como él quiso verla, como su Candy. Poco a poco fue cambiando su forma de verla, aun que los rasgos físicos eran tan similares, el, conocía de pies a cabeza a su amada esposa y esta chica no era ella, pero aun quedaba una incógnita ¿Qué era ella de su amada esposa? Quizás… ¿Su hermana? ¿Por qué el parecido? Una pequeña luz se encendió e intento verla con otros ojos, pero esta al instante se apagó y algo le impidió fuertemente mirarla de tal manera. Era imposible, no sintió que fuera una extraña, mas bien un sentimiento muy familiar lo invadió. Ese mismo sentimiento que sentía con su hijo al verlo las mañanas a lado de su cama. Había prometido cuidarlo bien y protegerlo a toda costa y algo similar sintió al ver como era tratada por los Legan, una conexión parecida a padre e hija.

Tal vez en otro momento le preguntaría a Albert Quien era…ahora no era tiempo justo, ni el indicado. Suspiro resignado. Vio como salían por la puerta principal los dos juntos, sonrió de nuevo al verlos juntos.

-¿Es impactante ella, cierto?- Pregunto Archie.

-Definitivamente…-Decía sin perder de vista a la rubia que una ultima vez se volvió a verlo.

OOO

Al salir Los dos los ignoraron y noto como los periodistas aun no habían desistido por conseguir fotos e información de buena mano. Se subieron de nuevo al auto.

-Fue una buena noche después de todo Albert…-Con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Se sorprendió al verla con esa sonrisa.

-Porque lo fue…-Volteando a ver hacia la ventana y vio como la noche estaba esplendorosa. Recordó como estuvo a punto de ser besada por primera vez.

Albert solo sonrió al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella. También pensó en ese beso. Un beso que para el, comprobaría lo que sentía. El camino hacia la mansión de Lakewood fue en total silencio. Albert volteo a verla, ella se encontraba dormida. La aprecio por un momento y la acomodo para abrazarla y ponerla en una posición mejor. El chofer volvió a verlos fugazmente. Albert solo dirigió su vista al exterior dejando salir un suspiro. El, también cerro los ojos, cuando a los pocos minutos el chofer le avisa que han llegado.

-Señor…hemos llegado…-Abriéndole la puerta.

-Si…si….Gracias…-Dijo Albert despertando.- Candice…Candice…-Decía quedamente al mismo tiempo de despertarla pero ella aun se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-¿Dónde vive la señorita? la llevare de inmediato- Se ponía el chofer a su disposición.

¡Rayos! Era cierto…ahora ¿Cómo le diría que ella se quedaría? Trato de inventar un pretexto.- su…su familia vendrá por ella…ese fue el arreglo para llevarla esta noche… tienen a alguien esperando dentro de la mansión…ya puedes retirarte.- Al mismo tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos para llevarla al interior de la mansión.

-De acuerdo…-Se reverenciaba el chofer al ver salir a Albert del auto al notar que el joven Andrew lo veía un tanto enfadado. Se subió al auto y no articulo palabra. No podía hacer objeciones.

Albert vio como desaparecía el auto, dejándolos ahora completamente solos.

-Menos mal…espero y se la haya creído…- La recostó en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la sala de estar. La vio un tanto incomoda con los zapatos, así que decidió quitárselos para que tuviera mejor comodidad y la despojo de su antifaz. La admiro un poco. Tan dulce.

Se encamino a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, de seguro ella tendría algo de hambre. Vio dos manzanas y las tomo.

Candice estaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Albert la movió un poco para que despertara.

-Candice…despierta…-Moviéndola.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Decía con un ojo cerrad y el otro abierto y al verlo pego un brinco.- ¡No estaba dormida! ¡No lo estaba!- Albert solo rio. Candice tenia un rubor en sus mejillas ¿La había visto dormida?- ¡No estaba dormida! ¿Dónde estamos?- Se veía totalmente graciosa, su cabello desacomodado y los ojos ligeramente rojos.

-¡Tú no cambias!- Riéndose de ella.

-No me di cuenta…- viendo a su alrededor, estaban en la mansión.- ¡Ya llegamos!- Volviéndose a recostar en el sofá. Dejo ir un bostezo.- Lo siento pero estaba cansada…

-Si…me imagino…- Un pequeño silencio los envuelve y un ruido extraño se escucha, parecido a un rugido, muy pequeño.

-¡No fui yo!- A decir verdad, si había sido ella. Su estomago demandaba. Volvió a hacer el mismo sonido.- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Si…si fui yo…-Albert volvió a reír con ganas.

-Ten…-Dándole la manzana en su mano sin dejar de reírse de la chica.

-¿De que te ríes? – cruzando los brazos al mismo tiempo que mordía la manzana.

-De que lo niegues y luego lo aceptes…- Mordiendo él también la manzana que tenia en sus manos.

- Bueno… bueno…es que es algo que no se puede evitar tratándose de algo embarazoso…pero lo bueno es que me conoces…-Guiñándole un ojo.

-Si eso es lo bueno…hasta yo te he visto cuando duermes y la posición que tienes para dormir…-Al instante Candice sintió su cara teñírsele de rojo.

-¡Albert! ¡¿Qué has dicho?- Casi al punto del colapso, lo que no había querido. Al parecer lo que Stear decía no era mentira. Albert soltó una carcajada al verla en tal estado.

-No es cierto Candice…Estoy jugando…-Recuperando el aire para reírse de nuevo.

-¡Más te vale!- Fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Vamos por dios…ahora está indignada la damita…-Sentándose a su lado.

-¡Mucho!- Levantando su rostro y volteando hacia otro lado.

Albert la miro y sutilmente tomo su barbilla y la volteo para que lo mirase.- ¿Hasta conmigo?- Esbozándole una sonrisa.

¡Rayos! ¡Esa sonrisa y esos ojos! ¡Rayos! La estaban haciendo flaquear.- Este…eh…eh…-No sabia que palabra decir y sentía como su rostro aun mas brillaba ruborizada.

-¿Y donde quedo la ofendida?- Sintiéndose nervioso por dentro al ver el estado ruborizado. Le gustaba verla así. Algo sucedía en el cuando ella se ruborizaba, le gustaba verla de tal forma. Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Está bien…Está bien…eres el único con el que no me enojo…-Sonriéndole y el correspondió de la misma manera.

Los dos terminaron sus manzanas mirando a la nada, en silencio. Sin nada que decir más que esbozar sonrisas.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – Decía Albert al verla.

-Por nada…Por nada…-Escondiendo la razón por la cual sonría como tonta.-_Si supieras…_-Pensaba mirando como el trataba de descifrar la razón.- _Eres tu la razón…_- Se levanto.- Bueno Albert…Me marcho a dormir…ahora si estoy completamente cansada…-Estirándose.

-¡Oh Candice! ¡Una ultima cosa!- Se levanto para estar frente a ella. Esto la sorprendió enormemente. Entrelazo su mano con la de ella, tomando una posición similar al baile.- ¿Bailarías conmigo de nuevo?- Esperando que le dijera que si.

-S..si…-Tartamudeo, de nuevo ese mal de tenerlo tan cerca. Le sorprendió su propuesta y como habían ensayado tantas horas bailaron sin música tranquilamente y a un paso lento. No era el normal, era uno que lleno la atmosfera de un romanticismo especial.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Albert.- ¿Albert?-Pregunto.

-¿Si?-Respondió el, dejándose llevar por la música que llevaban por dentro.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?- Albert estaba sorprendido.

-Por todo lo que haces por mí…-Lo volteo a ver y volviendo a apoyarse. Estuvieron unos minutos de esa manera, aunque habían tenido experiencias no muy agradables durante la fiesta de la tía Elroy. Ahora era un poco diferente, cambiando de un panorama de preocupación y miedo a uno que les hacia llenarse de felicidad y tranquilidad. Candice dejo ir un bostezo.

-¿Estas cansada cierto?- Albert paro el baile por un momento.

-La verdad si…-Tallándose los ojos.-Hoy me he cansado como nunca pensé cansarme…Creo que me iré a dormir… ¿Esta bien?

- Si, claro…me olvide que tengo a la bella durmiente en mi hogar…

-¡Oye!-En signo de reproche al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño empujón. Albert rio.

-Vamos te acompaño…yo también estoy exhausto…- Los dos se encaminaron. Al subir las escaleras y llegar al pasillo de los retratos Albert se detiene ante el mismo oleo que visita todos los días. Candice se frena por un momento al verlo y suspira pesadamente.

-Buenas noches Albert...-Dice quedamente al ver que esta completamente sumido en la mirada de su tatarabuela. Siempre decía la misma frase monótonamente, por más que intentara decírselo: no respondería.

-Buenas noches Candice…-Sorprendiéndola. Ella sonrió.

-Adiós…-Se encamino a su habitación. Estaba impactada, era la primera vez que él le contestaba al estar viendo el retrato ¿Significaría algo? Abrió la puerta de su recamara pero no sin antes volver a verlo. Estaba sumamente emocionada y entro.

Estaba inmensamente cansada por lo que con trabajo se despojo de su vestido y de toda la indumentaria que llevaba en si. Cuando estuvo lista para dormir, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño pendiente que le había regalado Albert. Recordando únicamente los recuerdos provechosos que había sacado de esa noche. El detalle de Albert al regarle el pendiente, El conocer a su tatarabuelo, que aun la consternaba y preguntándose a si misma ¿Me habrá confundido?, el baile con Albert…un baile lleno de dicha y delicadeza; ella se perdió en el tiempo mientras estaba bailando con el durante la fiesta, la caricia en su rostro, las risas pero sobre todo…ese beso. Toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, imaginando como seria probar los labios de Albert. Sonrió ¿Cómo haría que desapareciera esa sonrisa tonta? Era imposible…estaba enamorada de William Albert Andrew.

-Albert…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo para cerrar sus ojos.

OOO

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la gran ventana, haciéndola despertar poco a poco del sueño en el que estaba sumida. La misma sonrisa que había estado teniendo horas y un día atrás no la estaba dejando ¡La felicidad la embargaba totalmente! Esa pequeña objeción a enamorarse de Albert William Andrew estaba siendo dejada atrás.

Se vistió rápidamente, bajaría a desayunar con el como todas las mañanas. Se recogió su largo cabello dorado en una coleta y con un ligero color en sus labios, haciéndolos lucir un poco más rojos, salió de la habitación. Uso su cómoda ropa del futuro, en ocasiones la usaba, hoy quería estar completamente desahogada, sin tanta indumentaria sobre ella.

Bajo las escaleras con gran prisa y noto como los olores no se dejaban esperar, escapando de la gran cocina.

-¡Buenos días Albert!- Sonriéndole.

-¡Buenos días señorita Granchester! ¡Milagro que despierta!- Haciéndole un gesto gracioso.

-Señor Andrew no me parece de buen gusto sus bromas…-alzando su mentón y fingiendo ser formal.

-Señorita Granchester me complacería que usted se sentara en el comedor…iré en unos momentos…-Respondiendo a su espontanea actitud. Se le notaba contenta.

-Esta bien…-Guiñándole un ojo. Candice sentía que el día estaría maravilloso, estaba alegre, contenta, feliz, todos los sinónimos que se lo pudieran dar a lo que estaba sintiendo. Albert entro con los platillos. Entre risas y una conversación amena terminaron en unos minutos. Este desayuno había sido un tanto especial…ninguno de los dos sabia la razón ¿Tal vez porque ella estaba alegre? O ¿Tal vez él estaba alegre y sentía que el día no seria normal? Candice recogió todo lo que estaba sobrepuesto en la mesa y lo llevo al interior de la cocina, mientras Albert aun seguía sentado.

-¡Listo!

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Albert bebiendo su jugo.

-¡Me encanto!- Una idea se le cruzo a Candice por la mente.- ¡Muchas gracias Albert!- Robándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Uhh! ¡Perdón costumbre del futuro!- Abandonando el comedor a paso veloz. Sonriendo.

Albert estaba sumamente turbado por aquella traviesa y un tanto atrevida acción. Se toco la mejilla. Estaba ruborizado.- _¿Costumbre? A mi me parece que fue pretexto…-_sonrió divertido.-_Me robo un beso…_-Aquella pequeña acción removió sentimientos en el. Siendo pequeña pero a la vez tan grande. El reloj interrumpió sus pensamientos, avisándole que era la hora de hacer lo mismo cada día. Si, ir a ver el retrato. Esta vez…lo vería de una manera muy diferente.

OOO

Al llegar al jardín de las rosas Candice corrió velozmente encaminándose al lugar "especial". Cuando llego se dejo caer en el refrescante pasto. Riéndose de si misma por tal acción tan osada de su parte. Un beso, le había robado ¡Un beso! Se ruborizo. Realmente le gustaba William Albert Andrew…no lo podía negar.

_-¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta Albert!- _Pensaba al dar vueltas sobre la hierba verde, debajo de su árbol favorito. Estaba locamente enamorada de él, desde meses atrás. –_Pero…-_Se distrajo_.- ¿Y si yo no le gusto?_- Esa pregunta paso fugazmente_.- ¡No Candice! ¡Debes ser optimista! ¡Optimista!_- Se daba ánimos si misma.- _si no…yo misma le diré que ¡Me gusta! Y que estoy enamorada de él_.-aunque se necesitara valor, ella lo haría ¡Lo haría! Se quedo largo rato admirando el cielo azul y oyendo la suave música de las hojas. Al mismo tiempo que su mente trataba de buscar las palabras indicadas. Era un manojo de nervios pero se levanto decidida. Iría a la mansión aun cuando la extraña sensación en su estomago se alojaba haciéndola sentir cosquillas, la sensación de las mariposas. Recién la comenzaba a sentir. Entro a la mansión y lo busco por todas partes. Miro al reloj y noto que era la misma hora de siempre. Sabría donde estaría, subió las escaleras y allí frente al mismo retrato, sintió su corazón comprimirse y decidió pasar de largo. Tenía un rubor en sus mejillas. Ahora lo vio mas ensimismado en aquel retrato, le pareció un tanto extraño…su mirada no era como la noche anterior. Entro a su habitación y sintiendo que el corazón casi se le salia. Camino por toda su habitación esperando el momento en el que lo diría y las palabras que usaría, se sentaba, caminaba, iba al balcón, parecía estar más que nerviosa y miro el reloj. Sin siquiera sentir el tiempo, ya habían pasado mas de dos horas. –_Tal vez….Albert ya no este viendo el retrato nunca tarda mas de una hora…-_Pensó optimista al mismo tiempo que nerviosa.

Pero al salir sus ojos vieron la figura del joven Andrew aun admirando con tanta expectación el retrato. Un sentimiento se apodero de ella… ¿Qué era? ¿Celos acaso?

_Continuara…._

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! Ahora he escrito con muchas ganas este capitulo! Verán esa escena del besito que le roba ella en el desayuno me encanta! Se me hace tan tierna, coqueta, divertida, en fin un montón de cosas! (a lo mejor han de estar pensando que exagerada :P)Jajajajajaja en el fic antigüito era una de mis escenas favoritas!:D! Espero que les esté gustando! Tanto como a mi!:D Chicas sus reviews uffffff! Me hicieron alegrarme, sufrir, sorprenderme, uff de mil cosas! Todas absolutamente TODAS odiamos a Eliza en el capi anterior (jijij) créanme no creí haberlo hecho bien en el pasado…tenia miedo que no la odiaran jeje! GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS!_

_**keilanot2:**__ Linda! Se que uff nos pareció horrible pero me costó escribirlo! Espero y este haya sanado un poqito lo que sentiste :D! jeje Un abrazote! ^^_

_**Ana Burch or Ana B:**_ Amiga! Uff! Gracias por tan semejante review! Me hiciste sentir orgullosa! Besos enormes para ti también y un abrazo!

_**PATY:**_ Paty! Linda que bueno que te gusto! Eso de la sonrisa me encanto!:D Siii yo también quise revivir un poquito lo de los legan a ver como le iba a la tataranieta! Y aquí esta al fin de cuentas esta Candice es casi parecida a su tatarabuela! :D Espero no hacerte sufrir! Jajaja un abrazote de oso! Y un besototote! Gracias por tu review!

**_Val rod:_** ¿Qué te pareció este? :D! Espero y también te haya gustado…posiblemente hare aparecer a Terry una vez mas…pero eso será un poquito mas adelante y ya no te digo mas porque diré Spoilers! Gracias por leer linda! Un abrazote

_**Luna:**_ Linda!¿Tu que dirías? Jijijij Espero y te haya gustado la participación de Terry con Candice! Gracias por tu review me fascino! Besos!:D

_**Milady Romina:**_ ¡A ti linda! ¡Por leer! ¡Gracias! ¿Te gusto el capi? ¡dime que si! Prometido que a la próxima reacciona como una del 2000 :D! Besos y un abrazotototote!

_**Lucero:**_ ay lucero! Casi me haces chillar! Gracias! Por lo de escritora! (intento serlo) Gracias por el review llenándome de animo jjijijij creo que a ellos no los dejare del todo fuera (: Pero por ahorita estos dos tortolitos nada mas :) no tarde lo prometí! Gracias por tu review! Te envió un besote! Y un abrazote!

_**Mysha**_: ¡Mysha! Me sorprendiste al leer mi historia! :D Gracias por pasarte y bienvenida! Me gusta tu punto de vista espero y este capitulo te haya gustado! :D! Gracias gracias por tus reviews! Me fascinaron! Espero no revolverte mucho! ;) besos linda!

**fanny R C:** ¡Amiga bella! Jajajajajajjaja soy mala verdad? Jijiji (Para esto si) Gracias Fanny por tu apoyo! Mira que me consientes dejándome escribir en los ratos libres mientras tu me cubres un poco y ya le dije al enfadosin lo que dijiste!tqm! besos! Espero y te haya gustado!:D

_**Luna White 29:**_ jijiji espero y haya sido rápido! Gracias por tu review! No sabes cuanto me anima! Y que expreses que te gusto que integrara a Terry y Archie! Gracias linda! Enserio!:D! & por leer el fic también! Gracias Gracias!:D! un besototototote!

_**Verenice Canedo:**_ Gracias por tu review espero y te este gustando! Gracias linda!

_**clau medina:**_ ¡Lo leíste! Gracias Clau! Aun con todas las cosas que tengas que hacer te tomes el tiempo de leer esta locurita bien locura xD! Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda!:) Besos y te mando fuerzas!

_**Brower Alhely:**_ Justo justo cuando voy a subir el capitulo 9! Espero y no pierdas el hilo! Gracias muchas gracias!:D! un besotototote!

A estas chicas hermosas que respondi sus comentarios por otros medios…

_**Abigail Terrazas B., Monica L., aby blue y lilianly! GRACIAS chicas hermosas!**_

_& a ti que lees anónimamente GRACIAS! Anímate a dejarme tu opinión!_

_Sin mas que decir y a escribir el prox capitulo! Se retira su servilleta! Besos y abrazos!_

_BY: Lady Karen_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**_

_**Pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras**_

_**LA IDEA E HISTORIA SI ;)**_

_**NO se aburran!**_

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Lady Karen

CAPITULO X "Amor"

Al salir de su habitación le sorprendió ver a Albert aun viendo aquel retrato con tanta admiración. Su mirada denotaba anhelar algo jamás alcanzado tan diferente a la de la noche anterior. Por un momento su corazón sintió embargarle un sentimiento, no supo describir cual fue… ¿Tal vez celos? A decir verdad, nunca los había sentido…pero algo en ella le dijo que no estaba equivocada. Apretó los puños con fuerza queriendo contener ciertas palabras hacia el ¿acaso ella era invisible? ¿No veía nada en ella? Justo cuando sus sentimientos habían quedado claro en ella REALMENTE LE GUSTABA Albert Andrew estaba locamente enamorada de él y ese sentimiento extraño que sintió desde el primer momento que lo vio en el futuro ahora tenia nombre. Una lágrima pequeña de impotencia y coraje surco su satinado rostro. Quería decirle lo que sentía pero ahora era imposible.

Cuando Albert noto la presencia de la chica que estaba admirándolo sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Candice? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas allí? ¿Pequeña?- Pregunto con naturalidad pero los minutos se hacían notar al ver que ella no inmutaba palabra, decidió acercársele lentamente y cada vez más, al irse acercando el percibió su perturbación- ¿Candice?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué miras algo inalcanzable?- Fueron las palabras que salieron de ella con gran enojo y coraje. No pudo frenarse a decir algo, estaba molesta, aunque no tenia ningún derecho. Aun así lo estaba.

-¿Qué dices?- Sorprendido ante tal pregunta y el tono de voz que estaba sumergido con enojo.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes ver algo diferente? ¡Ella!…Ella…¡Ya a muerto!- Difícilmente pudo sacar cada silaba de su boca ya eran meses de estar observando a Albert a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar para admirar el rostro de su tatarabuela. Con tanta perturbación ante aquel retrato y no lo podía soportar mas…lo soportaba porque se negaba a creer en si misma que su corazón era de Albert.-¡¿No me ves?- Fue lo último que dijo.

Una estocada fue lo que sintió Albert, quiso tomarla del hombro pero lo único que logro fue que la reacción fuera brusca, para dejarlo allí de pie con tanta turbación y con sabor de boca de lo que pensó que seria -_¿Una escena de celos?- _Se dijo así mismo. Él, tuvo el impulso de querer ir detrás de ella; se contuvo. Reflexionó un poco y sintió que ella necesitaba estar sola. La vio desaparecer, no sin antes sentir algo…no se lo explicaba que era realmente ¿Nervios? ¿Preocupación? ¿Tristeza? ¿Acaso era alguno de estos sentimientos?

OOO

Candice sentía que su corazón iba a pararle de lo fuerte que latía…necesitaba aire fresco ahora mismo. Se dirigió al jardín de las rosas; poco a poco se fue deteniendo esperando que su corazón y respiración se compensara.

¿Acaso se le había confesado a Albert por medio de una escena de celos? Se sintió como una estúpida, se había comportado como una niña. Se dio con la palma de su mano en su pequeña frente dejándola marcada de rojo, para ver si los pensamientos que llevaba se despejaban; al mismo tiempo para pensar como enmendar aquella "escenita".

Decidió sentarse en la banquita de mármol que estaba en el jardín para apaciguar sus pensamientos y buscar la manera de pedirle disculpas a Albert. No era correcto lo que hizo. Sobre todo recordó todas las clases de modales impartidas y las de su madre. Sintió tristeza, tal vez, había herido los sentimientos de Albert al afirmarle que "Candy" estaba muerta, haciéndolo recordar recuerdos dolorosos. Se sintió el peor ser humano del universo, por esa simple acción. Quiso imaginarse que no lo había dicho, pero era realidad- _¿Qué clase de chica lastima a la persona que tanto le gusta?_-Pensó- _¡Solo tu Candice! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!- _intentaría buscar las palabras correctas e indicadas para pedir disculpas.

Después de treinta largos minutos logro calmar su mente que la atormentaba con grandes culpas y preguntas al respecto de su personas; empezó a buscar las palabras precisas para no verse como una tonta. Pedir perdón por algo que tal vez lastimo a alguien…no era tan sencillo.

-Albert…yo…discul…así no.- Se decía al ver que ninguna frase o palabra le serviría. Practicaba una vez y otra vez y la frase indicada aun no podía salir del todo. Hizo un gesto de impotencia.

Cuando ante el tumulto de palabras y pensamientos sus sentidos fueron cautivados por un aroma que inundaba toda la atmosfera. El aire hacia extender el aroma de las rosas, pero un perfume en especial había captado totalmente sus sentidos. Al buscar aquel misterioso aroma sonrió complacida al ver una hermosa y fina rosa blanca que resaltaba por su belleza aun cuando todas las rosas del jardín eran realmente bellas. Nunca sus ojos vieron tan hermoso ejemplar, ni siquiera en el futuro su jardín poseía de estas rosas. Tomo el capullo entre sus manos para sentir la aterciopelada textura. Sin sentir la presencia de alguien quien llevaba un tiempo observándola.

-Es una dulce Candy…- Al momento de voltear unos ojos azul zafiro la miraban con tanta serenidad. – Esa delicada rosa se la regalo mi sobrino a tu tatarabuela…

Albert estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Se notaba que aquella posición la había tomado hace tiempo.

Candice sintió temblar por un momento al verlo allí mostrando lo varonil que el era. Su voz era refrescante así como de una infinita paciencia. Camino hacia ella. Rápidamente Candice busco las palabras que tanto había ensayado pero ninguna pudo salir, si no que se limito a darle la espalda escondiendo su nerviosismo y el que sus mejillas pasaran de un blanco fino a un rubor color carmín.

Su corazón latía mil por hora. Oyó los pasos de Albert acercándose aun más.

El viento soplaba moviendo el cabello de Candice de un lado a otro. El perfume de ella fue percibido por el ojiazul dejándolo con un corazón descompensado, latiéndole a mil por hora al igual que ella.

-_Tengo que decírselo…-_Pensó Albert. Durante el tiempo que estaba viviendo con ella era el mejor momento de su vida. Es cierto que toda su vida como vagabundo le había dado cierta satisfacción pero esto era mucho más diferente. No lo podía explicar. Era como si la parte de algo que le faltaba y que tanto había esperado por fin la conocía y lo complementaba. Desde que estuvieron en la fiesta de la tía Elroy por fin entendió que algo en el había cambiado… sus sentimientos, la forma de latir de su corazón, todo cambio cuando ella llego a su vida y estaba a su lado. Aquella tarde había estado viendo el retrato pero no como antes, si no de una manera más especial. Diciéndole un Adiós a su amada Candy. A su amor no correspondido. No volvería a pensar en ella y no la volvería a comparar con Candice aunque eran tan similares pero…tan diferentes; aun sin decirlo él lo hacia.

Se detuvo al tenerla frente a él. Algo le dictaba que la abrazara para que ella se sintiera segura y olvidara aquel incidente ocurrido. Esa misma tarde sacaría el valor para decir lo que sentía por aquella intrusa que se metió a su vida sin previo aviso, haciéndole cambiar la perspectiva del amor.

Candice era un manojo de nervios. Intento dar un paso para alejarse de él, no podía sentir su presencia tan cerca, la lastimaba; sus piernas fallaron y justo en ese momento parecía que iba a caer. Albert la sostuvo entre sus brazos, como tantas veces la había salvado. Ella se ruborizo ante tal acción.

-Albert…yo…lo siento, no es de una dama el haberte hecho una escena como la que hice…discúlpame…-Diciendo con nerviosismo en los brazos de Albert. Sus ojos poco a poco se cristalizaban al tener que sacar las siguientes palabras. No volteo a ver a Albert. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar.- No volveré a meterme, si tu…todavía amas a Candy…- Las lagrimas rodaban por su aterciopelada mejilla. Era inevitable. Lloraba por el hecho de sentirse culpable, culpable de recriminarle a Albert algo que no era de ella y por el hecho de estar renunciando a su primer amor. Un amor que había crecido con el paso de los meses vividos en la mansión de Lakewood. Desde aquella ves que lo vio en el "cuarto prohibido" en aquel retrato.- No te volveré a decir nada…sigues enamorado de ella.-Esas palabras fueron aun mas difíciles lo volteo a ver. –Perdóname por haberte hecho sentir mal…

Candice hizo que el corazón de Albert se encogiera. Ver nublados aquellos ojos verdeazulados por decir las palabras que ella había dicho.

-Albert perdóname…-Una sonrisa se asomo a su rostro denotando una tristeza infinita pero al mismo tiempo tan cariñosa y tierna fue lo que más le sorprendió. Ella aun en el momento mas doloroso de su vida sonreía; no faltaba a su promesa.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento. Albert la tenía aun en sus brazos, era realmente ligera. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel mientras ella le sonreía con esa sonrisa agridulce y con sollozos, diciéndole cuanto lo quería, sin si quiera decir una sola palabra con esa pequeña pero grande acción; ya le había dicho todo.

Lentamente la fue acercando hacia el…por un momento no pensó. Solamente quería saber si lo que había dicho esa sonrisa y lo que el sentía seria reafirmado por los labios de ella. Quiso reconfortarla. No fue solamente un impulso. No como esa noche enferma y no tan parecido como una noche anterior, esta vez era totalmente diferente. Fue una acción para que ella estuviera segura de que la única mujer que él quería ahora, seria ella. Una pequeña separación quedaba, la respiración de ella la podía sentir; al mismo tiempo que sostenía su delicado cuerpo. El cerró los ojos al querer terminar la separación para sentir el sabor de aquellos labios que de un tiempo a otro había anhelado tanto. No era lo mismo a un beso robado en la mejilla… definitivamente esta vez seria mejor. Al fin termino con tal pequeña lejanía; ahora estaban unidos. Candice se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba realmente atónita. Tuvo un impulso de quererlo alejar pero eso fue solamente un pretexto mas para que su beso fuera aun mas profundo al sostenerla mas fuerte contra su cuerpo. Candice cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel beso en donde el tomaba el control. Su primer beso. Los labios de Albert eran realmente deliciosos haciendo que su corazón se descompensara aun más. El tomaba el control de aquel beso en donde los labios de ella eran aun inexpertos, el no había besado con tanta ternura, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor en un beso entregado a una mujer.

Llego un momento en que cada movimiento de los dos parecía coordinado. Disfrutaban de aquella pequeña pero gran muestra de amor. Candice rodeo el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos. No querían separase, ni un momento, querían que el tiempo se detuviera. Sus labios disfrutaban de aquellos roses que parecían planeados. El, no quiso hacer que su beso fuera aun mas profundo por lo que lentamente la fue separando. Para volver a recuperar la respiración que se encontraba agitada de un momento a otro.

Acaricio su mejilla. Las lagrimas ya habían cesado, solo quedaba un fuerte latido en el corazón y un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

-Candice…-La tomo de las manos.- Te amo…-No encontraba otras dos palabras mas indicadas para describir lo que el sentía. Llevaba tiempo conociéndola y ahora no le importaban los protocolos de un "Te quiero" primero, pasaría a lo que realmente sentía su corazón. Se había llegado a enamorar de ella profundamente, más aun que la misma Candy; desde la primera vez que la conoció esa confianza que sentía tan familiar…esos toques de amor que le proporciono ella al curarlo, todo había influido. No se equivoco al que su futuro, era conocer a Candice, su verdadero amor. Una conexión especial tenían ambos, sintiéndose tan cómodos juntos, viviendo en la misma mansión que en diferentes tiempos habían compartido, solo tal vez… el futuro de Candice era el pasado y el futuro de Albert era el porvenir y ese porvenir había sido su "Candice", posiblemente no hubieran podido evitar el conocerse y saber que eran el uno para el otro; desde la primera vez que se vieron… ya estaba escrito en la historia que se encontrarían.

Candice estaba pasmada por tal confesión. No pudo más que abrazarlo fuertemente. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño. Albert correspondió el emotivo abrazo donde le expresaba aun más su amor. El levanto su rostro y de nuevo busco sus labios para volverlos a besar tiernamente con amor. Ahora que conocían el sabor mutuo no querían dejar de probar una vez más.- Yo también te amo.- Dijo sonriendo la joven Granchester.

OOO

Ya caída la noche. Ambos se miraban con ojos de infinito amor. La hora de la cena había llegado y como siempre Albert la sorprendería con algo realmente especial. Pero por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía diferente, no como otras noches. Se sentía especial, sentía que era de Albert y que el era de ella. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y las mejillas se le ruborizaron aun más. No podía dejar de pensar que esa tarde se habían confesado amor mutuo. Cuando el entro con lo que había preparado.

-Muy bien, como hoy es un día especial me gustaría que probaras mi comida italiana.- Poniendo sobre la mesa el plato de pasta que lucia delicioso.

-¡Se ve realmente bien!- Expresando su animo por la comida.- No se si sabias pero mi comida favorita es la italiana… ¡Me encanta la pasta!-Dijo con entusiasmo.

Albert la miro dulcemente. No había cambiado; con la única diferencia de que ahora sería su "novia", como ella le había mencionado. Recordó la escena del jardín…

…

_-¿Albert?- Pregunto ella al estar en los brazos de él, viendo el atardecer juntos._

_-¿Si?_

_-No se como lo vean en este tiempo pero…-Jugando con sus dedos.- En el futuro cuando se le declara los sentimientos a alguien…el hace una proposición…pero…pero…-estaba nerviosa.- No se como lo hacen aquí…_

_Albert solamente podía sonreír, posiblemente sabia a lo que se refería.- ¿Te refieres a que titulo recibimos, cierto?_

_Ella asintió._

_-¿Cómo lo hacen en el futuro?- Estaba decidió a hacer lo que ella le pidiera, también tenia cierta curiosidad de saber sus costumbres, ya había conocido una esa mañana ¿Qué mas daba ahora?_

_-Bueno…él le declara su amor…-sonrió ruborizada.- Luego le pide con una pregunta y cuatro palabras…_

_-¿Cuáles son?_

_-Bueno…son ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- La sonrisa del ojiazul era picara y decidió hacerle esa pequeña pregunta._

_-Entonces… te lo pediré…- La soltó del abrazo en el que estaban, hincándose tomo la mano de Candice.- Eres la mujer que tomo mi corazón y la mas importante en mi vida así que Candice Granchester…¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ella solo pudo mas que sonreír y asentir. Solo quería oír como saldría de su boca y claro el titulo era importante; era algo que su madre le había enseñado._

_-Gracias…-Volviéndola abrazar por la espalda.- Perdona si te hice hacerlo pero…no se como tratan a las mujeres en esta época…-Albert la volteo para verla de frente._

_-Candice… ¿Crees que no se como tratar una mujer?- Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-¡No! ¡Yo no quise…-No termino la frase cuando Albert ya la estaba besando con tanta delicadeza y amor al mismo tiempo. Robándole un beso, cada vez que se volvían a besar mejoraban cada vez; comprendiéndose el uno al otro. El, la separo dulcemente._

_-¿Ahora que dirías?_

_Ella solamente se ruborizo aun más. Eso hizo reír a Albert._

_-¡No te rías! Era solamente una pregunta…-El color rojo brillante no bajaba._

…

Sonrió al finalizar el recuerdo-Me alegro de que te guste.- Beso su frente y esta acción hizo que las mejillas de Candice rápidamente se tornaran rojas.

Se rio fuertemente ante la reacción de Candice.

-¿De que te ríes?- Tornándose aun más roja al ver que Albert se burlaba de ella. Se levanto de su lugar en la mesa para ponerse frente a el donde estaba sentado.

-De que te pongas roja… -Dijo Albert entre risas mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Así?-Retándolo.

-Si- Asevero el. Perdiéndose en el verdeazulado.

-Esta bien a ver si te da risa esto…-besándolo repetidamente en su rostro en una lluvia de besos, eso nada mas hizo que Albert riera aun mas al ver los intentos de Candice de ponerlo ruborizado.- Me rindo es imposible ponerte rojo.- El rostro de Candice estaba sumamente cerca al de Albert, el solo pudo desviar sus ojos a sus labios que los tenia peligrosamente cerca.

-_No te rindas_…-Besándola tierna e inesperadamente.- _Nunca te rindas.-_Volviendo a reclamar ese sabor tan único que solo podían sentir los dos.

OOO

Cuando por fin finalizaron la cena como todas las noches irían a la biblioteca para que el contara un relato de un viaje que había hecho por el mundo. Realmente le gustaba compartir con alguien aquellas aventuras en su faceta de vagabundo-aventurero. Al subir las escaleras como normalmente, lado a lado; el tomo la iniciativa de tomarla de la mano. Candice sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Entraron a la biblioteca y Albert se sentó en el sillón más grande y ella en el pequeño como era habitual. Se despojo de las pequeñas zapatillas bajas que había llevado durante todo el día para estirar sus pies y quitándose la coleta que llevaba para dejar libres sus cabellos dorados, Albert la veía extasiado, ahora la veía de una forma diferente. Viéndola actuar naturalmente con el cabello suelto y descalza. Candice se dio cuenta de aquella mirada.

-¿Qué?- Diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy viendo lo realmente hermosa que eres…-Haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en el mismo sofá que el. Ella solo pudo ruborizarse y la misma sonrisa que había aparecido en las escaleras volvió a surgir. Esa sonrisa de felicidad y amor. Coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de su ahora novio y escucho atentamente.

Albert al comenzó a relatar su historia al mismo tiempo que la leía en un pequeño cuaderno, ella solamente podía ver cada expresión de el al apasionarse leyendo su travesía como si la volviera a vivir.

Albert revivía tal aventura pero más aun, estaba pendiente de que ella estuviera sobre su pecho y teniendo cierto miedo a que notara su nerviosismo y su fuerte palpitar.

Al cabo de unos minutos transcurridos Albert noto que no hacia ningún ruido-Y así fue como… ¿Candice?- Pregunto pero al no ver respuesta volvió a preguntar.- ¿Candice estas despierta?- Al no escuchar la voz de Candice, se aseguro de que su bella durmiente estaba en los brazos de Morfeo o mejor dicho en sus brazos. La abrazo fuerte pero delicadamente.

Después de disfrutar por unos minutos su cercanía decidió llevarla a su habitación aunque tenían una relación; ella no era completamente suya por lo que respetaba cada faceta en la que vivía con ella, no se le olvidaba ser un caballero. La recostó en su cama se veía tan hermosa dormida, la arropo y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Descansa mi pequeña…adiós amor mio.- Le susurro en el oído. – Te amo Candice…

Al salir de la habitación a Albert se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sintió como si algo en su corazón pasara al despedirse de ella al darle las buenas noches… sintió inseguridad, tristeza, amor, un huracán de emociones y preguntas…¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro de repente? Algo en el estaba intranquilo; pero ¿Qué pasaba? si ese mismo día le confesó sus sentimientos y estos eran correspondidos, se retiro dejándola en ese profundo sueño del que ella despertaría la mañana siguiente.

La observo por una última vez…aunque no quería dejar de verla ni un momento tenia que irse a descansar… sonrió contento. Estaba enamorado y era completamente correspondido. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se topo con el retrato.

-Gracias Candy…-Retirándose en ese mismo instante.

Un día lleno de emociones… llegaba a su fin…¿Qué les esperaba el futuro? ¿Qué les esperaba el mañana?

Continuara….

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno chiquillas bonitas hoy quise subirlo porque ufff la curiosidad me invade por saber que piensan! Les contesto sus comentarios en el próximo capitulo GRACIAS! Vengo de rapidin bombín! Ahora lo hice cortito…pero…¿Les gusto? ¡Díganme que si! ¡Por fis! Las quiero mucho mucho!_

_Se retira su servilleta! Un abrazototototote a TODAS! Y un besotototote también!_

_By: Lady Karen_


	11. Chapter 11

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS**_

_**AUTORAS…SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA **_

_**ES MIA! MIA! NO SE ABURRAN!**_

_Antes de Leer…Pongan esto…solamente _

_Unan las separaciones:_

www. youtube watch?v= CUmH2pumAVQ

"Una visita la pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo XI "Inesperados"

Una semana había transcurrido, entre risas y una convivencia que era de los más pura y limpia. El mejor tiempo de los dos, sin duda. Candice dormía con el temor de esperar que lo vivido días antes, sería un simple sueño. Esta mañana no podía ser diferente, había sido particularmente hermosa…tan llena de luz y vida. La sonrisa de Candice aun no desaparecía, se levanto de su cama y decidió vestirse lo más rápido posible. Usaría algo de esa época como lo estaba haciendo días anteriores, se esmeraría en ponerse lo mas bella posible. Por un momento sintió que era un sueño como todas las mañanas, pero algo siempre le decía que no era así, para no quedarse con alguna duda comprobaría si lo que había vivido no era una mentira hecha por su imaginación. Terminándose de arreglar, bajo rápidamente las escaleras como era habitual. Esta vez su equilibro le fallo tropezándose en el ultimo escalón, cuando en ese preciso instante un Albert llega para rescatarla de una caída.

-Uhh Lo siento…-Con una sonrisa.

-¿Candice porque bajas tan rápido?-Al oír la voz de Albert no alcanzaba a percibir si sentía nervios o una inmensa felicidad. Siguió sonriendo.

-Lo siento…es que son el largo de las faldas…Perdón Albert.- Era un pretexto, lo que en realidad la motivaba era la curiosidad de saber si era su realidad. El rubio la ayudo para que se pusiera en pie.

-Bueno… pues como la bella durmiente se ha despertado…-Abrazándola por detrás en la cintura.- Buenos días hermosa…-Susurro a su oído. Eso hizo que la piel de Candice se erizara.

-_No puede ser un sueño…definitivamente_.-Mientras sentía esa sensación totalmente nueva.- Buenos días…-Volteándose para darle un beso breve en sus labios.

-Al parecer alguien se despertó de buenas ¿cierto?- Al probar ese beso matutino. Ella soltó una risilla picara. El, la tomo de la mano.

-¿Y hoy que preparaste?- La misma pregunta del inicio del día.

-Bueno…mmm es una sorpresa…sabes hoy me gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar…

-No Comprendo…-Encaminándose a la cocina.

-Pues… me gustaría que saliéramos de la mansión…

-¿Eh?- Pregunto confundida.- Albert…-La interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría.

-Primero observa lo que hay en la mesa del comedor…- Candice volteo hacia la mesa e inmediatamente sus ojos ven una pequeña cestita con un mantel de cuadros de fuera.

-¡¿Un picnic?- Dijo emocionada.

-Así es…-Disfrutando su entusiasmo por la sencilla idea.

-¡Albert! Gracias…-Abrazándolo inesperadamente. Realmente un picnic había rondado por su cabeza algunas mañana atrás, no sabia como proponérselo; aun era un poco tímida en esta nueva faceta que vivía. Albert correspondió tan espontaneo abrazo.

-¿Y que esperamos?- tomando la cesta y dándole caballerosamente su brazo.

-Pero ¿A dónde iremos?- Respondiendo a la invitación del joven Andrew.

-¡Candice! ¡Parece que no supieras!- Rio divertido.- ¿Cuál es nuestro "lugar"?

-¡Cierto!- Haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Se encaminaron hacia el lugar que tanto les gustaba visitar, esta seria la primera vez que irían como "novios", aunque lo visitaban juntos con regularidad; esta vez era diferente. Antes de llegar se despojaron de los incomodos zapatos, para disfrutar aun mas de la libertad que los hacia sentir llegar al lugar que los hacia tener paz y calma.

Albert había preparado un grandioso desayuno. Al llegar al lugar, parecía que este ya los esperaba. El lago bañado por la luz del sol, dejando ver lo cristalinas de sus aguas, el ambiente sumamente agradable, el viento rosando su cabello haciéndolo ir en un vaivén lento, el fresco tacto de la hierba ¡Todo parecía planeado! Era como si el mismísimo lugar que habían nombrado de ellos dos, esperaba ese momento. Debajo de su árbol favorito se instalaron y se dispusieron a pasar un momento agradable.

Albert estaba divertido con los modales de Candice, nunca la había visto tan cohibida al comer y de una manera tan refinada.

-¿Candice? ¿Por qué comes así?- Notando su manera extraña de degustar algo que el, preparo con esmero.

-Este…-Ruborizándose. El hecho que Albert fuera su ahora "Novio" y no nada mas su "amigo" la ponía nerviosa en extremo. El tenerlo cerca le hacia descubrir sensaciones diferentes, en especial esa sensación de las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Estaba cuidando su forma de comer, ahora que recordaba siempre había sido un tanto mal educada a la hora de la comida; a su parecer.-Es que estoy un poco…-Mirando hacia otros lados, esquivando la mirada penetrante de Albert.

-¿Nerviosa, acaso?- Sorprendiéndola y ruborizándola al tenerlo sumamente cerca, su mirada ya no podía escaparse de aquellos ojos azul zafiro que la miraban fijamente, frente a frente; quedando centímetros de separación.

-¿Eh? Eh…-Viendo la peligrosa cercanía que tenían los dos. Notaba como Albert se fijaba fugazmente en sus labios y luego volvió a verla directo a los ojos. -¡Albert! ¡Realmente no s…-No pudo completar la frase que estaba por decir, cuando el rubio ya la estaba invadiendo con un beso de nuevo. Ella correspondió lenta y delicadamente ante el contacto de Albert. Cada vez que se besaban era una experiencia que los sorprendía, perfeccionando a detalle la manera en corresponderse, necesitaban ese contacto físico y mutuo para reafirmarse cuanto se amaban. Albert termino con el beso lentamente, viendo como los ojos de ella aun no se abrían. El, solo deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Conmigo volverás a estar nerviosa?- Acaricio la mejilla de Candice para que ella abriera los ojos ante aquel contacto cálido y delicado.

Ella, lo miro mordiéndose los labios y agacho su mirada con una sonrisa.- Esta bien…pero solo si me permites hacer algo…

-¿Algo?- Dijo Albert sorprendido.

-Esto…-Besándolo repentinamente rodeando el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos; haciéndolo caer con su peso. Se separo de él y fijo su mirada verdeazulada con la azulada que se encontraba en el verde césped.

-Por supuesto, las veces que quieras…-Mirándola y enredando sus dedos con la melena rizada. Volviéndola a besar.

Se incorporaron nuevamente para terminar los manjares que Albert había preparado con tanto esmero. La fruta seleccionada con sumo cuidado, los pequeños emparedados untados de mermelada con la cantidad correcta, todo estaba perfectamente calculado por el rubio.

Mientras Candice comprendió, que no tenia que cohibirse, el, era Albert y no había cambiado en nada… ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo ella? Si como era ella, él se había enamorado de la Candice que siempre había sido. Sonrió complacida. Con el, podía ser ella misma.

Terminando de comer, Albert se puso de pie y dio galantemente su mano.

-Vamos a dar un paseo…-Correspondió tomando su mano y de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica los invadió.

Caminaron con las manos entrelazadas por la orilla del cristalino lago, Candice comparaba divertida el azul del cielo despejado con los de "su" Albert; para su sorpresa, ningún azul se comparaba con el color de los ojos del rubio.

Albert miraba curioso, viendo como la mirada de ella se desviaba al cielo y regresaba a su rostro.

-¿Candice que haces?-Pregunto curioso.

-Comparo…

-¿Qué comparas?

-El azul…-Deteniéndola frente a él.

-¿Así? ¿Y que azul?- Tomándola de la cintura.

-El de tus ojos y el del cielo…-Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven Andrew.

-¿Así? ¿Qué conclusión llegaste?- Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Nunca en su vida pensó en esa divertida y curiosa comparación.

-Que ningún azul se puede comparar con el color de tus ojos…-Besándole la mejilla.

-Interesante comparación princesa…-Eso hizo que la joven Granchester, se le encendieran las mejillas de un color carmín intenso. Nunca lo escucho decir alguna palabra de ese tipo dirigida hacia ella.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?-abriendo los ojos.

-Princesa…Princesa…-susurrando a su oído. Ella beso su mejilla de nuevo.

-Albert…-susurro al oído del rubio.

-¿Si?- sintiendo unos nervios que nunca en su vida vivió.

-Te amo…-Esto hizo que el rubio sintiera un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, había anhelado tantas veces que dijeran esas dos palabras con tanto amor y la mujer que aun mantenía abrazada, las dijo con tanta sinceridad, con tanto amor, con tanta ternura, no podía describir como lo hacia sentir.

-Yo también Te amo Candice…-Besándola en los labios. El viento en ese momento, pareció envolverlos en un remolino para que se acercaran un poco más y así sentir aun más su cercanía. Sin duda este era un gran día.

OOO

Mientras tanto en algún lugar una mujer de melena pelirroja sonreía extasiada por lo que había hecho unas horas antes. Se situó frente a la gran ventana mordiéndose los labios, sonriendo comenzó a recordar la acalorada discusión y la penosa confesión que le había hecho a su tía Abuela.

…_._

_-¡Tía! ¡Es verdad lo que le digo!- Fingiendo preocupación. _

_-¡No puede ser! ¡William va salir causando mi muerte! ¡¿Qué dirán? ¡Si esto llega a oído de los….!- Elroy sintió desvanecerse por un momento y la vista se le nublaba. Decidió sentarse. Toda la mañana había estado tan calmada y ahora de un momento a otro se agito en gran manera._

_-¿Esta bien tía?- fingiendo preocupación._

_-Si…Si gracias…- Alejándola con sus manos. No podía a tener a nadie cerca- ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Una deshonra! ¡Un Andrew viviendo con una de la gentuza! ¡Esto inaceptable! ¡Sin casarse!- El ritmo cardiaco de Elroy iba aumentando en gran manera. _

_-¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¡Una total deshonra!- Echaría mas leña al fuego, si fuera necesario para avivar esa llama que tenia Elroy por dentro que era como una bomba de tiempo. No le importaba nada, haría cualquier cosa. Si William Andrew no era de ella, tampoco lo seria de la "acompañante". _

_-¡Esto! ¡Esto! ¡Es!...- Sin poder completar la frase Elroy sentía que le estaba faltando el aire._

_-Tranquila tía…recuerde que no puede alterarse mucho…_

_-¡¿Cómo no voy a alterarme?- sacando del pequeño cajón de su escritorio un pequeño bote con medicamento.- ¡Estoy a punto del colapso!- Parecía como si el mismísimo cabello café sumamente opaco se le iba tornando blanco._

_-Tome tía…-Dándole un vaso de agua._

_-Gracias hija…-Al momento de tomárselo, al parecer causaba un efecto relajante en la anciana Elroy. – que bueno que has sido tu…quien me lo ha dicho…guarda este secreto querida…-Tomando la mano de Eliza. Si Elroy supiera que los planes de Eliza iban en contracorriente a lo que Elroy pensaba. _

_-Si…Tía ¡Que bueno que fui yo!- En sus adentros, Eliza parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de tomar el teléfono y avisarle a toda la prensa que el patriarca de los Andrew traería gran deshonra. Pero se contendría y esperaría a que todo fuera a su tiempo, disfrutaría mas la caída de William Albert Andrew por haberla despreciado tantas veces y haberla hecho pasar por la humillación de pedir disculpas a una mosca muerta. _

_-Bueno, bueno retírate querida…-Excusándola con un gesto en su mano. Ella solo se reverencio y salió con una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Estaba hecho. Ahora dejaría que todo tomara su rumbo. _

…_._

Cruzo los brazos sin perder de vista lo que estaba mirando a través de la gran ventana y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Hermana en que piensas?- Era Neal detrás de ella.

-En lo que estará por suceder…mi trabajo aquí…ya esta hecho…-Volteo a verlo. A Neal lo invadieron ciertos escalofríos, debía de admitir que el mismo tenía miedo de lo que era capaz su hermana. Dejando atrás tal sensación se sentó de nuevo y retomo la lectura de su libro. Dejando a Eliza con la totalidad de sus pensamientos.

OOO

En la mansión de Lakewood, los dos rubios emprendían su retorno a su "hogar"; la noche los abrazaría dentro de poco. Se encontraban empapados, consecuencia de una pequeña provocación.

…

_-¿Albert?- Pregunto ella al estar sentada y mirando a Albert que se encontraba recostado a la orilla del lago. _

_-¿Si, Candice?- Fijando su mirada en ella._

_-¿Crees que el agua este muy fría?- Pregunto inocente._

_Mientras el rubio la miraba con picardía, una idea paso fugazmente. Sonrió traviesamente._

_-¡Oh no!- Leyendo la mirada del joven Andrew. De un salto se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia atrás._

_-¡Oh si!- El rubio se incorporo de la misma manera y se dispuso a ir tras de ella al ver como huía de su inminente derrota._

_-¡No, Albert!- Riendo al ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. _

_-Ahora, veremos si esta fría…-Tomándola en sus brazos._

_-Usted Sr. Andrew no tiene remedio…-Disfrutando como la sostenía sin ningún problema._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Su veredicto?- Decía Albert soltándola en el interior del cristalino lago._

_-Mmm… ¿Usted que me dice?- Candice por dentro temblaba, el agua de dicho lago era mas fría de lo que ella había pensado, pero no le importaba. No, junto Albert. Le salpico un poco de agua para darle su respuesta. Ella ríe con ganas y él le devuelve tal acción. Pronto se ven envueltos en una tumultuosa guerra de Agua que acaba juntándolos, mirándose frente a frente._

_-Es perfecta…si tu estas junto a mi…-Las mejillas de Candice pasaron de un blanco satinado a un color carmín intenso.- Te amo Candice…-Demandando de nuevo el sabor de aquellos labios que tenia peligrosamente cerca. _

_-Yo también Te amo Albert…- Casi al momento de finalizar dicha caricia llena de amor._

…

Volvió a la realidad al sentir que Albert paro en seco la caminata.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo un tanto preocupada al ver el rostro de Albert tan serio.

-Alguien a entrado a la mansión…-Viendo a través de las enormes ventanas de la mansión.

Candice quiso ver mas haya…lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron sombras. Se oculto en los rosedales, el viento comenzaba arreciar y eso hizo que un escalofrió calara hasta sus huesos al mismo tiempo que el viento la envolvía y la hacia tener un frio que nunca había tenido, ¿Presentimiento? Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro…nada podía salir mal.

-Quédate aquí pequeña…iré a ver…-Dejando la cesta junto al escondite de Candice y entrando con sigilo a la mansión. Albert trataba de divisar quienes eran los inesperados invitados.

Sin hacer ruido fue hacia el interior y en la sala de estar; estaba la figura que menos se imagino.

-¿George? ¿Tía Elroy?- Pregunto sumamente extrañado, eran las únicas personas que no pensó en encontrarse; algo no saldría bien de esto.

La tía tenía un estado preocupado mientras George estaba sereno y pensando profundamente en lo que pasaría.

-¡William Albert Andrew!- Se levanto enérgica Elroy Andrew del pequeño sofá donde se encontraba.- ¡Puedes explicarme!- Exasperada.

-¿Qué pasa tía?- Albert estaba pasmado por el comportamiento de la anciana, buscaba una razón en su mirada pero los ojos de Elroy parecían desprender un brillo que hizo sentirle escalofríos hasta la medula.

-¡¿Cómo puedes vivir con una gentuza? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿No sabes que deshonras el honor Andrew? ¡William saldrás causando mi muerte!- Cada palabra de la tía Elroy retumbaba en la mente de Albert, encontrando hasta el ultimo significado. No comprendía realmente lo que sucedía ¿Gentuza? ¿Deshonra?

-¡¿De que me habla tía? ¡¿Quién le ha dicho eso?- Albert sintió un calor invadirle.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Es deshonroso! ¡Sin estar casados! ¡Sabes muy bien William que el matrimonio es esencial para vivir juntos!- Señalándolo. El ritmo cardiaco de Elroy estaba incrementando en sobre manera.

Albert se perturbo, Solo una persona llego a su mente; Candice. Abrió enormemente los ojos. ¡Maldición! La tía tenía toda la razón. No había pensado en ningún momento en eso, Deshonra. En esos momentos no pensaba en el prestigioso apellido Andrew; era lo que menos le importaba. Solo el rostro de la chica Granchester apareció en su mente. Ella no merecía tal deshonra ¡Que tonto había sido! ¡Nunca pensó en eso!

-¡Si se llega a enterar la sociedad! ¡¿Te das cuenta? ¡¿Te das cuenta?- Elroy estaba fuera de sus cabales. Sumamente enojada y ofendida por lo que había llegado a sus oídos. George solo miraba expectante tal escena, no podía interrumpir. No cuando Elroy Andrew echaba fuego por todos lados.

El joven Andrew apenas podía percibir cada palabra de la tía Elroy. Cada una parecía un eco en su mente y todo parecía venírsele encima. En estos momentos solo pensaba en una solución. La necesitaba en gran manera ¿Para que? La necesitaba para no pasar ante ninguna situación embarazosa. Nunca había pensando que la convivencia con Candice manchaba la reputación de él y ella, no, no lo pensó; siempre fue pura y limpia y lo seguía siendo, aun cuando ya eran "mas" que amigos ¡Elroy tenia razón! Si esto llegaba a oídos de la prensa, todo se complicaría.

Aun quedaban unas cuantas incógnitas en la mente de Albert…si su solución iba a ser la correcta. Primero tenía que decirle a Candice antes de declarar alguna palabra frente a Elroy. Además, aun no confesaba que vivía con alguien.

-¡Tía! ¡Cálmese por favor!- Acercándosele.

-¡No te me acerques William! ¡No responderé!- Elroy Andrew estaba sumamente furiosa, ella quien había tenido los cuidados de que el apellido Andrew fuera respetado ante toda la sociedad y la demás gente. Todo eso no se iría a la basura, por los caprichos del patriarca Andrew.

-Tía por favor…aun yo no le he declarado que convivo con alguien…- Declaro sereno y sin ningún dejo de nerviosismo_.- Menos mal que las pertenencias de Candice están arriba…-_Pensó.

-¡No me importa William! ¡Quien me lo ha dicho! ¡Es lo que cuenta! ¡Confió en sus palabras! ¡No me sorprendería!- Elroy tomo asiento resignada.- ¡Te lo dije tantas veces y te lo recordé…Candy ha muerto, hijo! ¡Vuelve a la normalidad! ¡Mira solamente tu estado! ¡No eres el Andrew que conozco!- Otra vez ese mismo consejo que parecía clavarle una daga al corazón de Albert.

-¿Quién le ha dicho?- Aun quedaba esa duda y termino de decir-Lo siento tía…pero no puedo volver…no….aun no…- Esas palabras salieron espontáneamente y fijo su vista al suelo, perdiendo su mirada; razonando cada palabra que acababa de decir, a decir verdad ¿Qué le impedía ahora?

-George…vámonos de inmediato…-Se dirigió frívolamente, no perdería mas tiempo. George salió a prisa y se detuvo frente a Albert y este poso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, en signo de apoyo. Albert sonrió amargamente.

-Solo espero que no dañes mas…a la familia Andrew…-Las palabras de Elroy iban cargadas de enojo y frivolidad. Dejando una atmosfera tensa.

El joven William observo como abandonaban la residencia y recordó a la joven Granchester, que aun esperaba. Salió de la mansión aun con la ropa empapada un frio calo sus huesos, se preocupo en gran manera por Candice.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice!- Grito para escuchar respuesta.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert!- Una vocecita se escuchaba, con un tono de voz casi imperceptible en el jardín de las rosas.

-¿Princesa, donde estas?- Cuando voltea a ver un pequeño matorral que se mueve.- ¡Candice! ¡Aquí estas!

-Al…Albert…-Apenas lograba decir.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- Ella señalaba su garganta.- Perdóname… ¿Te duele?- Ella asintió.- Ven…-Cargándola entre sus brazos, esa acción hizo ruborizar a Candice. Si bien no estaba lastimada de gravedad, no puso objeción al estar en los varoniles brazos. Llegaron al interior y la incorporo.- Debe ser por la ropa y el viento que te dio por tanto tiempo…-Toco su frente.- Sube a cambiarte yo hare lo mismo, no soportaría que te enfermaras por mi culpa…- Candice hizo gestos.- ¿Eh?

-¿Q…Qui…Quien…Quienes….E…eran?- finalizo, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta.

-Después tendré tiempo de contarte ¿Esta bien? Ahora vamos a cambiarnos…-Candice encogió los hombros y subieron juntos las escaleras.

Al llegar ella a su cuarto, se cambio lo más rápido posible. La curiosidad la invadía en gran manera. Salió, buscando con su mirada a un Albert, recién cambiado. Al no verlo, decidió ir a su habitación y llamo a la puerta. El joven Andrew en ese mismo momento sale y deja ver su torso bien moldeado. Las satinadas mejillas de Candice pasan a rojo carmesí hasta las orejas. Trata de controlarse, Albert aun no noto su reacción.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Qué sucede?- Ella se cubre con las manos el rostro y señala desesperada el torso de Albert sin abandonar su lugar. El, también se ruboriza, no pensó si quiera en la camiseta. Entro a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía un mar de pensamientos y ni siquiera pensaba.

_-¡Madre mía! ¡Que pectorales! ¡Que músculos! ¡Candice! ¡Respira! ¡Respira!-_ Pensó la rubia. Ya tenía tiempo sin ningún episodio de esa magnitud. Sonrió para si misma al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar ese color en su piel.

-¡Listo!- Dijo Albert dejando ir una gran bocanada de aire.

_-¡Ufff!-_ Pensó Candice. Le sonrió y comenzó a reír muda, ni con el dolor en su garganta podía reír.

-Realmente lo siento… ¡No te rías!-Ella se tranquilizo e hizo las mismas señas que eran acompañadas de su pregunta de unos minutos atrás.- Candice…mi amor…me encantaría decirte…pero será mejor así…- La chica se quedo un tanto perturbada al oír decirle tan bellas palabra y al mismo tiempo la razón por la que no quería decirle. Bajaron las escaleras, Candice trataba de convencerlo. –No pequeña mía…he dicho que no…tengo que pensar algo…¿De acuerdo?- Ella hizo un puchero, el solamente rio.

Fueron hacia la salita de estar y a través de la ventana notaron como comenzaba a llover. La joven Granchester se aproximó aun mas para poder ver mejor, se sentó en el sofá más grande, encogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas. Mientras Albert preparaba la chimenea para terminar con aquel aire frio que se podía percibir en el interior de la mansión.

Albert solo la observo desde el sofá individual, terminando de hacer que el fuego avivara. _-¿Sera mi decisión la correcta? ¿Querrá ella?-_ Aun seguía dándole vueltas a lo que estaba por hacer en un futuro próximo. Necesitaba mas tiempo para estar cien porciento seguro y que esto no afectara a Candice. Un silencio los abrazaba.

La joven Granchester se sentía un tanto nostálgica ¿La razón? Aun no sabía del todo porque, sentía un frio sumamente raro y una atmosfera que le decía que algo no estaría del todo bien. Se preocupo en gran manera.

_-¿Verdad que todo esta bien Candice?-_ Trato de ser optimista, pero la extraña visita aun la dejaba un tanto ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? Carraspeo e hizo una seña a Albert, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que me siente junto a ti?- ella asintió.- Esta bien…- Levantándose y sentándose junto a ella. Candice al instante se acurruco en el pecho de Albert, sintiendo ese calor que emanaba el cuerpo del rubio. - ¿Tienes frio?- Abrazándola.

Carraspeo Candice.- Si…-Logro decir. Los dos vieron como la madera crujía y Candice volteo a verlo su rostro se veía serio, con el seño fruncido, parecía realmente preocupado, ella le sonrió para ver si reaccionaba. William pronto noto la mirada cálida y la sonrisa contagiosa que le daba Candice, ella sabia que pasaba algo, eso hizo que el corazón de Albert se acelerara y le correspondió.

-Sabes como sacarme una sonrisa…-Abrazándola aun más. Beso su cabeza.

-_No me gusta verte así… ¿Qué te habrán dicho?- _Pensó al estar Jugando con la melena rubia de Albert.

-¿Candice?- La miro fijamente.- ¿Quieres bailar? – Su mirada se notaba un tanto triste y al mismo tiempo serena.

_-¿Bailar? ¿Y la música?-_ Pensó Candice.- Pero…si…no…hay…música…-Carraspeo para aclarar su garganta.

-Te lo he dicho…sola llegara…-Levantándose y dándole la mano. La joven Granchester lo miro un tanto extrañada pero bailaría con gusto con el. La tomo de la cintura mientras hizo que los brazos de Candice se quedaban encerrados entre ellos dos, la rubia se sorprendía al ver como el le indicaba de que manera quería que tomara esa posición tan rara de baile, empezaron suave y lentamente. Sin decir ninguna palabra. A un ritmo lento y bailando casi abrazados, Candice recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Albert, dejándose llevar por tal cercanía. Pronto a lo lejos empezó a oír música…una música que la inundo todos sus sentidos haciéndola recordar tantas cosas vividas.

Sonidos tan melodiosos que la transportaban a lugares que jamás había imaginado. William no se equivocaba con decirle que por si sola llegaría. Lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese azul zafiro que la veía con tanta admiración. Desvió la mirada al sentir que los nervios le ganarían, rio quedamente. El calor agradable de Albert la hacia perderse en la inmensidad del tiempo, cada nota musical que emanaba la música la hacían cerrar los ojos para disfrutar aun mas de cada suave movimiento. Recostó de nuevo su cabeza al hombro del ojiazul.

Albert al bailar con ella se reafirmo de esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo había sentido, sabia que la rubia le resultaba un poco extraño el bailar a media noche, pero el lo necesitaba. Aun seguía pensando en la solución a lo que seria la deshonra de la familia Andrew y aun mas importante. A la deshonra de la mismísima Candice Granchester. Las palabras de Elroy se habían quedado profundamente en su mente haciéndolo pensar hasta el cansancio, necesitaba por lo menos un poco de paz y Candice se la daba. Sintió un mar de emociones al bailar con ella, una vez mas pudo darse cuenta que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, aunque ya lo sabia. Pero al pasar de los días esos sentimientos había ido creciendo y aumentando en gran manera…entonces ¿Para que darle tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Acaso no era suficiente lo que sentían mutuamente? O ¿Le tenia miedo al compromiso que significaba? No. Eso, no podía ser.

Sonrió al sentirla tan cerca y la contrajo mas a su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo aun mas cercano, siguiendo con un vaivén que iba finalizando poco a poco el baile lento y acompasado que disfrutaban. La abrazo por el simple hecho de darse cuenta que lo que vivía no era una mentira, aun no podía creer del todo lo que estaba pasando, tantos días vividos con el que fuere el amor de su vida ¿Era un sueño? Se lo negaba tantas veces al irse a dormir todas las noches. _– Al fin la vida te sonríe.-_ Se repetía así mismo. Era tanta felicidad que embargaba a su corazón.

Aun así un pequeño hueco estaba, algo le decía mas y mas cada día que necesitaba tenerla cerca o ella se iría y este abrazo seria uno para apaciguar tales presentimientos ¿Pero porque lo sentía? Si ella le repetía que lo amaba…una persona que ama, no abandona. No, era algo más que ese extraño presentimiento.

Aspiro su perfume quería recordar a detalle su aroma, el baile se había tenido, dejándose llevar ahora por la tenue música que aun oían los dos pero fundidos en la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Candice apenas podía respirar por la fuerza de los brazos del joven Andrew que la rodeaban pero dejo que los minutos pasaran, no quería separarse de él. No le importaba si quiera que sus pulmones casi no recibieran aire, lo valía.

Ese abrazo le transmitió tantos sentimientos, más de los que abundaban en su corazón. El momento la hacia flotar en el aire. Era como decirse mutuamente que se pertenecían, el uno al otro y eso no cambiaría. Suspiro_.- Albert me gustaría decirte que dejo todo atrás….he encontrado mi felicidad espero que lo sepas mi amor…-_Pensó para sus adentros, sin poder decirle por culpa de su garganta.

Ella, abandonaba todo lo que tenia por estar junto a él. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Esa noche fue especial, tal ves porque fue como un adiós sin ser como tal. Fue una confesión de que serian uno para el otro a través de todo tiempo, prometiéndose que siempre serian ellos dos.

Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió tímidamente. Albert le correspondió acercándose a los labios y viendo como ella se dejaba llevar por un nuevo beso al cerrar los ojos, no le importaba si quiera, si ella estaba enferma. Necesitaba el rose de esos dulces labios, un beso que era mas anhelado que los anteriores. Termino con su pequeña cercanía, sintiéndose flotar en el aire.

La lluvia aun no cesaba dejándose oír aun más fuerte a las afueras y no se percataban si quiera de que el fuego de la chimenea se fundía lenta y quedamente.

Estaban ensimismados, sin poder no tan si quiera que su felicidad sería tal vez opacada por el mismísimo tiempo que los había unidos meses atrás.

Continuara…..

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!:_

_AHHHH! Huyo! Huyo! NO ME MATEN se que tarde MILENIOS! Pero mi batalla medieval T_T Uhhh! Mi batalla medieval me tenía como prisionera… ¡Horrible! Me la mate estudiando y para colmo mi inspiración estaba por los suelos…Perdónenme chicas! No fue mi intención! Apropósito para compensarlas…esperen el siguiente capitulo como en que será bueno 24 horas? Ustedes estén pendientes porque ese en recompensa…lo subiré rápido^^! Gracias por leer no saben cuanto lo aprecio y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado…. (Se acercan algunos problemillas para estos dos tortolos por cierto les aviso les anuncio…ejem…ejem…ya casi ya casi nos acercamos al final…pero las voy preparando psicológicamente jajajajaja perdónenme! O-o .-.) Las quiero! Espero no haber perdido el toque y el hilo de la lectura…_

_A estas chicas hermosas que hacen de mi día muuuuuuuuuuuy feliz! Y pido perdón por mi demora U-u_

_**Alejandra:**_ jajajaja que bueno que te gusto amiga! Y claro tenia que poner a terryto de una manera paternal eso es el llamado de la sangre ¿O no? :D! Espero y este te haya gustado! Besos tronados! Gracias por leer! :D

_**Milady Romina: **_ay! Linda! Muchas gracias por tu review! Gracias Gracias no sabes cuanto me haces sonreir con semejante review! Que bueno que te gusto :D! Trato de hacer vividas las escenas como a mi me gustaría verlas ^^ (Dejame decirte que luego me hablan y no reacciono por estar escribiendo XD ¿Eso explica algo?) jajajajajaja Gracias amiga no sabes cuanto me alegraste mi dia! Besos y abrazos! Espero y este te haya gustado!

_**ALEJANDRA: **_Amiga! Gracias por estar atenta a los capítulos y aquí esta lo prometido es deuda! Calientito te traigo el 11 aunque un poquito tarde lo se, lo se U-u No sabes como pago eso jajajajajaaja espero y este te siga gustando! Ya pronto jejeje sabremos alguito nuevo que espero y te guste besos!

_**Karin **_Espero y siga asi yo también jejeje bienvenida! Me da gusto recibir tu review! Espeor y te siga gustando la historia trato de que sea interesante! Y que te guste! Gracias Gracias por tu review! Besos y abrazos!

_**RVM85 **_amiguita amiguita! Gracias por tu reviw Rebeca! No sabes cuanto alergras a este coprazoncito :3 y por lo de tus reviews! Naaaa! No es nada me pica en demasia tu fic! Y lo mereces por ser una autora que nos trae una historia nueva(Por cierto te debo unos porque no he podido leer pero mira que me quede asi O_O Solo espero que nadie se interponga con mi pareja favorita ¬¬ jajajajaja) y este te gusto? :D! Espero y si! Abrazos y besos de oso!

_**keilanot2: **_jijiji eso veremos eso veremos jijiji! Espero y te guste el final amiga! Espero y este capitulo también te haya gustado!:D! Besos y abrazos!

_**Ana Burch or Ana B: **_amiga! Espero y hayas tenido unos lindos días! Gracias por tu review en verdad me hace ufff sacarme una sonrisota me indica de que estoy haciéndolo bien! Abrazos y besos linda! :D! Te mando fuerzas para que puedas seguir con tu trabajo!:D! Porque sé que es cansado!

_**Galaxylam84: **_amiga! Años que no te veía! Jajajjaa fíjate que me preguntaba por ti! Extrañaba un review tuyo (Con la historias pasadas me dejabas jajaja espero y me recuerdes) Gracias por tu review! Espero y este cap te haya gustado!

_**fanny R C: **_¡TUUUUUUUUUU! Fuiste la que me martirizaba con el capitulo jajajajajajjajajaj te lo agradezco por que sin ti no hubiera podido concentrarme en traer el capitulo! Gracias amiga! Te mando un abrazote de oso! Y un besote! Jajajajajjaa y me da risa como opinas de Eliza XD! Me encanta tu opinión profesional.

_**Luna White 29: **_ jajajaja que bueno que te gusto! Muchas no se habían dado cuenta de que subi rápido jajajaja (costumbre de esperarlo en 4 días o 5 días jajajjaja) pffff agarrate amiga porque viene lo bueno con estos dos tortolitos : ( pero ya no doy spoilers! No no! Jajajaja besos y abrazos de oso!

_**val rod: **_GRACIAS :B! Que bueno que vas viendo como es Albert! Es todo un príncipe en la extensión de la palabra como todos los personajes ¿Verdad? Pero nos hace bien conocer a todos y en especial a este werito! Espero y te haya gustado! Abrazos y gracias por leer linda!

_**luna: **_ Gracias Gracias! Por tu review! Espero y este cap te haya gustado! En verdad me halagas! Besos y abrazos!:D

_**Mntse: **_Espero y también este cap te guste! Aun sigo escribiendo! :D jiji Besos y abrazos linda!

Y a ti! Si a ti que lees pero No comentas! Anímate!:D! Aun así te agradezco que leas esta pequeña locura! Besos y abrazos!

By: Lady Karen


	12. Chapter 12

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo XII "Decir un Adiós bajo la lluvia"

"_Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama._

_Louis Charles Alfred de Musset"_

"_Hay quien ha venido al mundo_

_para amar a una sola mujer y, _

_Consecuentemente, _

_es probable que tropiece con ella._

_José Ortega y Gasset"_

Cerro el libro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se jugo por un momento el cabello color oro y rio divertido. Nunca en su vida, había tenido tantos nervios como esa mañana. Se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, la noche anterior la había despedido con un beso en la frente y no olvidaba que su decisión estaba tomada. No la cambiaria. Desde muy temprano había ido a la biblioteca y comenzó su búsqueda de aquel objeto que guardo con tanto cuidado para que no fuera encontrado y se había tropezado con aquel libro que le describió esas dos frases que lo marcaron en ese momento y sonrío complacido ¡Cuanta razón tenían aquellos autores! Las frases tan inspiradoras calaron hasta lo profundo de su corazón confirmándole una y otra vez que lo que hacia era lo correcto. Ya llevaba horas buscando aquella cajita, la biblioteca estaba totalmente desordenada.

Entre nervios y desesperación fue buscando sección por sección, recordando donde lo había dejado. Después de una búsqueda infructuosa escucho como la joven Granchester ya estaba despierta y le hablaba, aunque no quería verla hasta encontrar su objeto "no-perdido". Decidió ir a donde ella para darle los buenos días y ver como seguía de salud.

Salió de la biblioteca, quedamente para que ella no se percatara de donde había estado toda la mañana. Seria una sorpresa.

-¡Buuuu!- La asusto por detrás.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grito Candice asustada.- ¡Albert! ¡No me asustes!- Ruborizándose. El, rio divertido. Este día iba tomando un buen rumbo. -¡No te rías! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

-¿Tan pequeña? Eso es medicamente imposible…mi vida…-Besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Y usted de donde aprendió enfermería Señor Andrew?- Con un tono refinado y fingiendo su voz.

-Yo aprendí…ciertos conocimientos en África…-Guiñándole un ojo.

-A propósito Señor África… ¿Por qué sigue en pijama?- Albert se miro de pies a cabeza y rio divertido y se ruborizo un poco.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba pensando en alguien…-Terminándose de reír.

-¿Así? ¿Se puede saber en quien?- Fingiendo celos.

-En usted naturalmente señorita Candice Granchester…-Abrazándola e intentando besarla.

-Al parecer alguien se despertó contento…-Besándolo lenta y delicadamente. El beso de Albert fue sin igual, llenándola de un sentimiento inexplicable, le transmitía felicidad y esa alegría que lo embargaba esa mañana. – Hoy el señor Andrew esta contento…-Quitando un mechón de pelo del varonil rostro.

-_Pronto lo sabrás mi hermosa princesa…-_ Sonriéndole pícaramente.

-¿Albert?- Notando aquella mirada y sonrisa sumamente traviesa. En ese momento el travieso rubio se acerca a ella y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, ella ríe sin parar.-Albert ¿Hoy que te sucede? –Sin poder respirar con la lluvia de cosquillas que la invadían, casi al borde de la lagrima.

-Estoy Contento…contento… ¡Candice! Estoy contento…- No podía ocultar la felicidad que lo llenaba, era tan especial lo que estaba por decirle a Candice…pero aun no, aun no encontraba aquel objeto que guardo con tanto esmero en la biblioteca. Seguiría buscando hasta encontrarlo.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!- Dijo deteniendo las manos de Albert que la hacían reír.

-¡Estoy enamorado Candice!- Tomándola de la cintura para alzarla y haciéndola dar vueltas.- ¡Enamorado mi amor!- Bajándola para abrazarla.

-¡Albert!- Ruborizándose.- ¡Yo también estoy enamorada ¿Sabias?- Sonriente, Al oírlo tan sincero.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Candice!- Decía al besarla repetidamente en su rostro, eso hizo reír a Candice. Estaba sumamente contenta ¡Todo esta siendo tan hermoso! Bajaron como todas las mañanas y Albert cocino la primera comida del día.

A la rubia este día parecía sonreírle, era extraño. No por el hecho de ser una buena mañana si no que…Candice estaba algo preocupada ¿Por Albert? Para nada ¿Por ella? Tampoco, sentía algo que no podía explicar. Terminando de desayunar, Albert se excuso.

-Bueno Pequeña…-Beso su frente.- Al ratito te veo…-Encaminándose a la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto ella levantando lo que habían usado para desayunar.

-Estaré algo ocupado…e iré a cambiarme de ropa-Sin hacerla sospechar, ella solo encogió los hombros.

-¡Yo iré a arreglar el jardín de las rosas! ¡La lluvia les ha afectado un poco!- Grito para que Albert la oyera.

-¡Esta bien!- Confirmo el.

El joven William subió las escaleras rápidamente, tenia que reanudar su búsqueda de aquella cajita aterciopelada que fue la ultima posesión de su madre. Nunca pudo entregársela a nadie de lleno. Nunca hubo la indicada y cuando la hubo esta no correspondía. Espero un rato en las escaleras para ver a Candice irse directo al jardín de las rosas, sonrió al verla con una pequeña cesta en mano. Sabia sus intenciones, últimamente ella había ido al jardín de las rosas para recolectar algunos cuantos bellos ejemplares del jardín de su sobrino ¡Vaya que sabia como tratarlas! La había observado por meses como cuidaba con tanta delicadeza cada capullo de las rosas, tal y como lo hacia su hermana Rosmery.

Las dulce Candy invadían la atmosfera de la mansión, cada mañana parecían desprender cada ves mas ese aroma tan enigmático y cautivante. Eso también contribuía a que todas sus mañanas fueran buenas. Se cambio de ropa y se encamino a la biblioteca rápidamente. Al abrir la puerta noto como dejo en un estado sumamente desordenado la biblioteca, hizo una mueca graciosa; ya tendría tiempo de arreglarlo.

Subió a la pequeña escalera que lo hacia completar los centímetros que le hacían falta para alcanzar cada pequeño espacio. Podía sentir que la felicidad le salía por los poros. Estaba seguro de como se lo diría, cuando lo diría y en donde se lo diría. Sonrió una vez más, al pensar la expresión de su rostro. Aun así… algo le preocupaba, muy dentro de si enterraba un miedo que tenía…que se había arraigado cada vez más desde que se empezó a enamorar de ella. Detestables preguntas se formulaba su mente, atormentándolo, ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo? Desde hace tiempo habían dejado de buscar la manera de que ella regresara a su tiempo…quería preguntarle ¿Qué pensaba ella al quedarse con el para toda su vida? Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡Albert William Andrew! ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un hombre tan miedoso?- Se dijo así mismo en voz alta. Volteo a ver a la gran ventana que daba vista directamente al jardín. La observo trabajar con tanto esmero al igual que la veía tan concentrada en hablarle a las rosas.-_Eres tan hermosa mi amor…-_Pensó en sus adentros para Candice. Le preguntaría ese mismo día. Matrimonio, esa era la palabra que había rondado por su mente toda la noche y toda la mañana. Unir su vida en una unión tan sagrada, tenia cierto temor a lo que respondería y las grandes incógnitas que se había formado no lo abandonaban, teniendo un cierto miedo a perderla.

Siguió buscando entre todos los libros. El joven buscaba incesante el objeto.

-¡Albert tu y tus escondites!- Se decía con reclamo. Recordó la razón por la cual guardo tan semejante objeto lleno de infinito valor. La biblioteca era el único lugar intimo para el. Donde tantas veces en su vida se deshago, relajo, observo, frustro, paso tantas situaciones en aquella espaciosa habitación que se llenaba de silencio e intimidad. Al fin llego a su sección favorita, después de revisar las anteriores. Cuando por fin lo encontró al fondo de aquel espacioso anaquel, dejo caer varios libros. Lo tomo y bajo a recogerlos, empezaría por el último desastre en la biblioteca. De un libro sumamente conocido de pasta dura salieron unos papeles y entre ellos un sobre color amarillo, que le resultaron un tanto extraños.

Los recogió lentamente y trato de reconocerlos.

-"_Alistair cornwell Inventos 1915_"- Leyó en voz alta_.- 1915…-_Volvió a repetirse, cuando un gran tumulto de recuerdos vuelve a su mente y abre grande los ojos. Abre el sobre con gran desesperación, recordó que aquella fecha había sido la última en la cual el Stear fue a la mansión de Lakewood y aun más importante… La fecha en que invento la maquina del tiempo. Leyó prontamente sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía con cada palabra y a su mente regreso aquella promesa que le hizo a Candice.- "_Te prometo que encontraremos la forma en que regreses ¿Si?"_ _"Pase lo que pase te ayudare a regresar…un Andrew siempre cumple sus promesas"–_ cada promesa que él le había dicho. Cada vez que el le reafirmo que volvería pasara lo que pasara a su tiempo para volver con su familia. Se odio por un momento ¡Si tan solo no le hubiera prometido nada! En esos mismos papeles se encontraban los planos de la maquina del tiempo.

_-"…La maquina del tiempo solo puede usarse dos veces, dos veces es el numero de pruebas que le he puesto si estas dos veces funciona…una tercera podría ser posible …pero no es cien porciento seguro. No se puede regresar a la misma hora que se viajo la primera vez…causaría un gran cumulo de errores en el espacio-tiempo.. Este invento es de la completa autoridad de Candice White Andrew…he dejado patentado bajo secreto este invento…_"- Leía de nuevo la carta junto con los planos, aun no lo creía. Quería que sus ojos lo engañaran con lo que tenía en manos.- _"… La combinación para el combustible de la maquina del tiempo es la siguiente…"_- Abrió los ojos ¡Claro! ¡Era lógico! ¡El combustible para que funcionaria una maquina! Siguió_- " Se vera un compartimiento en la parte trasera…si se intenta despojar, la maquina responderá con un mecanismo de defensa que impide que las herramientas ingresen; se tiene que seguir una combinación de tornillos…es la siguiente…"-Leyó_ atento. Callo de rodillas.- _Si esto es cierto…-_Cerro los ojos tratando de contener el llanto que estaba a punto de apoderarse de él. _- ¡Vamos Albert! ¡No tienes por qué mostrárselo! ¡Le pedirás que se case contigo!_- Se ordenaba así mismo. -_Pero…Ella es tan… ¡No lo merece!-_ Pronto preguntas que nunca quiso hacerse comenzaron aparecer, ¿Si se enfermaba? ¿Si esta época significaba tanta presión para ella? ¿Qué pasaría si ella no volvía a ver a su familia? ¿Qué pasaría si no le decía? Lo catalogaría de egoísta. Se empezó a recriminar cosas que tal vez pasarían en el futuro. -¿Qué hacer?- Se repetía así mismo. Comenzó a ver las probabilidades de cada aspecto del tiempo de ella y el que estaba viviendo el ¿Cuál era el mejor? La respuesta lógica pareció brillar en su cabeza…-_La de ella… ¿Y si voy con ella?-_ Se ilusiono- _Es imposible…-_Reflexiono. No podía, toda la familia Andrew dependía de él, el ir a otra época significaba aprender otras cosas, sin duda no le seria fácil, no volvería a ver a nadie conocido, esta época… estaba llena de lugares verdes y naturales, mientras por lo que le había contado Candice la suya era una "jungla de cemento" como se lo explico la joven Granchester. Cada quien en su tiempo seria lo indicado. Dos horas estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto ¿Qué hacer?

Salió cabizbajo de la biblioteca y con un gran pesar en su pecho, pronto una esperanza salió a relucir… tenia que darse prisa para ver si lo que Stear había dejado por instrucciones eran correctas. Salió presuroso de la mansión.

-¡Albert!- Grito Candice al verlo sumamente raro.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- Le recalco el. Ella quiso seguirlo pero aun no terminaba con las rosas, decidió esperarlo paciente. Un presentimiento se apodero de su pecho terriblemente, decidió ignorarlo. Continúo cuidando el rosedal con esmero.

_-Por favor….que no sea verdad que no sea verdad…-_Rogaba mientras entraba al laboratorio subterráneo. Llego ante la imponente maquina que se encontraba un poco empolvada, se posiciono detrás de ella y comenzó a hacerla tal y como lo explico Stear en los planos. Para su mala fortuna, la maquina no puso resistencia y se abrió por detrás dejando ver un tanque de combustible vacío. Miro hacia los lados y el combustible se encontraba en un pequeño estante. Lo vació_.- Que no funcione…que no funcione…-_Se repetía, pidiendo que esto no fuera del todo verdad. Presiono el botón que tantas veces intentaron dar marcha a la maquina. Su resultado…la maquina había encendido con gran éxito. El túnel se dejo ver y la apagó en ese mismo instante.

Había funcionado. Miro hacia la ventana.- _No por favor…-_Se repitió. –_Tendré que decirle…será lo mejor para ella…pero ¿Para mi?_- Le diría a Candice que regresara a su tiempo aunque eso significara que los dos se partirían el corazón en mil pedazos. Sabía que ella todavía era mas joven que podría reponerse fácilmente; aun así ¿Qué podría afectarla? Tal vez, el, no era el amor de su vida. Ella podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él. Estaba seguro, cualquiera que viera el puro y limpio corazón de poseía su Candice…la amaría como el la amaba.

Aunque ella era el amor de su vida. Sabía que si le proponía la opción de quedarse, ella aceptaría por mero compromiso a quedarse junto a el.- _¡Maldición! ¡Es tan difícil_!- Se decía así mismo. Nublándosele los ojos. Eso seria lo mejor para ella…volver a su tiempo…después de todo, no podía quitársela a su familia. Ellos también la extrañarían terriblemente. _– Stear ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me juegas esta mala pasada?-_ Repetía a la nada. Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas y las limpio. Se levanto y recupero la compostura. _– Es lo mejor…Es lo mejor…-_Esas tres palabras se las repetía hasta llegar a donde ella. Esto seria lo más difícil de su vida.

OOO

La joven Granchester esta ensimismada con las rosas, tomándolas delicadamente y hablándoles con ternura. Sintió una sensación rara recorrerle el cuerpo cuando encontró a una dulce Candy deshojándose cuando los demás se encontraban radiantes y hermosas. Sintió la presencia de alguien y volteo a verlo.

-Candice…-Dijo quedamente Albert, la rubia ya se había percatado de su presencia y le sonrió cálidamente. Se puso a su altura.

-Hola sr Andrew...-Cariñosamente. Trato de besarlo pero el esquivo tan puro beso. Si lo besaba, sabía que no pararía y nunca más la dejaría ir. El joven Andrew Apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¿Albert, que pasa?- Se preocupo al ver la reacción del rubio y noto que su rostro había endurecido en pocas horas. Los ojos azul zafiro se volvieron obscuros y una tristeza que nunca pensó sentir le transmitió. -¿Qué esta pasando?

-Candice…-Respiro profundo.- Tienes que regresar a tu tiempo…-Cerro los ojos para no ver su mirada verdeazulada. Ella abrió aun más los ojos con gran impacto.

-¡¿Qué?- Pregunto atónita. Nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras. No. De los labios de el, no.- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?- Acercándose a él. - ¡Repite lo que has dicho!- Le ordeno.

Pronto el viento sin previo aviso comenzó a correr y el radiante sol fue ocultado por predecibles nubes que decían que llovería. Los relámpagos comenzaron a oírse. El mismísimo ambiente les decía que algo no andaría bien.

-Tienes que regresar a tu tiempo… ¡Este ya no es lugar para que vivas! ¡Yo, yo no puedo estar contigo!-Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Albert, era como plomo que caía sobre ella. Oprimiéndola sin poder respirar. Mientras que en el corazón de él, era clavado por un puñalada de su propia mano.

-Pero…Pero…¡Albert! ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿No me amas acaso?- Una estocada mas a su corazón. Albert la volteo a ver, fijando su mirada en ella.

_-¡Te amo mas de lo que tu crees! ¡Te amo como un loco!- Pensó para si mismo_.- ¡Este no es tu tiempo!- Desviando aquella palabra que lo desgarraba por dentro. La lluvia había empezado a caer imponente.

A Candice se le nublaron los ojos y gruesas gotas empezó a derramar de los dos luceros verde azules que se apagaron con las palabras de Albert. No sabía realmente lo que era lo que brotaba, si eran sus lágrimas o la misma lluvia que arreciaba. Como presenciando aquella escena.

-¡¿Desde cuando mandas el tiempo? ¡Te amo William! ¡El amor no tiene …- Se defendió.

_-Tiempo…-_Pensó el. ¡Rayos! Las palabras que habían salido de su boca ¡Eran verdad!

-Tiempo…-Completo Candice.-¡Lo dejo todo por ti Albert! ¡¿No te he demostrado acaso cuanto te amo?

-Entiende pequeña…-tomándola de las manos.- Esto es un imposible…yo…yo… …No puedo estar contigo ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Un imposible!

-¡No es imposible! ¡Tu…tu podrías venir conmigo!- Sollozando.

-No, Candice…no podría vivir…necesito la naturaleza, no puedo vivir entre tanta tecnología y en una jungla de cemento… ¡mi familia me necesita aquí! ¡Tu familia también te necesita!-Soltándola y poniéndose de espaldas a ella; ocultando su silencioso llanto.

Candice pensaba que las palabras del joven Andrew, también estaban cargadas de verdad. ¿Cómo viviría? ¿Y sus familias? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos dos en el futuro? El, ni siquiera existía allí, seria muy difícil.

Los sollozos de Candice se oían por todo el rosedal y el ambiente melancólico se hacia sentir. Ni el sonido de las gotas de lluvia hacía que el ojiazul escuchara con tanta tristeza las lágrimas de Candice. Se repudio. El, era el causante.

Los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno se dijera nada, la joven Granchester dejo de sollozar. Solo el sonido acompasado de las gotas de lluvia se hacia oír. Su mente maquinaba mil por hora, no sabia si lo que vivía era una realidad o un simple mal sueño. Volteo a ver el rosedal que se encontraba cabizbajo y se sorprendió en gran manera. Era como si las rosas supieran la tristeza de aquellos dos, volteo a ver al cielo y sintió las gotas de lluvia caerle en su satinado rostro. Quiso que aquella agua que caía imponente le arrastrara sus pensamientos. Volteo a verlo, aun estaba de espaldas; trato de caminar hacia el pero se reprimió enseguida. Sin poder decir nada fue encaminándose a donde lo esperaba de nuevo su futuro. Los pies le parecían plomo, caminaba por inercia, dejando en la mansión de Lakewood y en Albert, su corazón.

_-"No supe exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero esto me estaba destrozando hasta la ultima parte de mi alma. Decidí caminar hacia el siguiente episodio de mi vida, si él me decía que me quedara. No lo dudaría ni un segundo, me quedaría con el. Únicamente el sonido de las gruesas gotas de la lluvia nos embargaba a los dos fundiéndose en una música acompasada, melancólica. Ya ni si quiera supe si lo que caía de mi rostro eran lagrimas o la triste lluvia. Era como si el cielo mismo supiera cuanto dolor estaba sintiendo y lloraba conmigo. _

_Oía los pasos de Albert tras de mi, no quise voltear a verlo. Todo lo que había dicho ¡Todas las promesas al respecto de amarme! Se desvanecieron como el viento .Las palabras de Eliza regresaron "Te dirá que no puede estar contigo", ¡cuanta razón había tenido la pelirroja! Pero yo sabia que no era por otra mujer…lo veía en sus ojos. Renunciaba a mi por llevarme a mi tiempo y considerar lo que era mejor para mi… ¡Que estupidez! Intente decirle que lo dejaba todo por el…pero no comprendió la profundidad de mis palabras. Yo, no quería regresar. Aquí estaba mi lugar…solo tal vez por eso, en el futuro no me sentía bien…no sentía que fuera un lugar al que perteneciera. Solo tal vez…pensaba que yo era una chiquilla sin siquiera saber lo que quería… a mis ojos ya era una mujer…una mujer que estaba decidida a quedarse…pero con William Andrew no podía poner resistencia, era mi mayor debilidad. ¡Rayos! Ni mis propios pensamiento saben si esto es lo correcto…el corazón me oprime sin poder respirar… ¿Quién pensaría de una hermosa mañana a una tarde con el corazón destrozado?_

_Cada paso que di hacia el laboratorio de Stear me fue carcomiendo por dentro…ese camino lo recorrimos tantas veces. El caminar me mostraba recuerdos que nunca serian borrados de mi mente… Volteo a lado mio y me lo imagino tomando de mi mano e intentando darme un solo beso. Se desvanece al llevárselo la lluvia. Yo sigo con mi camino, sabiendo que no volveré a besar esos labios. Llegue a la gran puerta de piedra donde empezó todo… ahora solo faltaba saber que sucedería adentro…tal vez esto era una mala broma." Candice Granchester._

"_La veo moverse y sin decir una palabra, yo se a donde se dirige. En estos momentos cuanto me repudiaba... Encontrar el amor no es fácil. ¿Por qué la vida me pagaba con esta moneda? Pero recuerdo que yo tenía la completa libertad de decirle, de poder dejarla a mi lado sin decir una palabra o dejarla ir… Como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos._

_Quería decirle ¡No te vayas mi amor! ¡No me dejes! Pero eso seria demasiado injusto, Seria una hipocresía de mi parte… ¿Cómo callar a mi corazón? ¿Cómo? ¡Me estoy muriendo por dentro! ¡Me estoy destrozando por dentro! Mi mañana había comenzado cálida y llena de felicidad y ahora es súbita y triste…Me estoy muriendo por dentro ¡Desearía detener y haber cambiado el tiempo y no haberme encontrado con aquellos planos…_

_Veo su rostro bajo la lluvia y se detiene para pensar ¡Rayos! Lo que ella pienso, pienso yo. Sé que cada pazo que da le trae un recuerdo… lo veo en su mirada y lo veo yo mismo. Se que con sus labios anhela un beso mio de nuevo… yo también lo deseo; deseo uno de sus dulces labios._

_Quiero decirle ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes! Me contengo…se que estará mucho mejor en su presente. Odie a Stear un momento por haber inventado la maquina del tiempo pero luego me retracte…fueron los meses mas felices de mi vida… haberla conocido había cambiado mi perspectiva de la vida ¡si tan solo mis principios o mi vida en este tiempo no estorbaran! ¡Me iría con ella! O ¡Le diría que se quedara conmigo! ¡Tonto! ¡Sé que me arrepentiré! ¡Me estoy arrepintiendo y mi corazón esta a punto de mandarme y no callar! Nunca había llorado en mi vida…como lo esta haciendo en estos momentos…¡Soy un gran tonto! Ahora se…a lo que le tenia miedo esa mañana… las incógnitas mas grandes de mi vida se habían respondido… ¡Me odio! _

_Ella sigue caminando y veo donde se detiene, en la gran puerta que una vez comenzó todo en el futuro…" Albert W Andrew._

Candice toma la gran palanca que una vez en el futuro la trajo al pasado, la gran puerta se abre. La joven Granchester camina sin siquiera notar bien su paso y ante el resbaloso piso, parece caer.

-Déjame te ayudo…-Albert tratando de ayudarla como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-¡Suéltame!- Con un dejo de enojo y coraje.

Albert solo se queda pasmado y su corazón parece rompérsele aun más y los ojos azules se cristalizan, aprieta los puños para contenerse aun más.

Ella por su parte intenta incorporarse y razona el motivo de su reacción ¿Orgullo? No, orgullo, no era la razón.

Era la impotencia de no hacer nada para cambiar esto. Remediar lo que Albert le había dicho.

Al fin llegaron al gran laboratorio y la mirada de Candice se fijo en aquello maquina.

-Candice…-Dijo el quedamente.

-¿si?- Respondió con un tono de indiferencia tratando de contener su voz quebrada, algo en ella se encendió como una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-_Quédate…-_Pensó Albert sin poder decirlo.- ¿Cuál fue la fecha en que te fuiste?- Acercándose a la maquina del tiempo y prendiéndola.

Las lágrimas de Candice fluyeron aun mas, como un rio. Al ver que su esperanza, había sido aplastada. Quería oír de sus labios un "quédate" o "No te vayas". Trato de recordar, sinceramente la había olvidado. Hizo memoria.

-12 de febrero de 2012.- Dijo con gran pesar.

-¿La hora?- A completo, cada numero que marcaba lo hacia presionándose así mismo.

-2:30 am- Término de decir Candice con un hilo de voz. Albert marco la fecha con horas de diferencia, las instrucciones de Stear eran estrictas.

-La marcare para este día 12 de Agosto de 1918- No sabia exactamente la razón por la cual le decía la fecha de ida pero quería decírselo.-_ Hoy mi pequeña…cumples 7 meses desde que llegaste a mi vida… Todo fue tan rápido…pero parecía como si te conociera de hace años…-_Pensó para si mismo.

El gran arco pronto dejo ver el característico túnel azul en espirales. Candice estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando Albert sostiene su mano, el corazón de la joven Granchester palpita rápidamente y quiso sonreír ¿Era un sueño? ¿Acaso su esperanza era levantada de nuevo?

-Candice…solo podrás viajar dos veces y esta es la segunda, fue …un placer haberte conocido…-Dándole la mano para estrecharla ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no le dijo? Esas eran simples palabras maquilladas de lo que realmente quería.

A Candice se le nublaron aun mas lo ojos y volteo hacia otro lado sin darle su mano.- el gusto fue mio…-Casi a punto de entrar en la maquina. Albert la llama por última vez.

-¡Candice!

-¿Si?- Dice ella conteniéndose al sentirlo detrás de ella.

-Ten…-Tomando su mano y poniendo en su mano un pequeño anillo con un brillante que relucía.- Así sabrás…que no era un sueño…- Beso su pelo mojado y aspiro su perfume por una ultima vez. Ella no dijo nada más y se dejo caer en el gran túnel del tiempo. Perdiéndose entre los recuerdos que pasaban fugases a su lado pero ella solo veía hacia enfrente, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin ningún impedimento.

La maquina del tiempo se cerro ante Albert. El joven Andrew solo tembló y callo de rodillas, no oprimiendo su lastimoso llanto. Estaba llorando sin tener consolación. Quizás el saber que se iría y estaría en otro lugar era un dolor indescriptible, como si fuera su muerte. Una muerte que era de su corazón, ella regresaría y el, quizás no podría volverla a ver. Su pecho no podía respirar, todo le parecía nublado debido a las grandes lágrimas cargadas de sentimiento y culpa que salían de sus ojos.

-¡Eres un tonto Albert!- Se recriminaba así mismo. Quizás no fue el mejor método para decirle que se quedara… pero ella necesitaba volver. Esa…era una promesa que el, le había hecho y la estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.- ¡Tu y tus tontas promesas! ¡Piensa en ti por un momento!- Su corazón le recriminaba en gran manera lo que había hecho unos momentos atrás. Estaba destrozado, se sintió muerto en vida. Nada le sonreía. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podría estar con ella…era aun mas doloroso que con Candy. Esto era diferente… quiso retroceder el tiempo para no encontrar los planos…quiso retroceder el tiempo para tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos…quiso retroceder el tiempo para volver a ser feliz junto a ella.

La joven Granchester seguía cayendo en aquel túnel… siempre viendo hacia adelante. Ni siquiera volteaba a los lados, sabia que los recuerdos con Albert, aparecerían. Ella también estaba destrozada, su corazón seguía latiendo… a un palpitar fuerte. Sin poder controlarse, cada palpitar le dolía. Estaba lastimada…sumamente triste. Sus lágrimas aun seguían saliendo, sin control. Pasaban los minutos y ella decidió…dejarse llevar a lo que seria su futuro. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer.

Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno bueno antes de recibir Review que contengan amenazas de querer matarme! (No por favor U-u) jajaja espero que hayan entendido las razones de Albert…sabemos que es difícil…pero ¡Esperen! Después de la tormenta llega la calma ¿No? Ustedes solo espérenme! Ya veremos que pasa : ) Pero este no es el final de la historia (Aunque se acerca este no es xD) Gracias por pasarse a leer se los agradezco como no tienen idea…perdonen los horrores de ortografía…cualquier duda o aclaración aquí esta su servilleta.

Les contesto sus coments en el prox capitulo^_^

Hasta luego…

By: Lady Karen :)


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA URGENTE DE LA AUTORA**_: Hola chicas lindas, no tengo cara para venir aquí a Fanfiction… pero mi vida (REAL) me ha imposibilitado el poder subir este capitulo (¡LLORO!) Entre el trabajo y otras ocupaciones y unos tantos problemillas que están, están desgastan mi tiempo, me dejan sin poder establecer mi hobbie preferido, Pero no se preocupen, para aquellas que me escribieron esos reviews diciéndome que estuviera bien…me ayudaron mucho…no me olvido de ustedes…no se preocupen estoy bien y la historia todavía continua, no crean que la dejare así… ahora les explico… he estado escribiendo los borradores pero me falta editarlos en Word… Así que prometido que me pongo al corriente, me daré mis escapadas rutinarias este se podría tomar como el "penúltimo capitulo" el siguiente será el fina… luego les traeré un capitulo extra y un epílogo ¿Qué les parece? ¿Mala o buena idea? Porque mi cabecilla loca me ha dicho que lo haga (Muajajajaja) ¡Gracias chicas! ¡Sé que me quieren matar! ¡Pero les dejo el capitulo! ¡Sean pacientes! Posiblemente el final lo suba entre dos o tres días, lo prometo y el capitulo extra con el epilogio lo subiré en menos de 24 horas después del ultimo capitulo, para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia ¡Perdónenme! ¡Bua, bua, bua! ¡No me maten! ¿Dejen un review, si? :3_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS**_

_**PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORIDAD**_

_**ES MI IDEA!**_

_**NO SE ABURRAN!**_

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo XIII "¿ Un Sueño? La Decisión de Candice"

-¡Albert!-Grito enérgica, Despertándose del sueño en el que estaba sumergida. Su frente se encontraba empapada de sudor, consecuencia de la tensión y de la fiebre que aun sentía. Observo a su alrededor, estaba en ¿su cuarto? Se sintió aturdida, estaba arropada en su espaciosa cama. Miro una y otra vez, recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación. Parecía estar en su futuro ¿Seria acaso cierto?

¿Habría sido acaso un sueño todo lo que había vivido? Esa pregunta rondaba por su mente, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie y comprobar sus sospechas, sentía su cuerpo débil, sin poder siquiera sostenerse ella misma ¡Su desdicha cuando enferma! Pero nada la detendría para saber si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abre lentamente a la vista de Candice.

Inconscientemente de sus labios sale el nombre del joven Andrew.- ¿Albert?- En ese momento pensó haberlo visto y entrar sonriente, pero la voz de alguien muy conocido rompe esa visión.

-¡Hija! ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿Estas bien?-Candice se perturbo por un momento creyó ver la imagen de alguien a quien amaba mas que a su propia vida y se entristeció en gran manera. En cierto modo estaba contenta, había vuelto al futuro pero… totalmente incompleta.

Richard Granchester se había quedado cuidándola; justo en el momento y los segundo que transcurrieron al abandonar la habitación, esta había despertado llamando a alguien. Entro sumamente preocupado.

Candice mientras tanto tenía todavía esa confusión ¿Un sueño increíble o la realidad cruel? Su mente posiblemente le había jugado una mala pasada, tan dulce pero al mismo tiempo agria.

Comenzó a derramar lágrimas llenas de tristeza y los sollozos se hicieron oír por la habitación.

-¿Hija? ¿Te duele algo?-Su padre la tomaba de la mano mientras sus ojos aun denotaban esa gran inquietud al verla llorar, tuvo esa extraña sensación de no poder ayudarla como quisiera. Levanto su mentón para poder ver esos dos ojos color verdeazulado llenos de cristalinas lágrimas que partían su corazón. Los vio llorar como cuando era niña, nunca creyó volver a tener esa inocente imagen ante ella. Sonrió y seco con sumo cuidado cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos.- No quiero que mi niña este triste- ¿Qué sucede Candice?- Le dijo tiernamente. Ella solo lo abrazo con gran fuerza, quiso sentir ese calor y protección de los brazos de su padre. Tal vez era algo para apaciguar su alma.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Candice logro incorporándose sintiéndose como si estuviera derrotada. Indagaría un poco mas ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía ser un simple sueño! ¡Cada momento lo había vivido de eso estaba segura!

-¿Por qué estoy aquí papa?- Mientras el, la arropaba con suma delicadeza. Mientras ella perdía su mirada hacia el ventanal, la tarde ya había caído y el imponente sol comenzaba a esconderse.

-¿acaso no vivías aquí?-bromeo-Fue algo raro…sabes Stear te encontró en el bosque empapada debido a la lluvia en la madrugada según dice el pequeño Stear…-Puso total atención aquella mirada que fruncía el seño, como tratando de repasar algo que había olvidado.- ¿Candice? ¿Que estabas haciendo allí afuera?-Tenia cierta curiosidad por saber… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella a esas horas? ¿Cómo sabia Stear? Sin duda, no era algo normal.

-Nada no estaba haciendo nada…-Sin perder de vista los colores anaranjados y tonos purpuras que desprendía el atardecer, dando a saber que pronto anochecería.-_Tal vez era solo un sueño…un sueño que me gustaría volver a repetir pero con distinto final…sin querer despertar para que durara para siempre…_-Se dijo así misma, pero ¿Por qué dolía tanto si tal vez fue solamente un sueño? ¿Por qué se hacia tan vivido ese dolor si tal vez, fue solo su mente quien lo invento? Su padre tomo de su mano; sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Candice? – El comportamiento de su hija no le parecía para nada normal. Ella, no era ella misma. Parecía como si no estuviera allí, justo en el lugar donde la miraba.

-Nada papa…No sucede nada…-Sonriéndole. Los ojos verdeazulados no brillaban con esa misma intensidad que todos los días. El, acaricio su rostro y una pequeña lagrima se asomo y el la limpio paternalmente.

-No llores… Mi Candice no es así…-Le dijo, inundándole confianza. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar esa mirada llena de dolor.

-Nada…No ocurre nada…-Fijando su vista y tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa. Realmente, no podía mentirle a su padre; la conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Qué pasa Candice? ¿Acaso no confías en este viejo de tu padre?- Haciéndole una mueca graciosa. Ella rio ante tal gesto. – Esa es mi Candice…la que yo conozco….tan alegre y vivaz

-Fue un sueño que me perturbo mucho pero no es algo con importancia…-Eso solamente lo decía para tranquilizarlo y dejarlo satisfecho con una respuesta.

-Si mi niña esta llorando, entonces es algo de importancia…-Aclaro el Señor Granchester, decidido.-Mi hija no llora por cualquier cosa.- A los ojos de él se veía sumamente frágil, como una muñequita de cristal que ante el más mínimo toque podía quebrarse. El, no estaba muy alejado a como se sentía Candice. Esa mirada solamente era causada por un sentimiento que Richard conocía, al ver que no obtendría una sola palabra hiso una propuesta.- Traeré algo que realmente te pondrá de buenas.- Le guiño un ojo y se acercó para susurrándole, tratando de que fuera un secreto.- Pastel de chocolate…-Los ojos de Candice se abrieron y sonrió.- Ahora vuelvo…-Salió velozmente. Dejándola sola. Ella instantáneamente se dejo llevar por los recuerdos vividos en la mansión de Lakewood en 1918.

-_Me pareció tan real…-_Tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos, recordando cada beso que había sido dado. Recordando esa calidez y esa tibia humedad al rosar los labios, esa sensación que provocaba en ella. Esa pequeña pero al mismo tiempo inmensa caricia de amor. Le parecía tan pura y real.-_Albert…-_Repitió. El nombre de él joven Andrew la hiso recordar esa despedida en la tumultuosa lluvia, reviviendo esa escena. Su corazón se aceleró y llevo su mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo como latía enérgicamente. ¿Cómo es que él podía acelerar sus latidos en tan solo unos pocos segundos? A su mente volvieron cada recuerdo que vivieron juntos, los momentos buenos…los recuerdos que marcaron su corazón y su amor…nunca los olvidaría, de eso estaba segura. Cada abrazo abajo del atardecer, cada travesura, cada sonrisa, cada caricia que él le había dado en su rostro. Todo… era para ella REAL.

Sonrió y sus ojos se centraron en su delicada mano izquierda y unos cuantos destellos se reconocieron. Ese brillo era el de un anillo que invadía su mano. Sonrió y recordó esas ultimas palabras antes de regresar a su tiempo.- Para que este segura de no ha sido un sueño…-Resumió las palabras de Albert. Trato de recordar, tal vez ella en algún momento se había puesto el anillo la noche anterior.

Ningún recuerdo de esa índole la invadió. Una sonrisa surco su rostro y extendió su mano para poder verla y ser espectadora de como ese anillo relucía. También noto que aun traía aquel pendiente que Albert le había regalado esa noche de la fiesta ¡No había sido un sueño! ¡Era real! ¡Albert! ¡Albert había sido real! ¡Tan real! Su emoción se hiso denotar.- Albert mi amor…-Dijo quedamente, notando como los últimos rayos del sol se escondían tímidamente, transmitiendo esa sensación de no querer abandonar ese lienzo azul. Pero aun seguía recordando aquella dolorosa separación en 1918. Quiso volver a llorar. Pero su héroe desde la infancia la interrumpe.

-¡Listo!- Sonriéndole con los dos trozos de pastel de chocolate que llevaba en las manos.- No le digas a tu madre- Guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ay, papa!- Decía divertida al ver que su padre era el entusiasmado por la idea de comer.

-¿Candice? ¿Qué crees que encontré?- Empezando a despertar su curiosidad. Mientras comían el postre de contrabando.

-¿Qué?-Tomando un pedazo de aquel pastel.

OOO

_1918_

Albert había pasado horas en el pequeño laboratorio, repudiándose a si mismo. Su dolor no cabía en su pecho y lloro inconsoladamente. Tratando de derramar todas esa lagrimas que aun fluían por sus ojos, dejando ver así su tristeza que lo invadía. Se culpabilizo al no haber sido mas valiente, al no pensar egoístamente, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Una promesa es una promesa.- Se había repetido tantas veces, el sabia que había sido lo mejor para ella misma. De nuevo la idea de ir al futuro, cruzo fugazmente por su mente. La disipaba cada vez que esta aparecía, tentándolo tener esa tercera oportunidad con la maquina del tiempo ¿Qué podía perder si esta no funcionaba? Todo ya se había perdido, Candice se había ido con el.

Ahora se dirigía a la mansión, había dejado de llover hace unas horas y volvió en si; ante el pequeño desmayo que tuvo. No era nada raro al derramar su completo corazón con cada lágrimas que se perdía en el suelo. Estaba sumamente enojado con si mismo y su mente había hecho una tregua con su corazón atormentándolo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no habían hecho esa tregua antes de dejarla ir? ¡Rayos! ¡Esto lo estaba matando!

Volteo a ver por última vez aquella puerta inmensa de piedra que se cerraba lentamente. Miro hacia el horizonte, viendo como ese mismo atardecer se pintaba de tonos purpuras y anaranjados, sintió por un momento un calor invadirle que su Candice veía lo mismo que él. Sonrió con los ojos cristalinos y se encamino a la mansión.

_-Te amo ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad?- _Sonaba como eco en su mente.- Yo también Te amo Candice…-Repetía quedamente, sintiéndose sumamente pesado al ir avanzando en el sendero que tantas veces recorrieron los dos.

OOO

-¡Candice! ¿Qué crees que encontré?- Emocionado.

-¿Que papa?- Dijo un tanto emocionada también.

-¡He encontrado que sucedió con la familia Andrew!- Enfundándole interés. Realmente, desde que había tocado ese tema con Candice su curiosidad lo motivo a buscar un poco más sobre aquella familia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió con Albert?- Dijo realmente emocionada. Su padre la volteo a ver extrañado.

-Pareciera que conoces a los Andrew.- En tono de broma. Candice trago en seco.

-Bueno…bueno… tú me infundiste esa emoción en este momento…-Tratando de excusarse.

-Pues veras… Al parecer el patriarca Andrew mantuvo por un tiempo comunicación con mi bisabuelo…el y su esposa…

-¿Del bisabuelo?

-¡No! De Albert William Andrew…-Dijo naturalmente. Tomando un trozo más de pastel.

Candice se perturbo en gran manera.-¡Se caso! ¡Se caso!- Al parecer saber sobre el futuro de los Andrew…no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Recordó agriamente las palabras "solo se podrá viajar dos veces".- ¿Qué mas?- Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

-Mantuvieron un tiempo la comunicación…pero mis investigaciones no aclaran lo que dicen realmente la correspondencia que mantuvieron por un largo tiempo… tampoco se sabe con claridad la identidad de la esposa del Andrew…Aunque mencionaban que eran una pareja ejemplar…de hecho existen algunas fotos de aquella pareja, únicamente que no han llegado a mis manos…-Veía como Candice de nueva cuenta se perdía en el paisaje que mostraba el balcón, se veía preocupada. Ni siquiera el pastel de chocolate había probado. Todo estaba sumamente raro, para Richard Granchester lo era. Sintiéndose incompletamente infructuoso con su búsqueda de saber la razón del extraño comportamiento de la joven Granchester se levanto del pequeño sofá y tomo el plato de Candice y el de él. –Bueno mi pequeña…

-¡Papa!-Interrumpió Candice.- ¿Qué dirás cuando yo encuentre mi verdadero amor?- Richard Granchester se sentó inmediatamente. Sintiéndose pequeño ante tal magnitud de pregunta.

Carraspeo.- Bueno hija…cuando llegue ese día lo hablamos…-Se levanto nuevamente pero Candice lo detuvo de su brazo.

-Papa… ¿Que dirías si ese día a llegado?- Ruborizada.

En esos momentos Richard Granchester, sentía un tanto de odio por la confianza que tenía con Candice. Posiblemente lo mejor era hacer como si no supiera nada y todo se lo dejara a su esposa. Al mismo tiempo, sabia que tenia que encarar eso y agradecía porque su hija no escondía ni un sentimiento con el.

-Bueno…yo…yo…yo…yo sabia que un día ese día llegaría…- Poniéndose nervioso, dejo los platos en el pequeño tocador que tenia Candice junto a su cama. –Mira hija… para un padre es difícil explicar…para iniciar no te puedo negar algo ¿Cierto?-Ella asintió.- Yo ya pase por eso…supongo que a mi padre también le dolió ver a mis hermanas y por lo tanto a mi me toca sentir esto… El amor sabes Candice que no es fácil de encontrar ¿Cierto?

-Si…lo se…-suspiro. Sentía que su conversación franca se estaba convirtiendo un tanto incomoda pero tenia que hablar de esto.

-Bueno mi pequeña… cuando hayas encontrado a tu verdadero amor… tendrás que luchar por el…por el amor se defiende hasta lo ultimo mi pequeña, cuando tu elijas asegúrate que sea el correcto por que eso no lo podre vivir yo…yo no te escogeré un esposo…-Se acercó y en forma de "secreto"- Tu madre tampoco…-En voz baja. Ella rio.-Si bien…Candice…-Tomo su mano.- No es fácil dejar ir a un hijo ¡Mucho menos a una hija!- Con un tono en broma.- Pero… no puedo retenerte conmigo eso es seguro… Pero tu tiempo llegara… y confió en mi bebita…-Haciéndola sonreír ante la ternura que destilaba con sus palabras.- Confió en que sabrás elegir bien… ¡Los Granchester no se equivocan!- Termino diciendo.- Después de todo…ya estas dejando de ser la niña en brazos que cargue hace mucho tiempo…ahora eres toda una mujer…- Termino de decir con una gran bocanada de aire.

Un silencio los envolvía, dando a comprender que su plática había llegado a su fin. Se había dejado en claro lo mas importante, después de todo no era una adolescente ya era una mujer totalmente formada… sentía como si no la hubiera visto en meses y hubiera crecido en una sola noche. El revelar que Candice estaba interesada en alguien…había despertado en su padre un cierto dejo de tristeza. Ya no era la pequeña niña que crio, años pasados. Sonrió y se levanto para arroparla de nuevo.

-Adiós mi pequeñita…-Dándole un beso en la frente. Antes de irse le dedico unas palabras.- _No dejes que nadie arruine tu felicidad.-_Sonriéndole paternalmente. Esas palabras, en esos momentos era un gran soplo de aliento para la joven Granchester. Vio como la figura de su padre desalojaba su habitación.

-¡Papa!- Le decía antes de terminar de dejarla completamente sola.- ¿Me querrás a través del tiempo, verdad?- Con inocencia.

- Pasado, presente y futuro… todo el tiempo Te amare…- Cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Candice. El corazón de Richard, latió incesantemente, dado entender que tal vez… seria ¿Un adiós?- Movió su cabeza un lado al otro.- ¡No cabe duda Richard, que estas viejo!- Bajando las escaleras.

-.-.-.-

Esa lección le había dejado las cosas en claro y el que su mismo padre le repitiera esa frase "_No dejes que nadie arruine tu felicidad_", Por dentro algo empezaba a sucederle un calor que la embargaba haciéndola pensar en cada posibilidad… ¿Esperanza? Acaso ¿Se estaba reanimando de nuevo? ¿No había muerto?

Al parecer…una pequeña llama de lo que uno llama "Esperanza" comenzaba a embriagar su corazón. Candice era un mar de pensamientos, apenas habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos justo cuando un pequeño de ojos verde esmeralda y la cara llena de curiosas pecas, le interrumpía diligente.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice! ¡Vieja Candice! ¡¿Estas bien?- Saltando a la cama y abrazándola, como temiendo que desapareciera.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!- Separándolo, casi la asfixiaba del abrazo en la que la tenia amarrada.

-Lo siento…pero ¡Estabas muy mal! –Mirándola inocentemente.

-No te preocupes Stear…Estoy bien… ¡Candice no se rinde fácilmente!- ¡Rayos! Se había mordido la lengua ella sola. Su pequeño lema la transporto a 1918, Stear noto que la cara de su hermana mayor, parecía perdida.

-¿Candice? ¿Candice?- Pasando su mano enfrente de su rostro, para tener algún tipo de reacción para la rubia.

-¿Eh?- Volviendo en si.- ¿Si?

-Bueno… ¡Te perdiste!- Mirándola confundido, nunca la vio de tal manera.- ¿Qué tienes Candice?

Los ojos de Candice quisieron derramar unas cuantas lagrimas pero se contuvo y miro a Stear.- ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia?

-¡¿una aventura?- Dijo entusiasmado.

-Si, eso te contare…-Haciendo un espacio en su cama para que Stear se sentara a lado de ella.

OOO

_**1918**_

El atardecer poco a poco se iba, los ojos azul zafiro miraban expectante tal escena, teniendo la ferviente esperanza que ella, lo estuviera viendo.

Se iría, regresaría a su monótona vida. Tenía una maleta junto a él y de frente, un closet vacío. Tomo su equipaje y salió de su habitación decidió. Camino por el pasillo de los retratos y no se detuvo a ver el mismo que vio en un pasado, se detuvo frente a la habitación de la que fuera de "su" Candice, la abrió con lentitud y entro. Se dejo llevar por el fresco y al mismo tiempo dulce aroma que emanaba la habitación, ese mismo perfume, que usaba Candice. Se quedaría tan solo unos momentos, solo para empaparse de ese olor que nunca olvidaría. Nunca en su vida. Lo tendría muy presente.

Cada rincón le hacia recordarla, pensaba escuchar su melodiosa risa y el sentirla cerca, se le hacia presente. Suspiro, era mejor irse o se seguiría torturando cruelmente. Sonrió tenuemente, esa sonrisa no era de satisfacción mas bien era al recordar un bello recuerdo que se iría como el viento, la añoraría con toda la fuerza de su vida. Abandono la habitación sintiéndose con un poco de vitalidad, dormiría fuera de la mansión. Tal vez la naturaleza le daría esa paz que tanto necesitaba, después de todo, no lo había hecho durante muchos años. Se dirigiría al lugar indicado, aquel lugar donde comenzó a crecer esa chispa de amor.

OOO

-¡¿QUE?- Grito Stear, sorprendido.

-Shhhhhhhhh…-Candice cubrió la boca de su hermano- Calla- En voz baja.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Ahhh! ¡Candice! ¡Te ahorcare! ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

-El pasado, no es lugar para niños…-Cortante.- _¡Que bueno que fui sola!-_ Se ruborizo al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-Eso significa que tengo cuñado…-Con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Stear!- Ruborizándose.- Tenias… porque no podre volver…-Cambiando su semblante a uno cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? –Sorprendido.

-En la maquina del tiempo solo podrás viajar dos veces… una tercera posibilidad no existe…es una en un millón.- Tomando su almohada abrazándola.

-¿Qué? ¡Tu! ¿Diciéndome eso? ¡Se nota que los viejos no saben nada! -Candice lo miro extrañada.- ¡Por dios! ¡Si de quien he aprendido a no rendirme ha sido de ti! ¡Candice! ¡Inténtalo!- Stear se sentaba a lado de ella, abrazándola. Si bien, era un pequeño de 7 años, ¿Cómo podía decir tales palabras?

-¡Stear no sabes lo que dices!-Esquivando su mirada y viendo a otra dirección.

-¡Vamos Candice!- Bajándose de la cama y yendo a la dirección en que ella miraba, acercándosele imponente y decidido.- No quiero verte triste…-abrazándola, ella correspondió lentamente. – Además…ya estas un poco vieja… no conseguirás marido fácilmente…-Diciendo a su oído.

-¡Stear!- Reprochándole.

-¡¿Qué?- Riendo, el, tendría que correr al ver a su hermana amenazante. Sabría que empezaría otra guerra de cosquillas y el, no tendría tregua.

OOO

_**1918**_

El sonido del lago lo envolvía y el viento lo abrazaba, se sentía como en casa. Por solo un momento dejo de pensar en ella… Pasaría la noche fuera, era lo mejor. Calculaba que eran las diez de la noche. No podía si quiera conciliar el sueño, le era demasiado difícil con todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Arreglaba unos cuantos negocios en su cabeza con respecto a las empresas Andrew, la tía Elroy había cumplido su cometido; pensaba para si mismo.

Suspiro profunda y pesadamente, ya no quiso seguir llorando. Las lagrimas ya se habían acabado… miro a la luna y le sonrió tenuemente. Su mente pronto lo empezó a imaginar en un futuro…sin ella. Quizás seria el soltero mas codiciado de toda la sociedad pero él estaba seguro de que no tendría una esposa. No podía dejar que su corazón tuviera alguien mas… ya alguien se lo había llevado en el tiempo y nunca saldría.

Supo que la tía Elroy lo presionaría para contraer nupcias para dejar un heredero, pero se negaría rotundamente_,- el matrimonio no es solamente para tener hijos ¿Cierto?-_Pensó. No, William Albert Andrew sabia que era una unión muy especial, tal y como se lo enseñaron sus padres. Se recostó en la fresca hierba y espero a que la tranquilidad lo adormeciera. Finalmente después de unos minutos al fin pudo descansar. La luna lo cuidaría, estaba seguro.

OOO

Estaba sentada frente a su tocador, se veía repetidamente al espejo. Debatiéndose y tomando esa decisión que cambiaria por completo su vida. Stear entro presuroso.

-¡Candice! ¡Ya esta todo listo!- Stear la observo como se contemplaba ella misma en el espejo. Parecía feliz pero al mismo tiempo le daba esa percepción de estar triste, decidió ir a animarla. Se le acerco y la abrazo.

- Ya v0eras que todo saldrá bien…-Candice correspondió su abrazo y volteó a verse y su reflejo hizo que sonriera. Estaba tomada, iría al pasado, lo intentaría una vez más. Si lograba ir, buscaría a Albert. No se le escaparía tan fácil, pensaba divertida. Ella sentía que aun quedaba esa conexión tan especial, no se derrumbaría de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera a través del tiempo. Recogió su largo y rizado cabello y tomo la pequeña bolsa de aventuras que aun seguía con ella. Dejaría todo, todo por ese amor que ella le tenía, no se daría por vencida tan rápido. No, así no era ella. Tal vez el regresar al futuro fue para poner en claro las cosas, para dar camino a su futuro ella misma en el pasado. Estaba escrito. De eso ya no tenía la menor duda.

_-Sera una aventura… Mi aventura…-_Se repetía en su mente, al avanzar por el pasadizo que daría camino al laboratorio. Todo ocurría ante sus ojos lento y rápido a la vez. Stear la tomaba de su mano para que ella no tropezara, aun estaba un poco atontada por la medicina que le habían dado. Vio a su hermano como lo que necesitaba para poder tener esa esperanza para seguirla avivando, si no fuera por ese pequeño empujoncito de Stear, quizás no lo hubiera intentado.

Algo dentro de ella, una mínima parte, se negaba aun a probar de nuevo la maquina del tiempo ¿Qué haría si no funcionaba? Tal vez, se enfermaría de tristeza, sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad. Pero allí estaba Stear para infundirle confianza, con sus grandes ojos y su cara cubierta de divertidas manchitas, él era su apoyo en ese momento.

Posiblemente no había impedido que Albert la trajera al futuro por que estaba totalmente débil frente a él, dejándola con un huracán de sentimientos y nublando sus pensamientos. El, era su debilidad. Ahora que estaba un poco lejos de él, seria diferente… desde pequeña había sido de decisión firmes y eso no cambiaria, menos en estos momentos.

-William Albert Andrew…no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mi…-Sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Habían llegado al laboratorio. Ella camino firmemente y vio la gran maquina, imponente.

-¡Wow!- dijo Stear impresionado, no la había visto.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡Candice, lo que decías era verdad!

-¿Acaso dudas de tu hermana?- Lo miro fijamente, dando a entender que quería un poco de respeto.

-¡Ni un segundo!- Poniendo pose de firmes como un soldadito.

El laboratorio era iluminado por la luz de la luna, cada espacio era llenado de luz, tal y como la primera vez que viajo en el tiempo. Estuvo a punto de presionar el botón que daría inicio a su nueva vida. Se detuvo y volteo a ver a Stear.

-Stear…ve por papa…-El, la miro extrañado y asintió.

Espero unos minutos.

Para la buena fortuna de Stear, su padre estaba en el despacho, atendiendo unos asuntos. Mientras que su madre, ya dormía.

-Psss…Psss…-Llamaba a su padre quedamente.

-¿Stear? ¿Qué pasa hijo?- Stear entro y lo empezó a empujarlo.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Lo veía sumamente raro.

-¡Papa! No digas nada…solo acompáñame…-Guiándolo.

Richard, estaba sumamente sorprendido por los lugares a donde lo guiaba, Stear abrió el pasadizo para su bien, era lo suficiente para que su padre atravesara. El Señor Granchester estaba atónito por lo que veían sus ojos, habían llegado a un laboratorio subterráneo. Luego su mirada se enfoco en la rubia que estaba frente a un gran armatoste ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando acaso?

Mientras ella esperaba se quedo observando cada parte de la habitación como recuerdo que seria la ultima vez que estaría en el tiempo que ella nació, ya no pertenecía a ese presente, sino a 1918. Su padre y su pequeño hermano la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ella le sonrió cálidamente, mientras que su padre la vio totalmente confundido.

-¿Candice, que sucede hija?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Hola papá… sabes esto no es realmente fácil…-Tendría que aclararle que a como de lugar ella se iría y él no la detendría. Le dolía hasta sus huesos, pero era necesario.- ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación en la tarde?

-Si…pero ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Esto le daba en cierto modo un mal presentimiento.

-Papá…¿Qué diría de una viajera del tiempo?-Sonrió dándole Candice Seguridad, era lo que mas podía hacer.

-¿De que esta hablando?- Volteo a ver a Stear.

-Pase meses en otro lugar en otro año…completamente distintos…conocía a una persona que cambio la perspectiva de mi vida…he…he….encontrado a mi amor verdadero…-Con nerviosísimo.

A Richard Granchester se le hacia difícilmente entender todo lo que pasaba. Regreso a ver a Stear y este asintió.; confirmándole que lo que decía su hermana era verdad. Richard d sintió desvanecerse y caerle un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo viajaste en el tiempo?- Pregunto el Señor Granchester un tanto exaltado.

-Por esta gran maquina papá…-Señalando el gran armatoste detrás de ella y se le acerco y lo miro fijamente a sus ojos- Regresare a ese tiempo…Cuando alguien ama a uno… ¿No se abandona, cierto?- Richard sentía caérsele esas palabras como plomo. Se escuchaba exactamente igual a él, acaricio el rostro de Candice y pudo ver ese resplandecer, ese brillo característico de una mujer perdidamente enamorada. Pero no superficialmente…lo que percibía en Candice era completamente distinto…mucho mayor aun simple amor juvenil… vio ese amor verdadero, conocía demasiado bien esa característica. Como en aquellos años en los que veía a su esposa. Suspiro.

-Candice…hija…sabia que algún día esto pasaría…-Sonrió-Si has tomado tu decisión, no te detendré…-Esa chispa en los ojos de su hija, le había demostrado a el que debía quedarse tranquilo. Los ojos de Richard comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas, Candice lo abrazo en ese mismo instante. –Me duele dejarte hija…Me duele…Pero no te tendré conmigo para siempre…-Le dolía a profundidad en su corazón, dejarla ir no era realmente fácil pero extrañamente su mismo corazón alojaba en el, ese sentimiento de seguridad. La abrazo fuertemente.- Te amo hija…-Le repitió a su oído. Stear se les acerco para completar ese abrazo grupal.

-¡Te voy a extrañar vieja Candice!- Lloraba Stear.

-Y yo a ti enano…-Los tres rieron al unísono.

Se separaron y Candice volteo a ver a Stear decidida. Se puso frente a la maquina del tiempo, Stear presiono el botón de encendido. El tablero se encendió.

-12 de Agosto de 1918, 10:30 de la noche…-Stear calibro todos los datos. Candice vio como ante ella poco a poco el pequeño túnel azul se iba abriendo. Richard y Stear estaban atónitos ante la escena que estaban siendo espectadores.

-Adiós papá…entra al cuarto prohibido allí encontraras el retrato de quien me enamore…Te prometo papá que pronto tendrás noticias de mi…-Volteando a verlo. Regreso su vista y Miro fijamente al túnel decidida y se dejo caer. En ese momento, el túnel se cerró y los dos Granchester aun no salían de su impacto. Eso dio aun más veracidad a las palabras de Candice.

La rubia se dejo caer y volteo a ver hacia enfrente.

-Ahora voy a casa…-Se dijo así misma y cerró los ojos para dejarse caer y llegar a su presente en el pasado.

_Continuara…._

_REPITIENDO NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡PERDON! ¡GOMENASAI! _

_ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO…SI NO DEJAN UN REVIEW LO ENTENDERE… U-U PERO LAS QUIERO… PERDONENME! PROMETO CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW EN EL FINAL… LAS QUIERO…_

_PD.- Las quiero…. :3_


	14. Chapter 14

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo XIV "¿Final o el comienzo?"

Despertó en súbito de nuevo llamando a su único pensamiento en esos momentos. - ¡Albert!- Vio a los alrededores, todo el lugar estaba bañado completamente por la oscuridad. Sonrió al ver que ya estaba de vuelta. Estaba sumamente agotada. – ¿Cuánto dormí?- Aclarando su vista con sus manos. -Después de todo, viajar en el tiempo no es algo fácil- Concluyo. Le exigía fuerza y energía.

Todo lucia tal y como ella lo había dejado o lo habían dejado.

La oscuridad se hacia notar en gran manera, la mansión parecía no ser habitada, pero eso no mermaría las ganas de que ella lo llamara.- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡He vuelto!- encaminándose a su habitación.

-¿Albert?- Abriendo lentamente la puerta del dormitorio del joven Andrew. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se aventuro hacia el interior y vio todo en orden, se acercó al gran armario para poder ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Abrió las dos puertas y no vio ningún traje, ninguna camisa de seda en su lugar mas bien un ropero vacío, abrió uno por uno los cajones y ningún rastro de su ropa quedaba.- Se ha ido…-Se dijo así misma.

Se sentó en la espaciosa cama y vio hacia el balcón. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero recordó la promesa que se había hecho así misma. No se daría por vencida hasta encontrarlo, si era necesario; se aventuraría a salir al exterior. Hacia la sociedad que alguna vez la trato del todo mal.

Se levanto y decidida de si misma y de lo que ella quería lo buscaría, costara lo que costara. -¿Después de todo, los Andrew son famosos cierto?- Asevero. Miro al gran reloj y tomo en cuenta que era ya demasiado tarde, amanecería en unas horas. – Las ¡4 de la madrugada! ¡Dios mio Candice! ¡Que bárbara!- Se regañaba así misma, abandonando la habitación.

Para no tener ninguna duda, revisó cada rincón de la mansión, subió y bajo las escaleras con gran velocidad. No estaba. Finalmente, decidió regresar a su antiguo dormitorio. Dejo ir una gran bocanada de aire. Empezaría a empacar, después de todo, tendría que hacer un gran y largo viaje buscando al Andrew que le robo el corazón.

Abrió el gran armario que ella también tenia, sonrió al notar que todo lo que Albert le había dado estaba ahí mismo. Buscó algo con que empacar, no encontró nada. Se encamino a la habitación de Albert, posiblemente él tendría algo para ella.

Buscó en cada rincón del armario, para su fortuna. Un pequeña "bolsa de equipaje" a lo que Albert llamaba su pequeño "saco de aventuras", le pareció sumamente curioso. El, le había contado tantas historias con ese pequeña bolsa de viajes, donde él tuvo ese espíritu libre y aventurero, ahora ella lo usaría.

Sonrió. –Es perfecto.

Regreso a la habitación y empaco todo lo necesario, más bien, todo lo que pudiera cargar con aquel pequeña "bolsa de equipaje".

Fijo su mirada de nuevo hacia el exterior y algo dentro de ella, sabia que necesitaba sentir ese aire que solo ese tiempo le daba. Noto como la luna se esmeraba en bañar de su luz al pequeño balcón, lo abrió lentamente.

El aire, la recibió con una refrescante brisa, como susurrando a su oído "Que bueno que volviste". Cerro sus ojos para dejarse envolver por el viento y el aroma a roció que emanaba esa noche, abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus ojos captaron que a lo lejos un poco mas haya del bosque, una luz que se proyectaba.

-seguramente debe ser el lago…-Se dijo así misma, si bien en el día no se notaba, esa noche el lago parecía esmerarse con desplegar todo su brillo. Sintió como si ese lugar la llamara, iría antes de ir en busca de Albert.

Terminando de empacar se encaminó lentamente y sin prisa, se sentía un tanto devastada, debió de haberlo detenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero al mismo tiempo agradeció el haber ido a su antiguo presente. Arreglo las cosas con su padre, le dijo que estuviera tranquilo y con seguridad.

Richard Granchester le había creído, ella le daría noticias, no sabia de que forma… pero lo haría, de eso estaba segura. Su relación con Albert seria de lo mas honorable y pura, si bien estuvo viviendo con el por 7 meses nunca se faltaron al respeto, pero ante la sociedad tal vez pensarían lo contrario. Si lo encontraba le saldaría cuentas, se casaría con ella costara lo que costara. Rio ante tales pensamientos.- No…el amor no es un juego y no es obligado.- Se repitió.

Pero le daría su padre la seguridad y la información que necesitara. Abandono la mansión con el saco sobre sus hombros y atado a su cadera tenia la pequeña bolsa de aventuras. Volteo a ver una vez más la mansión acompañada de un suspiro y se dirigió al jardín de las rosas.

El ambiente dejaba ver ese tono azulado, dando a conocer que el sol no tardaría en aparecer en su gran totalidad. Aspiro el perfume de las rosas. Sin pensarlo el aroma de las dulce Candy la transportaron a ese recuerdo donde se confesaban amor mutuo. Sonreía aun más. Tuvo esa sensación de despedida pero al mismo tiempo de no abandonar a las rosas.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-Dijo en voz alta. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano, independientemente de lo que sucediera. Cumpliría su promesa.

Camino y se adentro al pequeño bosque, el cielo ya dejaba ver esos colores fuertes y al mismo tiempo tiernos en su gran inmensidad. El viento jugueteaba con las hojas dejando oír una música armoniosa, los rayos del sol comenzaban a traspasar los pequeños espacios que estaban libres en las ramas de los arboles, iluminando levemente el interior del bosque.

Pronto Candice comenzó a sentir el olor del fresco roció matinal y el aroma de las flores salvajes del lugar que tantas veces compartió con Albert. Esos enigmáticos perfumes fueron un aviso de que no estaría lejos de llegar. Se despojo de sus zapatos, como tantas veces lo había hecho para poder disfrutar cada paso.

A metros veía la entrada al paisaje que tantas veces la acogió en tiempo de felicidad y unos tantos de Angustia. Dio los pasos que faltaban y esa iluminación la segó por un momento, aclaro su vista.

Ante ella, ese cristalino lago, la hierba verde que la recibía moviéndose con el viento, el aire envolviéndola haciéndola sentir tan libre.

Ese día sucedía algo extraño. Esa pequeña parte de mundo la hacia sentir sensaciones extrañas.

Camino directamente hacia el lugar de agua cristalina, no perdería la oportunidad de nadar una vez más. Con su pequeño dedo del pie, toco el agua. Esta, estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Primero se sentaría a la orilla a ser una espectadora de tanta belleza. Comprendió exactamente el sentir de Albert, el futuro no le regalaba frecuentemente escenas de paisajes de esta magnitud. Cerro los ojos para dejarse llevas ante el sonido de la leve corriente chocar finamente con las pequeñas rocas del lago. Se sentía realmente bien, inclusive sin Albert. Por un momento quiso olvidarse de él, era imposible, esto los unía.

Se despertó del pequeño trance en el que estaba sumergida y decidió recorrer un poco más la extensión del lago, tomo el pequeño saco que se encontraba a su lado. Recorrería un poco mas, tan solo para que su memoria llevara una imagen por siempre de ese magnifico pedazo de paraíso.

Subió a una pequeña colina, desde allí podía ver un poco mejor la extensión del lugar, el juguetón viento y el sol la bañaban en todo su esplendor.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y camino para empaparse de la atmosfera. ¡Todo estaba magnifico! ¡Nunca en su vida se había sentido así! Pronto un aroma encendió sus sentidos, ese perfume tan característico. Abrió los ojos lentamente y una visión que deseo ver, apareció.

OOO

Mientras en el futuro, un padre pensaba en la manera más indicada en decirle a su esposa que había dejado ir a su pequeña hija. La cabeza de Richard Granchester estaba a punto de explotar y se sentía sumamente indeciso al respecto del permiso que le había dado a Candice. Stear lo tomo de su mano.

-¡Vamos papá! Tienes que venir…-Haciendo un poco de fuerza al ver que no se movería tan fácil.

-Espera Stear… ¿A dónde me llevaras?- Preguntaba, inquieto.

-¡Tengo que hacer caso a lo que me ha mandado mi hermana!- ¿Quién lo diría? ¿El, haciéndole caso a la vieja Candice? Encogió los hombros y siguió guiando su pesado padre al cuarto prohibido.

-Esta bien…Esta bien…-Sin poner ninguna resistencia.

OOO

Candice, estaba a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraba el. Lo observo, mirar fijamente al lago, examinando cada facción de su rostro y como el aire mecía su rubio cabello.

Albert por su parte, había estado viendo el amanecer hacia unos minutos atrás y observaba la luz que se juntaba con el lago. Se iría pero no quería dejar temprano esa imagen, quería llevársela como recuerdo de ese lugar tan precioso, ese pedazo de paraíso; que había creado con Candice, haciéndolo suyo.

Justo en el momento que estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino, su mirada cruza con la de otra persona ¿Acaso una realidad o meramente un espejismo? Se perturbo y sintió tensar su cuerpo en un segundo. Ante si, tenia a una rubia de ojos verdeazulado sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Candice…-Salió automáticamente de sus labios.

-¡Albert!- Dijo ella en voz alta, para que pudiera escucharlo.

-Candice…-Volvió a repetí, tenia miedo de acercársele y al tenerla en sus brazos esta desapareciera como tantas veces le había sucedido con "Candy". Tal vez, era uno de esos trucos que jugaba suciamente su mente, haciéndolo sufrir más aun.

Candice comenzó a caminar hacia él, dejando su pequeño equipaje- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Estoy Aquí!- Lo llamaba con gran urgencia.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice!- comenzó acercársele con gran prisa. Dejo en ese momento su pequeña maleta.

-¡Albert! – Corrió a sus brazos al ver que los tenía extendidos.- ¡Albert!

-¡Candice! – Terminando con su lejanía, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Aspiro el perfume de ella.- Estas Aquí….Estas Aquí…-Abrazándola con gran demanda.

-Si Albert…Estoy ahora aquí contigo ¡Soy real!- Viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos. Limpiando cada lagrima que salió de los ojos azul zafiro. Estas habían brotado instantáneamente al poderla tocar.- no llores mi amor…Soy real acaso ¿No me ves?- Tomando la mano de Albert para ponerla en su rostro. Ella también comenzó a tener deseos de llorar, él se acercó lentamente sabiendo que darían comienzo a un beso, este confirmaría si ellos dos estaban allí en ese mismo momento.

Candice volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica invadirle al sentir de nuevo ese cálido y sublime toque que provocada sensaciones en ella. Le sabia tan dulce. Albert estaba embriagándose de ese sabor, tan solo unas horas y parecieron unos años lejos.

Terminaron lenta y exquisitamente tal caricia, necesitaban respirar, necesitaban recuperarse, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar ante el cumulo de emociones que sentía y los latidos parecían caballos desbocados.

-Te amo Candice…-Al verla de nueva cuenta fijamente a los ojos, eso hiso que la sonrisa de la rubia apareciera instantáneamente.

-Yo también Te amo Albert…-Besando la comisura de sus labios y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven Andrew. Aun no se separaban del abrazo en el que estaban aun fundidos. Eran reales.

El joven Andrew, no perdería mas tiempo y se lo diría, se acercó y dijo en susurro.- Candice… ¿Te casas conmigo?

Ella, lo miro fijamente a los ojos. El, por un momento tuvo miedo de esa respuesta.

-¡Si! ¡Albert!-William la tomo por su cintura para alzarla, celebrando su felicidad. Su frente estaba junta a la de ella, lentamente las risos se fueron apagando para dar paso a una caricia que pactaría su promesa.

Nadie podría opacar que el futuro de ella, seria el. De eso estaba segura.

1918 seria el comienzo de su vida totalmente nueva y el final de una antigua.

OOO

Mientras tanto en el futuro, un padre cuya hija se había convertido en viajera del tiempo, se debatía entrar a la habitación que tal vez, cambiaria un poco su día. El pequeño de ojos verdes, le abría la puerta lentamente y lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo ante el enigmático lienzo.

Frente a ellos dos, se encontraba el retrato de William Albert Andrew; a primera vista agrado a los ojos de Richard. Afirmándole que había sido una buena decisión. Sonrió.

Los ojos curiosos de Stear se enfocaron en algo que había llamado su atención.

-¡Mira papá!- Señalando con su pequeño dedo índice. Richard volteo instantáneamente ante el llamado y la imagen que vio le hizo sonreír aun más.

-Candice Andrew (Granchester) 1919- Leyó Stear emocionado- ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella, papá!

Ante su padre, el rostro de una cara sumamente bellísima, sonriente, tan llena de vida. Los ojos verdeazulados brillaban aun más, la sonrisa de una musa, el retrato más hermoso que pudo a ver visto en su vida. Sin duda, su hija había sido muy feliz, bastaba con tan solo ver la pintura para transmitirle todo lo que vivió. Toco el retrato, añorando abrazarla como cuando era pequeña.

-Vaya que es hermosa…-La observo por unos segundos y cuando estuvo satisfecho.-Vamos Stear…-Tomándolo de la mano.

Salió del cuarto que había empezado desde un principio la historia de un amor, se sintió tranquilo y en paz.

Dejando los dos lienzos unidos, cada uno parecía completarse, formando una felicidad que parecería irrompible. Inclusive por el tiempo.

El tiempo hace lo suyo, cuando es necesario, tal vez el presente de unos sea el pasado de otro y el pasado de unos, el futuro de otros o tal vez solo sea cosa de que ese escrito en la historia para dar comienza a una vida llena de "Aventuras".

"_-¡Soy feliz! ¡Soy feliz mi amor!- Decía con la intención de que todo el que era expectante de tal escena se enterara. _

_-¡Yo también Candice! ¡Yo también lo soy!- Teniéndola abrazada, sin querer soltarla ni un momento._

_Nada, ni siquiera el tiempo. Seria algo que los separaría. _

_No lo permitirían._

_Nunca más… en su vida._

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno chicas preciosas, ha sido toda una aventura con ustedes… les agradezco infinitamente cada uno de los review que me mandaron en el transcurso de esta pequeña y disparatada historia, espero les haya gustado el final… si, ella se quedo con el. Me encantaría saber que comentan. Algo si les traigo jiji el capitulo extra (esta ufff!) jajajajjaa y el epilogo, nos hará entender muchas cosas. Están seguidos de este capitulo final ¡Léanlos! Tal vez nos hagan tener muchas perspectivas y tener una idea de que todo estaba escrito. GRACIAS. Espero los últimos reviews! ¡Mándenlos chicas! ¡Me como las uñas! Espero y sea de su agrado. Esta intento de escritora se despide de ustedes, posiblemente pueda asomarse con una nueva historia entre sus manos, mientras tenga un teclado y una pantalla o una libreta y pluma, dará a volar su imaginación.

Y gracias por ese interés sincero que me dieron al darme consejos :D al respecto de los problemas puede que sea muy pequeña pero cada edad tiene a cada grado problemas y como dicen entre mas creces ¡mas tienes! :/ pero ustedes me han ayudado también.

Hise amistades muy bellas con gente de este mundo (Espero ustedes me consideran amiga, claro :P) Las quiero como no tienen una idea, grite, rei, me fruste, llore, y demás con ustedes. Gracias… Gracias… Si se me paso alguna háganmelo saber… por favor…

A estas chicas bellas….

_**kelianot2: **_Gracias por esos animadores reviews en especial en el capitulo donde medio de enojaste jajajaja ¡Chica GRACIAS! Eres un amor… Gracias por seguir esta locura te he traido el capitulo final…espero y te guste el extra y el epilogo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todos los reviews que dejaste…. Un abrazote y un besotototote.

_**granchester es un amor: **_ Espero y te encuentras bien y tu también hayas seguido la historia! Gracias si la seguiste y estuviste allí leyendo agradezco los minutos y los reviews tan lindos que mandaste GRACIAS LINDAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**mayela: **_aunque te vi en poquitas ocasiones algo en mi me dice que tal vez termines de leer esta historia y espero y sea con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Gracias por esos reviews se aprecian como no tienes una idea.

_**Montse: **_a ti también gracias por ese característico entusiasmo por que actualizara y por presionarme lo suficiente jajaja ¡en verdad gracias! Eres muy linda y mas al decir que te ha gustado este pequeño disparate Gracias por cada review mandado y por cada minuto que leíste en esta pequeña historia ¡GRACIAS! Un besote y un abrazote también desde México.

_**Ana B: **_¡Amiga! ¡Mi doctora mis respetos! Gracias por ese apoyo amiga…por todo lo que me decias al terminar cada capitulo…no tengo palabras para agradecerte y gracias por el consejo en tu review pasado, claro que con la ayuda de Dios se puede. Gracias amiga…en verdad GRACIAS Espero y te guste lo que sigue en esta pequeña pero Gran historia jeje. Un abrazototottotoote de oso y un besototototote.

_**luna: ¡GRACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAS ! **_Por seguir cada cvapitulo de la historia, fuiste ufff! Una fuente tu también de inspiración y una de las chicas que me decían que actualizara rapdio (Te lo agradezco) porque si no hubieras dicho nada…hubiera demorada de mas :P (cosa claro que no quiero) jajajaja Gracias linda! Por cada review que me reglaste y dando, claro tu opinión de esta historia… GRACIAS! Un bestotototototote y un abrazote!

_**Noemi Cullen: **_Aunque no volvi a verte…creo que seguiste leyendo la historia espero te haya gustado, es una actualización jajaja le quite y le puse, lo omiti o le agregue ¡En fin! Le hise muchos cambios a la historia pero al final espero y a ti también te haya gustado. Gracias por leer este y el antiguo…en verdad te lo agradezco. ¡Besooooos!

_**RVM85: **_¡Amiga! ¡Amiga! Gracias por todos los reviews que me llenaban de animo y ¡Prometido terminar de leer tu historia! ¡Gracias! En verdad, que me encanto cada una de las cosas que dijiste en cada review espero y este capitulo no haya sido la esepcion y espero y lo que sigue también te guste…rei muchas veces con tus review por todas las palabras lindas y muchas sonrisas que sacaste ¡un abrazozotototototote de oso!

_**Alejandra: **_¡Listo! ¡Listo! No tarde! Jajajajajaj bueno espero y no haya tardado verdad :P! Creo que cumpli con el plazo prometido ¡Gracias linda! Por seguir la historia hasta el final e impartir minutos y vista a leer esta historia me encantaron tus reviews siempre esperaba que dejaras uno porque sabia que leerías y si tardabas luego se me hacia raro jajajajaja gracias bella! Por TODO! Un besototototote y abrazo de oso!

_**Fanny RC**_: ¡Tu! ¡Quien me presionaste para que sibiera cada capitulo en la vida REAL! ¡TE DEBO MUCHO AMIGA! Te lo agradezco Fanny…fuiste como una de esas criticonas pero constructivas jajajajajaja TQM! Espero en verdad que hayas estado satiisfecha con este final (Aunque ya se, esperas el epilogo y el capitulo extra enseguida jefecita los subo :P) ¡Gracias querida mia! Eres un amor… Un besototototote

_**Rose de Andry: **_¡Cuélgame! ¡Cuélgame! Sé que te tuve que haber dado los dos fics que me dijiste pero no los encontré…posiblemente una moderadora de algún grupo te pueda ayudar.. ellas tienes ¡Mucha experiencia! Gracias por leer, aunque ya no te seguí viendo por estos lares… espero que te haya gustado cada capitulo… no te olvido Amiga… Gracias por todos los ánimos y todos los minutos que dedicaste a cada palabra y cada que picaste una letrita en el tablero espero te haya

_**Val rod: **_¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Se me va a olvidar el primer review que hiciste…en verdad espero haberte hecho ver a Albert como alguien ¡Uff! Jajaja claro que una siempre tendrá su galán, galán ¿Cierto? Pero espero y el lindo príncipe de la colina pueda haber llegado a tu corazoncito…Gracias por todo Val rod… Amiga… tus reviews fueron muy animadores y siempre pensaba en como hacerte ver aun mas las cualidades de Albert… yo meramente soy un medio para que también se pueda sacar a relucir lo que es el. Cada uno de los comentarios los atesoro en mi corazón ¡TE LO AGRADEZCO! ¡GRACIAS LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Besotototototes y un abrazotottotootte!

_**Annimo: **_¡TU! Gracias por los 50 reviews que me subieron mi animo instantáneamente Fue un lindo detalle y me lleno mucho de animo…no me olvido de ti ¡No! Espero y hayas seguido leyendo la historia que en un tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba :D y por ti y por todas las chicas me apuraba a colgar los siguiente capítulos. GRACIAS. Besos!

_**Lucero: **_ ¡Y que decir de ti lucero! Esperaba anciosa cada review tuyo! GRACIAS por tiempo, minutos y ojos inveritdos en esta disparatada historia espero haber llenado tus expectativas y que el final y un poco de la continuación te haya agradado! GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! No tengo palabras para ti tampoco lo cual estoy agradecida contigo! Muchos muchos besos y abrazos lindaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**ALEJANDRA: **_¡Chica! Tu fuiste una de las lectoras que me hizo inspirarme con todo lo que decias en cada uno de los review! Me encantaron y espero y te haya gustado el final y pues un poco mas sobre la vida de estos dos tortolos o tu que piensas? Espero tus reviews! Porque me encanta leeerlos! :D! GRACIAS! AMIGA!

_**Jessy White: **_Linda! M encata lo espontaneo que esribes los review jajajaja me rei mucho con el pasado… y aunque no habias pasado anteriormente me preguntaba por ti ¿Cómo ves a esta Candice? Se juega el todo por el todo jajajaja GRACIAS no tengo palabras para decirte lo que me hiciste sentir con cada review que atesoro en mi corazón! ERES MAS QUE LINDA! GRACIAS JESSY! Un besote! Y un abrazote de oso!

_**PATY: **_¿y que decir de ti mujer? Si tu también fuiste en gran parte de inspiración y claro que tengo que ponerte un agradecimiento por que fuiste una de las lectoras que mas apoyo y le gusta la historia y me motivo a seguir escribiendo :D ahhh si te conociera te hecharia flores por las criticas constructivas y tan bonitas que me diste, gracias por seguir la historia hasta su culminación me gusto cada palabra de cada review que me mandaste! En verdad, no es cuento como dirían muchas GRACIIIIIIIAS! Se te quiere! Un besote!

_**Lluvia de noviembre:. **_Aunque te vi en poquitas ocasiones también espero que hayas temrinado de leer la historia y que te haya seguido gustando ¡

_**Abigail Terrazas: **_Por face me decias todo jajajajjajaa Gracias por que cada capitulo que subia me presionabas un poquito y esperabas pacientemente por cada capitulo en verdad Abigail Muchas gracias, tus comentarios fueron atesorados en mi corazoncito todo este tiempo! Un besotototote linda!

_**Brower Alhely: **_¡Ahhhhhhhhh chica bella GRACIAS! Jajajaja me encantaron tus reviews espero no haberte desvelado :P pero aquí esta el 13 y el 14 que es el final y espero que también te gusten lo que sigue :D que espero y te ayude a entender un poquito mas en verdad no puedo creer que hayas leído tan rápido :D GRACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAS! Un besote!

_**Mysha: **_¡Espero y la hayas seguido leyendo! Y no se te haya complicado y te hayas revuelto entre tanto tiempo y cada personaje ¡Muchas gracias por todo mysha! Anteriormente habia oído de ti y me parecio una sorpresa muy agradable que leyeras esta historia y los capítulos en los cuales dejaste huellita un beso y un abrazo gigantes!

_**Milady Romina:**_ ¡Chica gracias por tu apoyo! En verdad, disfrute leyendo cada review que dejabas…me sonre con tanta flor que dijiste… gracias por leer esta historia en verdad espero que haya llenado tus expectativas y siempre la recuerdes. Espero y también te gusten lo que sigue por que esta ¡Barbaro! Jajajaja Y espero tu review al respecto un abrazote linda GRACIAS no tengo palabras para expresarte toda la gratitud. Un besote de oso y abrazo de oso también :P

_**Sayuri1707: **_¡Listo! ¡Listo! Te lo traje :D a ti también aunque no te vi desde el pirncipio pero fuiste una de las chicas que poco a poco vino ¡GRACIAS! Por tomarte cada tiempo de la historia y por presionarme a subir cada capitulo :D

_**Luna White 29: **_ ¡Mujer! Gracias por ese interés sincero que me diste n verdad lo aprecio y el que tew gustara la historia ¡fue mas toda via! Gracias en verdad, no logro decirte las palabras indicadas para todo lo que me has dicho en cada review y por tener esa gran paciencia a la hora de actualizar :D gracias en verdad… te mando mucho muchos besos y abrazos.

_**Nandumbu: **_gracias aunque no te vi desde el principio te agradezco el review que me mandaste y que hayas leído esta historia un tanto disparatada un placer! Un besote!

Si alguna se me paso discúlpenme! Pero saben que tienen toda mi gratitud…han sido muchas chicas quienes han dejado una huella en mi corazón con cada una de sus palabras GRACIAS LINDAS BELLAS CHULAS!

_**Fue un honor para mi que cada una de ustedes leyera y se tomara el tiempo de comentar. Gracias ¡No acabare de agradecerles! ¡Las quiero!**_

_**& a ti… si, tu…que no comentaste pero leíste TE LO AGRADEZCO por que sin ti…no hubiera obtenido animo…sé que no quisiste comentar pero te invito hacerlo en el final :D Gracias fuiste muy lindo con el solo hecho de pasar por aquí…**_

_**Sin mas que decir…que darles los siguientes capítulos…**_

_**Se despide…**_

_**Lady Karen**_

_**25/07/2012**_


	15. CAPITULO EXTRA PARTE I

NOTA ANTES DE LEER: he aquí mi pequeña locura…perdonen si no puedo describir perfectamente cada dato… si alguien me corrige al respecto del domicilio de Lakewood hacia chicago se los agradeceré. Gracias por leer. En verdad chicas, ¡Se los agradezco! ¡Me encanta leer sus reviews! Espero y este capitulo extra sea de su total agrado… lo hare en dos partes porque me extendí mucho jajajajajaja esta es la primera espero les guste :D

"Una vivista al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo Extra parte I "Un año sin ti… hoy empieza la historia".

Los tenues rayos de luz, cosquilleaban en el satinado rostro de la joven que aun dormitaba. Inmediatamente Supo que era hora de ponerse en pie y seguir su rutina. Pero este día era especial, hoy podría ver a alguien quien no había visto durante casi un año. Su rostro apareció en su mente y el sueño en el que estaba sumergida la hizo despertar.

-¡Justo en lo más emocionante!- Se sentaba con un puchero. Toco su pecho y sintió su corazón agitado.-¡Albert William Andrew! ¡Hasta en sueños hace que mi corazón se descompense!- Pensaba para si misma. A decir verdad, la alegría la embargaba, estaba nerviosa, ruborizada, feliz, contenta, toda emoción que tuviera que ver con el solo hecho de verlo a los ojos.

Se miro frente al espejo y sonrió con gran ánimo, su dama de compañía entraba en ese momento.

-¡Christine! Buenos días…-Sonreía a la mucama.

-Buenos días Candice ¿Se te nota feliz hoy, será por lo que pienso?

-¡Así es! ¡Hoy lo veré! ¡Lo veré!- Dando un brinco a su cama, Christine la veía sin remedio; ya se había acostumbrado a su extraña forma de ser.

Todo en Candice había cambiado, su figura que quedaba de adolescente ahora era totalmente la de una mujer, sus facciones se habían hecho aun mas finas, su cabello aun más largo y sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad. Su piel tenía ahora un poco mas de color, sus labios eran aun un poco más carnosos, todo en ella era nuevo y refinado. Su carácter había tomado un poco mas de seriedad pero aun esa pequeña "aventurera" salía a relucir en momentos que lo necesitaba o que simplemente no podía contenerla. Aunque dejo atrás a la adolescente que había sido y ahora se encaminaría a su vida adulta. No se arrepentía de su decisión. Tal vez, quedarse con Elroy Andrew había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

-Señorita Candice…Tranquila, recuerde que la tía Elroy tiene oídos de lince.- Tratando de bajar a Candice de la espaciosa cama.- ¡Que chica!- Pensaba Christine. Nunca en su vida vio una joven con tales facetas. La admiraba, de eso estaba segura, cumplir con todas las expectativas y requisitos de Elroy Andrew, no era nada fácil.

-Lo siento…- Candice hizo una mueca graciosa, al mismo tiempo que bajaba de un salto de la cama.

-¡No tienes remedio!- Indicándole que se sentara frente al tocador para que comenzara con la rutina matinal, la amable dama de compañía comenzó a cepillar los rizos.

-Lo siento Christine…-A decir verdad, la gentil Christine durante los últimos 11 meses se había vuelto su confidente, era la única con quien podía hablar en momentos que la necesitaba. La había conocido el mismo momento que la tía Elroy se la había llevado a la mansión. Desde ese día, se volvió como una hermana. Candice le había contado toda su historia y aunque Christine en ocasiones la catalogara de loca; le había creído en ciertas ocasiones.- ¿Puedes creer que casi se cumpla un año?-Mirando su rostro por el espejo.

-Ha pasado rápido ¿Cierto?- Terminando de cepillar su cabello para ponerlo en un moño alto, tal y como la tía Elroy lo había ordenado para ese día.

-Si…-Suspirando.- Casi un año sin verlo…-Dejo ir una gran bocanada de aire y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_Hace 11 meses…_

Su decisión de estar en 1918 había sido tomada, aquella mañana en la que vio a Albert y le confeso que nunca lo dejaría ir, que su decisión estaba tomada y que no se libraría tan fácil de ella. Albert le había propuesto matrimonio. Indudablemente un "si" salió de sus labios y se dejo perder entre el sabor de los besos. Después de aquella tarde todo cambiaria para los dos rubios.

-Candice… te tendré que presentar a la tía Elroy…- Al oír tales palabras mientras regresaba a la mansión la habían dejado casi paralizada. Nunca pensó conocer a la matriarca de los Andrew, tan pronto.

-¿Tan pronto?- Le dijo Candice con nerviosismo.

-Si pequeña… como eres mi "novia" y ahora mi prometida no podremos seguir viviendo juntos… la sociedad lo tomaría por deshonra…y yo no quiero que eso suceda.-Fue claro y sus palabras destilaban verdad.

-¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada!- Se cubrió la boca ante tal comentario y se ruborizo en gran manera. Albert escucho tales palabras y un ligero rubor también apareció en sus mejillas.

Carraspeo- Lo se Candice…Pero así es 1918…-Le repitió, acariciando su mejilla.

-Esta bien…-Suspiro.- ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?

-Hoy mismo…- Candice casi se siente desvanecer al oír tales palabras.

_-¡Madre mía! ¡Que le caiga bien, por favor!-_ Pensaba para si misma.- Esta bien…- Dijo rendida.

-subiré a mi habitación a darme una ducha…tu deberías hacer lo mismo…-Besando su frente.

-¡Ey no! ¡Ven!- Tomándolo por los hombros y robándole un beso de sus labios. Al termino del beso, le guiño un ojo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Riéndose por haberle robado tal caricia.

Albert, sonrió pícaramente al ver tal arranque de la rubia. Sin duda que era toda una mujer que sabía lo que quería. El, por su parte también se retiro para poder ponerse lo mejor presentable.

Candice entro a su habitación, revisando su armario de arriba hacia abajo ¿Qué se pondría? ¡No sabia! Sentía como si fuese a visitar a la mismísima ¡Realeza!

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil? !- Se preguntaba así misma. Cuando sus ojos captaron un vestido que posiblemente llenaría todas las expectativas de la Tía Abuela. Con lo poco que le había platicado Albert ya sus huesos temblaban y los gustos refinados y exquisitos de la tía tampoco pasaban por alto en la mansión de Lakewood, al menos eso le permitió por meses tener una pequeña perspectiva de como era ella.

Un vestido rojo durazno fue el que saco del espacioso armario, le llegaría por debajo de sus rodillas con un escote poco pronunciado, tal vez este seria el indicado. Unos tacones bajos, blancos que contrastarían perfectamente con el vestido y el sombrero que Albert le había regalado en aquella ocasión donde salió por primera vez a conocer el mundo exterior. Aunque era un poco ostentoso, esta vez el color no opacaría y era el indicado para esconder su rostro de las personas curiosas.

Tomo un buen baño y se mentalizo, conocería a lo que ella llamaba su "futura suegra". Rio divertida y con nerviosismo.

Salió del agua totalmente renovada.

-¡Todo por ti Albert William Andrew!- Diciendo en voz alta. Paso por la rutinaria puesta de aquella ropa interior que la dejaba totalmente asfixiada, otra cosa que extrañaría del futuro. Termino de ponerse el molestoso corsé y tomo el vestido para ponérselo ella misma. Hizo una buena elección, aquel modesto y coqueto vestido, Se amoldaba a su pequeña cintura y la falda la dejaba ver con exquisitas curvas. Se sentía hermosa.

- Tiene un premio frente a el… tiene un premio…-Repetía divertida frente al espejo.- Albert… vas a tener a una buena esposa…lo prometo.- Decía con inocencia.

Albert sonreía detrás de la puerta, justo en el momento que iba a tocar, escucho aquella vocecita diciendo su nombre. Se acomodaba los puños de su elegante camisa, tenia deseos de entrar y sorprenderla que había escuchado cada aseveración que estaba haciendo y ¡Vaya que tenia un gran premio! Lo devolvieron a la vida. Regreso a su dormitorio, ya tendría otra ocasión para sorprenderla hablando sola.

Un lujoso coche los esperaba fuera de la mansión. Albert, fue el primero en bajar y después de él, la joven Granchester bajaba coquetamente. William, no podía articular palabra al ver el modelo de mujer que tenia frente a sus ojos. Su corazón parecía desbocársele, sintió que no la había visto en años ¡Lo que provocaba en el!

-Luces muy hermosa…-Besando su mejilla.

-Gracias.-Se ruborizo ante tal gesto de cariño. Se había esmerado. Tomo el sombrero y lo coloco de una manera en que no arruinara su peinado semi-recogido. Se encamino al auto y Albert le abrió galantemente.- Gracias señor Andrew…

-Un placer…-Besando galantemente su mano.

Seria un viaje algo largo, para Candice seria muy corto. Al perderse en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose las uñas de nerviosismo.

-Candice no te preocupes amor… todo saldrá bien…-Le repetía Albert mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Albert estoy sumamente nerviosa… ¿Qué pasa si no me quiere conocer? ¿Qué pasa si no deja que nos casemos?

-Si nos casamos…es decisión mía y tuya… y no dejare que nadie se oponga.- Tranquilizando las ideas de ella. La tendría que mantener en calma o el también explotaría de los nervios que lo consumaban al ver a la tía. Primeramente sabía que le diría que estaba un tanto loco, después pasaría a su discurso de deshonra, al final se llevaría un gran impacto al saber que era una Granchester… ¿Cómo le explicaría? ¿Cómo él le diría que ella era del futuro y había venido al pasado? El, tenia un poco mas de problemas que Candice. Aun así, trataba de mantenerse tranquilo; sabia que al final todo seria para bien y que ella ya no se iría mas y solamente seria para el y el para ella.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Solo treinta minutos y llegaremos…la visitaremos la mansión de Chicago.

OOO

El encontrarse frente a la puerta de la habitación de la tía, la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos. Toco tres veces la puerta y la matriarca dio aviso de que podría entrar. Dejo ir una bocanada de aire con resignación y tratando de contener su felicidad, no podría demostrar tal comportamiento a Elroy Andrew. Ahora que tuvo esa convivencia estrecha la conocía demasiado bien. Una tenue sonrisa cruzo por sus labios y entro.

-Buenos días tía…-Saludo Candice con una reverencia.

-Buenos días Candice…Siéntate.- Era Elroy Andrew tomando él té como siempre cada mañana a la vista de su balcón, viendo como un pedacito del jardín de las rosas de Anthony había sido extraído hasta aquí.

-Hoy las rosas lucen bien…-Dijo totalmente serena Candice.

-Si, mi Anthony las cuidaba con esmero…-Suspiro la anciana y un silencio envolvió la habitación. –Candice…

-¿Si, tía?- Dejando la refinada taza de té suspendida en el aire por un momento antes de darle un pequeño sorbo.

-Hoy veras a Albert… quiero que te comportes con todo lo que te he enseñado durante estos meses… no te exaltes, ante todo eres una dama, no le des muestras de afecto hasta que llegue el día que ustedes prometieron para su matrimonio…- La tía Elroy, era de las mujeres a las cuales se le había criado de cierta forma y ella pasaría a la siguiente generación esa enseñanza. Así que, a Candice no se le hizo nada raro que todo lo quisiera a la manera "antigua".

-Esta bien tía…-Bebió un sorbo de Te. Realmente le molestaba un poco el no poder, abrazarlo ni siquiera besarlo, habían sido 11 meses de tortura, sin siquiera verlo a la cara. Solo las cartas eran sus cómplices y claro Christine como intermediaria.

-Pero sobre todo Candice… Pon tu mejor sonrisa al verlo ¿Esta bien?- La miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Si, tía…-Sonrió Candice para sus adentros. Estar con Elroy Andrew, no había sido un castigo después de todo. La trataba como si fuera su propia hija, aunque le había costado un poco de trabajo.

11 meses atrás…

-¡Tía por favor! ¡Acepte verla!- Decía Albert suplicante.

-Albert William Andrew ¡Tu quieres provocar mi muerte!- Las sospechas de la matriarca eran ciertas, Albert estuvo viviendo con alguien y francamente no quería saber con quien.

-Por favor tía… ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Mi honor esta en juego!

-¡Ahhh!- Grito Elroy Andrew, un día de estos Albert provocaría que cavarán su tumba a temprano tiempo.-¡No! ¡No!- Se negaba rotundamente Elroy Andrew.

-Se lo suplico tía…-Decía Albert con cansancio. La tía asintió, sabia muy bien que Albert no se daría por vencido. Después de todo ya tenían más de dos horas debatiendo.

Albert salto de su asiento y fue en busca de ella, la vio sentada junto a la puerta con el sombrero aun puesto que evitaba la vista de sus facciones, nadie podía saber como era ella.

La servidumbre se juntaba por el pasillo, preguntándose ¿Quién era ella? Todos parecían señalarla, el nerviosismo de Candice se incrementaba. Cuando lo vio salir con el rostro lleno de cansancio, las voces alzándose en la habitación no se hicieron esperar mientras ella aguardaba tranquila.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Candice.

-Estoy bien…ahora viene lo mejor…-Con un tono burlón y lleno de veracidad. Esto estaba empezando.

Albert abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Elroy Andrew. Ante Candice, alguien le daba la espalda, con el cabello color grisáceo y con un recogido alto, su atuendo impecablemente planchado, un bastón que más bien parecía cetro, parecía la mismísima reina de su tiempo. Abrió los ojos grandemente, tendría que sobre llevar un gran reto.

-Ella es tía…-Albert tomo la mano de Candice y Elroy Andrew, volteo a ver a la que tenia a su sobrino hipnotizado. Ante ella, una joven de hermosa figura, tez blanca y con un rostro enigmático, el que ella llevara el sombrero le causo gran curiosidad.

-Quítate el sombrero…-Mando imponente. Candice solo dio un pequeño brinco al oír su voz, tan firme y estricta pero al mismo tiempo alcanzo a distinguir cierta ternura. Ella obedeció.

Ante la anciana Andrew, estaba una mujer tan parecida a ¿Candy?_- ¿Candy?- _Pensó. Ese rostro era sumamente parecido al de la sobrina adoptiva que hace poco tiempo los dejara, sintió desvanecerse por un momento. Tomo asiento. La examino de pies a cabezas, piel blanca, labios carnosos y de un rojo carmín, ojos verdeazulado, sin una peca en el rostro, cabello rubio semi recogido, un impecable gusto por la ropa, modesta pero al mismo tiempo coqueta. Elroy Andrew, supo que no era ella. Estaba segura. Después de observarla tan solo unos minutos pudo distinguirla ¿Quién era entonces? No parecía una chica de pueblo, como la había descrito Eliza Leegan. Más bien parecía de la realeza, sacada como una princesa de un cuento.

-¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto firmemente.

-Soy Candice Granchester…-Con una pequeña reverencia. Eso impresiono a Elroy. –Es un gusto conocerla señora…-Sin dejar que su voz titubeara.

_- ¿Candice? ¿Granchester?-_ Pensó la anciana al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultar su impacto.- William…explica ahora mismo esto…-Ordeno.

Albert contaba la historia con sumo cuidado, menciono la maquina del tiempo, la locura de Stear, la razón por la que vivió con ella por tanto tiempo, que era tataranieta de Candice y que pertenecía a el linaje de los Granchester, al mismo tiempo que iba describiendo que su convivencia había sido totalmente pura y limpia, menciono esa razón importante por la cual no podía seguir con su vida normal, que se casaría con ella y cada uno de los detalles que la Anciana pedía con tan solo su mirada. Todo le estaba siendo contado.

Elroy Andrew, miraba expectante a la chica de ojos verdeazulados, sentía una gran empatía con ella. Era parecida a Candy pero tan diferente. Ella, quien la conocía mejor que todas las mujeres de sociedad, después de todo había sido su tutora en cuestión de modales para ser toda una dama. Había pasado innumerables horas reprendiéndola y observando su manera de ser, así como cada una de sus virtudes y defectos.

Elroy pensaba profundamente, el silencio los envolvió al ver que Albert ya no articulaba ninguna palabra de su explicación, todo estaba dicho. Ni un detalle omitido ni un dato guardado.

La matriarca de los Andrew, volteo a ver al exterior y pensó profundamente ¿Qué haría con ellos dos? No podía dejar que siguieran viviendo solos. Si alguien se enteraba, seria una total deshonra para los Andrew. Francamente no creía la historia que se le había sido contada, pero la propuesta de matrimonio ya estaba hecha y tenia que seguir adelante con eso. Después, tendría tiempo de sobra para comprobar que su "aventura" no fuera falsa.

-William…- Con un tono serio y duro en su voz.

-¿Si, tía?

-Hablaremos, tu y yo a solas… ¿De acuerdo?- indicándole que Candice tenia que abandonar la habitación. Ella entendió perfectamente y los dejo totalmente solos. La discusión se puso mas acalorada al Candice cerrar la puerta. Se escuchaba que estaban un tanto molesto y Albert negándose ante lo que estaba diciendo la Tía Elroy.

La servidumbre al fin pudo ver el rostro de la extraña.- Se parece a la señorita Candy…-Decían unos y otros alagando su hermosura.- ¡Es tan hermosa!- Candice tenia el alma en un hilo y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápido. Alguien se le acerco ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

-Tal vez te sientas mejor con esto…-Le dijo la dulce voz. Candice la vio de pies a cabeza, una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño se le había acercado para reconfortarla y sacarla por un momento de su nerviosismo.

-Gracias… ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Candice curiosamente.

-Soy Christine… No se preocupe seguramente están arreglando los asuntos.- Reconfortándola. Candice Asintió cuando escucho a Albert demasiado molesto. Ahora, algo le dictaba que tenía que entrar.

-"Me niego ¡Ella decidirá! ¡No quiero tenerla lejos tía!"- Casi al término de la frase, Candice interrumpe y la amable mucama trata de detenerla.

-¡No, no entre!- Christine intento impedírselo pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando ella, ya había entrado. Albert y la tía abuela, la vieron pidiendo una explicación.

-Albert…Me quedare con la tía…No te preocupes… -Lo miraba decidida.

-¡Candice! No… aguantaría tanto tiempo sin verte…-Esta vez, estaba un tanto encaprichado, el hecho que ella se fuera a su tiempo fue mas que suficiente para decidir que no quería tenerla mas lejos.

-No te preocupes… estaré bien…después de todo tengo que aprender a ser una buena Andrew… y aprenderé el papel de la Sra. Andrew… Tal y como lo ha estado haciendo tu tía abuela…-Elroy, la observo impactada, se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras. Nadie, en la historia de los Andrew había dicho tales palabras. Anteponer el apellido Andrew antes que nada, para ella eso le estaba siendo demostrado con lo que Candice había dicho. Ella nunca había escuchado tales palabras de una casamentera, la catalogo mal, no era como Eliza Leegan se la había descrito. A cada minuto que transcurría ella parecía la mujer indicada para William, pero tenia que tener sus condiciones; no podía permitir que algo distrajera a su futura pupila. Además, tendría que reprimir a Albert por tal comportamiento y esta era una forma de hacerlo, aunque en cierto modo también a ella le dolía verlo sufrir.

Carraspeo.- Muy bien, entonces estarás en esta mansión bajo mi cuidado y ordenes durante un año… William no podrás verla durante ese tiempo…para evitar distracciones, terminando aquel plazo de tiempo podrán casarse, únicamente la boda será de familiares muy allegados….debido a tu condición y al hecho que no sabemos de todo tu genealogía…-Esas palabras eran meramente maquillaje, para la matriarca le era mas que suficiente verla y saber que corría sangra real por sus venas.

-De acuerdo…-Bajo su mirada Candice; le dolería el no verlo durante ese tiempo pero si era necesario, lo haría.

-Me retirare un momento…-La matriarca sabia que ellos dos necesitarían un tiempo para despedirse, ahora que Candice había dicho que si. No había vuelta atrás.

La puerta se cerró y los dos se quedaron absolutamente solos en la habitación.

-¿Candice? ¿Estas segura de esto?- Ella asintió.-Candice…-Tomando su mano.

-Albert…tranquilo.- Sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Pero…

-Shhh…-ella cubrió con su dedo índice los labios de Albert.- No te preocupes yo estaré bien recuerda que este tiempo es nuevo para mi y quien mejor que tu tía para ayudarme- Ella trataba de tomar todos los puntos positivos para la nueva convivencia que tendría.

-Te voy a extrañar pequeña…-Abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo también pero es lo mejor…-Trataba de ser fuerte y no dejarse doblegar.

La tía no les había impedido nada, pero tenían que llenar los requisitos y Candice Granchester lo haría y superaría el reto como de lugar, beso los labios de Albert con suma ternura y acaricio su rostro.- Sabes que te amo…

No querían despedirse querían que ese momento durara para siempre o que simplemente el tiempo les concediera que corriera mas lento. Para disfrutar esa cercanía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Candice?- Llamo la matriarca.

-¿Si, tía? ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto, dejando su taza de te en la pequeña mesita.

-¿Cómo están los pequeños del hospital?- Interesada.

-Han estado muy bien tía… han pedido que vuelva usted de nuevo…. Quieren que le cuenten un cuento… de verdad que les agrado mucho.

-A mi también…-pensó. Francamente Elroy Andrew no le agradaban para nada los niños. Pero esa ocasión su corazón se conmovió con cada pequeño que visito. A decir verdad, Candice la había cambiado en muchos aspectos de su vida. Ahora era más tierna, un poco mas maternal y un tanto consentidora con la chica que se convirtió en su "hija". – Diles de mi parte que pronto los iré a ver… ¿De acuerdo?

Eso hizo sonreír a Candice y la embargo de nueva cuenta en sus recuerdos.

Meses atrás…

-¡Señorita Candice! ¡Por favor! ¡No corra!- Era Christine persiguiéndola por todos los pasillos.

Candice huía de lo que Christine le pondría en esos momentos. Ya llevaba unos días apenas en la mansión.

-¡No! ¡A esto si me niego!- Esquivando que todos los sirvientes la atraparan. Tenia que correr, ¡era imposible! La tía Elroy quería que aumentara la ropa que llevaba debajo, Candice había abierto los ojos justo en el momento que Christine le había avisado y huyo sin decir ni una sola palabra.- ¡no!

Las risas de que la Señorita de la casa estuviera jugando "Atrapadas" no se dejaban esperar, mientras Christine ya estaba exhausta de seguirla por cada rincón. Atrapar a Candice no era nada fácil. Ella tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de travesura.

-¡Basta ya!- Se escucho por todo el salón principal de la mansión. Todos quedaron en ese momento quieto, inclusive la mismísima Candice.

Era Elroy Andrew quien había llegado recientemente de una ligera salida rutinal. Era espectadora de tal escena que a su parecer parecía embarazosa.

-¡CANDICE! ¡Ponte lo que te he mandado ahora mismo!- Sus ojos destilaban enojo y cierto dejo de coraje.

-esta bien…-bajo su mirada. Se sentía como una niña pequeña que era regañada por su mismísima madre. Christine la tomo de la mano y la guio a su cuarto.

-¡Esta niña me sacara canas verdes!- Tocándose el cabello.

Mientras tanto Christine reprendía en cierta a forma a Candice.

-Señorita Candice…por favor no se meta en problemas simplemente haga lo que la señora dice…-Pedía suplicante la dama de compañía.

-Lo siento, solo quería divertirme por un momento… además… ¡es mucha la ropa que llevo debajo!- Se sentía asfixiada de toda la indumentaria que llevaba debajo del vestido, ¡y que decir del vestido! Las faldas ahora eran un poco mas largas, entorpeciendo el andar de Candice. –Pero hare caso Christine…

-Bueno… tengo su palabra entonces… - Tomando los objetos que había dejado sobre la cama de Candice y desapareciendo de la habitación.

Candice se recostó su cabeza en el pequeño tocador, nadie le había dicho que ser toda una "dama" exigía tanto de ella misma. Sin importarlo, se mantenía positiva. Aunque la tía Elroy la había regañado innumerables veces, sentía que se la ganaba cada minuto que pasaba. Trato de ponerse en pie pero la incomoda ropa interior la hacia tambalear. Asi que vio dentro de su armario si podría usar algo, cuando su mirada capta ese pequeño pantalón que habia usado al regresar del futuro. Lo extendió frente a ella y decidió cortarlo, lo usaría para ponerse debajo.

-Después de todo, nadie lo notara y hará el mismo efecto.- Terminando se vio en el espejo y decidió que estaba lista, puso su mejor sonrisa y salió de su habitación.

Al parecer, todos se asombraban de su gran agilidad, debido a que siempre daba un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse.

-¡Candice!- Una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Si, tía?- Volteo a ver a la matriarca.

-¿No te has puesto lo que te he dado?- Le reprocho.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo sucedió?- Pensó.- Si, tía…si lo he hecho…- Llegando a la conclusión que Elroy Andrew nunca le pediría que subiera su falda para inspeccionar lo que traía debajo.

-Muéstrame lo que traes debajo…-A Elroy Andrew no la engañarían tan fácil. Con tan solo el sonido, reconocía si una señorita de Alta sociedad traía su indumentaria completa. No por nada las mucamas la habían apodado "Oídos de Lince".

Candice se ruborizo y movió de un lado al otro su cabeza, negándose.

-¡Ahora mismo!- Con un tono severo de voz.

-No, tía…-Era la primera vez que ella se negaba a algo.

-¡Ahora mismo!- Aun con un tono mas alto.

-Por favor señorita…-Le suplico Christine.

Candice alzo la falda de su vestido y todos se escandalizaron con lo que traía puesto debajo.

-Ve a cambiarte ¡Ahora mismo!- Decreto Elroy. Al parecer las canas comenzaban aparecer.

Christine llevo a Candice cabizbaja, apenas empezaban los regaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tía…-Llamo a la matriarca.

-¿Si?

-¿Me permitiría ir a dar un paseo con el?- Con serenidad y ternura en su voz.

El silencio las abrazo por un momento y después de meditar. Elroy Andrew decidió que tal vez…seria una buena idea.- Esta bien Candice… pero… tendrás que llevar a Christine como dama de compañía ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…-Por dentro Candice saltaba de emoción, pero había aprendido bien a camuflajear cada emoción y sentimiento que sentía frente a la tía. Como ella misma se lo había enseñado.

A su memoria llegaron más recuerdos y pruebas que tuvo que superar. Como, caminar correctamente al llevar libros sobre su cabeza, caminar con el largo de las faldas, acostumbrarse a los peinados que la tía Elroy le pedía a Christine, los regaños que de vez en cuando se llevaba. Cada una de las pruebas que había aprobado, sirvieron para que la convivencia de las dos mujeres se hiciera mas estrecha. Candice, le había enseñado a Elroy a sonreír e inclusive reír.

Meses atrás.

Las clases que le daba a Candice cada vez la dejaban TOTALMENTE exhausta, desde pequeños regaños hasta tonos de voz sumamente altos. Cierto día, Elroy Andrew entraba a su habitación sumamente cansada y sin poder si quiera sostenerse. Se recostó en su espaciosa y cómoda cama para poder pensar y tratar de obtener nuevas tácticas para poder tenerla paciencia aquella chiquilla que la ponía con los pelos de punta. Cuando su mirada capta a un objeto extraño en su pequeño tocador. Se acercó un poco indecisa, puesto que estaba cubierto de una servilleta. Para su sorpresa una pequeña tarta y una nota.

_-"Lo siento Tía si la hice molestar le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi… decidí hacer esta pequeña tarta para usted espero y le guste… es la que mas le gusta, prometo mejorar cada día… con cariño CANDICE GRANCHESTER".-_ Termino de leer sorprendida. Nadie en su vida, le había dado tal gesto. Ni el mismísimo Anthony. Sonrió y se dispuso a comérsela ella sola, sin pensarlo comenzó a reír ¿Por qué? Por las cosas que Candice hacia… ahora le daban cierta gracia y mas el verla esforzarse cada día, le agradeció muy en el fondo el hecho de darle ese pequeño gran detalle. Efectivamente, después de ese pequeño acto Candice había mejorado en todos los aspectos, desde clase, comportamiento y andar. Estaba orgullosa de ella, aunque notaba en su rostro cierta tristeza.

-¿Candice?- Llamo la matriarca.

-¿Si, tía?- Mirando hacia el exterior.

-Como tu comportamiento y todo lo que concierne a tus modales han mejorado en gran manera te concederé un privilegio ¿De acuerdo?- Candice la miro extrañada.

-Desde hoy… dejare que tu y Albert puedan mandarse cartas…-Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos y sintió salírsele el corazón, a lo que abrazo a la anciana espontáneamente.- ¡Candice! ¡Candice! ¡Tranquila!

-¡Lo siento tía!- Soltándola de aquel abrazo y marchándose a su habitación lo mas rápido posible, le escribiría a Albert una carta en ese momento.

-La juventud…-Respiro resignada Elroy.

Mientras tanto la rubia corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión, encaminándose a su dormitorio, se sentaría en ese mismo momento y le redactaría una carta a Albert. Entro y busco una hoja de papel y una pluma. Para su grandiosa fortuna, al parecer Christine ya tenía todo listo. Comenzó su redacción…

"Amado Albert:

No soy buena redactando cartas pero estoy segura de lo que quiero decir…

¡Mi amor! He estado 5 meses sin saber nada de ti, la tía Elroy no habla de ti en ningún momento. La servidumbre es la única que me da informes al respecto, al parecer tienen esa comunicación en todas las mansiones. Mis modales han mejorado y mi refinamiento como "dama de sociedad" ha sido todo un largo proceso, le he dado tantas molestias a la tía Elroy pero siento que al final la estoy ganando… aun no he salido de la mansión, sabes a veces me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme pero sé que no, nos lo permitirá. Te extraño tanto… extraño que me abraces y extraño tus labios, me gustaría que Stear hubiera inventado como mandar besos vía carta. Sé que es imposible claro, Albert ¡Te prometo que seré una gran dama! Y ¡Una esposa digna para ti! Si estuvieras ahora mismo conmigo, te contaría todas mis aventuras que he vivido en esta mansión. Por ejemplo, cierto día hice reír a la tía Elroy con mi actuación. Si, actué. Realmente no era para la tía Elroy si no mas bien, para los amables sirvientes de la mansión, al parecer ellos me quieren ¿Puedes creerlo? Esa es una de las tantas cosas que he hecho.

Se me olvidaba, tengo a una maravillosa hermana conmigo te preguntaras ¿Hermana? Si, Christine es mi dama de compañía. Con el tiempo se ha convertido en mi guardiana y en mi consentidora principal ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Y tu Albert? ¿Qué has hecho? Espero recibir respuesta muy pronto ¿Que te parece si cada semana nos escribimos?

Te amo,

Siempre tuya

Candice Granchester"- Leyó la carta y otra vez, revisando cada error de ortografía cometido y cuando estuvo satisfecha la deposito en el sobre blanco que Christine había dejado. La perfumo y se dirigió a dejársela a Christine. Estaba sumamente contenta y su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad como si estuviera con el mismísimo hombre que le robaba sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-

Candice termino de degustar su te matinal con la tía Elroy y se dirigió a su habitación. Leería por ultima vez, la carta que Albert le había mandado.

"Amada Candice:

¡Mi amor! No cabe en mi la felicidad que tengo… sabes estoy ansioso por verte, mañana será el gran día que por fin pueda ver ese angelical rostro y poder besar tus labios. ¡Candice! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Espero y la tía Elroy no nos ponga guardián, aunque claro, lo dudo. Pero lo que importa es que te veré mi amada princesa, cada una de las cartas que me has mandado por este tiempo, las sigo guardando, estaré esperando ansioso la hora en que pueda verte ¡Creo que no dormiré! Espero y esos ojitos verdeazulados, estén más brillosos que nunca… ¿Puedes creer que en 3 semanas serás mi esposa? Yo, aun no puedo creerlo. Ha pasado tan rápido este casi año… te he extrañado todas las noches y siempre recuerdo aquellas aventuras que vivimos en la mansión de Lakewood. Bueno pequeña, me tengo qué despedir… George vendrá en unos momentos y no me dejara hasta el día de mañana… Te amo y te extraño.

Siempre tuyo…William Albert Andrew"

La acerco la carta a su pequeña nariz para aspirar el aroma que emanaba. Sin duda, era el perfume de Albert. Sonrió, en tan solo unas horas lo vería. Llamo a Christine, se pondría el vestido que escogió el día que salió a la boutique preferida de la tía Elroy. De un color hueso, aunque no siempre le iba bien ese color, este vestido era especia. Llegaba hasta los tobillos, escondiendo sus bien torneadas piernas, se ajustaba a su cintura y tenia un escote modesto pero al mismo tiempo coqueto, las mangas caían, el vestido la hacia ver exquisita ante cualquier hombre. Christine deshizo el peinado que la tía había mandado esa mañana, ahora usaría uno que ella misma podría escoger. Decidió por un semi-recogido, dejando sus rizos en cierta libertad. El pequeño pendiente aun seguía sobre ella al igual que el anillo. Un ligero maquillaje y los labios pintados de un rojo cálido, fue lo único que la acompleto.

Salió de su habitación y bajo una por una las escaleras, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. A lo lejos podía distinguir la varonil voz y su perfume. Sintió su respirar descompensarse.

Continuara…

NOTA:

La parte II me tardare un poquito en ella chicas… espero y no las incomode. Las quiero. Besos!


	16. CAPITULO EXTRA PARTE II

"Una visita al pasado"

Por Karen Lara

Capitulo extra parte II

Las voces se oían al final, Candice estaba sumamente nerviosa apenas podía contenerse. Sintió deseos de regresar por el mismo camino, las mariposas que sentía en su interior le hacían tener cosquillas y la ponían a temblar.

Decidió regresar, pero alguien la esperaba tras de ella, Elroy Andrew la miraba intimidantemente.

-Se valiente Candice…-Decía al pasar justo a lado de ella, dejándole la decisión de seguir o retroceder.

Vio a la tía bajar con total seguridad, la seguiría, tal vez estar detrás de Elroy le daría un poco mas de tranquilidad. Pronto al oír esa masculina voz sintió que tenía esas ansias de ir corriendo hacia los brazos de Albert pero al mismo tiempo un nerviosísimo que nunca pensó sentir, la invadía. Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos y una sonrisa en su rostro se dejaba ver con gran ánimo.

Bajó tras la matriarca a un ritmo lento y sintiendo que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pasaba lentamente, cuando su mirada se cruza con la de él. Los dos al instante sintieron estar leyendo los pensamientos del uno del otro, una sonrisa y esquivaron sus miradas, estaban ruborizados en gran manera.

-Buenos días Tía…-Saludo Albert a la matriarca, proporcionándole un beso en la mejilla. Dejando atrás lo coloradas que se habían puesto sus propias mejillas.

-Bueno días William…- La tía volteo a ver a Candice, indicándole que fuera cordial.

-Bueno días Señor Andrew…-Se reverencio Candice. Albert por su parte fue un poco mas atrevido, tomo su mano y la beso sin perder su mirada.

-Buenos días Señorita Candice.- Sonriéndole pícaramente.

El joven Andrew había cambiado en ciertos aspectos, su mirada era mas profunda, se notaba que había madurado durante ese casi año sin verse, sus facciones un poco mas duras pero al mismo tiempo tan gentiles y tiernas como lo habían estado siendo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, su cabello un poco mas corto, sus ojos azul zafiro con una inmensidad que dejaba a Candice suspirando. Ella, repasaba cada línea de su rostro, memorizándola y dibujándola en su mente.

El, seguía siendo el mismo.

Albert por su parte, la examinaba de pies a cabeza, una mujer totalmente bella y en todo su esplendor, sentía que tenia años sin verla, tanto tiempo lejos y las cartas fueron las únicas que le apaciguaban esa ansiedad por ir a verla; al igual que frenaban sus ganas de raptarla para ya nunca mas separarse de ella.

El, también intentaba grabarse cada línea del angelical rostro, cada detalle no se pasaba por alto. Su figura se notaba que había sufrido ciertos cambios, puesto que había dejado de ser una adolescente; sus ojos brillaban con aun mas intensidad y con su mirada el comprendía tantas cosas que fueron casi imperceptibles, sin duda que seguía amándola, amándola como la primera vez que empezó a darse cuenta que ella lo era todo para el.

-William…estaré por un par de horas con George…Candice me ha solicitado un permiso especial, ella te platicara, por lo mientras Christine será su dama de compañía ¿De acuerdo? Nos retiraremos.

-Como usted desee tía…-Albert, ya se lo esperaba, su tía no se daría por vencida y no los dejaría solos por ninguna circunstancia.

Los dos rubios vieron desaparecer a las dos personas que parecían guardianes más que su propia familia. Se sonrieron mutuamente al sentir ese silencio abrazador ¿Tantas cosas por decir y sin decir ni una palabra? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

-Bueno…y ¿Cómo has estado?- Decidió empezar Albert, la veía y sentía como si hubiera sido la primera vez que conversaban.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Señor Andrew…- Repasaba las reglas de la tía Elroy en su mente.- _no muestras de afecto, mantenerse como una dama de sociedad…Lo tengo._

-Candice, ¿Qué sucedió con la formalidad? Recuerda que no hay nadie…-Susurrando a su oído, eso hizo que Candice titubeara por un segundo al sentirlo tan cerca ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo se sentía de cierta manera "incomoda junto a el? Después de todo habían vivido juntos por un largo tiempo.

Los sirvientes miraban espectadores la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón principal. Todos estaban a la espera de que la señorita Candice dijera algo y se comportara como un día rutinario, nunca se imaginaron que se cohibiera de tal manera, se impactaron al verla seria ¿Acaso Era la misma Señorita Candice?

-Lo siento…-Se excuso-Muy bien Gracias por preguntar Albert… ¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Pregunto, dando a indicar el camino, tal vez lo mejor seria tomar aire fresco.

-Seguro…-Albert extendió su brazo y ella lo tomo galantemente.

Mientras los murmullos en el interior de la cocina no se hacían esperar.

-¡Eso es Candice! ¡Es todo tuyo!- Decía la cocinera.

-Por favor… ¿Pueden guardar silencio?- Era Christine imponente.

-¡Christine! ¿No iras a vigilarlos? Recuerda lo que la ama dijo…

-Si… lo recuerdo perfectamente, saben me gustaría dejarlos solos ¿Qué piensan?

-Pues para mi seria una magnifica idea…-Apelaba el cocinero.

Un suspiro se dejo oír.- ¡Que romántico!- Era la pequeña hija de la cocinera. Todos en el interior habían hecho un acuerdo de no molestar a la señorita Candice mientras llego su tan esperada visita. Todos serian sus cómplices, después de todo, ninguna de las señoritas que estuvieron en la mansión a cargo de la señora Elroy habían sido tan amables y tan dulces como Candice.

Mientras en el jardín, la platica se desenvolvía poco a poco tratando de quitar ese nerviosismo restante, las risas habían comenzado a fluir. El comportamiento de Candice ahora era diferente, Albert extrañaba esa espontaneidad que ella tenia.

-¿Candice?

-¿Si?- Lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo? Siento que has cambiado mucho…- dijo con confianza y franqueza.

-Bueno…es porque una dama tiene que comportarse de una manera más refinada y correcta…-Repetía las palabras de Elroy.

-Pero recuerda que estas conmigo…-Robándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Albert!- Se ruborizo, cubriendo su boca con sus manos para no tratar de reír y sonrojarse en exceso.- ¡Rayos! –Pensaba.

Albert rio con ganas.- ¡Esa es la chica que conozco!

-¡Cállate!- Dándole un leve empujón.

-¿Ves?- Riéndose de ella.- Después de todo…creo que todavía algo queda del futuro…

-¡Señor Andrew! ¡Usted no tiene remedio!

Caminaron por la pequeña imitación del jardín de las rosas de Lakewood, mientras ella hablaba, el, la miraba con suma ternura y en sus ojos sentía destilar felicidad, había ansiado tantos días verla de esa manera. Todo en ella era le parecía hermoso.

-¿Albert?- Pregunto ella al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella.

-¿Si?- Sin apartar su vista.

-¿Qué estas viendo?-Pregunto curiosa, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Solo a lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida…-Ese espontaneo comentario hizo que Candice se ruborizara.

-Gracias…-Esquivando la mirada azul.

-Candice…

-¿Si?

-¡Ven!- Tomándola de la mano para correr por todo el jardín e ir algún lugar, que al parecer, el conocía muy bien.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Pregunto.

-A un lugar… ya veras…-Dijo cómplice. Salieron de la propiedad, afortunadamente a Elroy Andrew también le gustaba en cierto grado la naturaleza, por lo que había un pequeño conjunto de arboles a las afueras de la mansión, lo suficientemente grande para esconderse de las curiosas miradas de la mansión.

OOO

-¿Crees que esto haya sido buena idea George? Estoy algo preocupada…- Decía la anciana al verlos escapar con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Tranquila Señora… usted y yo sabemos cuanto lo necesitaban…

-En eso tienes toda la razón…

-Recuerde que en algún momento, usted y yo fuimos jóvenes y en algún momento soñamos este tipo de escapes llenos de romanticismo con nuestros prospectos a novios…

-¡George!- Tratando de calmar un rubor en sus mejillas.- Bueno, ¿De que querías hablarme?

-¡Ah si! Hay unos reportes en las empresas que necesitan tu consideración y su buen ojo…-Dándole los papeles a Elroy en las manos. Preocupándose por los asuntos empresariales y dejando atrás a las dos personas que tenían a su cargo.

OOO

Mientras los dos rubios…

-Albert…te prometo que en el primer momento que pueda incorporarme te daré una especie de paliza.-Recuperando el aire.

-¿Así? ¿Porque?- El también estaba tratando de incorporarse y tratando de recuperar su respiración, habían corrido por unos minutos.

-Porque la tía Elroy…nos reprenderá mejor dicho ¡Me reprenderá como nunca en mi vida!- Rio. En realidad, había deseado que Albert hubiera hecho eso, que la raptara por un momento.

El, rio con ganas.- No podrá Señorita Candice… de eso me encargo yo.-Acercándose coquetamente a ella. Acorralándola a espaldas de un árbol.

-¿Qué esta usted haciendo exactamente?- Pregunto pícaramente, con cierto dejo de nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que el, haría en esos momentos.

-Nada… solamente algo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo…-Acercándosele peligrosamente a su rostro. Candice se sonrojaba a cada centímetro que él se acercaba, sin apartar esa mirada varonil y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Así?-Pregunto coquetamente, sabía perfectamente lo que Albert estaba a punto de darle.

-Si…-Contesto el.

Pronto los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para sentir sus respiraciones desacompasadas, se miraban el uno al otro, Albert desviaba su mirada a los labios de Candice. Quería probarlos para cerciorar de que ese sabor tan dulce que en un tiempo atrás probo, fuera el mismo.

El, terminó por acortar tal cercanía que tenia a los dos torturándose. Los dos cerraron los ojos para sentir tal caricia que había sido demandada y anhelada por mucho tiempo. Lentamente recordaron como corresponderse el uno al otro, Candice abrazo el cuello de Albert. Dejándose llevar por el control que tenia sobre aquella situación, era un beso lleno de amor, de pasión y de demanda. No les importaba si les faltaba aire, disfrutarían hasta estar satisfechos. Habían necesitado tal contacto por tanto tiempo… sus corazones se encontraban descompensados, latiendo como caballos desbocados.

Albert se separo lentamente, no queriendo perder los estribos. Ella, hacia que perdiera el control de su cordura. Se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te extrañe tanto…-Ahora no le importaba nada de lo que la tía Elroy había dicho al respecto. Olvido todos los protocolos y etiquetas, después de todo estaba con el ¿Qué etiquetas y protocolos tenia que usar para demostrar su amor?

-¿Y la dama donde quedo?- se burlo Albert.

-¡Albert!- Sonrojándose y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Se transformo en una mujer totalmente enamorada…-Besando su mejilla.

Querían los dos que ese momento se detuviera, no querían separarse. Querían que ese tiempo durara. Se sentaron en la fresco césped. Albert estaba recargado en el frondoso árbol, mientras Candice estaba su lado recostada viendo a través de las hojas de los arboles.

-Albert…

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que seré una buena esposa?-Pregunto inocentemente.

Albert la miro tiernamente y decidió recostarse junto a ella y mirarla una vez mas, ella vio tal mirada.- La mejor de todas…- Ella se sonrojo ante tal aseveración. ¿Para que mentirle? Si, ella era lo que el tanto tiempo había deseado.

Las horas parecían minutos para los dos. No perdían la oportunidad al besarse una y otra vez, en unas horas regresarían a su antigua separación. Albert acariciaba su rostro, no quería separarse de nuevo pero sabía que pronto seria suya y al fin su esposa, nadie podría separarlos. Candice le sonreía, estaba contenta, nunca se había sentido tan viva como esa tarde.

Los sirvientes de la mansión, trataban de buscarlos, pronto la tía acabaría con la pequeña reunión que tenia con George.

-¡Rayos! ¡No se donde están!-Decía Christine desesperada.

-Tranquila… volverán de eso estoy segura.-La cocinera trataba de calmarla. Cuando a lo lejos ven a dos rubios regresar con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡Señorita Candice!- Christine corrió a verla.-¡Que bueno que han llegado!

-Tranquila Christine… Estamos bien…-Mirándose cómplices.

-La Señora Elroy esta a minutos de terminar su pequeña reunión con George así que será mejor que suba a arreglarse… pronto serviremos la comida y usted sabe como es la señora Elroy al verla un tanto desaliñada.

-¿eh?- Preguntaba Candice, mirándose de arriba hacia abajo, su vestido estaba arrugado, su cabello un tanto despeinado y una que otra traviesa hoja se había quedado en sus rizos. Se ruborizo.

-A mi me pareces hermosa…-Le susurro Albert a su oído. Ella sonrió ante tal comentario.

-¿Te quedaras?

-No pequeña…yo y George tenemos que volver a las empresas Andrew… lo lamento quisiera quedarme pero la tía Elroy dijo específicamente que mi visita seria hasta cierta hora…no quiere que su pupila se distraiga…-Acariciando su rostro.

-Bueno… ¡ya que!- Decía derrotaba. No podía hacer nada con lo que la tía Elroy había dicho.

Toda la servidumbre los miraba, Albert Carraspeo para despejar tales miradas curiosas.

-Bueno nosotros seguiremos nuestras laborales…-Christine empujaba a la todos los sirvientes de la mansión hacia otro lugar, tratando de entender el mensaje de Albert.

Los dos rieron. Candice lo vio fijamente a sus ojos.- Te voy a extrañar…

-Yo también princesa…-Tocando su mejilla. Acercándosele lentamente para dejar un beso en sus labios. Ella, entendió que seria un beso de despedida.

-Te amo…-Salió de sus labios al momento de su dulce separación.

-Yo también te amo…-Abrazándola fuertemente.

Christine la tomo de su mano para guiarla y para que ella no perdiera esa mirada azul zafiro. No quería dejarlo de ver ni un momento. Subieron las escaleras y del alcance de su mirada, salió el rubio. Entro a su habitación, saboreando aun cada beso que se le había dado.

-¡Ah! ¡Christine! ¡Como lo amo!- Decía en voz alta al recostarse en su cama.

La dama de compañía rio con ganas, nunca la había visto destilar tanta felicidad.

-Me alegro por usted Señorita, pero es hora de el baño ¿De acuerdo?- Preparándole la tina, la tía Elroy aun seguía con las viejas tradiciones.

-Esta bien…- Resignada pero con ese rubor aun en sus mejillas satinadas. Estaba mas que contenta, lo había visto, podía aun sentir su perfume respirarse en el aire, aun podía sentir la textura de sus labios y la mirada que le dejaba tanta serenidad.

La hora de la cena había llegado, Candice sentía flotar en una nube cada vez que recordaba cada beso dado esa bella tarde.

-¡Candice!- Le hablo Elroy.

-¿Eh? ¡Perdón tía!- Tomando un bocado de su cena.

-Te preguntaba… ¿Mañana vendrá la modista? ¿Han hecho los cambios necesarios en el vestido?

-Tía… ya habíamos hablado al respecto del vestido…mañana vendrá pero no le hare cambios al vestido…el mismo diseño hemos estado usando.-Dijo firme, si algo había aprendido de Elroy demasiado bien… era no darse por vencida cuando deseaba algo firmemente.

La matriarca suspiro.- Esta bien… - La idea de un vestido como el que Candice le había enseñado en su boceto original, la había escandalizado enormemente. Las ideas habían brotado de la mente de la chica y con su sobrino Archie ayudándola ¡No había poder humano que los venciera!

Candice sonrío al ver la cara de resignación de la tía- ¡Lo he conseguido!- Pensó.

Continuara…

Nota de la autora: Bueno chicas me disculpo enormemente pero mi mundo en la vida real a estado de locos :S entre ellos que mi cabeza me mata por una amigable migraña que ase alojo en mi cabeza :S entre otras cosillas pero bueno ya no les puedo pedir nada, nada mas me queda volver como el perro arrepentido con la cola entre las patas jajajaja espero y les haya gustado esta parte, creo que me excedí un poquito…creo que se prolongara a una tercera y tal vez una cuarta, no estoy segura…pero la vida de estos personajes no se deja inconclusa ¡No señor! Y gracias a las bellas chicas que me preguntaron que ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Bueno jeje migraña + vida real= ¡Total falta de tiempo y desastre! Jajajajajajjaa bueno espero y tengan una linda noche ¡Las quiero! Muchoooooooooo! Besos y abrazos de oso!

By: Lady Karen


End file.
